A New Friendship Blooms
by N7Panda
Summary: (A year after the Senshi defeated Galaxia.) After horrifying news, Reina decides to move to Japan to live a quiet life and enjoy her time away from danger from her previous home. She befriends a wonderful group of girls but her happiness is short lived when monsters attack her new home. What will this new chapter in her life bring. (Will contain slight Yuri)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Sailor Moon or its characters, all goes to their respective owners. Besides my OC,**

 **First off thank you for clicking on my story and for taking the time to read it so i'll try my best to make this story interesting, Now i'm super excited to finally be able to make a story for this series as i loved it when i was younger but never finished it, and after re-watching to its end recently i rediscovered my love for this anime and wanted to make a story. So i hope you all enjoy this story as much as i am writing it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Off To A New Home**

"My name is Minasaki Reina, I'm eight-teen years old and fresh out of highschool. Um I'm not sure what I want to do with my life so I just hold a small job. Not much to say about me, I don't think I'm anything special but other than that I can transform into a super hero and fight bad guys, its so fun! But its been getting lonely, and I'm about to move to a new city so I'm sure it'll be fun so I'll find some way to deal with it."

* * *

The night was cold, the rain wouldn't let up and many cars kept going about their way to their normal lives unaware of the dangers certain parts of this city held or maybe they would rather not know. However in one certain road there was something dangerous that was threatening people, and was about to end their lives, a harsh reminder that the people weren't safe in their city. In the middle of the road many people had gathered to watch as a hideous and terrifying monster had three people in its grip and the police unable to do nothing. They fired round after round but the monster merely laughed at their futile offense.

However this act caught the attention of one girl who was passing by and had transformed in an alley then rushed to the scene.

She snuck around him, "Burst Wall!" A tall pillar made of pure green energy rushed to the monster, effectively hitting him the back and making him cry out in pain, the glowing shattered pieces of her wall then flew at the monster a break neck speed, also hitting him in the hands and making him drop the people he had captured.

"Sailor Nova!" One of the small girls cried out excited to finally be able to see her with her very own eyes, she loved the way she looked, Her skin was as pale as snow, her hair as red as a scarlet rose and her eyes, the color of a lavender flower as for her uniform, her sailor suit was a navy blue color and her skirt was a nice shade of green, her gloves reached half way to her arms and were a shade of dark blue and the ribbons on both the back of her skirt and on her chest were a pearl white color and a golden tiara around her head with a gem nestled on it.

"Hey look! it's Sailor Nova! she'll destroy this monster!" One of the civilians shouted, as many more joined the cheer.

"You can do it!" The people around the small all shared her excitement, "Go get him!" another shouted as he pumped his fist. Everyone knew who Sailor Nova was, it had been about four years ago that she showed up out of nowhere and began to save people from these types of monsters when the police were unable to do nothing and was sort of a celebrity around the city. The police had even wanted to recruit Sailor Nova but she assumed they were just joking.

The monster turned around and snarled at her but she didn't even flinch.

He showed his sharp claws and began to rush at her with murderous intent and slashed at her, but Nova jumped away to avoid it as his claw came crashing down, sending many chunks of concrete flying up and as she came down she summoned another energy pillar and slammed into his face stunning him.

It only made it angrier as it rushed Sailor Nova, it tackled her and sent her flying across the pavement. She rose up with a quick handspring, and glared at the monster.

She pulled back her hand, energy began to gather within her palm and the monster began to charge at her once more! This was just a mindless beast as all the ones she's fought up to now, they only lived for one thing and it was just to harm or kill innocent people

It leap into the air to attack Nova, "Nova Stream!" She threw her arm forward and a continuous stream of energy was fired from her hand and hit the monster cleanly in its body and landed on the ground with a heavy thud.

Now that he was stunned it was time to finish him off, her hand began to glow with green energy and aimed it at him, She encased him in a sphere of energy, its glowing green light illuminated the streets and lifted her other hand in the air as energy spikes began to materialize in the air, then with that same hand she slammed it a top her closed fist and the spikes mimicked the action and stabbed the monster "Supernova!" and the biggest explosion erupted, making the entire area rumble from the blast but luckily her energy sphere contained the monstrous explosion!

The people cheered and applauded, she turned around with a smile on her face and the people thanking her. She waved to the crowd, she gave a respectful bow to the people and the little girl with the doll broke through police lines and rushed at Sailor Nova, the police however didn't have the heart to stop her as they could see she admired Sailor Nova.

"Sailor Nova!" She hugged the girls legs as she was still just a small child, "I've always wanted to meet you!"

She knelt down, "I'm honored, it's always nice to meet people like you."

"Can I…" Her face went red and looked away, then snapped back to her with a pen and pad, "Can I have your autograph!" her face was so adorable, her eyes were wide and her smile from ear to ear, how could she say no.

"Of course." She signed it and handed it back to her,

She walked the girl back to her parents and after that she vanished into the night as she usually did once her work was done as the girl's heart kept fluttering finally being able to meet her hero.

* * *

Now that she was out of sight, a bright green light enveloped her body and was now back into her civilian clothes and as she took one step her vision went fuzzy, she felt nauseous and extremely dizzy. She dropped to one knee, her hand on her head and the other on the wall to support herself.

Reina stood up, and leaned against the wall then sluggishly walked away back home, "Every time I use that attack I feel so sick…" it was something Reina has been noticing, whenever she used her finisher 'Supernova' to defeat the monsters, she'd always feel this way and was sure this wasn't normal.

It was strange because this had never happened to her since way before she became a Senshi.

Thinking back she could still recall the day she became Sailor Nova four years ago, how this strange object, her transformation stick appeared before her and even her first fight, during those four years not once did she ever feel sick. But Reina would rather not think about that day just yet.

Unfortunately there were no others like her that she could talk to and find out more, she was alone.

On her walk back however, her body could not take it anymore and she began to cough. She covered her mouth on reaction as she had a coughing fit and after she finally calmed down she looked down and noticed specks of blood on her hand and it sent a shiver down her spine, "What is…" Her heart began to race, what was wrong with her.

Without any further hesitation she rushed to a hospital to finally get herself checked out and figure out just what was wrong with her.

* * *

It was the dead of night, it was quiet in the halls as she patiently waited for the test results and couldn't find ways to entertain herself.

"Minasaki." The nurse called to her and she immediately stood up and walked towards her, "The doctor is ready to see you."

"Thanks!" She rushed past her and towards his office.

She knocked on his door, "Come in." She walked in, "Miss Minasaki, please have a seat." He shook her hand and she sat down and it was now that her heart was pounding, saying she was nervous was an understatement and she wasn't so sure she wanted to know what was wrong anymore.

His expression dropped almost immediately then exhaled, "Miss Minasaki, there's no easy way to say this…" Her heart sank, those were words she's heard so many times on TV shows, movies and it was always bad news, she gripped the arms of the chairs and prepared herself, "We have your test results back and… you have a form of cancer in your body."

Reina was speechless, she even stopped breathing and her blood ran cold, "Please tell me your joking…" Her voice came out as a whisper.

He only shook his head, "I'm sorry, you don't have long left to live." He pulled out her x-rays, "Around this region," He pointed in her chest, "We don't know how but its spread too much already, I'm surprised it took this long for you too show symptoms."

How could something like this happen, she always took care of herself and she never did anything wrong, maybe she tried beer once but that was the extent of it, and she looked down, her expression never changed, "How long…" she asked plainly.

"I can't say for certain, but if you take it easy then you should have more time."

She perked her head up, "Isn't there like some sort of surgery or something that can help me?" Her heart begged for him to say yes.

"No, that's the thing even if we performed a surgery, it's already progressed enough that even that won't help you, it would probably make it worse."

She felt a shadow loomed over her, it was like having the grim reaper over her shoulder now that she finally heard those words and her heart just shattered. What made it worse is that now, Sailor Nova would no longer help anyone ever again.

"So what should I do…" She fought back her tears, but she didn't know what to do anymore.

"Go somewhere quiet, keep your spirits up and maybe you'll have more time on this earth." He said, "I'm sorry there's nothing more we can do, I can prescribe some medicine for any discomforts or pains you may be feeling."

"No, it's fine." She stood up and without even saying good bye she left the office and walked back home.

* * *

She sat on her bed, she didn't even know how long she had been sitting there and she was just emotionally spent after hearing what the doctor said. She would have to leave this city and go somewhere else hoping to find a nice place to live, but where she wondered? Would the city even stay safe with her gone? Would the monsters stop attacking?

Well they have been less of them each day so maybe they would no longer attack and the people can finally be at peace.

She grabbed her phone and punched in the numbers, "Hello, I'd like to schedule a flight to Japan." What other place to go then back to where she had always wanted to visit.

With her ticket settled, she began to pack her clothes and other accessories such as bottles of perfume and bracelets.

* * *

She left immediately and to the airport she went, boarded her plane and off she went to live out the rest of what remained of her life in Japan.

As the plane landed the sun had just risen to the sky and saw the people getting their day started and she gave off a small smile now that she finally arrived. She walked through the building, grabbed her bags and began to walk to the hotel where she had made a reservation. Luckily for her, money wasn't an issue as she had saved up a nice amount of money from her job and her previous jobs when she was much younger.

The side walk was mostly empty, save for a few people setting up store signs and other things and up ahead she saw a group of girls walking her way. As they got closer she got a good look at them, in the middle was a girl who had her hair styled like two buns on her head while the rest of her blonde hair was tied to the two buns and flowed down and was talking quite loudly, next to her was a girl with short, neck length blue hair was mostly quiet. The girl next to her seemed to be slightly annoyed and her school uniform was different than the rest of the girls, "Just like Rei-chan, she always drools when a cute boy passes by." She giggled.

"Usagi you baka!" She cried out, "It only happened one time!"

"It still counts and it was funny!" She shouted back and the two glared at each other.

The other blonde girl next to her couldn't help but laugh, she seemed to be used to seeing this but the girl next to her caught her eye, She was tall and her brown hair was tied into a pony tail and was really pretty.

She didn't have much time to look as they passed her by and how much she wished she could've kept looking, but the girl called Usagi glanced at Reina after she noticed how she was dressed, tight jeans that were ripped at the knees, a studded belt and a chain that was attached from belt loop to loop and a long sleeved shirt, she almost looked like a rockstar.

Reina could feel her eyes but didn't turn around and kept walking, resisting every urge to turn back to look at the taller girl.

"Is something wrong Usagi-chan?"

"No, nothing is wrong." She replied cheerfully.

Was all Reina managed to hear before they were no longer within ear shot and kept going about her way. It didn't take long till she found the hotel and made her way inside, paid the rent and was shown to her room. She dropped her bags and sat on one of the sofas, she would have laid down till her stomach began to growl loudly.

"Um… I'm starving!" She giggled, she hadn't eaten anything for an entire day and rushed out of her room, "I saw a nice little place on my way over; maybe after I eat I can do a bit of sightseeing!" She said, she just wanted to do whatever she could to get her worries out of her mind.

* * *

She stepped outside and began to recount her steps, she saw it on the way over some place called 'Crown cafe' and saw people eating there, "I wonder what kind of food they have there!" Her stomach growled again, "Don't worry, I'll feed you soon enough," That happiness was short lived when—

 _BOOM!_

a car exploded a block away from her and saw something she was hoping not to see again, it was a monster that was rampaging through the streets.

"No…" She had moved to get away from all this, to avoid having to fight and yet here was a monster attacking the city. Reina clenched her fists tightly, she began to walk away, she didn't want to fight because she couldn't anymore but at the same time she saw people running while others were helping the injured away.

She gripped her green transformation stick with a sphere attached to the end of it, and gritted her teeth, she just couldn't allow anyone to get hurt. She ran into an alley and raised her stick into the air, "Nova Star Power, make-up!" A sphere of green energy enveloped her body and she twirled within it, her boots, gloves and her sailor uniform appeared on her in a flash of green light along with her Tiara.

She rushed to the scene and saw that it had its back to her, her hand began to glow and with an open palm she thrust her arm to the ground and then raised it up, as a pillar of energy rose from the ground then she pushed her wall to the monster's direction , "Burst Wall!" The pillar moved quickly, slamming into his back and knocking him off his feet with a cry of pain.

He turned around, "Who are you?!" He rose to his feet.

What? She was never asked such a thing and from a monster of all things, With nothing coming to mind she just spoke up "...The protector of this city! Defender of… Justice, Sailor Nova! Um… Prepare yourself!" She… wasn't good with speeches and she groaned hearing herself say that.

He chuckled, "Another easy prey!" He lunged at her but she dodged just in time, but he followed her effortlessly and even managed to slice her arm.

She cried out and looked at her arm with a deep scratch and blood flowing down, no monster had been able to keep up with her in the past, this was truly a surprise.

"Die!" He rushed her but she raised another energy pillar and threw it at him, which slammed into him and knocked him off his feet.

She hesitated for a moment knowing what would happen if she used it again, she even contemplated on using her other abilities to finish it off but finally she decided to use it anyway, "Supernova!" The energy encased the monster as spikes appeared around it and she slammed her fist down and watching the spikes mimic the action, destroying the monster in a bright green explosion and many particles escaping it.

She gave off a smirk before a feeling a wave of dizziness wash over her, she then coughed lightly and saw small specks of blood on the palm of her gloved hand and a feeling of unease hit her again.

 _Grrrrrr_

Her stomach caught her attention once again, and her mood immediately shifted, anything to get her mind off it, "oh right, I was getting food!" she laughed and rushed away from the scene.

However unknown to her, a group of girls were watching her from the corner of a building.

"Sailor Moon… did you see that?"

"Yeah, another Sailor Senshi."

Sailor Mercury turned to her, "We can't be too sure if she's on our side."

"She doesn't look like a bad person." Sailor Moon replied.

"Don't be fooled so easily Sailor Moon." Sailor Mars walked up next to her and looked out ahead, "I feel a strange aura off her, I'm not to certain if its bad or good."

"But she saved those people, I'm going to go find her." She was about to take off into a sprint but a hand stopped her, "Venus?"

"Hold it, we can't just assume she's good because she saved those people, what if she's our new enemy and these monsters are just in her way."

"She's certainly powerful that's for sure." Sailor Jupiter crossed her arms.

"I don't believe that, I want to talk to her, maybe she could be our ally." Sailor Moon felt deep in her heart that this person could be trusted, after all she just risked going into battle alone to save these people but could she even find her again and get to talk to her, she could only hope.

* * *

 **A/N: Well that was chapter 1, Usagi and her friends will be making a full appearance in chapter 2, Reina's backstory will slowly be revealed as the chapters go on and currently i have four more chapters ready to post but i'll post one after i finish another chapter but i hope you enjoyed and see you awesome readers later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Reina's New Friends**

 _Sailor Nova found herself in a ruined city, the skies as red as blood, everything was destroyed or burning to the ground. She looked around for any survivors and found no one. The feeling of dread, fear and anxiety kept building up within her body and it was a sensation that filled the air with doom, and you could see it on Nova's face as she walked through the streets. That's when a figure erupted from the rubble, she shielded herself from the debris and she looked up, she saw this figure towering over her as a building and she couldn't tell what or who it was other then it was a feminine figure but she was shrouded in shadows._

 _"Who are you!?" Sailor Nova shouted as she readied herself._

 _The figure didn't answer, she merely laughed and the way she laughed sent shivers down her spine, it was filled with so much evil._

 _Nova clenched her fist as energy gathered around it then, "Burst Wall!" She launched her energy wall at her but her attack was absorbed within its shadows and she gasped in fear._

 _The being lifted its hand and it came crashing down on Nova's body._

* * *

Reina bolted up from her bed with a cry, gasping for air and covered in a thin layer of cold sweat. She got up and rushed to her bathroom to wash her face and took steady breaths to ease her pounding heart.

"That was some nightmare…" She gripped the sides of the sink and began to cough, and it was still as painful as ever, in her chest, her throat and her emotional health.

She opened her eyes to see specks of blood in the sink, "I guess it isn't all that bad…" She gave a nervous chuckle, she figured since it wasn't a lot of blood just very little then surely it was a not that bad right?

 _"Well lets see, what should I do today?"_ Reina looked at her calendar, she just had to get her mind to think of other things rather then her illness.

A week has passed since she moved to Japan and into this nice home. She looked around her home, still looking the same as when she first arrived because she hadn't had time to make it look nice, due to finding a job here and working right away, "I can go to the mall or," She gasped in excitement, "I can go to the mall! Yeah lets do that!" She pumped her fist in excitement, but her stomach began to grumble, "Breakfast comes first though."

She walked over back to her room, looked in a mirror and pulled off the bandages on her arm where she was sliced from the monster and sighed in relief, it was healing nicely so she reapplied a new bandage. But she did not expect to find any monsters here, she really thought it would be a nice, quiet city and for a while now she had been considering leaving this city as well to get away.

"The monsters here… I never expected any of them would be this strong." She gazed at her bandaged arm, the monsters in her old home were just mindless creatures but these, they actually spoke to her and were much stronger, "I'll have to be more careful."

She immediately began to get dressed, her usual jeans and long sleeved shirt mostly to cover her injured arm and not have anyone question it. While she was getting dressed she heard something down at the city streets and she rushed over to her window and saw something spectacular.

A monster was terrorizing the streets but that wasn't what caught her eye, it was the five unknown figures fighting the monster and they looked… they looked like Senshi's. she hated that she lived way too high in the building to get a better look but they most definitely looked like Sailor Senshi just like her, she could see their colors clearly that was certain.

Blue, red, green, orange and in the middle was another senshi with what looked like wings on their back and she just couldn't believe it, maybe after all these years thinking she was alone were wrong. She was not alone, they had to be like her!

She slipped on her boots and began to rush downstairs, the elevator took forever to get to her but it did. She punched the button to the ground floor multiple times till it finally began to go down. The ride down felt like an eternity, she just wanted to get downstairs and see the people she thought looked like Senshi.

Reina ran as fast as she could down to the lobby and stepped outside, but when she did the monster was nowhere in sight and the five figures were gone. She panted heavily as the way over there was taxing on her body but she managed it, "damn it…" She lost her chance, now she would never see them again and her spirit dampened, "I hope I see them again." There was so many things she wanted to ask them but as of now, Reina knew she missed her chance.

With nothing else to do she resumed her trip to the diner and get some food.

* * *

Reina arrived at the diner, "Not that many people today." She looked around, most of the booths were orange seats with a table in the middle and usually the best ones were next to a window. But the place definitely felt like a cozy place to just sit back and relax with a friend or even a lover. When she glanced to her right she spotted the group of girls she saw a week ago at a table with drinks placed in front of them, however there was only one girl missing and it was the one that had a twin bun like hairstyle.

The glass door opened wide, "Everyone I'm here—waaaah!" Reina noticed to late as a girl slipped as she came right inside and crashed right into Reina and the two went down to the floor and a high pitched shriek escaped Reina's mouth.

"Ow ow ow," The other girl sat on the floor as she recovered while Reina slowly rose up, "Gomenasai—eh," She looked at her, "I've seen you before."

"No harm done." Reina helped the girl to her feet, "Yeah I think I saw you too a while back."

She smiled at her, "Tsukino Usagi, pleased to meet you!" Reina could already feel a warm aura around her.

"Minasaki Reina."

"So what brings you here?" Usagi asked her.

"getting something to eat, I'm starving."

"Me too! You should try some of the sandwiches here, they're really good! Oh and their fruity drinks too! Especially their strawberry one!" Usagi gave a big smile, she was definitely easy going. Usagi then noticed Reina's clothes, "That looks so cool, are you in a band?"

"Oh this, no I just like the style." Reina giggled.

"Ah I see—"

"Usagi-chan," The girl with blue hair called out to her.

"Ah gomen, I'll talk to you later Minasaki-san." She bowed and turned to go with her friends.

"You can just call me Reina."

Usagi turned back around with a smile on her face, "You can also call me Usagi."

After she left, Reina took a seat and a cute girl who was probably the waiter approached her, "What can I get you."

"I'll try the sandwiches and a strawberry fruity drink." She gave a smile to the girl and after writing it down she left to get her food and she patiently waited.

* * *

Across from Reina, a few tables away was the group of girls who began to talk quietly among themselves.

"So, have any of you seen that other senshi?" Ami asked the group.

"No it's been a whole week and we haven't seen her." Minako followed up.

"I thought she would have shown up the moment more youma appeared." Rei crossed her arms, "I haven't even felt her aura." Of course, there was a strange aura in the room right now but she couldn't narrow it down so it was best she kept it to herself.

"Strange, but we need to find out who she is and if she's a threat to us." Makoto followed up, "What if she's connected to a new enemy? Didn't Galaxia have other Sailor Senshi's prisoner? Or what if she's trying to destroy the city too?"

"Or this could be just a rogue Senshi, if so we have to stop her."

Minako waved her hands nervously, "We can't judge her that quickly, but we do have to see with our own eyes." she looked at Usagi, "Usagi-chan, what do you think?"

Usagi however was distracted, she had glanced over to Reina and noticed that she was sitting alone, -"Usagi-chan?"

"Eh, ah haha," She rubbed the back of her head, "I'm sure she'll show up eventually."

The girls groaned and hung their heads, Usagi was not paying attention as usual, "Usagi-chan…"

"Just like you Usagi-chan, then you'll be confused later like you usually are and then we have to explain it all over again." Rei looked at Usagi.

"Eh, what are you saying Rei-chan."

"Maybe if you'd pay attention then you wouldn't be so confused."

Usagi got closer to her, "I can pay attention if I want too!"

"That'll be the day, I think if you were to put any effort your head would actually turn into a dumpling."

Usagi clenched her fist and gave Rei a nasty look, "Take that back Rei-chan!"

"Make me! bleeeeh," Rei stuck her tongue out at her, which Usagi mimicked the action and the two were at it again.

Once the girls grabbed their snacks they decided to put talk about the other senshi for later and talked about whatever they thought of.

However, Usagi glanced at Reina once more and saw that she was still eating alone and no one had gone up to talk to her. The sight of how lonely she looked saddened her, Usagi looked down, then glanced back at Reina as a small smile spread across her lips then she stood up and began to walk over, "Usagi-chan?" but she kept walking as the girls watched her head on over to another table.

* * *

"Hello Reina-chan."

She perked her head up, "Usagi-chan?" She gave a warm smile, "Please have a seat."

"Arigato." She sat down.

"You were right about the sandwiches, they're amazing."

Usagi giggled, "I'm glad you think so."

"do you want some? I think they gave me more then I can handle."

"Really?! Is it really okay!?"

Reina nodded and pushed her plate towards Usagi and she immediately began to devour them.

"You must really like them, not that I blame you they are super good!." Reina couldn't help but say that phrase with a thick English accent then giggle at how happy Usagi looked just from eating the sandwiches.

Usagi then looked at Reina, "Hey Reina-chan, do you have any friends around here?"

She only shook her head, "No, I just moved here so I don't really know anyone."

"So you've been alone?" Reina nodded, Usagi then gave her a friendly smile, "Then I'll be happy to be your friend!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Arigato Usagi-chan!"

A couple of figures approached the table, Reina and Usagi looked up to see Usagi's group of friends standing over them, Usagi gestured for the girls to take a seat.

"Ah Reina-chan, these are my friends," She began to point at them, "That's Rei-chan, Ami-chan, Mako-chan and Minako-chan." They all waved at her.

"pleased to meet you all."

"Everyone this is Reina-chan." Usagi presented Reina to her friends.

"Pleased to meet you Reina-san." Ami shook her hand, as did everyone around the table.

"Say Reina-chan, have you played the new Sailor-V Game?"

"What?"

"Yeah there's a new sequel to the game based around the beautiful, caring, powerful, and super popular Sailor V!" Minako stood up and did the same pose as in the cover for the Sailor V game, but her friends merely chuckled.

"okay okay Mina, settle down." Makoto pulled her back down to her seat.

Reina stared at Minako for a moment, "Who's Sailor V?" Reina asked, Minako nearly face planted the table while everyone else giggled at the blonde girl's reaction.

Minako practically got all up Reina's face, trying her best to hide her annoyance that she didn't know 'Sailor V', "Like I said, she's a very beautiful, and powerful Sailor Warrior! Who fights for justice and is the warrior of love! Who also dreams of becoming an idol in the future!"

"Really? How do you even know that?"

"Eh well…" She laughed, "I don't but its every girls dream right?"

Reina giggled and leaned back, "I see."

"Hey Reina-chan, I love your hair." Makoto couldn't help but look at it, neck length red hair but the shade of red was beautiful, she had to wonder what kind of red it was but either way she loved it.

"Ah Arigato Mako-chan." The moment Reina finally got a good look at Makoto, her heart felt on fire and she began to feel strange, it was pounding heavily and her face felt hot, what was this feeling? Why was she even feeling something like this, this had never happened to her before.

"Reina-chan? Are you okay?" Makoto asked her which she seemed to snap out off.

"Ah yeah I'm fine." She turned away, Although Usagi was the only one to seem to notice something but she wasn't so sure as to what it really was.

* * *

Before long the girls failed to notice that dusk was fast approaching, they all had fun just talking with Reina and even though she didn't talk much about herself they all still enjoyed her company.

"So you're living alone right now?" Rei asked her.

"Yeah, I have a whole home to myself." She giggled, "Although I don't know what to do with all that space, I think its too much for one person."

Minako then gasped with a smile on her face, "You could have a sleep over and stuff like that with so much space!"

"I suppose you could with that kind of space." Reina couldn't actually argue, that was a good idea but she just met them so perhaps it wasn't a good time yet, "Well I gotta get going, please feel free to drop by any time… I don't mind the company." She then handed a strip of paper with her address to Makoto.

"Will do."

"See ya girls later." Reina began to walk the opposite way as the girls watched her for a bit then walked to a different direction.

* * *

As Reina walked through the dark, quiet streets she began to smile, finally happy to have met a nice group of girls who already considered her a friend. With her life slowly coming to an end, she felt like the luckiest girl in the world to have been able to meet them, she couldn't wait till she could see them again.

"But… what was I feeling a while ago," Reina did indeed feel different as she had sat next to Makoto and the more she looked at her the more her heart began to beat faster, this was a new sensation to her, "I've never felt like that before." She giggled, "It's probably nothing! I'm just over thinking it."

However, that quiet walk was broken when Reina heard a woman scream, "What was that?!" She took off into a sprint and when she turned the corner she saw a monster attacking a group of people, this monster was human looking, female for sure and her skin was blue with long dark green hair and her eyes glowed red.

"More, I require more energy for my body! Give me more!" She shouted as she wrapped her whip around a civilian trying to escape and Reina could visibly see that whip draining the life out of him.

She hid behind the building, she hesitated, she couldn't keep fighting and it would only bring her closer to death each time... she looked away, about to leave the area. For a moment she actually did, she was halfway across the street and going back home.

But finally, she decided against it, running away wasn't who she was, "Nova Star Power Make-Up!"

In a flash of green energy, Sailor Nova arrived at the scene.

* * *

"Hold it right there!"

The monster stopped and turned to look at the mysterious hero behind her, "Oh and who are you?"

"How... evil of you to go attacking innocent people!" She awkwardly pointed at her, "I'm Sailor Nova and I will defeat you!"… That sounded better in her head, she just could not get this down, _"I've been fighting monsters for so long... and this has been the hardest thing I've ever had to do... I feel so stupid!"_ She thought to herself.

"I'll surely enjoy tasting your energy!" She jumped at her and struck her with her whip but Nova easily dodged it.

"Burst Wall!" She raised the pillar of energy and hurled it at the monster but she too dodged and counter attacked, her whip hitting Sailor Nova square in the chest and knocking her down.

"Nice try, but it'll take more than that to beat me." The monster taunted and licked her lips, eyeing Nova up and down. The two began their dance of Nova dodging each whip strike while the brave Senshi tried to look for an opening to counter attack.

Sailor Nova saw her jump up to hit her, "There!" She threw her fist back and energy began to collect within it, "Nova…Streeeam!" She thrust her open hand at her and a continuous stream of energy fired from it, a mixture of blue and green lit up the way to the monster which took her by surprise.

"Aaaarrgh!" The monster cried out in pain as an explosion filled the air and dust covered the battlefield, obscuring her vision.

"I got her!" Sailor Nova smiled as the dust cleared, however she began to feel ill causing her to drop to one knee and just when she thought there was no monster in sight—

"It won't be that easy!" her mocking laughter filled the air.

"What!?" Sailor Nova turned to see that she landed near her, half her body damaged from the attack and attacked her with her whip. It struck her twice, once in her arm and the other across her chest and her arm was sliced once again.

The monster then swung her whip once more, it snared Sailor Nova's body, her arms bound and defenseless, "Your mine!" With an impressive display of strength she began to swing Sailor Nova around like a rag-doll before slamming her against a building, then another and another, her cries of pain echoed through the streets then finally the monster slammed Nova on the hard pavement floor knocking the air out of her lungs.

"Time to taste that delicious energy!" Her whip began to glow a dark violet hue and it covered Nova's body, she could actually feel herself getting weaker, her energy was being drained!

"I… Can't…!" She tried to break free but couldn't.

"Ah hahahaha, struggle all you want but you won't break free from that whip!" She began to feed off Nova's energy, and she felt herself fading, "Such tasty energy!"

"FLAAAME SNIPER!"

Nova looked up and saw a flaming arrow fly through the skies and hit the monster in its hand, releasing its grip on the whip.

The monster reeled back in pain, "What the!?"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"Another attack was launched through the air, a large ball of electricity but the monster was actually able to dodge the attack just in time.

She looked around for the people that attacked her and so did Nova.

"How dare you attack innocent people and ruin their night to go out and have fun with their friends! That's unforgivable!" a voice cried out, "We're the pretty soldiers in a sailor suit! Agents of love and justice, Sailor Moon!" Nova could finally see them, in the back and the one with the wings on her back began to pose, "In the name of the moon,"

"We'll punish you!" the girls all cried out in unison.

They all jumped from their location and landed in front of Nova, "We'll handle it from here!"

"Who are you?" Nova asked them.

One of them knelt down in front her and spoke, "I'm Sailor Moon." her voice was so gentle, it actually made Nova feel at ease despite just meeting this person.

They all turned to greet her, and now Nova saw that they were the same people she had seen earlier and felt intimidated just by their aura's alone.

"Sailor Mars." Her long, raven black hair flowed elegantly and was dressed in a white and red Sailor uniform and Nova could feel how powerful she must be by the way she carried herself.

"Sailor Jupiter." The tallest of the group, in white and green, just her size alone was enough for Nova to guess how strong she was and would surely not want to get in her way or face her fury.

"Sailor Venus." Her uniform colors were white and orange, there was just something graceful about her, and by looking at her eyes Nova could assume that they have been at this for a long time.

"Sailor Mercury." Her uniform was white and blue, Nova didn't know what to make of her and she assumed that maybe she shouldn't underestimate her because she was probably a lot stronger then she looked.

The monster thought it would be a good time to attack since their back was turned, "Now I've got you!"

Venus turned to look at her, "Love and beauty shock!" A heart shaped energy attack was launched at her which exploded with such intensity that the wind made Nova close her eyes.

"Heh, what a coward!" Jupiter rushed at the stunned monster and when she finally noticed the warrior in front of her, it was too late.

"Haaah!" Sailor Jupiter's fist came crashing down on the monster's face, making it topple from the intense impact from that punch alone

"Wow..." Sailor Nova was amazed by that feat and was right about her strength, it made her shudder just imagining being on the receiving end of that punch.

Jupiter didn't stop there, she wrapped her arms around the monster and with powerful yell she practically suplexed it onto the hard floor and now it was time to finish it off.

"Aqua Rhapsody!" Mercury summoned a harp made of water which blasted the monster and sent her flying back, the moment she tried to stand, "Sailor Moon, Now!"

She nodded and summoned her weapon, "Silver Moon, Crystal Power Kiss!" She raised the wand into the sky, and energy began to stream out and she aimed it at the monster as it screamed in terror before exploding into dust.

After the battle, there was a small silence before Sailor Moon turned back to look at the fallen Senshi and rushed to help only to be stopped by Jupiter, "Hold it Sailor Moon, we don't know if she can be trusted."

"What are you saying? She's not a bad person." She shot back.

Sailor Nova tried to stand, she felt horrible and struggled to even get to one knee.

"Who are you?" Sailor Mars asked her, ready to strike should anything happen.

She looked up, and her eyes struck a cord within her, those were the eyes of someone that was cautious of her and rightfully so, "Sailor Nova."

"Another Senshi." Mercury took a few steps closer to her, cautious of what she might do and asked the most important question, "Are you our friend or enemy?"

Sailor Moon broke past Jupiter and rushed to Nova then offered a shoulder for her to help her stand, "Arigato." She smiled at her, one Sailor Moon kindly returned.

Nova then gazed right back at Mercury then the group, she was surprised that they were this cautious of her, she would assumed they would be happy to know that there were other senshi's like her… or did something happen to make them this cautious of other senshi's, were there more then her?

"I'm not your enemy, far from it, I promise..." Nova looked at each of them, studying their faces and trying to find some hint that they were easing up but they weren't, their gaze was intense and it made her feel uneasy.

"I'm glad to know that." Sailor Moon said then turned to look at her friends, "It's alright everyone. We can trust her."

"Just because she says she's our friend doesn't mean anything Sailor Moon." Sailor Mars replied as her expression never changed.

Those words shocked her, how could she be that cold, "That's terrible of you to say."

"It's alright Sailor Moon," she returned her gaze to Nova, "I know I'm still a stranger, I'm not offended. But I am happy to know that they were other senshi's like me… I wasn't alone as I thought I was."

"What?" Venus starched her head, "You didn't know they're more Sailor Senshi's?" Nova only shook her head, which made Venus wonder; perhaps she was telling the truth about helping, but just cause she said so doesn't always mean its true right?

"No, I really thought I was alone, and I have so many questions I want to ask but I'll save those for another time." She looked at Sailor Moon, "Arigato, Sailor Moon." Though she was feeling weak, Nova managed to leave the area as quickly and disappear into the night.

"Maybe she's not that bad, but we have to be careful." Mars walked up next to Moon, "We still don't know anything about her."

"I know she's good Rei-chan." She looked at her, "I felt it."

"Sometimes you're way too sweet Usagi-chan but you may be right, we'll give her the benefit of the doubt."

"Sailor Moon! Your bleeding!" Mercury pointed to Moon's gloved hand and when she looked at it she gasped, "Let me see."

"Mercury," she said, "It's not my blood." She remembered that she was holding onto Nova's left arm, was she hurt?

"It's not?"

Sailor Moon shook her head.

"Then it was Sailor Nova's."

"She got hurt fighting that youma."

The group huddled together before finally leaving and maybe they would see Sailor Nova again, and this time they would talk to her and discover if she truly was an ally.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Time To Sight See**

"This day can't go any faster can it." Reina enjoyed her frozen treat at the Crown café or tried too; she just finished her early shift at the arcade then a shift at the café and decided she should treat herself.

She looked around, stretched and relaxed as she leaned down on the table, resting her head on her arms. It had been a tough day, not because of customers or anything of the sort but because Reina only had two hours of sleep last night, the same nightmare kept plaguing her dreams, a ruined city, a giant creature then it killing her... she had no idea what this dream meant or why she kept having it and thanks to those nightmares she was now physically and mentally exhausted after having a busy day at the café and the arcade.

As she sat there with her head buried in her arms she just felt so comfortable, and slowly began to doze off, she must have slept for a couple of minutes till, "Reina-chan?" that voice snapped her out of it.

As much as she didn't want too, she slowly opened her tired eyes and who she saw made her feel better, "Usagi-chan!"

"What are you doing here?" She asked, a confused look on her face at not having expected to see the red haired girl here.

"I actually work here, just finished my shift."

"EEH you work here!?"

Reina nodded.

"And in the arcade too, it's been a sort of busy day."

"I didn't know that! that's amazing," Usagi then began to snicker while Reina looked away, _"Maybe I'll be able to play for free whenever I want now."_ She thought to herself.

"Oh right, you just got out of school."

"Yeah, Mako-chan is waiting outside, I just came inside to get you."

"Oh," She looked outside and saw Makoto waving at her, and just seeing her again made her heart pound once more, "Let's go."

"Come on."

The two rushed outside and resumed their walk, "So Reina-chan, what school do you go to?"

"Eh?" Reina then chuckled, "I Already graduated high school, I've just been here and there for the most part."

"Really?! How old are you Reina-chan?" Usagi asked her as she looked her up and down.

"I'm only eighteen; I've just been holding a small job… I don't really know what I want to do with my life just yet."

"Well there are many things to look forward to in life and many people have a dream to chase, I'm sure it'll come to you someday." Makoto cast a smile Reina's way and only made the girl blush, "Ah Reina-chan, you said before that you had just moved here right?"

"That's right."

Makoto looked at Usagi who was actually curious as to where she was going with this then looked back Reina, "How about we go get everyone and we show you around."

"Really! That sounds great!" Reina almost jumped in excitement, "I really haven't been around at all since I've been here."

"I'm sure you'll like it." Makoto then looked at Usagi, "Should we go get the rest of the girls?"

"Um, Ami-chan is staying after school and I think Rei-chan should already be at her shrine."

"Shrine? Is she praying?"

"Something like that." Makoto then reached for Reina's hand and led the way.

"Hey don't just run off without me!" Usagi ran behind them to catch up.

"Eh!?" Reina followed behind her, her face began to feel hot as she felt Makoto's hand gripping hers and her heart began to beat faster, either that was because she was running alongside her or maybe it was something else. But she just couldn't take her eyes off her, the way her skin looked so smooth, her brown hair looked soft to the touch and her little hair accessory that held it in a pony tail looked cute and her jade colored eyes, they were the most enchanting eyes she's ever seen and she was beginning to feel her heart swell.

" _What is this feeling…"_ Reina's never felt this before, not once as she was growing up or during her high school years, she was never interested in anyone and even the people who were in her, she paid no attention. Perhaps it was due to her duty as a Sailor Senshi that turned her away from it, any relationship would get the other person hurt but then… why feel this now? This was such a confusing feeling for her.

Minutes later the group arrived at a large stone archway with a post that read 'Hikawa Shrine' and past it was the longest set of steps,

The three of them walked up and after a moment, they all saw a girl dressed in a shrine maiden outfit, "Saay whaaat!?" Reina immediately recognized her, "Rei-chan is a shrine Maiden! That's so cool!"

"It's a lot tougher then it looks." Usagi replied, "We've all tried it to help her out."

"No way."

As they got closer they all saw Rei talking with a group of young girls.

"I hope your wishes come true, and don't be scared to talk to Rei-oneechan!" She gave off a happy smile to the girls and sent them on their way.

As they walked closer to the shrine maiden they all saw her turn around, "Ah, girls." She walked up to them and noticed Reina behind Makoto, "Reina-chan, it's good to see you again."

"Likewise Rei-chan."

"What brings you girls here?"

Usagi placed her hand on Reina's shoulder, "Makoto suggested we show Reina-chan around town, since she's still new here and all. We also wanted to ask if you wanted to come with us."

"Ah I see, sounds fun," Rei looked around, "Let me get changed and I'll go with you, doesn't seem like anyone else is coming." As Rei began to walk away, she felt this strange aura in the air and wasn't so sure what it was or who it was coming from but it was weird that it was always when Reina was around.

* * *

The girls had shown Reina the many parts of the city and even some of the more popular shops. Usagi had even taken Reina to the jewelry shop that Naru's mother owned to browse some of the beautiful gems they had and even introduced her to Naru. Shortly after the girls ran into Minako, Rei had led them to a spot near the park that overlooked the lake to take a break after the long walk of showing Reina around, they had even bought a couple of treats to enjoy.

The sun was now an orange orb in the sky, minutes away from setting beyond the horizon and the girls chatted among themselves, mostly in getting to know Reina.

"So Reina-chan, what made you want to come here?"

Reina looked at them, she hid it well, the sadness that began to build up within her just from the mere thought that her illness was slowly killing her.

She gave a smile, "I just wanted a change of scenery, I wanted to get out and explore you know. Maybe meet some new friends and experience different things."

"who doesn't want to do that," Minako said, "I want to go out there and show the world their new best idol!"

"heh, I would go watch all your concerts."

"Really Reina-chan?" She gave an ear to ear smile, to which Reina nodded.

Usagi then turned to say, "Reina-chan, do your parents live here too?"

Reina's smile never left her, and yet, her eyes said otherwise as they slowly lost their dim, something that all of the girls noticed.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Reina shook her head, "No, I don't know where my parents are."

"Nani? What do you mean?" Rei followed up.

"I was maybe about thirteen, they took me to a carnival and told me to wait by one of the rides and that they'll be back. But they never did, I asked around for them and even showed people the picture I had of them but no one knew except one person," She explained to them, the girls were visibly moved, "He tells me 'I just saw them get in their car and leave,' I may have been young but I understood that I was abandoned."

"You didn't tell the police?" Usagi asked.

Reina nodded, "I did, they never found them in their home, they just vanished. I never knew what happened and I don't have any other relatives," Reina clenched her fist, "They wanted to put me in a foster home but I ran away, I never want to be in a place like that."

There was a small silence, the girls all got closer to Reina and offered their support.

"That's so terrible." Usagi couldn't even hide her tears or her voice cracking with each word, her heart was filled with so much sorrow hearing Reina's story, "It's so awful Reina-chan," She looked at her and Usagi could see it, all the pain in Reina's eyes.

"You don't have to cry Usagi-chan, I got through it."

"I can't help it!" She cried, then walked up and embraced Reina, "You shouldn't have gone through that, I wish I could've helped you!" Reina returned her hug, "How can a parent just leave a child on their own like that! Why would they abandon you! That's not fair!" Usagi couldn't even imagine her own family doing that to her or her little brother, she would be devastated no it would kill her if something like that ever happened.

"It's okay Usagi-chan, I'm fine now, I have all I could ever want now, so please don't cry."

The girls had shed a few tears of their own, "How did you get through it?" Makoto asked her.

"It's a strange world," Reina said, "But I must have sat on the streets for maybe four days…"

* * *

 _Reina sat on a bench, it had been four days since her family had abandoned her and she was hungry, scared and alone. Her face was stained with tears and she knew she would die here in this very spot, it was only a matter of time. She waited patiently hoping that maybe she would see her parents appear out of the blue and take her back home, she missed the warm embrace from her mother and her father. She looked around and saw many children with their families, and it made her question if something was wrong with her? Did they just not love her anymore? She began to cry all over again the more she thought about it._

" _Oh, what's a little girl doing here all alone?"_

 _Reina looked up, she locked eyes with a very old woman who had the warmest smile on her face, "My parents left me."_

" _They left you? Oh I'm sure they'll be back." She said._

 _Reina only shook her head, "It's been four days, the police said I was abandoned."_

 _The old woman put it together, and her heart broke knowing that a family left a child to fend for themselves. She looked at the young girl and she just didn't have it in her heart to leave her like that, she could offer her food but what good would that do, it would only last her a day, she could take her to the police but she'd probably run away, after all she had already been with the police and here she was._

 _The old woman sighed, she looked around as she thought about it and after a few minutes she finally smiled, "How would you like to come live with me?"_

" _I don't even know you."_

 _She laughed, "Where are my manners," She extended her hand, "Minasaki Kyoko."_

 _Reina's face gained a smile, wiping away her tears, "Ayeka Reina."_

" _Don't you worry Reina-chan, we'll get everything sorted out I promise and we'll even try to find your parents."_

 _"Arigato!"_

 _The two walked hand in hand towards Kyoko's home._

* * *

Reina held a picture of the old woman who took care of her, "And I lived with her ever since then," The girls looked at it, "She passed away when I was seventeen. I could never thank her enough for what she did to me, I was just some kid on a bench who didn't deserve kindness like that."

"Don't say that Reina-chan." Makoto immediately said, "Don't ever say such a thing, because we all know that what happened wasn't your fault and Kyoko knew that, that's why she took you in, you deserved to be loved and to have people there for you, not to be tossed aside like that."

Reina hung her head, she glanced at the picture once more and before she could say anything she felt someone's arm around her shoulder. She looked up, seeing Makoto standing by her side and she felt that same warm sensation in her heart once more. Just having her close and seeing that warm expression on her face she knew, that as long as she was near this girl, she would be okay.

"Arigato…"

* * *

The moon had risen up in the sky and the girls knew it was time to held home and everyone began to go their separate ways. Reina must had walked a good distance and just when she thought she was going to have a quiet walk home…

Her boots making soft thuds with each step, "I'm not alone..." She smiled, she had friends that cared about her and would be by her side. How was she this lucky, she wondered? She would never trade this for anything.

 _"AAAAAHH!"_

"What?!" Reina spun around on her heel and ran to the sound of the scream, she turned the corner and saw a strange looking youma. It wore a very revealing black leather outfit and hair that looked to be made of static, it's face was monstrous yet her body was sexy. this femme fatale looking creature had unusually long arms which it used to destroy cars and other things, she even stabbed them into machinery to drain its power which she then used to zap people or buildings.

Reina pulled out her transforming stick and made sure the coast was clear. With no further doubts anymore that this is what she needed to do, even if it would bring her closer to death, she would fight to protect this city, to protect her friends whom she cared for with all her heart, to make sure they would never have to face such a monstrosity, she would fight till was no longer able to!

She raised her transforming stick.

"Nova Star Power Make-Up!"

Energy enveloped her, she levitated off the ground and kicked her feet, and with each kick her boots materialized, and lifted her arms up as her gloves appeared on her. She brought her arms down as her main uniform appeared on her body then with a twirl her skirt appeared around her waist and finally, her tiara appeared on her head.

* * *

Sailor Nova stood above the monster and was about to call out to it but stopped, she couldn't make any speech sound cool even if she tried.

"Burst Wall!" Her energy pillar rose from the ground and she hurled it at the monster, hitting it clean on its back, its shattered pieces reformed into sharp looking bits of energy and slammed down on the monster, each piece making a small explosion.

"AARHH!" She turned around, "Who's there!?"

Sailor Nova jumped down, "I'm here to put a stop to you!" She pointed at the youma, _"Don't do any speeches Reina... just don't do it..."_ she thought to herself.

"Just try!"

Nova smirked as the monster came charging at her and swiped its long claw at her but Nova dodged away just in time. It slashed and swiped many times but could not land a hit on Sailor Nova.

Sailor Nova couldn't help but recall how Jupiter attacked one of the monsters, _"If Sailor Jupiter can do it, then I can do it too!"_ she thought to herself, she waited for an opening and as soon as it presented itself Nova lunged at her "Haaaah!" and landed her fist across the youma's face.

The monster's face didn't even budge… It only stared at her.

Nova quickly pulled her hand back and shook it, "Ow ow ow ow ow ow!" she shook her hand to try and relieve the pain, that was a very stupid idea.

"Pathetic!" the youma then swung at her, she back handed Nova and sent her flying.

She tumbled on the ground, bouncing a few times before she recovered and sprung to her feet, ignoring the stinging pain on her back, "Nova—!" Energy began to gather in her hand, she kept her fingers curled to contain the energy building up.

"You're mine! raaaarh!" The youma began to charge at her with a blood curdling scream!

"Streaaaam!" Her fingers fanned out as she unleashed the stream of cyan colored energy, which the monster tried to dodge but Nova followed it up with another 'Nova Stream' from her other hand hitting it directly!

The monster landed on the ground with a heavy thud, and it slowly began to rise, "I'm not done with you yet!" The monster cried out.

"It's already over." Was all Sailor Nova said, she opened her fist and brought it across her chest then got into her stance, energy began to gather in her open palm. She aimed it at the monster and closed her fist, her energy mimicking the action, trapping the youma in a ball of energy and it pounded against it, trying in vain to break free.

Sailor Nova lifted her other hand, energy radiated off her hand, "Supernova!" She brought her hand down on her closed fist and energy began to gather around the energy ball which then shot inside, hitting the monster then an explosion erupted from her attack, killing the monster.

Once the fight was over, Nova fell to one knee and began to cough and her vision was fuzzy. When she looked up, she saw a woman in front of her approach her after seeing her battle with the monster.

"Please you have to help us! There are people trapped!"

Sailor Nova felt weak, but she stood up regardless and followed the woman who then pointed at the building, she could see the people trapped under the rubble.

* * *

"Look there she is." Sailor Jupiter hid behind a corner while the rest tried to get a better look, "What is she doing?" Venus asked.

"I don't know, she's looking at something." Sailor Mars stuck her body out a bit more to be able to see, "She's looking at a bunch of trapped people."

"Did she trap them in there?"

"There's no way she would do that!" Sailor Moon was quick to cry out, "She's a Senshi like us! She wouldn't do that."

"And how do you know that Sailor Moon! Did you talk to her!? Did you get to know her when we weren't looking!?" Jupiter asked, concerned about what Sailor Nova was going to do to the people.

"Have you!?" Sailor Moon shot back, "How can we know if we don't talk to her!?"

"Hey, she's doing something!?" Mars pointed, and the rest looked ahead, "Is she going to harm those people!?"

"Like hell!" Jupiter clenched her fist and ran out.

"Wait Jupiter!" Sailor Moon called out to her but Jupiter had already left, while the rest followed behind her.

* * *

She looked at the ruined building, the monster's doing no doubt and she figured a well placed energy blast could knock the rubble away and still keep the people safe, "Nova Strea—" Before she could even charge up her attack however, she failed to notice a ball of pure lightning hurled her way which hit her in her back, "AAARHHH!" She felt everything, every electrical current that ran through her body, she couldn't move any muscle in her body, her bones felt locked in place and then she felt how it burned then numbed her body as she dropped to her knees, steam coming off where the electric ball had hit her.

"Flame Sniper!"

She turned and saw a flaming arrow coming her way, she immediately stood up and charged up her own attack, she didn't even know where this strength was coming from but it had to be from pure adrenaline alone that allowed her to even move after that, "Bright Star Flash!" She launched a beached sized ball of energy, it had a cyan colored semi-transparent glow but inside however were many energy partials that mimicked stars that shined brightly.

The arrow and her energy ball clashed which stopped both of their attacks in a huge explosion.

Sailor Nova collapsed to one knee, feeling spent and saw all five Senshi's in front of her, "I knew you weren't on our side!" Sailor Mercury shouted at her.

"What are you talking about?" Nova replied trying to stand.

"We saw you trying to attack those people." Venus pointed at the people stuck behind the rubble.

Sailor Nova scoffed then glared at them, "I was trying to get them out!"

"I've had enough!" Sailor Jupiter rushed at her not wanting to hear any more excuses from this so called Sailor Senshi.

"Jupiter wait!" Sailor Moon tried to stop her but Jupiter did not listen, she expected this reaction from Mars but not from Jupiter since Mars was usually quick to anger when it came to their enemies.

She swung her fists at Nova, and Nova was just barely able to dodge them, _"She's fast…"_ If Nova was still in good shape and with more energy to spare then she wouldn't have so much trouble dodging.

However, Nova was feeling ill once again as she began to feel dizzy was all the opportunity Jupiter needed as her fist dug into Nova's stomach painfully, "Uugh!" It brought Nova down on her knees, gasping for air, almost wanting to black out, she felt all of Jupiter's strength in that punch and it was like being hit by a giant bar of iron.

Sailor Jupiter did not stop there, she came back for another punch but this time Nova moved away despite how sluggish she felt now and threw a punch of her own, hitting Jupiter across her jaw which sent her backing away a few steps from her. Nova figured this should be a good time to try and explain herself better, "Look, listen to me!"

"Venus Love Me Chain!"

Sailor Nova felt a chain made of energy wrap around her, each link was heart shaped but they held on tightly and now with her arms bound was defenseless against Jupiter's assault and Venus pulled her back harshly.

"Stop it." Sailor Moon words fell on deaf ears as the three continued to fight, Sailor Mars and Mercury were considering joining but hesitated in doing so, perhaps they did want to hear Nova's side of the story before they made their call.

Jupiter began to charge her attack, "Stop it…" Sailor Moon repeated but her words went unheard once more and watched as Jupiter tried to strike Nova and despite being chained she was able to dodge them but Nova could not counter attack or even defend herself, any attempt was stopped by Venus yanking her back to stop her.

Jupiter then landed another punch across Sailor Nova's face, drawing a small amount of blood from her lip and this time, Nova was able to jump up and drop kick Jupiter away from her to put some distance and Venus responded by yanking her down to the floor.

But now Sailor Moon could take it no more, "Moon Tiara Action!" A tiara made of energy materialized in her hand and she launched it, breaking Venus's chain, surprising her fellow warrior and even making Jupiter stop in her tracks, "Stop it!" She screamed.

Nova fell to the ground, no longer having any power to defend herself but what surprised her was that Sailor Moon ran and stood in between Nova and Jupiter, her arms spread out to shield her from further attacks.

"Get out of the way Sailor Moon! We can't trust her!"

"Just stop it!" Sailor Moon cried out, "She's not a bad person! I truly believe she was helping!" She screamed, "Don't you think if she wanted to hurt these people then she'd let the monster hurt them! Don't you think she would've hurt them herself! She could even harm us if she wanted too! But she doesn't, I truly believe she's on our side, why can't you! She's still one of us!"

The girls froze, Sailor Moon turned around and knelt down, "Are you okay?" She asked sweetly to the injured Senshi.

"I'll be fine Sailor Moon," She helped Sailor Nova to her feet, despite the struggle it was to keep her standing straight, "Arigato."

It was hard to believe, but what if she was right, Sailor Mars, Venus, Mercury could see the truth behind Sailor Moon's words, just looking at Nova there was no hint of malice or any hint that she was going to attack them, and seeing how close Nova was with Sailor Moon she could easily hurt her if she wanted too. Sailor Moon had the utmost faith towards her fellow Senshi, maybe they should too.

"Sailor Nova…"

Nova looked up, and saw Sailor Venus walking towards her as did the others, a shameful look on their faces, they decided they should trust Sailor Moon, "Gomenasai." Venus extended her hand, "Sailor Moon is right, we shouldn't be fighting and judging you this fast." The rest nodded in agreement, "After all… you're one of us right." Mars followed up and shook Nova's hand.

Sailor Nova nodded, "It's alright." She shook their hands, all but Jupiter who still seemed cautious around Nova.

"Jupiter?" Sailor Moon turned to look at her.

"I'll wait and see." She replied, and those words stung... she still didn't trust Sailor Nova.

The rest of the Senshi then helped get the people out of the rubble and they all went their separate ways.

* * *

Reina was walking back home and had a slight limp to her step, her body was still incredibly sore and she could still feel electricity running through her body, hell she could still hear it crackling in her ears since it was so loud.

She looked up, "Aaah its still so far!" She couldn't even see her home yet and she was just dying to take a relaxing bath to ease her aching body.

She kept on walking when she heard a car honk behind her, upon turning around she saw that familiar twin bun shaped hair style, sticking her head out of the window, "Reina-chan!"

"Usagi-chan?"

"Do you need a ride?"

"That would be much appreciated."

"it's a bit cramped in here, would you mind sitting on someone's lap?" Usagi nervously laughed.

"Eh!?"

* * *

Well she supposed it wasn't that bad, though she had to hide her flushed face as she sat on Makoto's lap and even Makoto had a slight blush as well.

"Reina-chan, I want to introduce my boyfriend, Mamoru!"

"Yo." He said, looking back through his rear view mirror.

"Pleasure to meet you Mamoru-san." Unfortunately she was unable to talk to him as Usagi spent the remainder of the ride talking with him. Though she could see how much they loved each other just by the way Usagi looked at him and the way he looked at her.

They then dropped off every single one of Usagi's friends till it was just Reina in the car and truthfully, she still wished she was sitting on Makoto's lap.

Reina finally made it home, thanked both Usagi and Mamoru for the lift home and went on her way. She entered her home, filled her tub with warm water, and soap then laid down in the tub to finally relax and let her body heal up.

Once her bath was over, she walked up to the mirror and looked at her lip, luckily there wasn't a bruise but her lip was cut from the punch she had received from Jupiter, "Man she hits like a truck," Reina was convinced that those punches should have knocked her out but was happy they didn't. She applied a cream on her lip so it could heal and finally retreated back to her room.

Once she was done, she dressed herself in comfortable clothing and the moment she hit her bed, she was out in seconds flat. She only had to wonder if the Senshi's would actually be her friend, but if they were willing to trust her that was all needed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Usagi Plans A Housewarming Party**

"House warming party?" Ami looked at Usagi with a confused expression.

Usagi nodded her head with a happy grin on her face, why wouldn't she want to throw a party and it was the best time for one, "Reina-chan said she's been living alone since she came here, and its been a while since we had one so I thought we'd welcome here and show her that she's not alone!"

"Usagi-chan that's a great idea!" Minako jumped up.

"I can actually make something delicious for the party." Makoto leaned back on the chair, "I can go buy the things we need when we head on over." She looked at the slip of paper with Reina's address, "It's not too far."

"We haven't had a party in a while, it does sound nice." Rei looked at the group of girls with a smile.

-"We should make curry and bring many sweets like cakes and cookies!" Usagi chimed in.

"Well that covers Usagi-chan, what should we make for us." Rei replied with a smirk, Usagi quickly glared at her.

"Rei-chan, what are you saying?"

"Oh nothing at all Usagi-chan." Rei smirked at her, "You eat way too much that you'll probably have to go on another diet."

"Rei-chan, that's mean!" Usagi reeled back but then her expression changed once more, "aaah! You shouldn't even be saying that! did you forget about the picnic a month ago!" Rei's face froze, then turned red.

"I don't know what you're talking about Usagi." She looked away.

"Aaaah you do remember!" Usagi's face gave off a huge grin.

* * *

" _This is actually a nice spot for a picnic, I can really use a place like this to study." Ami looked around as she set the blanket down and Makoto lowered several baskets that had their food._

" _Mako-chan, you really went all out." Minako looked at all the food._

" _I just wanted us to have a good time."_

 _The girls all began to grab food and as per usual, Usagi had gotton a lot of food and was happily devouring it._

" _Usagi, you don't want to go on another diet do you or your going to get fat again." Rei looked at her._

 _Usagi was about to be hurt by her words till she noticed something._

" _Eh! Rei-chan, you're eating more than me!" She pointed at the pile of food that Rei had gotten._

" _Aah!" She cleared her throat, "U-unlike you I actually exercise!"_

" _Baka baka! You're such a liar Rei-chan!"_

 _"At least I never had to go on a diet!" Rei only stuck her tongue out, Usagi then did the same thing._

" _Oh boy… they are at it again." Makoto giggled._

" _They do say the more you argue the better friends you are." Ami gave a nervous chuckle._

 _Minako grabbed one of the meat buns that Makoto had made, "These are really good!" She paid no mind to the bickering in front of her._

* * *

"I don't remember that at all Usagi," Rei turned away, Usagi only laughed knowing that she got her back then glanced back to her friends.

"So house warming party."

"Lets do it."

Minako giggled, "After all home is where you rest your butt!"

Ami looked at her, placed her hand on her head, "its 'home is where the heart is'."

The girls began to walk out till Usagi had a brilliant idea, "Hey, why don't we get her a present?"

"Hey, that's a really good idea Usagi." Rei smiled at her, she was actually being sincere.

"Arigato!" Usagi giggled in return.

* * *

The group wandered around several stores to decide on what to give to Reina as a welcoming gift.

"Hey, do you think Reina-chan likes Jewelry?" Makoto asked.

"I'm not sure, but every girl loves jewelry." Minako browsed through the cabinets as she looked at the rings and necklaces, "Diamonds are a girl's best friend!" She gasped, "Ah look at that one!" She pointed, "Eh, how much?" Her face went pale after being told, "What!?"

The rest of the girls shook their heads and chuckled as Minako kept browsing through other stuff.

Usagi passed by one of the shelves, "Aah." Her eyes widen and she happily ran to it, "This is it!" She picked up a bundle of six bracelets, they were trimmed with gold and had many gems of different colors, sure Usagi knew it was a fake but it was what it meant to all of them is what mattered to her.

Rei was the first to walk up next to her, "This?" She was cheek to cheek with Usagi looking at the bracelet, "It's actually cute."

Usagi nodded, "And it's not expensive and there's one for each of us. It'll show Reina-chan that we're all friends no matter what."

Rei smiled at her, "It's very thoughtful."

"She's alone here, I can't imagine what it's like to move to a city where you don't know anyone… it's so lonely. But I'll make sure she'll never feel that way."

"Usagi-chan." Everyone still loved how Usagi could befriend anyone and make them feel happy, that's how she made them feel when they first met her and now Reina will be happy too.

"She won't be alone anymore." Usagi nodded happily then went to go purchase them.

"Well let's go, lets not keep Reina-chan waiting." Minako rushed outside and they all followed after her.

* * *

Reina was hunched over her sink, coughing, it was starting to become routine for her now every morning. She would wake up, her chest would feel like its on fire and she would begin to cough and there would be blood on the sink and on her hands from trying to cover her mouth.

"How much longer do I have left…" Reina asked herself, she was sure her life would come to end soon and it terrified her to no end, she didn't want to die, not after meeting these wonderful girls who were now her friends. It was still something she could not get used too, just having a shadow of death over her shoulder just following her everywhere, waiting to take her life in any given moment. She just didn't want to think about it anymore, and turned on the shower to try and get her mind off it.

After taking a long shower she retreated back to her living room, sat on the sofa and just sat there. She didn't know what to do and her spirit was growing dimmer by the day.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Reina-chaaan!"

Reina heard the familiar voice and a big smile spread across her face, and rushed to the door.

She opened it, "Usagi-chan!" She looked at everyone else, "Girls I'm so happy to see you all! Please come in."

They all stepped inside and were in awe, "Amazing Reina-chan." Minako practically ran around as she looked at Reina's home.

"You weren't kidding when you said your home was too big for one person." Makoto followed up.

"Yeah, told you so," Reina leaned against the back of the sofa, "Please make yourselves comfortable."

They did just that, "I really love your home Reina-chan." Ami however kept looking around, "So many good spots to study." she was unaware of the loud groan behind her.

Reina chuckled, "So what brings you girls here?"

"We wanted to visit you." Rei followed up, "And to throw you a small home warming party." Ami added.

"What?"

"Yeah, it was Usagi-chan's idea," Makoto walked up closer to Reina, "And we also wanted to do it."

Reina lowered her head, a smile spread across her face and was truly touched.

Usagi was happy seeing Reina look like that, Makoto however who was standing right next to Reina noticed something different, she couldn't quite tell what but her smile felt different.

"Reina-chan?" Makoto began.

"Hey Mako-chan! Didn't you say you wanted to cook something for Reina-chan." Usagi's loud voice rang through the room, interrupting Makoto's train of thought.

"Ah you're right." Makoto chuckled as she walked to the kitchen, or rather after Reina told her where it was and began to work.

"Hey Usagi, didn't you have something to give to Reina?" Rei sat next to Usagi.

Usagi nodded and reached into her bag, Reina had a confused look on her face.

"It's to show how much you mean to us Reina-chan." Ami stood next to Reina.

"Really? We've only known each other for a while though," Reina chuckled.

"It doesn't matter, the time we've spent together has been amazing." Minako winked at her.

"I don't know what to say…" Reina was speechless, "Arigato!"

Usagi walked up to her, grabbed her hand and slipped on a bracelet on her wrist, "For you, Reina-chan. I got everyone matching bracelets to symbolize that we'll always be friends." They all revealed their bracelets.

The moment Usagi locked eyes with Reina, something immediately hit her and Usagi felt strange… Reina's eyes, they were screaming out but she didn't know exactly what but they looked so sad.

Before she could even ask, Reina spoke up, and saw that Usagi still had a spare, and everyone else had bracelets so that just left, "Is that Mako's bracelet? Here, I'll go give Mako-chan's her bracelet."

Usagi handed it to her and off she went, "Oh and feel free to turn on the radio or anything like that."

The moment Reina said that, Minako wasted no time in doing that to get this small party started.

* * *

Reina nervously walked into her kitchen, she immediately saw Makoto prepping food and wearing the cute apron she had but never used.

"Mako-chan here—" Embarrassingly, Reina tripped over her own foot and tumbled towards Makoto, "Aaaah!"

Makoto's reflexes kicked in, and caught Reina in her arms, "Careful Reina-chan."

This moment, this moment was all she could've asked for as it felt like an eternity for Reina as she held onto Makoto, it felt so warm… Reina didn't want to let go. As her hand was resting on Makoto's arm she could actually feel how firm they were, Makoto was undeniably strong and she didn't even have to see with her own eyes to believe it, she could feel it.

Makoto giggled as she gently straightened Reina to stand, that's when her nose caught a whiff of something, "That smells good, what is that?" She inched closer to Reina.

"Oh, that's just my body lotion… it's coconut scented."

"It smells great Reina-chan, I may have to go buy something like that." She smiled, "Oh did you want to tell me something?"

Reina only kept staring at her, "Reina-chan?" Makoto leaned in and waved her hand in front of Reina's eyes, "Reina-chan?"-

Reina's thought's came rushing back and she snapped out of it, "Oh ah haha, gomen," She tried to play it off but failed, miserably, her face as red as a tomato she just had to look away for a moment.

When Reina looked back, she was surprised to see Makoto still looking at her with her enchanting jade colored eyes, waiting patiently with a warm smile across her face.

"Usagi-chan said I should give you this,"

"Ah Arigato, I was actually going to ask for it after I finished."

Reina grabbed her hand, it was like electric was sent shooting into her body the moment her skin touched Makoto's, her hands felt strong yet soft to the touch. She fastened the bracelet around Makoto's wrist, and gently let go of her hands.

"Arigato Reina-chan."

Reina nodded in response and Makoto resumed her prep for the food, "Um Mako-chan."

"Yeah?"

"Can… Can I stay and watch?"

"Huh?"

"Well, I don't really know how to cook and I was hoping I could learn something from you." She glanced over to her trash bin, filled with many empty packages of ramen noodles.

Makoto nodded happily, "Of course, do you want to help me?"

Reina held her hands up nervously, "Ah ha I don't want to get in your way."

"That won't happen come on." She moved slightly to the side so Reina could help cook.

"Alright, so you want to hold the vegetables like this and cut them like so." Makoto began to explain as she worked the knife crunching and slicing the vegetables, "Here, you try." She handed it to her.

Reina fumbled with the knife, making uneven cuts… she really didn't know what she was doing, Makoto only giggled.

"Here, let me show you." She walked up behind Reina and being taller than the red haired girl helped. She gripped Reina's hands, and began to work her hand to demonstrate how to cut the vegetables, "Just like this."

What Makoto couldn't see however, was how red Reina's face was and how hot to the touch it was.

It was strange too, as close as Makoto was to Reina it just felt right, part of her wanted to stay like that but why? this was a confusing sensation, and her scent… she loved that coconut scent and Makoto also failed to realize that her heart had picked up a bit. Of course Makoto chalked it off as nothing.

"See, not so hard right."

Reina chuckled, "Only because you were actually holding my hands to show me."

"We all start somewhere Reina-chan." Makoto stared at Reina as she worked, and something felt different, she felt happy around her and like she could be with her... wait, what was she thinking, no way something like that can ever happen between two girls right?

* * *

Back in the living room, the girls were having a fun time playing the board games that Rei had brought to pass the time and later they would watch some of the movies Usagi had picked out, mostly romances. Usagi then looked around, "Ey, where's Reina-chan?"

"she's with Mako-chan." Ami replied back to her.

"Ah I see," Usagi stood up, "Let me ask her if she wants to join us."

"I'll go with you." Rei followed behind her.

The two walked over and Usagi saw the two cooking together and it made Usagi happy that she was spending time with Makoto. However, something caught her eye, Rei also seemed to notice as they watched Reina.

Reina's cheeks were flushed and her eyes were locked on Makoto and her face, she looked smitten.

Usagi and Rei quietly moved away, "Rei-chan."

"I saw it."

Usagi glanced at the doorway, "Do you think Reina-chan—?"

"I don't think so."

Usagi couldn't believe that, she glared at Rei, "Rei-chan, she's looking at Mako-chan like you did when you first saw my tuxedo mask."

"Eh!" Rei's cheeks blushed, but she quickly tried to compose herself, "I-I don't know what you're talking about, but… I do see what you mean." Rei took another glance at Reina.

"Do you think she likes her?"

"Maybe it's more than that…" Rei took a few steps back to Usagi.

"You think so?"

"Do you think it's wrong?"

Usagi shook her head, "No, if Haruka and Michiru can be together and in love then it shouldn't be."

"It'll always be strange to me but I can accept Reina for who she is if that's the case."

"The heart chooses who they fall in love with."

The two turned around, "Minako-chan, Ami-chan."

"We overheard you." The blue haired girl replied while Minako took a quick glance at Reina and Makoto.

"I mean stuff like this isn't strange anymore, after hanging out with Haruka and Michiru." Rei said, "Now that I see them, I don't really see anything wrong with it and like Minako said, you can't help who you fall in love with."

"But is she really in love with Mako-chan?" Usagi asked that's when Minako rushed in with a grin on her face, "Minako-chan?"

"There's no doubt about it, I've seen faces like that all the time. Reina-chan is in love with Mako-chan." She fake shouted in excitement and shaking her fists, but not loud enough for the other two girls to hear.

"Does Mako-chan even swing like that?" Ami asked.

The girls all looked at each other, "I don't know…" they all said in unison, and it was true, no one knew, sure Makoto was infatuated with Haruka the first time they met and Makoto even knew she was a girl but was entranced by her none the less but that was it, there was no other mention about it.

"Well I, the goddess of love will be there cupid!" Minako raised a finger to the air, "I shall guide them along and help them realize their feelings!"

"Minako-chan… We still don't know if Mako-chan feels the same." Usagi replied, "And let's not rush into it Minako-chan."

The two figures approached them, "Girls."

"Iyaaaaaaaa!" they all shouted in pure terror and held one another.

Makoto and Reina looked at them with a confused look then at each other.

"Ah Mako-chan, Reina-chan," Usagi nervously laughed as she scratched her head.

"We're going to the store, I forgot to get a couple of things we need."

"Ah I'll go with you!" Usagi ran up to catch up with them, "I want to get something too." Of course she had ulterior motives as she snickered, She would go and try to get information off Makoto and find out if she likes Reina.

* * *

The girls walked along the street lamp lit sidewalk as they neared the supermarket to purchase the missing ingredients.

"Really?! I had no idea how to beat the third level boss, it kept kicking my butt!" Reina cried out, unable to beat a certain level in the Sailor V game.

Makoto giggled, "All you have to do is jump back when you see the boss lift up his hand then after he swings jump back in and attack him," She explained, "If you got the beam power up in level two it'll be much easier."

"Eeeeh! But level two is the hardest level in the game, it's difficult to even keep a power up!" Usagi followed up, "Yeah exactly!" Reina added.

"Really? I actually thought it was easy."

"It's in no way easy!" Both Usagi and Reina cried out at the same time and Makoto raised her hands up to shield herself from their fury with a nervous chuckle, "Okay okay it's not easy."

Before any of them knew it, they had arrived at the store and Reina went one way while Usagi and Makoto went the other to save some time and grab what they needed quickly.

Usagi stood close to Makoto with a grin, one that went noticed by the taller girl, "Usagi-chan?"

Usagi got closer, "So Mako-chan,"

"Yes?"

"Are you looking for anyone right now?" She was just going to be blunt about it.

"Eh?" Makoto's face went red, knowing full well what Usagi meant, "Um no, not really."

"Then why is your face red?"

"Because that was such an odd question."

"Hmm," The two kept walking.

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason," So Makoto wasn't interested in anyone right now, in a way Usagi felt saddened but she knew Minako would do everything she could to help them… but she also knew that it was prone to fail because of it, so maybe having Minako help wasn't a good idea knowing how she would probably try to rush them, she meant well but her timing wasn't always great.

"Ah here it is." Makoto picked up what she needed and the two kept going back.

"Hey Mako-chan,"

"Yes?" she looked at her.

"What do you think of Reina-chan?"

"What do I think?" Makoto stopped for second, they had known each other for a good while now and thinking about Reina… brought a smile to her face, one that she wasn't even aware she was doing but it was something Usagi totally picked up on, "I think she's a great girl, she's… amazing, she cares about her friends and wants to be there for them and she's really kind. And she's pretty cute." Makoto then realized she said that part out loud and turned away, mostly to hide her flushed face.

Usagi smiled hearing Makoto's words, it was something at least and she was happy none the less, perhaps this could go somewhere for Reina and Makoto.

"Why do you ask?"

Usagi giggled, "No reason, was just curious is all but you make it sound like you're in love with her."

"Eh?!" Makoto blushed, "U-Usagi… a girl like her, would probably not see me that way. I scare off boys, I can't imagine how she'd feel."

"Oh come—wait, are you saying you would try?"

Makoto gripped her hands, she felt strange as she said, "I've been curious,... about dating another girl..." She admitted as she hung her head, "Usagi-chan, please don't tell anyone."

"Mako-chan, we're all best friends. None of us would judge you." Usagi smiled at her and reached for her hand.

"Usagi-chan, It's just…" She sighed, "I don't know, come on."

However as they neared the exit they heard it.

"Burst Wall!"

They looked outside and saw her once again, Sailor Nova and she was fighting a youma.

Makoto and Usagi looked around before they silently nodded and pulled out they're transformation wands.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Moon Eternal!"

"MAKE-UP!"

In a bright flash and in no time at all they transformed and rushed outside.

* * *

"You're too weak!" The female monster pushed Nova away with its energy blast.

Nova cried in pain as she bounced multiple times on the pavement before coming to a stop, she got up on one knee.

"Oh are you bending your knee to me hahaha, that's a lovely sight," she laughed, "If you promise to become my slave then I will make you more powerful." She said.

"Burst Wall!" She launched her energy pillar at the monster, though she dodged it Sailor Nova closed her fist and her pillar broke into pieces and those pieces homed in and struck the youma's body.

"Aaagghh!" The youma fell to the ground, however that only made her angrier as she rose up in a flash and charged at Sailor Nova.

"Oak Evolution!" Just soaring over Nova's head she saw many green energy orbs flying past her and hitting the youma, and covered the area with explosions.

Sailor Nova turned around, "Girls…" She stood up, uneasy after her last encounter with Sailor Jupiter.

They approached her, "What are you doing here Sailor Nova?" Jupiter was quick to ask.

"She was harming others," She pointed at the youma, then at the various civilians trying to get away, "I'm here to stop her."

"Jupiter…" Sailor Moon held her arm to hold her back and after a moment, Jupiter seemed to relax as she gazed at Nova, the more she looked at her the more she could see that maybe... Nova wasn't a bad person.

"Gomen," She said but before she could say more Nova saw the youma appear behind them and fired an energy attack at them.

"Look out!" Nova shoved Sailor Moon out of the way and threw herself at Jupiter and they both went down but safely avoided the blast.

The two landed with an 'unf' and Sailor Nova opened her eyes to see Jupiter staring back at her and for a moment, she felt strange, her gaze was so familiar and she felt so warm in her heart as she stared at her... but wait, why did she feel like this, she didn't even know this girl!

Sailor Jupiter felt different too, she didn't actually hate this girl but she couldn't trust her and yet, why does she feel so at ease near her? Her heart felt like it was soaring as she held onto Sailor Nova, it was such a familiar sensation.

"Are you okay?" Nova asked her.

"Y-yeah."

The moment Nova began to get off, that's when it hit her, _"That scent… I've smelled this before."_ she cried out to herself, it smelled like coconuts, Reina also had a similar scent from her body lotion. Jupiter looked at Nova, surely this girl couldn't be right, it just had to be a strange coincidence.

Nova's hand broke Jupiter out of her thoughts and she took it to help her to her feet.

The three turned back to the youma and resumed their fight.

They dodged her attacks, energy blast after energy blast went past the girls but they gracefully dodged them… well almost, Sailor Moon while she did dodge them, she ended up on her butt many times and shrieked in fear as many almost grazed her.

"I got you!" She charged at Sailor Moon, but that small distraction Jupiter and Nova needed.

"Nova—!"

"Supreme—!"

They charged their attacks as it got closer to Sailor Moon.

"—Stream!"

"—Thunder!"

Nova's cyan colored energy stream lit the way while Jupiter's lightning began to coil itself around Nova's attack and it violently connected with the youma and its intense cry of agony pierced the sky.

"Sailor Moon, now!"

She nodded, she summoned her wand and began to gather energy within it.

"Silver Moon, Crystal Power Kiss!" She raised her wand high and its energy was unleashed, hitting the youma.

Engulfing it in its golden energy and it could resist no longer, "Beautiful!" Were its last words before turning into dust.

Once the dust settled, the battle was over.

 _"Where are all these monsters coming from? Surely they must have a hide out or something like."_ She thought to herself, but she would not find the answers here and would have to find someone who could probably help. Sailor Nova exhaled then began to walk away.

"Wait."

Nova turned around to see Jupiter walking towards her, she was expecting trouble but when she saw the warm smile across Jupiter's face, Nova immediately relaxed, "Sailor Jupiter?"

She extended her hand, "I'm sorry… for what I did to you."

"Don't you hate me?"

Jupiter only shook her head, "No, I just didn't trust you."

"You trust me now?"

"Yeah I do, I know now you want to help and I'm sorry. Sailor Moon was right before, I shouldn't have judged you like that and attacked you, I feel terrible for what I did."

Sailor Nova smiled as she shook her hand but she still couldn't shake off this feeling that she felt so familiar, "It's okay."

"From now on, I consider you a friend. A fellow Sailor Senshi."

Sailor Moon walked up next to her, "Will you join our Team?" She asked her.

"Of course!" Her voice came out more excited then usual then cleared her throat, "Yeah I will."

The two giggled as Sailor Moon looked at her, "Welcome to our Sailor Team, I'm sure everyone will be happy to hear."

Sailor Nova gave a big smile, "Arigato!"

"I'm glad to have you with us." Sailor Jupiter nodded while Nova's smile never left her and felt truly honored to be able to join their team.

* * *

"Aaah! I still can't cut them right!" Reina slumped her shoulders and gave a pouty look all the while Makoto laughed.

"It's alright Reina-chan, here I'll show you again."

Outside however, the rest of the girls were watching the two of them together with a grin on their faces.

"So Usagi-chan, did you find anything out?" Ami asked her.

"Eh?"

"Isn't that why you went?" Rei followed up.

"Why else would you go." Minako giggled knowing why Usagi volunteered to go.

"Eeeh, I didn't go just for that girls!" Usagi then looked back at them, "But… I think there may be a chance…"

As Makoto finished cutting the rest of the food, she leaned over to drop them in the pot so they could begin to simmer and as she did so she got close to Reina, and the sweet coconut scent filled her nose.

" _That smell…"_ Makoto looked at Reina as she worked on another thing, _"It's definitely the same, Surely this girl couldn't be…"_

"Mako-chan, did I do it right?"

Makoto's thoughts were snapped out of and looked, "Ah yeah! That's right!"

"Yaattaa!"

With that done, the girls began to get things ready for the house warming party.

"Hey girls," Reina got their attention, "How would you all like to have a sleep over after this?"

"A Sleep over? That sounds like fun!" Minako jumped up in excitement and the rest of the girls were keen to the idea as they could spend more time together.

"But we don't have any of our clothes to sleep in and its pretty far to walk back to our houses."

Reina gave a smirk, "That's alright, I have plenty of clothes you all could use." After she brought them out, they all looked at them then at Reina, they couldn't help but stare at her… her hips, her waist and her bosom… they wondered if these would fit right.

Makoto came into the room, "They fit great Reina-chan,"

"EEEH!?" The girls looked at Makoto, who changed into the comfortable clothing Reina had lent her.

"The shirts are only a little tight but not too uncomfortable."

"Wow…" Reina couldn't help but stare and after she looked at her own bosom, she felt insecure about them and even her shorts hugged Makoto's body very well.

Usagi was truly amazed, Makoto was too busty and the rest of the girls could see that and after trying out Reina's clothes they all felt really comfortable and they guessed that was a good thing.

But whatever they were feeling immediately washed away the moment Makoto brought out their food, set the movie up and began to eat while they watched the film, thus enjoying their night together and see what the next day would bring.

"Usagi-chan," Minako called her attention, "You're housewarming party was a success!"

Usagi nodded, gave a ear to ear grin while giving a victory sign with her fingers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Reina's secret revealed!**

Her eyes fluttered open slowly, the chill cold air in the room still circulating but the feeling of being wrapped in a blanket only made her feel comfy and warm. She looked around, her friends were still asleep and Usagi's and Minako's soft snores were the only thing breaking the silence. Reina was happy that the girls wanted to do another sleep over, it had only been a week when Minako suggested a second sleep over only this time, they all came prepared with their clothes and snacks and movies to watch.

However, pain began to swell within Reina's chest snapping her out of the cozy feeling she was in and rushed to the bathroom.

As she ran by, Rei noticed her run by in a hurry as she was already waking up.

"Reina-chan?" She stood up then quietly followed behind Reina and saw her standing by her bathroom sink, hunched over and coughing. Any drowsiness Rei was feeling was immediately gone as she began to get closer and closer, finally noticing something horrifying.

She could see specks of blood in the sink, and more kept appearing with each cough Reina gave out. She opened the faucet, her left hand that was being used to cover her mouth was also covered in little drops of blood and Rei froze. She began to wash the blood on herself off.

"Reina-chan?"

She immediately stood up straight and gasped, she turned around "R-Rei-chan?" Her expression immediately changed, "Ohayo Rei-chan!" she gave a cheerful smile hoping to hide what happened.

Rei wasn't convinced, not after what she saw, "How long has that been going on?"

"What?"

"You've been sick haven't you?" She asked.

Reina's smile never faded, "Yeah, but don't worry. I'm not contagious or anything like that."

"You should go to a doctor," Rei then lit up, "Ah, Ami's mother works at the hospital, I'm sure they could—"

"It's alright Rei-chan," Reina interrupted, "I'm fine, it's nothing to worry about."

There it was again, Rei could see something different in her eyes and she could even feel her aura, it was… sad. Was there more then what Reina was telling her about?

"Just promise you won't say anything Rei-chan."

"Eh? Why not?"

"Just promise me." Reina did not want to worry her friends, she didn't need to put that on their shoulders and would not want anyone worrying over her.

Though Rei could not agree to such a thing, she was her friend as everyone else was, they should know so they can be there for her, "A-alright." Rei replied.

"Good."

"Well it's still too early, I'm going to get some sleep." She began to walk back to the living room where everyone had their beds and blankets set up then walked past Rei, "What about you Rei-chan?"

"Yeah, I'll do that too."

* * *

Now the sun was finally on the blue sky, lighting up the city.

Reina was still fast asleep on her makeshift bed in the living room and everyone else was already awake and making breakfast. Rei however was not, she was sitting next to the sleeping red head and gently stroking her hair, worried over what she saw.

"Hey Rei-chan," Usagi called out to her, "Do you want anything for breakfast?" Rei didn't answer, "Rei-chan?" She began to walk over, "Rei-chan?"

Rei finally snapped out of it, "Eh? Usagi-chan?"

"Is something wrong?" She looked at Reina, then at Rei, then gasped, "Rei-chan! Are you also falling in love with—"

Rei immediately covered Usagi's mouth, "SSSSSHHH!" she nervously looked at Reina who, luckily was still asleep, then looked back at Usagi, "Baka, that's not it."

"Eh? Then what is it?"

She stood up and led Usagi back with the girls.

"Ah Rei-chan," Makoto looked at her, "Just in time, we're about to get started."

"Do you want some tea or coffee?" Minako asked her.

"Girls… Reina-chan is sick." Rei felt terrible for breaking Reina's promise but she had to tell them, something like that should not be kept quiet.

"What?!" They all shouted, "What do you mean she's sick?" Ami asked.

"I don't know with what exactly, Reina-chan didn't want to say anymore but she made me promise not to tell you." Rei looked back to see Reina still sleeping.

"So why are you telling us?" Minako asked curiously.

"Because it might be serious," Rei sighed, "I saw her coughing, and there was blood."

"EEEHH!? She was coughing up blood!?" Usagi cried out only to be shushed by her friends for being too loud.

"Coughing up blood?" Makoto was truly shocked hearing this, she looked fine weeks ago, "How long do you think she's been sick?"

"I don't know, it's probably recent." No it was more than that, but they just didn't know how long.

"That's terrible, if this is recent then she's been dealing with this alone." Minako was saddened by this new piece of news, why would Reina keep this to herself she wondered.

"I know, if she doesn't say anything today then I'll let her know that you all already know." Rei said, "I don't want her to be alone during all this."

They all nodded and before they could say more, they all saw Reina walking in with a big yawn.

"Reina-chan!" Makoto looked at her, "Ohayo!"

"Ohayo Mako-chan," She yawned again, "Usagi-chan, were you bickering with Rei-chan again?" She asked.

"Eh?"

"I heard you," Everyone froze, "What did Rei-chan say to make you angry." Everyone sighed in relief.

"Ah haha, Rei-chan was just… uh…," Usagi looked around frantically, "S-saying that uh… coffee tastes better then tea! Yeah that's right!" Usagi laughed nervously hoping she'd buy that excuse.

Rei then snapped her gaze to her with a nervous smile, "Yeah that's right! Nothing serious!"

"With what you two argue about, it's not that farfetched." Minako quietly said under breath.

"Speaking of which, that smells so good…" Reina took a big inhale, "You girls made both?"

Ami nodded, "Yeah, for whoever wanted one or the other."

Reina reached for a mug, but Makoto quickly took it away from her, "Here I'll do it for you, just take a seat."

"Eh?"

"Yeah yeah come on," Usagi guided her to a seat.

"A-arigato." Reina looked at them, they were acting slightly different… did something happen?

Makoto then placed her coffee on the table, still really warm and she took her sips, "Ah, it's so good."

Reina watched as Makoto and Usagi cooked together, and for a moment she was jealous of her because she wanted to be the one next to Makoto cooking, or trying to but damn it that was her spot! She only sighed and began to read the newspaper that was in front of her.

Ami cleared her throat, "Girls my mother told me that the hospital will be having free checkups." Everyone nearly face palmed.

"Way to keep it subtle…" Minako quietly whispered.

Reina however was oblivious to it, as she was mostly reading the news paper that was in front of her, she looked up, "Huh?"

Ami was about to say it again till Usagi jumped in and covered her mouth, she struggled to get Usagi off but it proved to be useless as she flailed around, "She was just saying that she's going to become a doctor like her mother someday!"

"Ah, I see. That really is, supa cool!" Her last phrase in a heavy accented English, "But isn't that really hard?"

Ami realized that her friends didn't want her to say it so she just kept going with it, "Yeah, so many colleges that I plan to go after high school and study."

Study… even if Reina wanted too, she knew it would be a waste as sooner her later her illness would no longer allow her and eventually she would pass away before any of her dreams were fulfilled.

"What about you Reina?"

"Me?" She chuckled, "As I said before, I don't know what I want to do with my life." That was an understatement, she knew she wouldn't be around long before she knew what she wanted to do with her life.

"Reina, there's so many wonderful things you can do. I want to open up a flower shop and maybe a bakery, that's been my dream since I can remember." Makoto placed her hand on Reina's shoulder.

"That does sound nice," Reina looked into her eyes, "I just don't know what interests me now a days, but I wouldn't mind working with you."

"That would be great."

Before they could say more, Minako then stood up, "We should have another sleep over!"

"Eh?"

"Minako-chan, we shouldn't push it." Ami looked back at Reina who giggled.

"I really don't mind at all Ami-chan."

That actually surprised all of them, "Really?" Minako asked.

"Yeah, I love having you all over with me and… truthfully I don't like to be alone, I can't stand it," She looked around, "I regret living here because it's just so empty, but when you girls are here. I feel alive."

"Reina-chan." Makoto smiled at her, and embraced her which took Reina by surprise, "You'll never be alone." She then felt Reina's arms wrap around her, _"This feeling again…"_ As Makoto held her, this feeling in her heart intensified and it felt good, it felt warm that's when Makoto began to wonder, was she feeling love?

Everyone soon joined in the group hug, to make a promise to Reina, that she would never be alone as they all knew how lonely it painful that feeling truly was being in her position long before they met one another.

* * *

After breakfast the girls all went down for a walk and do a bit of window shopping to pass the time and have a bit of fun.

They walked from store to store, eyeing the various items and trying on the various clothes in some of the stores.

"Hey hey Reina-chan, try this on!" Minako held up a cute pink sweater that had 'Sailor V' on it.

"A Sailor V sweater?" Reina then remembered that she got annoyed last time she said she didn't know who Sailor V was and gave a smirk, "But is she even popular?"

"Eh!?" She swore she could see a vein appear on her head, "What do you mean is she even popular!? Of course she's popular! She has her own game and everything!"

Reina couldn't help but laugh then Minako began to chase Reina around, shouting many things about Sailor V and it felt like a trivia game, but after she cooled down Reina tried on the sweater.

They walked around, passing the time and finally settled to going to the arcades to get a couple of games in. Minako and Usagi hopped on the race car game and played against one another as their friends cheered from the sidelines

"Not this time Usagi!" Minako's car sped past Usagi.

"That's cheating!" Usagi stepped on the pedal and her car was close to catching up with Minako's and bit of luck actually won the race.

"Usagi! how did you do that!? I want a rematch!" And the two kept on playing, While Ami took a seat to play the Sailor V game with Rei.

"So what should we do?" Makoto looked around, "Ah, Reina you ever play air hockey?"

"Eh? No i haven't."

"Come on!" She grabbed Reina's wrist and rushed to a table, inserted their coins and the field was ready.

"So how do you play this?"

"Makoto placed the puck on the field, "We strike the puck in the goal," She pointed to the slots in the middle, "and you have to defend it or i'll get a point or you'll get a point."

"Ah I see." She gripped her paddle, ready to play, "I'm ready!" sort of.

"Here it comes! Haah!" Makoto then swung the paddle, and struck the disk sending it soaring across the field.

 _"TOO FAST!"_ Reina couldn't even react as the puck already went inside the slot.

"A Point for me!" She giggled.

"Oh my, I couldn't even see it." Reina saw a fearsome battle ahead of her of trying to win at this game, and her chances were very slim.

Point after point, after point, Reina could not stop any single one of Makoto's strikes, they were unworldly fast and she was putting alot of strength into each strike.

"You should just give up Reina-chan!" Makoto teased her.

"No way!"

Reina grabbed the puck, readied herself and struck it, which Makoto blocked and sent it flying. Reina's eyes stayed locked with the puck as it bounced on the walls and her hand began to move on instinct, and finally her first block! She didn't stop there, "Super strike finish!" she struck the puck with all her strength and sent it right back.

This time it actually came faster then Makoto thought it would, "Aaah!" she failed to block and the puck slide right into the goal

"Yattaaa!" Reina jumped up with her fist into the air.

The machine shut off and Makoto approached her, "Good game Reina-chan, but," She pointed at the scoreboard.

"aah!" That was actually her first point, so Makoto was the winner, "Was that really my first one?"

Makoto only chuckled, then wrapped her arm around her shoulder, "Don't worry Reina-chan, it doesn't really matter it was just a friendly game."

"If you say so." She began to blush just having Makoto this close.

"Did you not have fun?"

She nodded, "I did, my heart was racing the entire time."

"You see, and that last strike really caught me off guard, it was 'supa cool'," she gave a thumbs up.

Reina looked at her, "Is that how I sound like?" The two then began to laugh.

Afterwards they stepped out of the arcades and in the store was a claw machine that had many stuffed plush toys and in one of them was all the Sailor Senshi's in plushie from, "What?"

Makoto noticed what she was looking at, "Yeah, the Sailor Senshi are kinda popular around here."

"I actually can't believe they made plushies out of them," Reina giggled but she wasn't mocking them, she was just genuinely surprised.

Makoto chuckled, "Yeah, if people see heroes of any kind even on TV they'll make toys off them, I mean look." She pointed to a certain spot of plushies and when Reina's eyes made contact…

"EEEH?!" there was a plush toy of Sailor Nova.

"Yup, even Sailor Nova. No one knows where she came from or if she's part of the other Senshi, they just made a plush out of her, lots of kids have taken a liking to her."

Reina had no words, she never would have expected to see a plush version of herself and so soon too, hell she never thought that would happen in a million years.

"I'm shocked."

"That's just how this city is." Makoto looked at the group waiting for them… why were they waiting and why did they have huge grins on their faces, "Do you see what I'm seeing?"

Reina glanced over, "Yeah, they're smiling."

"Strange." Makoto chuckled as the two caught up with the group.

The two caught up and resumed their walk, they were going through various other stores and the sun was now beginning to give off its orange glow.

"I can't believe we stayed out this long?"

"I know," Rei followed, Minako then looked at Reina, "So is it really okay if we stay over a second night?"

"Of course it is." She smiled, and turned to look at Makoto, her heart began to beat faster and she finally thought to hell with it, she couldn't hold it anymore, "Hey Mako-chan?"

"Yes?" Makoto looked into her eyes.

Usagi could clearly see Reina's face, she was going to confess and her heart swelled, she wanted to scream for joy knowing what Reina was about to do and though she couldn't see it she knew her friends felt just the same way as they too hushed just quickly.

Reina opened her mouth to say what she was going to next…

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOOM!**

Two explosions back to back erupted from the cars ahead of the girls, luckily they weren't near them but they could still feel the shockwaves from it and knocking them off their feet.

They all looked up and saw a youma, covered in thorns and a vine looking hair, her arms were also a thorny vine that she was using to hurl exploding flower pods and to destroy other things.

" _Damn it, what should we do! we can't transform in front of Reina-chan!"_ Makoto looked at Reina then the monster as she grit her teeth.

" _She can't know who we are, we'll put her in danger!"_ Usagi thought to herself.

" _We can't… maybe we should run!"_ Ami looked at the monster, "We should run!" She cried out.

"Eh would we even get far!?" Rei asked knowing full well they can't transform in front of Reina.

However the youma then noticed them, "Aaah, new people to play with!" She said and jumped up, after she was high enough she began to dive bomb down to them!

The girls were afraid, they can't transform and they wouldn't get far on foot… they were doomed.

Reina looked up and saw the youma coming to them, her heart began to beat faster and everything seemed to feel like it was slowing down, _"I can't transform in front of them but I… I can't just sit here and do nothing!"_ The monster kept getting closer as it screamed in joy, preparing to kill the girls.

Everything was in slow motion for Reina, hearing her heart beat within her ears and contemplated for what felt like an eternity.

"Diiiie!" The monster screamed.

Makoto pulled out her transformation stick, as she was about to stand however...

Reina finally said 'screw it' she could not let it endanger her friends, she would not lose her friends to this monster, secret identity be damned. She loved her new friends to see them get hurt!

Reina stood up and gripped her transformation stick.

"Reina-chan! What are you doing?!" Rei asked, that's when they saw Reina rise her hand up and what she did next…

"Nova Star Power, Make-Up!" She cried out and a bright green flash of energy enveloped her body.

The girls were speechless, mouth agape as they saw Reina transforming right in front of them.

Usagi clutched her brooch in disbelief, "No way."

Rei stared at her, shocked as to what she was seeing, "The aura I kept feeling, it was you..."

"You were Sailor Nova..." Makoto was speechless, she just couldn't believe it and after everything that's happened, there was just no way right!?

Minako was surprised to see that the person she cared about was, "Reina-chan was Sailor Nova..."

"It's just not possible." Even Ami couldn't believe it, her computer never picked up on that.

The girls could not believe it, their dearest friend was the Senshi they could not trust from the beginning and had even harmed her.

Makoto could not wrap her head around it, but… the coconut scent, it made sense now… she was Sailor Nova and… she tried to harm her, no, she did harm her and attacked her, a feeling of guilt and shame washed over her.

The energy finally dissipated, revealing the fully transformed Sailor Nova,

"Burst Wall!" She flung her energy pillar at the dive bombing Youma, hitting her and sending her flying back.

Sailor Nova turned to them, "I wish… I wish I never had to show you, but you all should go! I'll handle this! I don't want to see any of you get hurt!" she said and turned back to face the youma but before she could take a few steps…

The girls all looked at each other and nodded,

"Moon Eternal!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"MAKE-UP!"

Sailor Nova turned around to the bright flashes of light emanating from behind her and saw her wonderful friends transforming right before her very eyes, the bright flames, the cool blue aqua, the lighting and heart shaped energy to the feathers that soon became the wings for Usagi's uniform.

Sailor Nova was stunned, she couldn't even move as she finally saw them in their outfits, "You girls…"

"You're not fighting alone Reina." Rei or rather Sailor Mars stepped up to her, "Best friends forever right?" Minako or Sailor Venus added with a smile.

"We promised you would never be alone Reina-chan." Sailor Moon walked up to her and held her hand, "From now on, we fight as a team, together." Sailor Jupiter placed her hand on Nova's shoulder.

"Girls…" Nova gave a smile then nodded, she then turned to face the youma that was getting up.

"Where did those girls go!?" But she immediately spotted the Sailor Senshi, "Well, you'll just have to do!" She threw explosive pods at the girls.

"Move out the way!" Jupiter cried out and the girls all safely dodged the pods as it exploded, the youma swung its vine like arm at Jupiter only to have it blocked but the sheer force was still enough to knock Jupiter off her feet.

"Jupiter!" Sailor Nova rushed to her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She looked at her arms, only a scratch.

"Flame Sniper!" Mars pulled back on her bow made of pure flame and launched a fiery arrow at the youma and trying to block it was a terrible idea as the youma's arm caught on fire.

"Love and Beauty Shock!" Venus launched an attack of her own as she threw a heart shaped energy attack which exploded on contact with the monster, sending it toppling to the floor.

"Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Bright Star Flash!" Both Nova and Mercury combined their attack, her frozen attack mixed in with Nova's energy ball made it emit an icy aura while the waves seemed to carry the ball itself till it impacted with the youma.

"Sailor Moon, now!" Mars shouted, Sailor Moon only nodded.

She charged up her wand, energy began to gather within it, "Silver Moon, Crystal Power—"

However something happened, something that sent chills down Sailor Mar's spine, she felt something disgusting, something vile in the air and it just felt like pure evil and when she focused on it she could almost see it, a strange dark fog seemed to appear and engulf the monster and the moment it did, something seemed to change.

The youma tore off its arm to reveal a normal sized one and instead of fingers they were replaced with razor sharp claws, it roared in pure rage and charged at Sailor Moon in a frenzy.

"What?!" She knocked the rod out of Sailor Moon's hands and shoved her away, then rushed at Venus and Mercury, hitting them with one attack which sent them flying and colliding with a car. She quickly turned her attention to Mars, Nova and Jupiter who were about to fire their own attacks but tossed an exploding pod which hurled them to a concrete wall, the impact was violent as it left cracks on the wall.

"Now you're all mine!" It screamed with a murderous intent in its raspy voice, "But which to kill first!" She looked at the Senshi, clearly hurt from the devastating attack.

Sailor Mars lifted her head, "W-what was that?" That fog, it changed the monster, it made her faster and stronger but how!?

Sailor Moon slowly stood up, and began to run to grab her wand, "I'll kill you first!" It began to run at her and cut in front of her.

Sailor Moon's blood froze, it was way too fast and it raised its claw like hand and was about to send it slashing down.

Sailor Moon's eyes saw the claw come down and she closed her eyes, ready for the impact but it never came…

When she opened her eyes she saw the youma inside a ball of energy, "What is this!" It pounded against the walls, it thrashed and rammed its shoulder trying to break free!

Sailor Moon looked around and saw Sailor Nova, being held up by Jupiter and the two had closed some of the distance and Nova held one hand stretched forwards as it radiated with her energy.

"Sailor Nova?! Sailor Jupiter!?"

"Get behind us!" She said and Sailor Moon did just that after retrieving her wand, the rest of the Senshi slowly got on their feet.

Sailor Nova lifted the youma that was still trapped within Nova's energy sphere, then she raised her other hand in the air as energy collected within it. What shocked her was seeing the monster start to crack the energy sphere! Was the monster actually going to shatter her energy sphere and escape!?

"Supernova!" She slammed her fist down atop her closed fist which held the giant sphere yards away from her and the Senshi saw energy spikes drive down into the sphere which then exploded from within! Though the sphere kept the explosion contained, the lights and the sheer force from the wind was enough to tell them how powerful that attack was as some girls had trouble staying on their feet.

Once the smoke cleared, they all saw that the monster was no more.

"Sailor Nova… wow." Venus chuckled nervously, "Sugoi…" Jupiter was truly impressed by the power Nova possessed.

"That was… that was amazing." Though it was actually scary to see it with her own eyes, Sailor Mars had to admit that the display of energy was amazing, Mercury had no words for it she was just impressed but that was an understatement.

"I never knew you were this powerful Sailor Nova." Sailor Moon said and got closer but that's when…

Sailor Nova fell to her knees, she began to cough and violently too, "Sailor Nova!" They all rushed to her, seeing her cough and what sent a chill down their spines was when they saw blood on the pavement and it wasn't just specks of blood, some of them were nickel size drops of blood.

Sailor Nova looked at her hand, it was worse this time as there was more blood then usual on her gloved covered hand.

"Sailor Nova… you really are sick…"

She turned to look at Sailor Moon, clearly concerned for her friend, "Why didn't you tell us?"

* * *

Reina had walked over to the park, leaning against a metal rail which overlooked the lake in silence. Her friends had followed her and patiently waited for Reina to say something.

Rei was about to speak for her but before she could she saw Reina turn around.

"I'm sick," Reina said gently, a small smile on her face, she still tried to hide it, "I mean is there ever an easy way to say it."

"What do you mean sick Reina-chan?" Makoto asked as she got closer to her.

"I'm dying."

"What…?" She stopped in her tracks, "What do you mean dying?!" Minako shouted.

"That's why I never told you, why I never mentioned it. I didn't want to be treated differently just because of my illness." Reina said quietly.

"you can't be… you can't be dying!" Makoto screamed, she was just joking right? Just an awful joke right? she just couldn't bear the thought of seeing Reina die, she couldn't die! After everything she's been feeling for this girl, the time they spent together, she didn't want it to end, not now! The thought of not having Reina close to her, no she couldn't even bear that thought!

"I am," Reina said, "I have cancer, it's spread too far for any surgery to work and I'm slowly dying."

"Reina Baka! And you're still fighting as a Sailor Senshi!" Rei shouted at her, tears running down her face.

"I can't help what I am Rei-chan, I'm a Senshi, I live to protect others just like you."

"There's got to be something the doctors can do?!" Ami shouted, unable to contain her tears, "We can try my mother's hospital I'm sure they can figure something out!"

"I've already given up on medical help, they couldn't help me back home and besides, I won't be around much longer anyway." Reina still had her smile across her face, "I'm sorry I never told you, I just didn't want you all to be my friend because of it, I didn't want to be treated differently."

Usagi looked into Reina's eyes, she could see it… they all could see it, that Reina was trying hard to keep herself from crying. They could see that she has probably endured this for a lot longer then they knew, they could see that she was in pain and not just physically but she did not want to cry and failed trying to hide it.

Tears streamed down Usagi's face, "Reina-chan!" She ran to her and embraced her, crying loudly, "I don't want you to die!"

Reina said nothing but embrace her, when she glanced up she saw Makoto, "I don't want you to leave us! to leave me..." the tall brunette embraced her too followed by all her friends.

Finally she could take it no more, after so long trying to endure it, to not show how bad it actually felt, Reina began to cry too.

She could feel how much her friends loved her, how much they cared for her and she couldn't be happier to have wonderful friends like them. she was glad to have been able to know them. Reina could only hope she would have much more time with them before she would eventually pass away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Makoto's feelings.**

Rei sat by a raging fire, her hands pressed together and was in a deep state of mediation. Her concentration was intense, she chanted a small prayer as she faced the roaring fire hoping to get an answer.

She could see something strange begin to form, it seemed to be gigantic and shortly after she saw an image of something sinister, she wasn't sure what it was, but it looked to be like a demonic figure in the flames approaching the planet but that couldn't be right, could it? Either way, it sent a cold shiver down Rei's spine as she had no idea what this meant.

Then there was that strange looking mist, what she saw the last time against that monster, "That fog..." Just what was it? The moment it shrouded the monster it seemed to get stronger and a lot more angrier, it was almost a mindless raging beast.

"Does that fog have something to do with the monsters?" Has that fog always been here? Did it also have something to do with the image she just saw? Was that why there were so many monsters and most of them mindless creatures that wanted to harm others? She could only hope Ami could find the source of where these monsters keep appearing from and hopefully find the source of this fog.

It's only been two weeks since then, and to top it all off Rei was still shaken up after discovering Reina was slowly dying to a disease and it filled her with so much sorrow. She couldn't even begin to imagine what her life would be like if she was the one in Reina's position, she didn't think she'd be able to handle it like Reina has... nobody could, and what made it more terrible is that Reina had been alone.

She sighed, "Maybe a change of scenery would be better for all of us." Rei then retreated back to her room, and began to gather her things. After everything that's happened, everyone deserved to have a bit of time to relax and it would possibly help Reina.

Rei chuckled slightly, she could already guess that Makoto was already with Reina and was probably driving her mad with how much she's trying to help her. "You must really like her, huh Mako-chan." The corner of her lips formed a smile at the thought.

With Rei dressed in her summer clothing of a red top and jean shorts, began to head out, "Well, first off to Usagi-chan's home."

* * *

Minako sat on her bed, going over her next audition schedule, "Ah I can't fail this one!"

"Mina, you're over thinking it." Her cat Artemis spoke.

"I'm not over thinking it! if I don't do okay I'll lose my chance!"

He jumped on the table and placed his small paw on her head, "You'll be fine Mina, you're the best and I'm sure you'll show them why! You've done it before."

"You really think so?" He nodded, Minako smiled as she could never forget how happy her friend has made her over the years and had proven to be a loyal companion and someone she could trust.

"Hey Mina, so this new Sailor Senshi, why didn't you tell me earlier?" He asked her.

"Eh?"

"Usagi-chan told Luna and she told me."

"Well, we weren't so sure how to tell you… and I figured you two would've seen her by now."

"No, with no new enemies we haven't really been keeping track other than trying to find out where these monsters keep coming from."

Minako then stood up, "Well, she's not dangerous. She's actually a really nice girl, I'll introduce you next time…" Minako then stopped to think, "Though a talking cat is going to surprise her… or maybe not considering the things she's seen."

"I'll guess we'll break it to her slowly."

"Yup! Anyway I gotta go!" She grabbed her bag and rushed out the door!

She was about to cross the street as she saw Rei walking towards her home, "Eh? Rei-chan!" She waved her over.

"Minako-chan!"

* * *

"So you want to take us to your cabin again?"

Rei nodded, "It would be nice to get away for the day, maybe it'll take Reina's mind off things."

"Ah I see I see, it surely would help her and then we can help Mako realize her feelings!" She nodded, "Well I'd love to go, when?"

"After I get everyone we'll get our tickets right after, like around one in the afternoon."

"That means I have plenty of time! I'll meet you all there! Tell everyone I said hi!" She then bolted off, leaving Rei in large cloud of dust and her coughing.

* * *

Rei knocked at the door and after being let inside by Usagi's mother, she made her way upstairs and to Usagi's room where Ami was talking to her.

"Ah Rei-chan!" Usagi greeted her, "What are you doing here?"

Rei took a seat by the table, "Well I was going to invite you all, so we could spend some time away and relax for a change."

"At your summer cabin?!" Usagi was quick to say, having been there before and it was the best time of her life, Rei then nodded, "Yatta!" she cried out happily.

Ami only laughed at how excited Usagi was and immediately began to pack, "Hey girls." Rei got their attention.

"What is it?"

"I've been having this weird feeling about Reina-chan."

"Weird? Is it bad?"

"Not bad, I'm just worried, like something bad is going to happen to her?"

"Nah come on Rei-chan, you're just being paranoid, nothing is going to happen. Besides, she's with Mako-chan right now." Usagi resumed packing.

"Eh?! So Mako-chan really is with her?!"

"Yeah, she called us today and said she was heading on over to make sure she was okay." Ami confirmed it and stood up, "Well I should go pack too."

"Meet us at the train station Ami-chan, Minako-chan should also be there." Ami nodded and once she left Rei turned her attention back to Usagi, "So Usagi, Is Mako-chan really there?" Usagi nodded happily.

"I really do hope they get closer to each other!"

"You think… that maybe Reina-chan,"

"Will be the one?" Usagi turned to look at her, a warm smile on her face, "I would hope so, Mako-chan has had a tough time trying to find love, and if Reina is the one that would be the best thing that could happen to her."

"Isn't she still obsessed with her senpai?"

"I'm confident she'll get over him for Reina-chan!"

"I would hope so too," Rei sighed and truly wished the best for the two of them, Makoto has never had someone she could be with and she deserves it, she's always chased love but it was never returned to her so if Reina would be the one then she would fully support it.

Rei's eyes scanned the room and spotted something, "Eeeh! The new Sailor V manga is out!?" She grabbed it and was about to flip it open when Usagi practically tackled her.

"Wait Rei-chan! I haven't read it yet! You'll spoil it!" the two began to wrestle for it.

"You're busy packing!" The two pushed and shoved to try and wrestle it away from each other, "how about we read it together!"

"You're just saying that so I let go!"

Luna walked in the room, watching the two fight over a manga and she sighed in disappointment once again, "Ugh Usagi-chan."

* * *

"Mako-chan, you don't really have to do that." Reina watched as she prepared lunch for her.

"It's okay it's no trouble at all and besides didn't you say you like the company."

Reina shook her head with a chuckle, "You promised you wouldn't treat me differently."

"I'm not I was just—,"

"You actually helped me clean up the place," Reina began, "You then helped me get everything looking nice, and when I say helped me as in you did it all by yourself." She placed her hands on her hips and cocked them to the side as she glared at Makoto.

"Ah haha," Makoto just gave a bashful laugh, "I… couldn't help it."

"Mako-chan…" She only shook her head as she pressed to fingers to her temple.

"Reina-chan," Makoto's face went serious in a blink of an eye, "Is it wrong that I just want to spend time with you?"

"Eh?"

She chuckled, her cheeks began to gain a red hue, "I don't know what it is, but… I just w-want to spend time with you, every time I'm with you I feel different, like there's no other place I'd rather be. I feel as if I can always trust you to always be there for me as I would for you."

"Wait… really?" She walked closer to her as the tall brunette nodded, "C-cause I feel the same."

"… _You make it sound as if you're in love with her."_ Makoto silently gasped as Usagi's words ran in her head, was she right? Was it wrong to love someone of the same sex? Makoto believed in love at first sight but why was she feeling so unsure and yet so certain when she looked at Reina. The more she stared at her the more her heart cried out to love her and if she did, would Reina return her feelings? Or would it turn out to be like every other boy she's chased? In a broken heart, further pushing her away from love.

Reina saw that Makoto was deep in thought, what could she be thinking about?

"Mako-chan? Are you okay?"

Makoto gazed into her lavender colored eyes, her gaze was so serene, the more she stared into her eyes the more she warm she began to feel in her heart, "Y-yeah," she took a few steps closer to her, her face even began to feel warm, "Hey Reina-chan, c-can I ask you something?"

"Y-yeah." Her heart began to beat faster now that Makoto was so close to her, she could already smell her rose scented perfume.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Eh?" Now that was a strange question, at least for her, "I… I don't know." Just say it! was all Reina could think about, if that even was were Makoto was going with it, she just wanted to hear those words and hoped it was those words specially.

Makoto then opened her mouth to ask, "Have you ever been in love?"

"No," She replied, "I never had time for that when I began my duty as a Sailor Senshi."

"What? You've never experienced a relationship before? Aah but then I haven't either," She only shook her head, "And if someone… were to ask you out, boy or girl?" Now this was the question she needed to ask, mostly to confirm it for herself.

"I would… try it." She said as her cheeks flushed red, these were not the type of questions she was expecting to hear.

Makoto took a deep breath and readied herself for what she was going to ask next, "Reina-chan, I—"

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Reina turned her head to the door then back at Makoto waiting for her to finish, "What is it Mako-chan? You can tell me."

"Reina, I lo—"

" _Reeeina-chaaan!"_

They both heard Usagi's ever cheerful voice coming from the door, and Reina didn't want to leave her out there, "Hold that thought!" She rushed to the door.

"I love you…" Makoto spoke ever so quietly once Reina was out of ear shot, she placed her hands by her heart and lowered her head and her heart had never pumped any faster just trying to say those words.

"Usagi-chan!" the two embraced happily, "What brings you here?!" She then saw Rei standing behind her, "Rei-chan!" she too was pulled in for a hug.

"Well, I was thinking we should get out of the city for a while and spend some time to ourselves so we came to ask you if you wanted to come with us to my summer home," Rei explained to her.

"Summer home!?" Rei nodded, "that is supa cool!" The girls could not get used to Reina using English words with such a thick accent but they loved it just the same and gave a small laugh.

Usagi looked around and saw Makoto, her arms crossed and a disappointed expression on her pretty face, then walked up to her, "What's wrong Mako-chan?"

"Usagi," She glanced down, "I… was about to tell her my feelings."

"Eh?" Usagi's eyes widened, "Really?" Usagi was silent for a few seconds till it finally clicked, she interrupted them, "AAAH! Gomenasai Mako-chan! I didn't mean to interrupt you two!"

Makoto quickly hushed her, "It's alright Usagi-chan, I'll try again later."

Usagi nodded then did her pose, "You better, or I'll punish you."

Makoto giggled, "I will, I need to know if she feels the same or does she just see me as a friend."

"Well come on girls!"

Reina came outside with her suitcase ready to go, Makoto had already brought a case with her clothes as she had… planned to stay over after having planned to ask Reina later on.

* * *

The five girls were waiting patiently by the train station awaiting their ride over to a secluded forest, which to Reina sounded like the perfect set up for a horror movie. She figured she would be the first to get lost and chased by a chainsaw wielding maniac.

"Hey there's Minako-chan," Usagi saw her running at full speed, they could all swear they could see a dust trail behind her.

She finally made it, grabbed her knees and panted all while Ami held a bottle of water for her which the blonde haired girl took without even looking then chugged it down.

Reina looked around, there were many people waiting for the train and with nothing else to do she began to let her mind wonder, she closed her eyes and leaned against the wooden post.

"Thinking about something?"

"Eh?" Reina opened her eyes, seeing Usagi staring at her with a curious gaze.

"Aah no not really," She said, then sighed, she just needed to tell someone, "Usagi-chan," She began and looked behind her, seeing Makoto talking to the rest of the girls.

"Yeah?"

"If I told you… that I l-liked someone, would you think its weird?"

"Weird? not at all. It's normal to fall in love," Usagi could already guess who Reina had fallen for but wanted to hear it with her own ears, "There's nothing to be ashamed off."

"Even if I were too… like another girl?"

Usagi inhaled, then smiled at her, she was right after all, "No, it's not weird. I wouldn't judge you, none of us would."

Reina felt a sense of relief hearing that, "Usagi-chan, I think I'm… I'm in love with Mako-chan…" She then covered her face, "I can't believe I said it!" her hands muffling her words.

"I'm so glad Reina-chan!" She said and looked back, hoping she wasn't too loud, "I'm sure Mako-chan feels the same, I just know it!" Usagi recalled Makoto's words of willing to try a relationship a try with another girl.

"Do you think so?" Usagi nodded, "Mako had asked me before if I believed in love at first sight and I didn't really know how to answer that and the more I think about it, I feel… I feel like its true, I felt this way for Mako-chan since I first saw her." Reina's lavender colored eyes looked ahead and at Makoto, "She's so… she's so pretty, she's so strong and a lot kinder then she shows, when I'm with her I feel so safe."

Usagi's heart felt warm hearing Reina say that, "It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Eh?"

"To be in love?"

Reina nodded, "I've never felt this before."

"It's your first time falling in love?"

"Yeah."

Usagi stepped closer to her, "Why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

"I'm afraid, what if she doesn't feel the same… and maybe," However, she remembered that Makoto was going to tell her something back at her home but were interrupted, could it be she was going to confess her feelings?

Across from them, Makoto had been talking about the same thing with everyone else.

"Is it wrong of me?" The tall brunette asked, "To fall in love with her?"

Minako could not stop grinning, "Of course its not wrong! You're in love Mako-chan! You should embrace it, and if you don't tell her, I'll tell her for you!"

"Now now Mina," Ami patted her shoulder and gave a nervous chuckle, "We should let Mako-chan tell her."

Rei's warm smile carried on, "Just go tell her Mako-chan, or you'll regret it later. Everything you said to us, how much she means to you, how you feel when you're around her, and just how much your heart feels for her… just go tell her already!"

"But I—"

Minako placed her fingers on Makoto's lips to shush her, "Like we said, it doesn't matter if you love another girl. We've come to accept stuff like that, and we wouldn't judge you. Just like Haruka and Michiru, you chose who your heart wants to be with. I will not stop till I the goddess of love get you two together! so go on and tell her!"

"You've had terrible luck with boys, as we all have but what if Reina turns out to be the one?" Rei said, "I don't know why boys are scared of you, but you don't deserve that Mako-chan, you're wonderful and the more I look at Reina with you… I don't see that fear, I see something else in her eyes."

"Just go for it Mako-chan!" Ami cheered her on.

Makoto scratched her head, then looked behind her seeing Reina talking with Usagi, "You're right."

The train however arrived and Makoto would have to wait once more till she could talk to Reina about what she feels for her.

But they all grabbed their bags and boarded the train and found their seats.

* * *

The girls sat in their seats, enjoying the smooth ride and getting to look at the scenery through the windows and Reina was practically glued to it with a big grin on her face. She's never taken the time to look at the beautiful scenery, the big fields of green grass, flowers and trees. Eventually, Reina had to look away and looked at her friends.

"So," She began, "How long have you all been Sailor Senshi?" She asked them.

"Since we were fourteen." Ami answered, "Usagi and Luna found all of us."

"Eh!" She looked at Usagi, "You were the first one?"

"Yup, but it was so scary my first time being a Senshi." She nervously giggled.

"I had to save her butt on more than one occasion." Rei crossed her arms with a smirk.

"Rei-chan!" She clenched her fist and glared at the raven haired girl.

"Am I lying?" Her smug look never left her face while the rest of her friends giggled.

"Come on Rei-chan, Usagi has saved us on more than one occasion too." Makoto replied back while Rei only leaned against her seat, "Yeah you're right." She said.

"What about you Reina-chan?" Minako asked her, actually curious about her start.

"Same as all of you. I figured out I was a Senshi when I was fourteen."

"Ah and where did you get your transformation stick?" Minako followed up with another question.

"Strangest thing actually." She began, "I was walking home from school one day and…"

* * *

 _Reina had her backpack slumped over one shoulder and was finally going back home after a long day at school. She must have spaced out as she didn't remember most of where she was walking too other then when she turned the corner a bright light blinded her._

" _Aaah!" She raised her hands to shield herself and the light disappeared right after, "What was that?!" She looked around, she looked up and there was nothing._

 _When she took a step, she felt something under her foot and when she looked down there was a small metallic looking stick. It's handle was smoothly polished to a glass like finish and the entire thing was colored like neon green and at the top of it was semi-transparent blue sphere with a star motif in the center_

 _The moment she picked it up, it was like lightning struck her mind. She began to see images of a strange place, it looked like a kingdom and there were several people that she couldn't make out but the one that stood out was that of a woman, who had her hair in twin buns but she looked much older and next to her was another girl that the had the same hair style. Reina had no idea who these people were, other that they felt like they were important._

" _The heck is this?" And where did it come from she wondered, did that strange light have anything to do with it? However she didn't' have time to even think about it or what those images were when she heard…_

" _AAAAAHH! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!"_

 _There was a scream in the distance, Reina perked her head up to the direction of the scream and her curious mind made her run to it._

 _She turned the corner and saw a beast looking creature, it had a lions mane around its neck and gargoyle looking face while its body looked horrifying, riddled with spikes and sharp claws for hands._

" _What is that!?"_

 _The monster turned his head, it heard Reina's voice and snarled at her, then began to run at her with a murderous intent._

 _Reina's heart began to pound within her chest seeing this monster close the distance fast and felt her life would come to end._

 _It jumped up and came diving down to slice her with its claw._

 _Reina screamed in terror as she raised her arms to shield herself and waited for the sharp claws to cut into her but that's when the unexpected happened._

 _The green stick she was holding on too began to glow, then energy burst out of it and it was enough to knock the beast away._

" _What!?" She looked at the stick still glowing in her hand, she then felt a strange voice in her head, "What is…?"_

 _She felt it talking to her, and she looked around seeing no one then her gaze fell back on her stick, was it talking to her!? No there's no way! Perhaps it was just giving a message like an old tape recording… how the hell was a stick speaking to her within her mind in the first place!_

 _perhaps that was all it was capable of doing right? But she kept hearing a phrase repeat itself in her head over and over._

 _She then lifted the stick into the air, would something really happen?_

"… _Nova Star Power! Make-up!"_

 _What happened next shocked her!_

 _Energy enveloped her entire body, it lifted her off the ground and saw dark blue boots materialize on her feet then dark blue gloves, a navy blue uniform on her body with a dark green collar, followed by a dark green skirt and lastly she felt a Tiara on her head._

 _Once the transformation was over, she was in utter disbelief, "WHAT!?" she looked herself over trying to see every inch of herself, did she really just transform!?_

 _She heard the beast's growl once more, snapping her out of her thoughts, but transformed or not… she was still terrified of this monster._

 _Her blood ran cold again seeing it run to her, she fell down in fear seeing it get close and watched as its claw came crashing down!_

 _That's when her body forced her to move, she dodged just in time and was running on pure fear and adrenaline, "Get away from me!" She screamed as it tried to attack her, "I just want to go home!" She wanted to cry, and hoped that this was all a dream that she would soon wake up from but the more it attacked the more she knew it was not a dream._

 _That's when she heard that same whispering voice in her head, and if listening to it made her transform then what else could she do?_

 _The monster dashed at her again._

 _Reina was terrified but she had to try it or else she would be killed! she aimed her open palm down then she felt energy gather within it, as she began to focus, "What is this!?" She cried out, then as she lifted her hand up she saw a cyan colored energy pillar rise up and…_

" _Burst Wall!" She shoved that pillar with all her strength and saw it fly, it shattered against the monster's face and the moment she closed her hand she saw those shattered energy pieces reform into sharp looking energy bits which then thrust onto the monster in a flurry of explosions!_

 _The monster was stunned from the attack, "It's… it's still alive!?" Now she was fearful of her life, if that didn't kill it then what could she do!?_

 _Then, just like lightning, she heard the same voice came through, "Am I going crazy!?" But so far this information has not let her down yet._

 _She raised her hand then placed it across her chest, energy gathered then she thrust her hand out and trapped the monster in an energy sphere, she lifted it up then with energy gathered in her left hand she slammed it down on her right fist, "Supernova!"_

 _The loudest and biggest explosion rocked the streets, however thanks to her sphere it was contained but it could still be felt and it even knocked Reina off her feet, "Iyaaa!" She tumbled on the ground till she finally came to a stop._

 _Once the dust settled she opened her eyes, "I… I did it…" the monster was nowhere in sight, she actually saved the day just like the superhero comic books one of her friends kept reading in school._

 _She stood up, her hands shaking something awful as her heart pounded a million miles a second._

" _Whoa that was so cool!" She turned her head and saw several of her classmates, they had been watching the battle, "You really showed him what for!"_

" _Yeah that was awesome!" A girl cried out happily, "We have a real superhero in our city!"_

 _Reina tried to hide the fear still present on her face and nodded, though she had to clench her shaking hands after having to take a life and coupled with the fact that this was her first real life and death situation._

" _Hey what's your name!?" One of the boys asked._

" _My name?" Reina hesitated, then, with a confident look said, "Sailor Nova."_

* * *

"SUGOI!" Minako could not contain her excitement!

"You did a lot better than Usagi did on her first time." Rei teased.

"Rei-chan you're so mean! It was scary! It was so sudden for me!" Usagi shot back however, the images Reina mentioned had intrigued her, was the same thing she was thinking about... but what does that mean?

"I don't hear Reina-chan complaining, and she didn't have her own tuxedo mask."

"You're so mean!" Usagi began to cry!

"First time or not, it was scary hell." Reina said, "I mean, I'm with Usagi, It was so sudden and then to know that I'm suddenly a Sailor Senshi… not something I got used to right away."

"So… you've been alone all this time?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, I never knew there were more Sailor Senshi, I've fought them alone for so long."

"So you were like me then." Minako could relate to her, "I fought alone for a while before I met them."

"I'm not so sure it's the same Minako-chan," Ami looked at her then Reina, "Reina-chan fought for another four years alone before she met us."

"I guess your right… wow that's actually worse."

"Come on, let's not compare. I'm just happy I met all of you so tell me more! And besides, this has been," The girls all anticipated it, "Supa cool!" They all said in unison with Reina, and all laughed with her, "Well, if It's no trouble I'd like to know more about the Sailor Senshi!"

The girls nodded, "Well lets see, well were all Sailor Senshi who served to protect our princess and…" Rei, Makoto and everyone else began to explain what they knew about themselves and their past lives to protect Princess Serenity.

Their stories shocking and surprising Reina, they even told tales of all their battles and how they prevailed. The more she heard them the more she started to question, what was Reina's role in all this? If they were born to protect their moon princess then reincarnated, then what was Reina born for? Did she even exist in the moon kingdom they kept talking about? Surely she couldn't have been just some random person that was granted the powers of a Senshi like a lottery winner right? Even the girls had no idea if there was a Sailor Nova in their past lives.

But for Usagi, those words about Reina seeing some sort of kingdom in her vision made her curious to no end.

* * *

Two hours had come and gone when the two baskets that Minako and Usagi were carrying finally opened up, "AAH Kawaii!" Reina saw two cute cats come out and start yawning, it was a black cat and a white cat and they both had crescent bald spots on their foreheads!

"Ah Reina-chan, we forgot to introduce you since our cats were being lazy," Usagi laughed, "This is Luna." The cute cat meowed at greeting Reina.

"And this is Artemis!"

"They are both so cute!" The moment Reina began to pet artemis, it almost looked like he was enjoying it a little much and Luna looked visibly mad but refrained from doing anything.

" _So this is the Sailor Senshi we've been hearing about."_ Luna thought to herself as she looked her over, _"Strange, I feel like I've seen her before… but where? It couldn't have been in the Moon Kingdom could it?"_ She kept observing her having fun with the rest of the girls, _"Well, she doesn't look all that bad and I'm not getting any bad vibes from her. None the less I'm glad we have another Sailor Senshi in our team. Maybe she can help us find out where these monsters keep coming from."_

Makoto glanced around, "Hey Reina."

"Hmm?"

Usagi and everyone else stopped talking, and looked at the two with eager anticipation but unfortanetly that actually went noticed by Reina and Makoto.

Makoto then looked at Reina, "Can you follow me to the back?"

"Um sure…" They swore they could hear the girls all groan silently and as they stood up they saw a group of people running by them, screaming at the top of their lungs.

"THERE'S A MONSTER!"

The girls stood up, "What? A youma?!" Rei focused, then felt its evil presence, "There's no doubt about it!" She led the way as the rest of her friends followed behind her.

They went through a few train cars till they could see it, it was destroying parts of the train.

"We have to transform!" Minako told them and she was about too when Ami stopped her.

"Wait!"

"What?"

Ami then gestured behind her and saw many terrified people trying to observe the monster.

"We have to find some other place to do that." Usagi looked around, "How did a youma get on the train to begin with!?" No one knew how it could've gotten on unless it was already in the train just waiting to attack.

"I got an idea!" Rei led the way and found an area with a door, away from any eyes that would be looking at them and… it was not what they expected but it was better than nothing.

"EEEH?! Are you kidding me!?" Usagi pointed at the door, "It's a bathroom!? And it's out of order!"

"Do you have any better ideas?" Rei crossed her arms.

"That's… humiliating." Minako could smell its foul odor then began to gag, "It actually stinks!"

"Can we find some other place to change! It stinks so bad!" Usagi began to run out till Rei grabbed her.

"Just hurry up and change!" She began to shove Usagi in the bathroom.

"Noooo! I don't wanna, I don't wanna, I don't wanna!" she resisted and rightfully so, no one ever wants to be shoved in a room like that, though the rest of the girls just sighed knowing they would have to go in there too, then finally Rei managed to get Usagi inside.

"Hurry up, we all have to go in and transform!"

"Why do I have to go first!" Her voice was still so loud behind the door, "It smells worse inside!"

"Just hurry up Usagi!"

Usagi pinched her nose to avoid having to smell the foul odor but it was just too difficult and humiliating but it had to be done.

She raised her brooch, and with a shameful look…

"Moon Eternal Make-Up…" It was just to degrading, a clean, nicer smelling bathroom would be ways better than this.

She stepped out of the door now transformed after her friends told her it was clear, then Rei went in next, she immediately wanted to puke then after she transformed everyone else took their turn, Reina looked around and every car was loaded with passengers, besides this room as it was at the back and there actually was no way to transform without anyone seeing, this really was the only place to change.

"Reina-chan, you're up."

"Ugh… this is just… ugh." She walked inside and the smell was no joke, she could almost feel it burn her lungs, "Nova Star—ACK!…" She began to gag from the smell, it took her a few seconds to compose herself, "… Nova Star Power Make-Up…"

there really was no way to even be into the spirit of battle in a place like this.

Once they were all transformed they rushed to the front of the train where the monster was wrecking havoc.

Sailor Moon stepped inside, "Hold it right there!" The monster stopped in its tracks, as it was about to attack the train conductor.

"And who are you!? She asked.

"How dare you board this train and try to ruin a girl's trip to have some fun… and forcing cute girls to change in an awful smelling bathroom! Unforgivable!" Sailor Moon began to poise, "For love and Justice, We're the pretty soldiers in a sailor suit! Sailor Moon!"

"Sailor Mars!"

"Sailor Jupiter!"

"Sailor Mercury!"

"Sailor Venus!"

Sailor Nova finally realized it was her turn since Sailor Moon was still quiet, she still was getting used to being part of a team, "Ah! Sailor Nova!"

"We're the Sailor Team!" Sailor Moon finished off her pose, "In the name of the moon, we'll punish you!"

" _Why can't I come up with something like that."_ Nova thought to herself.

"What a bunch of pretty girls, would you all like to play with my hair? Or maybe braid it!" She unleashed several strands of hair that attacked the girls, they all dodged them and watched them easily pierce the walls and floors of the train.

"You have got to be kidding me!?" Sailor Mars was in shock seeing them stab the train so easily and more so when some of them almost impaled her. Everyone else was pinned to the walls, contorted or twisted in weird ways to avoid the sharp hair strands that tried to harm them.

They managed to get themselves off, though Sailor Moon needed a bit of assistance.

"I guess my hair is too rough, how about?" She inhaled and let out a banshee like scream, forcing the girls to cover their ears.

The monster then bolted through them, knocking them off their feet and watched as she climbed to the top of the train, "I just derail this train hahaha!"

"We have to stop her!" Venus ran after her, as did the rest of the Senshi and found the ladder to go up.

They all felt their stomachs turn into a knot, "Are you kidding… we have to climb up, while the train is moving so fast!?" Sailor Moon was already getting sick to her stomach.

"Get up there Sailor Moon!"

"I don't want too! You go up there Mars!"

Sailor Nova gripped the ladder, she calmed her nerves and began to climb up and was almost thrown off her feet the moment she got up as the fast winds were really strong.

"Well I'm not going to let her be the only one to show off! I'll show her just how fearless Sailor Venus is!" Venus climbed the ladder to the roof of the train, "Wait for me!" Mercury followed as did Jupiter.

Sailor Moon's face almost went pale as she watched them go up, then looked at Sailor Mars, whose face was just as pale looking at them and she slowly glanced at Sailor Moon who said, "Rock, paper, scissor?"

Sailor Mars gulped then nodded, "A-Alright."

* * *

The girls stood firm as the monster finally noticed them, "Finally brave enough to show up, I love that in a woman!" She grinned, then launched another sonic attack which the Senshi dodged by ducking down.

Sailor Mars stuck her head out as she climbed the ladder and saw the attack coming, making her dodge on reaction, "AAAAH!" she almost lost her grip but Sailor Moon grabbed her to make sure she stayed safe.

Finally the two joined them, though Mars and Moon were holding on to each other to make sure they didn't fall or trip.

"Burst Wall!" Her energy pillar rose up, she held onto it, then expanded it and it was actually able to keep most of the wind off them and allowed them to actually move a little better.

"Good thinking Nova!" Venus then gazed at the creature, "Crescent Beam!" She fired a beam from the tip of her finger at the monster, only to have it blocked by its hair, "No way!?"

"You'd have to try better then that!" She flung sharp pieces of hair at them, or rather at Nova's energy wall which blocked them, "Interesting."

Sailor Nova began to move closer while she kept the wall up, so her friends can get better shots and she was able to allow her the attacks of her friends go through while blocking anything coming at it.

"Aqua Shine Illusion!" Mercury launched her own attack, and the monsters hair froze while she tried to block it.

"Hmm, oh dear." She smirked and bolted at them, stopping in front of Nova's energy wall then swung her fist at it, the sheer force was insane as it was enough to make Sailor Nova stumble, shattering her pillar and the sudden wind making the brave warrior fall.

Nova hit the roof and the sheer wind lifted her up and began to tumble off the train, and immediately was thrown off the train.

Nova's scream got everyone's attention!

"Sailor Nova!"

"Reina!" Sailor Jupiter dived to the edge of the roof, stretched out her hand and managed to grab Sailor Nova's hand and with her free hand gripping a pipe that was sticking up from the roof to hold herself from falling.

With the monster approaching them, Sailor Mars stood her ground and stepped between Jupiter who was helping Nova and the monster, "Fire Soul!" her fireball flew through the air despite how much the wind was against her and grazed the monsters face.

"How dare you harm my face!" She began to run at them and Sailor Mars prepared herself to face off against her.

"I got you!" Sailor Jupiter pulled Sailor Nova back onto the train, Sailor Moon and Mercury holding Jupiter to make sure she wouldn't fall either then pulled up safely, Jupiter then quickly embraced her, "Are you alright?" For second when Reina flew off the train, Makoto felt that she would've lost Reina and would never forgive herself if something happened to her.

Nova nodded, "I am now." The two stared into each other's eyes before they focused their gaze back at the approaching monster

Sailor Mars jumped backwards to avoid an attack, and gazed angrily at the monster, "Burning Mandala!" Surely she could not block so many fire projectiles,

Sailor Jupiter and Nova rushed behind Mars, "Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Bright Star Flash!"

All three attacks combined into one, something that the monster wasn't expecting, and was about to move out the way, "Oh dear!" She prepared to jump.

"Venus Love me Chain!" She snagged the monsters foot.

"What!?" She was tethered to the sturdy ladder behind them and the attack made a direct hit!

Sailor Nova knew that using her finisher would be the worst thing she could do here, "Sailor Moon now!"

Nothing happened, they all turned around and saw Sailor Moon still holding onto a pipe to make sure she didn't fall.

"Sailor Moon?"

"I know, it's just so scary!" She finally stood up, she retrieved her wand and readied it up.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

The golden energy reached the youma in an instant, "Arrrgh! Beautiful!" It was destroyed in a bright golden explosion.

"Can we get down!?" Sailor Moon crawled towards the ladder, and they all followed her down, all except Sailor Mars who stopped and looked at the sky and gasped.

The fog was moving away, it seemed like it had arrived to late to power up the monster, "That fog again, is something controlling it?" She thought to herself before turning back and following her friends down the roof.

* * *

After finding a safe place to transform back they returned to their seats, or rather everyone but Makoto and Reina.

They were at the back of the train, where the people had just moved up to a car ahead of them so it was empty and quiet… if only they moved earlier then the whole filthy bathroom could've been avoided.

"So what did you want to talk to me about Mako-chan?"

Makoto was quiet, Reina couldn't see it but the brunette's cheeks were blushing and her heart was pounding.

"Mako-chan?"

"Reina, I…," She said, Reina however waited for her to finish.

"Hey whatever you want to tell me, it's okay." She walked up next to her and placed her hand on her shoulder, what was she feeling so nervous about? did it have anything to do with what she was going to say at her home?

Makoto clenched her hand, this was it, she had no idea what was going to happen now and she knew that she would be rejected just like everyone else had done to her. Just because she was tall, or because she was strong, no one wants a girl like that, and she was about to hear it again. She could recall every word that was spat in her face.

" _What? You like me? forget it!"_

" _Oh man, you're way too tall no way!"_

" _Have you heard how strong she is, no way would I want her as a girlfriend!"_

" _Tall girls are freaky!"_

Were just some of things Makoto always heard in the past, from people she liked or from people she thought cared about her. It was a stab to her heart every time and she just never learned, she knew it was her own fault for feeling this way but she didn't know what else to do and seeing Usagi with Mamoru made her want something similar to what they have. She looked at Reina and would she say the same thing too? Would she find her repulsive for being tall? For being stronger then her just like every other boy would tell her?

" _Why don't you just tell her how you feel?"_ Rei's words ran through her head and took a deep breath..

"Reina…" Makoto fully turned to look into her eyes, her face was completely red from how nervous she was,"… I-I l-love you."

"Eh?" Did she actually hear right, "What did you say?" She couldn't even believe it herself.

"I've… um, well... I know it's weird and I know someone like you would never feel the same for—eh?" She stopped mid sentence when Reina got closer to her, stood up on her toes to try and reach Makoto, wrapped her arms around Makoto's neck to pull her head down slightly and with no hesitation, pressed her lips on hers.

Makoto was shocked, surprised even! Time seemed to stop as this happened! Reina was actually kissing her! this was actually her first real kiss as it was for Reina and it felt… it felt, beautiful, amazing. Once it finally set in, Makoto closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Reina and the two were locked in a loving kiss. Reina would not waste this moment, she too felt the same for Makoto and did what she's always wanted to do for a long while now.

Out of all the places, Makoto found someone that actually loved her back as that kiss alone was enough to tell her how Reina felt.

Near the doors, a group of girls had been spying on the two new love birds, Minako gasped loudly, "Can you believe it!"

"Way to go Mako-chan!" Usagi cheered, making sure as to not disturb their wonderful moment.

"I'm so happy!" Rei followed up with a cheerful smile and yet, "I'm so jealous! Even Mako-chan finds a girlfriend before any of us!"

"Eh?"

"You know what I mean!" Rei corrected.

Usagi smirked, "Rei-chan, do you want a girlfriend too?"

"Shut up Usagi-baka!"

"I told you all I would help get them together! The goddess of love works her mysterious ways!" Minako placed her hands on her hips.

"Mina-chan, you didn't even do anything." Usagi reminded her but Minako didn't listen and went back to watching the two.

"Uuh shouldn't we give them their space?" Ami tapped on Usagi's shoulder.

"Just a few more seconds!"

"Ugh…" Ami turned away, then in an instant bolted back to the window to watch alongside her friends as they were truly happy for the two to finally have found love with one another.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Enjoy the small things**

The train had finally arrived, and many people left the train while others boarded it and everyone went about their ways. In the forest in front of the train, a group of girls had been walking along the dirt path, chatting all the way there. Of course there were two girls who were walking ahead of them, walking hand in hand and the rest couldn't be happier for them.

"Really!? The café has a new parfait!" Minako cried out, "Why didn't we try it before we came here!"

"We would have missed our train if we had," Ami tried her best to calm Minako down, "We'll go try it as soon as we come back."

"Promise Ami-chan!" Usagi got really close to her face.

"Y-yeah we will!"

Rei on the other hand couldn't help but look out ahead, seeing Reina and Makoto walking together, both their hands intertwined with each other, then Reina let go, wrapped her arm around Makoto's then laid her head on her arm.

The girls also noticed it, "Mako-chan looks really happy." Usagi then frowned, "Aaah I miss my Mamo-chan!"

"Why didn't you invite him?"

"Because he just left to go study overseas!"

Rei was about to say something till she remembered that horrible day, when Mamoru was taken by Galaxia and how bad Usagi got each day without him and worse not knowing what was going on or why he was never returning her calls, how she then told Rei it was tearing her heart in two not being able to talk to him, she looked at her, "Hey Usagi."

"Yeah?"

"Are you two staying in touch?"

Usagi nodded happily, "Yeah, well sort of, I don't think he has a way of calling from the plane but he gave me the number to his hotel and he'll call me as soon as he gets there… and I did tell him this morning that I was coming here," She said, "Hey Rei-chan, have they finally put a telephone line here?"

"I'm not too sure, they said they would." Rei glanced back at the two in front of them and began to feel slightly jealous of Makoto, _"Mako-chan looks so happy."_

"Don't worry Usagi-chan you'll talk to Mamoru-san soon." Minako gave her a thumbs up.

"I hope so."

"Usagi-chan?"

"Eh? Luna?" she looked at her cat that was resting on her shoulder.

She began to whisper, "While we're here, we may as well try to find out where these monsters are coming from."

"Don't worry Luna, I'm already on it." Ami chimed in as she kept working on her compact computer.

She then looked straight ahead, at a certain crimson haired girl, "You have to introduce me to Reina-chan, we'll need her help too."

"I will Luna," However a thought came into her head, "Hey Luna, have you ever seen her in the moon kingdom?"

Luna looked at Reina once more, "I can't remember, I feel I've seen her but I can't be too certain."

"Same here, I just can't remember either." Minako's cat, Artemis tried to remember if he'd ever seen Reina or Sailor Nova back in the kingdom but nothing came to mind.

"Maybe she was like Haruka and Michiru, they stayed outside the kingdom to deal with evil beings that tried to enter the kingdom?" Minako was on to something but without fully knowing it was hard to know if that was the case.

"Maybe, we have to try and find someone that may know about her." Luna needed to know the truth about her, but mostly why she couldn't remember if there was a Sailor Nova in the kingdom.

"Maybe Setsuna-san may know something?" Ami suggested

"That's a good idea Ami-chan!" Luna cried out happily, "But for now, try to introduce us to her."

"We'll try Luna, but a talking cat may freak her out." Rei followed up, after all they were all freaked out when Luna first spoke to them so they had no idea how Reina would react.

Up ahead, Reina and Makoto walked together and chatted.

"I can't believe this you know," Reina said, "I never thought I'd get to hold you like this!" She giggled as she huddled closer to Makoto.

Makoto was quiet for a moment, it still hadn't sunk in yet that someone actually loved her back despite what everyone else thought were flaws about her appearance.

"Reina," She reached over for her hand and held it, "Does me being tall bother you?"

"Eh?" Reina looked up at her, then smirked, "I actually like taller girls. So its fine by me."

She blushed a little, "And being strong?"

"You kidding!?" She perked up, "You know how awesome it was seeing you punch that one monster, then doing this 'supa cool' wrestling move on it!" She giggled, "I wish I could do that, but last time I punched a monster my hand was sore for a few days."

"Ah I see," Makoto smiled, relieved to actually hear something like that for once, Reina was very accepting of her and it felt amazing. No one had ever said stuff like that to her, every boy she's ever liked always said terrible things about her height, her strength or how hard she tried to please them, they always treated her like some sort of freak just for not being what they considered a normal girl, but Reina… Reina loved her despite all that and she couldn't be luckier to have met her.

"Why do you ask?"

"N-No reason," she gave a warm hearted smile, and now that she thought about it, dating another girl didn't even feel strange or weird at all for her, and the more thought about it the more she realized that maybe gender didn't matter as much as she thought, as long as her heart was happy and she truly was, that's what mattered.

"Ah what's that!?" Reina walked over near a tree and there were many flowers on the field and knelt down to look at some of them, "they're so pretty." Makoto followed her and knelt down beside her.

"Those are carnations." Her eyes looked at the entire field of flowers before her, and gently glided her fingers on one of them.

"Carnations? That's an unusual name." Reina moved her head to look at Makoto and when she did, she could see the passion in her eyes when it came to flowers, she would be an amazing flower caretaker person… She wondered if that was the right word for it.

"Do you know what these mean?" She pointed at the red and white flowers.

"Nah, not really." She looked back at them.

"These mean love, and devotion."

"Really? Wow…" She never would've imagined that flowers could have such a sweet meaning like that, after all Reina knew nothing about flowers and Makoto's passion for it clearly showed, "Would it be wrong if I wanted to take these two with me?"

Makoto chuckled softly, "Not at all, here." Her hands carefully plucked the flower in a way that didn't damage it and would be able to survive long enough till she could place it in a small cup with water or a small flower pot.

"Arigato!" She looked at them, "Love and devotion…" She looked at Makoto, those two words were never so true now for Reina.

Then out of pure instinct, Reina pounced Makoto, knocking her to the soft ground, "Aaah!" it even surprised her, "R-Reina?"

Reina held herself on top of Makoto, staring into her eyes then lowered herself to kiss her and while Makoto wouldn't exactly object… there were people watching.

"Reina," She kissed her, "People are—" more loving smooches, "watching."

"Eh?"

That's when she heard someone clearing their throats, and when she looked up she saw her friends had caught up and were staring at them.

"Mako-chan!" Minako had the biggest grin on her face, she imagined herself doing that with a cute boy and her face began to flush, "So cute!"

"Come on Mina-chan," Ami began to guide her along while preparing napkins just in case of a nose bleed.

Usagi only pouted, she really missed her Mamo-chan and wanted him next to her and Rei only sighed, "I mean you two can wait till we get there can't you?" Her stern faced immediately softened then she giggled, "Come on you two."

Reina helped Makoto to her feet, "Gomen, I got caught up…"

"Y-you know…"

"Hmm?" She turned to face her.

"If you w-wanted to continue this later…"

Reina finally noticed something, "Are you blushing?"

"Eh!? N-no I'm not!"

"You are!" she giggled, "It's really cute!" Makoto said nothing but turn her head, Reina then walked up closer, gripped her chin and gently turned her head to face her, "I would love to continue this later." She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, "Now come on!"

* * *

They arrived after a somewhat long walk, or it would have been a short walk but Usagi began to complain that her feet were hurting from all the walking and had to stop multiple times, luckily though the large cabin that belonged to Rei's family which let her use it to hang out with her friends whenever she wanted too.

"Sugoi!" Reina walked around it, "It's so huge!"

"That's exactly what Minako said when she first saw this place." Rei added as she unlocked the door, but when she opened it she was greeted to a large puff of dust.

"Aaachoo!"

"How long has it been since we've been here Rei-chan?" Usagi asked her but she wasn't going to get an answer anytime soon, she was having a sneezing fit.

"Not too—aaah aaahchooo! …long." She was handed a couple of tissues from Usagi.

The group rushed inside and opened the windows to let the place vent, while they did they also began to set up their beds and food for later.

After all that was done, Reina took a seat next to Makoto on the floor as the girls could finally relax… or so they thought. Luna walked behind Reina, it was finally time to introduce herself knowing that Usagi probably wasn't going to do it… or she forgot.

"Reina-chan, it's nice to meet you."

"Eh?" Reina perked her head up, looked around, "Is some else here?" The girls all had a worried look in their eyes, and Makoto was about to say something to prepare her but,

"Over here Reina-chan?" She heard a pleasant voice, it surely didn't sound like a bad person.

She turned around and saw no one, "What?" that's when she saw a dainty little paw from under her vision waving up and her blood froze, she lowered her head and saw Usagi's cat in front of her.

"Pleased to meet you Reina-chan." She said happily.

"A t-talk-talking cat!" She stared, mouth agape, "No way, ah ha ha ha." She began to fall back; the shock actually over whelmed her, it's not every day someone sees a talking cat greeting her.

"Reina-chan?"

Makoto had caught Reina as she fell back, "Reina?" she gently shook her but she was knocked out cold.

"I had a feeling that was going to happen." Rei sighed, "She's never seen something like that before."

"I knew it was going to be a cat-astrophe!" Minako laughed though everyone else just groaned.

"That wasn't even funny Mina." Artemis only shook his head.

* * *

 _An hour later…_

"Uugh…" Reina slowly opened her eyes, greeted by Makoto's staring right back at her while being held in her arms, _"So warm..."_ She closed her eyes for a moment to take it in, she truly didn't want to move, Not while Makoto had her arms wrapped around Reina's body, "What happened?"

Makoto helped her sit up straight, "Well," she scratched her head nervously with a chuckle, "A talking cat scared you."

"Ah! That's right! There was a talking cat! Was I dreaming!?"

"It's no dream Reina-chan."

Reina froze again, it was the same voice.

"It'll be okay Reina, trust me." Makoto reached for Reina's hand, even though the two were dating now, it still made Makoto feel flustered whenever she held Reina's hand and looking at her girlfriend made her feel the same. 'girlfriend' now that was a phrase that just made her feel happy the more she repeated it in her head, and couldn't be more grateful to have friends that actually supported her to go for it, _"Her hand is so soft…"_ Makoto began to unknowingly caress Reina's skin with her thumb softly.

Reina's gaze slowly connected with Luna's, "So it was real…"

Luna giggled, "Don't be afraid Reina-chan, I won't hurt you."

She looked at Usagi who nodded, "She's okay Reina-chan, she's been our friend since the very beginning."

Reina looked back at Luna and took a deep breath, "Pleased to meet you Luna…" she said, _"I'm talking to a cat… my day just got a whole lot weirder."_ Of course she wasn't going to say that out loud, but it didn't change the fact that this whole thing was still strange to her.

"likewise Reina-chan," She approached her and sat in front of her, "I'm glad to see that we've found another Senshi, to be honest I never expected another one."

"So there are others besides us?" Luna nodded, "No way!?"

"You'll meet them soon enough Reina-chan, but I have a question for you."

"Um sure." Reina leaned down a little more.

"Do you remember anything? Anything about your past life?"

Reina shook her head, "No, I never even knew I had one if its true."

Luna thought about it, "I thought so, You being a Senshi surely must mean something, if perhaps you were a warrior that was kept secret from everyone or…"

"Why would that even be a thing?" Reina was just getting confused.

"Ah forget I said anything Reina-chan," Luna perked up, "But there may be someone that can help us figure out more about you."

"Luna, you make it seem like Reina is an enemy." Makoto brought only to have Luna chuckle nervously.

"Gomen, that wasn't my intention Mako-chan," She returned her gaze back at Reina, "Every Senshi has been a part of the moon kingdom in some way, to protect the princess or the kingdom… but Reina, I don't know anything about you and if I did, well I can't seem to recall anymore."

The white cat walked up to them, "Yeah, it's truly strange even I don't remember."

"You can talk too!?"

Artemis scolded himself mentally, "Artemis!" Minako picked him up.

"Gomen Mina, one talking cat was probably enough!" He put his paws together in a pleading fashion to be forgiven.

Luna cleared her throat, "Anyway, there is someone that can help."

"Really? Who?" Reina asked, she was just as curious to see if there was anything about her because after hearing her friends tell her they had past lives in the Moon Kingdom it made her feel curious to know if she was there too.

"You'll meet her soon, Ami should be contacting her as we speak." Reina glanced at Ami, she was on some sort of communicator and was talking real hush hush, she couldn't hear anything even if she tried, "For now, let's just try and relax."

"Hey we should go swimming!" Rei suggested, after all the lake was actually right next to the cabin.

"Good idea Rei-chan!" Usagi quickly began to rummage through her suit case to find her swimsuit. Everyone found their swimsuits and walked into different rooms to change.

Reina laid out her two piece swimsuit, it was a cute looking swimwear with ribbons on the side of it and it was a midnight blue color.

She took off her only her shirt, leaving herself in just her bra and jeans, she glanced up at the beautiful surrounds past the window, so she walked up and looked outside for a brief moment before taking the rest of her clothes off and putting on her swimwear, "It's so pretty here, really cool." She then leaned against the window, she immediately began to feel curious, "Did I really exist in the Moon Kingdom? If it's true, why can't I remember anything?"

The sound of the door opening snapped Reina out of it with a gasp, she reached for her shirt and covered her chest.

"Reina are you rea—"

"Iyaaaa! Mako! You pervert!" She turned around, her face as red as a tomato.

"Aaah! Gomen Reina!" Makoto was about to turn away when something caught her eye, something on Reina's back, "Huh?"

"Mako can you close the door please." She said calmly but Makoto kept staring at her, then walked in the room, closing the door behind her, "M-Mako?"

She kept walking closer, and Reina's heart began to beat faster and faster, "Uh Mako?"

"Reina…"

Reina couldn't move, her feet were frozen to the ground and then, she felt Makoto's hands on her shoulders, her heart began to flutter and her mind began to delve into various imaginations, "Ah M-Mako! I-I'm n-not ready for that kind of thing yet!" Her face felt so hot to the touch, "B-but if you w-wanted too then, I wouldn't m-mind my first time w-with you…" She stopped and ran her own words back through her head, "AAAH! What am I saying! Gomenasai!"

Makoto didn't say anything, which… was surprising and when Reina turned to look at Makoto, her face was torn, "What is it?" She finally asked.

"Reina…" Even her words were filled with sorrow, "There are so many scars on your back..." She gently ran her finger across one of them. Scars filled her back like streaks of paint on a canvas, long scars, short scars and big ones, small ones, they were all over her back and some that healed okay while others didn't leaving them more noticeable and unfortunately that was the majority of them.

"Oh… that…" Reina replied, the mere memory of them was enough to make her feel horrible.

"What happened?"

Reina turned to face her, "when Rei-chan said I did better than Usagi-chan on my first time fighting, she was wrong. That was the only fight I came out off without a scratch," She began, "Every fight since then; well I wasn't a good fighter, not at first. I barely managed to survive most of those battles and I came out hurt every time. I was almost always a bloody mess, I even have a scar across my stomach, a few on my arms and one on my leg… Being a Sailor Senshi has been a lot harder than I ever thought it would be, sometimes I don't feel like I'm cut out for it."

"Reina…" Makoto embraced Reina from behind, those scars reminded her that Reina was alone and not part of a team like Makoto was and if she was then, "I wish I was there, I could've protected you."

"Hey don't feel bad, I'm still here, I survived." Reina held onto Makoto's arms, "But that's the reason I always wear long sleeved shirts and jeans, I don't want people to ever see my scars… well, I was actually going to wear a swimsuit today." She giggled softly, "I knew I shouldn't but for once, I didn't mind, I just feel comfortable with all of you girls."

But Makoto didn't say anything which only made Reina giggle, "Mako-chan, don't feel bad. What happened to me is in the past, I'm here and it made me a better fighter… so good in fact that I'm pretty sure I can take you on."

Makoto looked at her, "Really?"

Reina nodded confidently hoping to make Makoto feel better, slipped her shirt back on and got into a stance, "Wanna try!"

"Reina," She giggled, "I would rather not."

"Are you afraid of me Ma-ko-chan?" She smirked since it seemed to be working nicely.

"Terrified." She mocked with a smirk of her own.

"Oh, is that sarcasm I hear!" Reina charged at her and swung her fist, course she was only fooling around and not actually trying to hurt her, it was more like a playful sparring match.

Makoto dodged or blocked most of Reina's punches, "Not bad." She swayed away from her fist, that's when Makoto ducked, grabbed Reina and lifted her over her head.

"AAH!" Then Makoto playfully tossed her on the bed, then laughed, "You sure showed me Reina."

"Did you actually just pick me up like I weighed like nothing!?"

Makoto only placed her hands triumphly on her sides, "Still want more?"

"Oh that's it!" She ran to her, and lunged at her tall girlfriend.

Makoto stopped her by grappling her then tossing her back on the bed only this time, she climbed on top of Reina and pinned her hands down. She watched Reina struggle for a small amount of time, unable to break free from Makoto's grip and eventually she stopped struggling.

"Give up yet?"

Reina gave it her all one last time, but was unable to make her budge, and rested back down as she panted lightly, "It's no joke, you really are strong!" She chuckled, "That really is pretty awesome!"

"Eh?"

She nodded, "Like I said before, it's so cool! Cause then that means, no one can beat my super strong Mako-chan!"

"I'm not as strong as you make me out to be Reina-chan."

"I don't believe that one bit."

She brushed Reina's hair with her fingers, "If you'd like, I can train you?"

"I wouldn't mind that at all." She then lifted her head up to rub her nose on Makoto's.

The two shared a small laugh, before Makoto let go of Reina's wrists and instead locked their fingers together, "You know I'll always protect you, right."

Reina nodded happily then saw Makoto lowering her face slowly, "I know I'm not as strong as you, but I'll always protect you too Mako no matter what." Then the sweet sensation took over as they gave each other the sweetest kiss and enjoyed one another's warmth.

* * *

The girls all rushed to the lake, going to its crystal clear waters and began to have fun. While it was difficult not to feel awful for Reina after seeing all her scars, they managed to put on a brave face and resumed having fun as well as help Reina forget those memories even if it's at least for the day.

They deserved a day to relax after having been fighting monsters for as long as they can remember, so this day would not be wasted.

While the rest of them dunked each other in the water, up ahead, Makoto and Ami had dragged Reina further out where it was deeper and immediately discovered…

"Wait wait! Can we go back!" Reina clung onto Makoto.

"Huh?"

"I can't really swim…"

"Really?" Ami asked her.

"I never go out far, if my feet can still touch the ground that's enough for me."

Makoto and Ami nodded, "We can teach you how?"

"No no, I rather just go back."

"Don't be silly Reina, come on." Makoto held onto Reina for a moment, "Ami-chan is the best swimmer I've ever known, she can teach you."

Ami extended her hand and offered an inviting gaze, however the moment Reina let go of Makoto…

"Ah! glub glub!" She immediately sunk under the water!

"Ah Reina-chan!" Makoto quickly reached down and pulled her back up, after she was out she immediately wrapped her arms around Makoto and was cheek to cheek with her, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "I told you, I can't swim."

Reina wasn't joking and her fear was real, Makoto could actually feel her tremble with fear.

"Reina-chan, do you trust me?" Ami swam closer to her and held her arm.

"Yeah." With that being said, Makoto gently let go of Reina and Ami took over, and observed as she began to teach her to swim, or try to at least but stayed just in case she was needed.

After a few hours the sun was now setting and despite no progress being made, Reina was still unable to swim but was reassured that she'll just need to practice and Ami would be happy to keep helping her.

After the girls changed, Makoto quickly ran up behind Reina and embraced her while having a happy grin on her face.

"M-Mako-chan!" She giggled, "Something wrong?"

"No, Just w-wanted to hold you is all." Her cheeks were flushed once again.

"That's what I wanted to do!" She said and as she turned around to do so… something happened, she began to feel woozy, dizzy and nauseas. She was unable to stay standing and wobbled under her own weight.

"Reina-chan!?" Makoto's cry caught everyone's attention.

Finally a single cough, just one was all it took and the floor and Reina's hands were covered in blood… then she instantly blacked out and fell to the floor, but Makoto's fast reactions kept Reina from hitting the solid floor. The girls all gathered around, shock had overwhelmed them and didn't know what to do! Ami was the first to start checking for vitals and the sorts.

"Reina!" Makoto shook her, "Reina! REINA!"

This moment was a harsh reminder to all her friends that Reina's time on this earth was getting shorter by the day…

* * *

"You're going out?"

The girl with dark green hair and sharp eyes nodded, "Yes, it'll only be for a moment."

"You wouldn't leave unless it was important Setsuna-san."

She turned back to look at her, "It is Michiru."

The taller, short haired blonde walked into the room, "What's this about?"

"I got a call from Mizuno-san, she told me something interesting and I have to see it for myself Haruka."

"Interesting?"

She nodded, "Like what?" Haruka asked.

"Another Sailor Senshi."

The two gasped, "What!?" Haruka stepped up, "Is she dangerous?! Or is she like the Starlights?!"

"From what Mizuno-san described her as… No, but I have to see if it's who I think it is."

"Is that what I've been feeling?" Michiru looked out ahead, she recalled feeling something unusual but wasn't so sure as to what it was until now.

"So you felt it too." Setsuna had also felt a strange energy appear out of nowhere but it felt familiar somehow.

"We're going with you." Haruka grabbed her car keys and Michiru followed behind her.

Setsuna only chuckled, "Relax, If it is who I think it is then we have nothing to worry about."

"You say it like you know who this Senshi is." Michiru gave her a glare filled with curiosity.

"I don't know her personally but I'll tell you more once I see her."

"Alright lets go!"

"Wait." They all turned to the sound of a much gentler voice, a girl much smaller than them, brushing her raven black hair with her fingers.

"Hotaru?"

She walked in the room, "I want to see her too."

They all looked at each other and nodded, not wanting to waste any more time and drove off in Haruka's car, or rather sped off to get there as quickly as possible.

" _Could she really have been reborn into this time? It wouldn't surprise me but I need to know if it's her."_ Setsuna thought to herself, but any questions she had would soon be answered once they made it to the cabin and Ami was able to tell them where it was… their drive was going to be a long one or short, depending on how fast Haruka would push her car to get there and just judging from her speed alone, it was going to be short.

* * *

 **A/N: First off I have to say I truly appreciate the favs and follows that this story has been getting, and all the comments, they truly mean a lot to me as well as keep me motivated and i thank you all for taking the time to read this story, I hope you all have been enjoying this story so far and The next chapter will finally reveal Reina's past and I understand It took a while but I didn't just want to rush into it but anyway I will post it once i'm done with it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Sailor Nova's Past**

The clock had just past four in the morning and the girls had been watching Reina for most of it, most couldn't say anything… no one had ever seen it get this bad to the point that she just passed out, it was usually a coughing fit which was still as bad but nothing like this. Makoto kept a damp cloth to wipe away the sweat building around Reina's face and neck, she never left her side. She clutched Reina's hand in hers and hardly ever let go.

Usagi knelt down next to her, "You should get some rest Mako-chan, I can watch over her if you'd like."

Silence.

"Mako-chan?"

"Eh?" She seemed to finally snap out of it, then shook her head, "No it's alright, you all should get some sleep. I'm going to stay up a little longer."

"Are you sure?" She nodded.

They were all exhausted, most didn't want to sleep either, not after what just happened but they could only hold out for so long till their eyes began to get heavy like if there were boulders attached to them.

Rei sat next to her, "Mako-chan?"

"It's not fair." Rei stayed silent to let her continue, "I don't want to lose her," Makoto tried so hard to keep herself composed, but it was difficult, she kept feeling a mix between anger and sorrow, how could something so wonderful in her life just get taken away just as easily, it wasn't fair.

"You're not going to lose her if that's what you're wondering about, she's strong, I've felt her aura."

"Don't you remember what she said, there was no cure for what she has!"

"If you give up hope, then everything is truly lost. You know that," Rei looked at the red haired girl, "She may be ill, but she'll recover and she has even more motivation to do so…" then she looked at Makoto with a smile, "Cause she has you now, that's more than enough motivation that she'll ever need."

Makoto couldn't find her words, she only kept staring at Reina and wanted to see her open her eyes again.

"Usagi believes in miracles and we've seen them come true, you should too Mako-chan." Rei offered a comforting hand on Makoto's shoulder.

"Rei-chan is right," Usagi wrapped her arms around Rei, and offered her warm cheerful smile that her friends had grown so fond off, "You shouldn't give up." Minako stood behind them, "She'll wake up." Ami sat beside her.

"Girls…"

"Did you really think any of us can sleep right now?" Minako looked back at Reina, "I don't think any of us can right now."

Makoto wanted to shed a few tears, she loved her friends dearly and prayed that Reina would open her eyes.

* * *

 _Sailor Nova looked up on the destruction, rubble falling to the ground, people dying and it filled her with so much dread, she wandered the halls hoping to find any survivor that was when she saw someone come up from behind her. She turned to look at a figure behind her, but she couldn't make out her face other then this person having a twin bun hair style and the rest of her hair tied to it flowed down, "You have to go! It's not safe for you here!" She could faintly hear the figure say something back but was unable to make it out._

 _She turned back to look at the kingdom, being destroyed piece by piece and she could feel her blood run cold._

 _A figure erupted from the ground, it towered over her and Sailor Nova could feel her gaze penetrating her very soul. A cold sweat ran down the back of her neck, and as she prepared to fire an attack on her, its hand swatted Nova away! It sent her flying towards one of the castle's walls, creating a small crater on its walls from the impact and fell onto the floor, motionless…_

* * *

"Mmm…"

They all snapped their gaze, they saw Reina try to open her eyes, "Reina!" Makoto got closer to her.

She slowly opened her eyes, "Ma…ko-chan?" She tried to sit up only for Makoto to help her up and immediately embrace her.

"Reina!" She couldn't hold back her tears even if she tried.

"I'm so glad!" Usagi cried out, "You had us so worried!" Ami followed up.

"Don't ever scare us like that again Reina-chan." Minako sighed in relief, "Are you feeling okay? Do you need anything?" Rei asked her.

Her senses finally returned to her, and fully opened her eyes, "What happened?"

"You blacked out, you coughed out blood and passed out." Ami explained to her, of course she figured she'd leave out the part how everyone was scared to death, she didn't need that added to what she was probably feeling now.

"I did?" She couldn't even remember that part, all Reina remembered was feeling nauseas then there's nothing after that.

"Can I get you anything to drink Reina-chan?" Usagi offered, she did look like she needed something.

"No, I'm okay." Reina could see that they must have stayed up almost the whole night, they all looked exhausted, "You all should get some sleep, I'm fine now." She gave them a cheerful smile, but none of them were convinced and only nodded if only just to make Reina not worry for them. Though they still retreated back into their beds and fell asleep, Makoto however still kept a watchful eye on her.

"Mako-chan, you should get some sleep." She scooted over on her bed, "Come here." She said sweetly and grabbed Makoto's hand and pulled her to bed.

"Reina-chan you really scared me," She pressed her forehead on Reina's, "Promise me you'll go to a hospital when we get back."

"Mako, you know that—"

"Please… do it for me." she pleaded, after today she did not want anything else to happen to her girlfriend.

"Okay."

"I don't want to lose you."

Reina sighed, "Don't think that far ahead."

"Eh?"

"I sure don't, because if I start thinking ahead it'll only make me feel terrible, I don't even want to think how long I have," She said, trying to stay cheerful as possible, "But, I'm happy and you know why? Because what matters is how I spend my life on every moment and every moment is with you. That's what I focus on, enjoying what time I do have rather then how short its getting."

Makoto gripped her hand, "That doesn't sound any better."

Reina giggled, "It's just my way of thinking since all this happened, I know it doesn't make much sense." She kissed her, "But I promise I'll go to a hospital when we get back." Though she knew it was pointless, what she had was no longer curable.

"Arigato."

Reina looked at her once more, "You look so tired." Then she pressed her hand on Makoto's chest and gently eased Makoto down on the bed, the moment her head hit the pillow she was out in seconds flat.

Reina too laid back down on her side, looking over her Mako-chan, it was here that she finally felt it, her heart belonged to Makoto now… how could she even think about dying now? She hoped that by being a Sailor Senshi it would allow her to live a little longer then maybe she could actually try to find some way to cure her illness as hopeless as it was.

She began to lovingly caress Makoto's sleeping face with her fingers, "I'm never leaving you, I promise." She would not leave her, not now, not after finally getting to know what love finally felt like.

* * *

The sun was way above the sky, and Reina had made a rather huge breakfast despite it being past twelve. Though perhaps 'try' would be the better word, while it didn't quite look good she did try it and it tasted great!

The aroma began to fill the room, Usagi who had been dreaming about mountains of ice cream and dumplings began to sniff and gave off a grin, she also began to droll a little. She sat up, "That smells so yummy." She looked at Reina setting up the table, "Reina-chan."

"Ah Usagi-chan, Ohayo!" She did a second take at the clock. "Well I guess its not really morning anymore heh heh."

"Is it not?" She looked at the clock, stood up and gave herself a good stretch, "Have you been been awake long?"

"No, I woke up an hour ago. I went back to sleep after you all did."

"I see, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah I am." She pulled the chair, "Have a seat Usagi-chan, and help yourself."

"Arigato!" She was about to start eating when she saw the food, "Eh?" It did not look good… was this even edible?

"Oh yeah… um Mako is still teaching me, but trust me it tastes good!"

She took a forkful, she eyed it carefully then reluctantly took a bite and began to chew the food, after a moment her eyes widened, "Oh your right! It tastes really good!"

"Usagi, is there ever a day you're not so loud?" Rei walked up and took a seat next to her. yawning and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Is there ever a day you're not so grumpy!" Usagi shot back, still talking with a mouthful of food.

"You keep eating like that and you'll get fat again!" Now she was fully awake.

"Let's not start this so early shall we!" Reina cut in, trying to keep it civil.

But both turned to look at Reina, "Shut up!" they both cried out, then they resumed bickering with one another.

"Trust me Reina-chan, you get used to this sort of thing." Minako took a seat next to Reina as Artemis took a seat on her lap.

"Does this not bother you sometimes? I really feel like they hate each other sometimes." Reina looked at them now practically wrestling with one another.

Ami took a seat, "It does feel like that doesn't it," she yawned, "But trust us, those two are a lot closer then you think."

"Really?"

Minako nodded, "Yup, Rei-chan and Usagi-chan consider themselves like sisters, they love each other like sisters."

"Well I never had siblings so I wouldn't know," Reina chuckled, she looked at the bickering two again and the more she thought about it the more they were right. She had seen those two talk about sensitive subjects, she'd even seen Usagi comfort Rei when she was feeling down and vice versa, perhaps they were right, "I guess you're right, after all it's like how Sailor V says, 'Friendship is the best power!'"

Minako lit up, "You've been reading the Sailor V manga!?" A big smile from ear to ear spread on her face.

"Yeah I have," Reina then smirked, "It's strange, we have the real Sailor V here with us, but to all of us doesn't seem that big a deal huh."

"Eh?"

Reina continued with a grin, "I guess even the real Sailor V isn't even popular at all."

"What. Was. That!?" Every one could swear they could see a vein pop out of Minako's head as she clenched her fist and tried to keep a smile on her face.

 _ **BAM!**_

"Ow ow ow ow!" Reina sat hunched over, her hands on her head trying to rub the pain away while Minako sat back down, content with what she just did.

They all heard another yawn, "I guess what Ami-chan says is true, the more you bicker the closer you are as friends."

"Mako-chan!" Reina stood up and embraced her, once again feeling her warmth and enjoying every second of it.

"Hey Reina," She wrapped her arms around her, and rubbed Reina's sore head, "I m-missed not having you by my side when I woke up." she blushed.

"Don't worry…" She glanced away, and her face began to feel warm, "M-maybe next time I'll a-actually be there when you open your eyes."

"Eh?" That thought alone made Makoto blush, "Really?"

Reina nodded as she looked up, "Because I was thinking… m-maybe I could sleep o-over your place after we get back?"

Her face went red, everyone could swear they could see steam coming off it as Makoto thought about it, then nodded, "I'd like that!"

"Wow Mako-chan, moving so fast!" Minako gave her a victory sign with her fingers and sporting a huge grin which further made Makoto feel even more hot on her face.

"M-Minako-chan!" She tried to find her words but instead looked away while her friends giggled at the sight.

* * *

Once they were done eating, they washed up to leave everything the way it was. Reina quietly snuck over to Makoto who was distracted cleaning some of the plates when.

"Raah!" She jumped on her back and wrapped her arms around her.

"Reina!"

"Did I get ya?" She slid off her back.

"You did."

Reina looked around, "Maaako, there's something I want."

"Eh? What is it?"

She raised up on her toes, and wrapped her arms around her neck, "I want a kiss."

"R-Reina, there's still people here." Her cheeks began to flush once again as she looked around.

"But I'll lose it if I don't get one soon!"

"Oh just kiss her already!" Rei shouted from behind the sofa, too busy reading a manga she brought from home but then flipped over and stuck her head out slightly see it.

"Just pretend like we're not even here Mako-chan!" Minako jumped over the sofa to 'hide' but half her head was still peeking out cause she wanted to see the cute scene about to play in front of her, along with Usagi who's head appeared behind Minako's. Ami tried her best not to stare, and focused on her book but it was difficult because it wasn't every day that Makoto could find someone that would love her back and saying they were happy for her could not compare to what they felt for her.

Makoto sighed, but the moment she looked into Reina's eyes, the feeling of being nervous just washed away… and she felt her heart begin to pound heavily within her chest. She found herself lowering her head to gave her a passionate kiss and…

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Eh?" The noise drew both of their attention and watched Rei go answer the door.

"Haruka-san," She stepped aside.

"Michiru-san! Setsuna-san!" Usagi greeted them as they made their way inside.

"Hey dumpling head." She waved at her, "It's nice to see all of you again." Michiru added as she looked around and spotted Reina.

"Likewise, it's been a while." Setsuna walked in, though Reina felt uneasy as Michiru looked her over, almost like she was studying her or something.

"Hotaru-chan!" Usagi ran up to her and gave her a friendly hug.

"It's good to see you again Usagi-chan!" She smiled at her.

Haruka spotted the red head in the room, "So I assume that cute kitten over there is her?" She just cut right to the chase, and watched as Setsuna got closer to her.

Michuri exhaled, "Really Haruka."

Setsuna sighed in relief, "It's good to meet you, Reina, was it?" She shook her hand as Reina nodded, "My name is Meiou Setsuna." Her gaze, it felt strange… almost as if she knew her, "Or should I call you Sailor Nova."

"EH!? How did—!"

"So you were right this was Sailor Nova," Haruka stepped in front of her, and Reina had to admit, she looked intimidating as hell.

"Haruka," Michiru chuckled as she stepped beside her, "You don't want to make a bad impression now do you."

She laughed softly, "Gomen," then looked at Reina, "Tenou Haruka and this is my partner Kaiou Michiru," They properly introduced themselves and shook hands.

"Tomoe Hotaru." The other girl greeted her.

"How do you all know who I am?" Reina was confused, who were these people and how did they know her?

"I'm surprised dumpling head hasn't told you about us, but we're also Sailor Senshi."

"What!?"

They took a seat, "And Setsuna says she recognized you and wanted to see for herself."

"I'm glad to see you found everyone again." Setsuna walked up to her.

"What?" She then bolted up, "What do you mean again? What are you saying!?"

"You truly don't know?" Reina shook her head, "So, you haven't recovered your memories like everyone else have."

"What memories?! What are you talking about?!"

"Have you been having nightmares lately?" She asked.

"Huh?" Reina was taken aback, but finally said, "Y-yeah."

"I see, so your memories have started to resurface... slowly but they are." Setsuna looked at Haruka, and everyone else all truly curious as to what she was going to say next, "What if I told you Reina, that I knew who you were. That you had a life in the past."

"What…"

"Would you want to know it?"

Reina nodded, so did she exist in the past just like her friends? Is that what this woman was trying to say?

Then out of nowhere a light surrounded Setsuna's hand then a rod appeared out of nowhere and Setsuna held on to it, then detached the gem that was nestled at the top of the staff, "You had a life in the past Reina, you were a Senshi of the moon kingdom… but not in the way you would think."

Reina couldn't even believe this was happening, being able to speak to someone that could know who she was and why she was a Senshi, "How do you know all this?"

"I'm the keeper of time, I've watched it, I've guarded it and I've seen you. I could not interfere with it, but I saw you, I saw everyone and how the Moon Kingdom fell." She explained, "Everyone has had their memories restored, and now I shall help you regain yours, if you wish."

Reina didn't even hesitate, "Of course! I want to know, I've always wondered why I was a Senshi, it just never made sense to me."

Setsuna nodded but then her expression seemed to change… there was sorrow, "You may not like what you see."

"Eh? Is it bad?" Makoto asked then reached over to hold Reina's hand to offer her some emotional support.

"To some extent." Setsuna turned her gaze back at Reina, then her gem emitted a beam of light that shot into Reina's mind, and it began to show her past by unlocking the dormant memories deep within her mind.

* * *

 _The Moon Kingdom was a beautiful place, filled with life and many happy citizens. They enjoyed the many festivities that they would hold from time to time and the most popular of them all was ice skating and many gathered to watch a certain Moon Princess skate gracefully and impress the people. This kingdom was ruled by Queen Serenity, a beautiful fare skinned queen who ruled fairly and was beloved by all her people._

 _While her kingdom was a peaceful one, certain things would happen out of sight and knowledge from the queen such as the birth of a certain girl. A girl that was given one purpose, and that purpose was..._

* * *

Queen Serenity leaned against a balcony watching her daughter mingle with the people while her guardians watched over her closely. With not much to worry about, she took off and walked along the halls to her council room to discuss important matters regarding the kingdom of Earth but as she walked along the glossy tiles she saw someone exit a room… but this room had no door.

"Huh?" She saw them leave in a hurry, and she rushed to the door before it fully closed and caught it, "A fake door?" What could they be hiding from her? Were they actually hiding something from her? She took a step inside and looked around, her heeled shoes echoing off the walls.

When she glanced at the center of the room, she saw a figure kneeling down and was motionless, she then looked around the room and there wasn't a single window or anything that she could see outside off.

She finally got closer, and upon closer inspection Serenity could see it was a girl, dressed similarly to one of her daughter's guardians only her outfit was colored differently, dark colors mostly, "Hello?"

The girl was clearly startled, "Eh!?" She turned around, locking her gaze with, "Queen Serenity!" This girl knew who she was and immediately bowed down on one knee.

This girl didn't seem like trouble, "Who are you? What are you doing here?" She asked her.

"Y-You shouldn't be here! No one is allowed here!" She said, never making eye contact with Queen Serenity.

"It's alright, I don't think they'll be any trouble," She knelt down in front of her, "Who are you?"

"Sailor Nova."

"Sailor… Nova?" Queen Serenity then took her hand and gently placed it on Nova's chin and lifted her head to be able to see her face, she was really pretty but her face showed so much fear. She looked around the room and it seemed to her that she's been in this room all her life after spotting a single bed on the far side of the room and table next to it but that was it… and her heart felt for this girl, why was she living like this? This room felt like a cage for some wild animal.

"How long have you been here?" Queen Serenity asked.

"As far as I can remember…"

That made her feel worse, no one should have to live like this, not when this girl could've been making friends here, "Sailor Nova, it's okay to look me in the eyes."

"I s-shouldn't, it would be disrespectful of me!"

She chuckled, "It's alright."

Though she hesitated, she finally locked eyes with Queen Serenity and was awe stricken, this woman was beautiful, she looked so mature and her silver hair was tied in twin buns and the rest flowed elegantly and she was her queen.

"Why are you here Sailor Nova?"

"I'm not allowed to say."

"Eh?" Queen Serenity was baffled, who would command her to say that, better yet who would keep this girl a secret and why? If she was a Sailor warrior, why hide her away? There were so many questions she needed to ask, "I'll go find out, and I'll try to get you out of here. No one deserves to live like this."

"It's alright my Queen, you don't have to trouble yourself!"

She shook her head, "It's no trouble." She stood up and began to leave, she glanced at Sailor Nova one more time and it her heart shattered, she looked so alone and sad, "I promise I'll be back."

* * *

Queen Serenity had an idea on where to look, the only place that decisions would take place or rather who would also decide were her council people, after all the person she saw leaving Sailor Nova's room was in her council.

She burst open the doors and there he was, among all of them, "I demand to know the meaning behind this!" She shouted, her voice was full of authority that it shook most of them because Queen Serenity was usually never upset and it was a rare sight to see her like that, but when she was… no one wanted to be in her way.

"The meaning of what my Queen?"

"Sailor Nova." She said, and watched their faces twitch.

"W-Who? We're not sure we know—"

"Save your excuses, I saw her myself in that cage you call a room!" She slammed her hands on the table, "I demand to know why she's there!?"

The braver of the bunch stood up, "Because we deemed it necessary."

"What!? And who gave you the right to do that!?" Queen Serenity glared at him.

"You don't seem to understand my Queen."

"Then explain it to me!"

He wiped the sweat off his brow, "Well, like the Guardians that protect your daughter… we figured it best we create a Guardian of our own."

"What? What do you mean create?"

He cleared his throat, "Well, it took some time and energy but this girl was born from a newly born star and we raised her for one… for one purpose."

Queen Serenity was troubled just by that phrase alone, what could he have in mind that would force them to make a girl live alone, "What purpose?"

"To destroy any of our enemies, to destroy a planet or their hideout."

"What?!" She clenched her fists, anger began to fill her heart.

"See, we need to protect our Kingdom as well and if ever encountered a threat that was bigger than we could handle… bigger then what your guardians or even our army can handle, well, we have Sailor Nova." He said and the man next to him began, "Within her body she has the power of an exploding star and using her own body as a catalyst she is able to create a Supernova and destroy everything so long her body can hold out while also containing that blast to make sure it doesn't extend any further then it needs to be."

The third man who seemed to be the most nervous said, "After a few tests we d-discovered that power comes with the price of her life because she seems to grow weaker whenever she uses a small version of her 'supernova'."

"She was born just for that!?" Queen Serenity was furious, "How dare you! That is not who we are!"

"You have to understand, the reason we kept her in that room was to keep her from becoming attached to this world or to anyone, we know it's wrong but if she became attached then she would never use her 'Supernova'."

"How dare you raise her just to… just to kill herself! She's a living person! She has feelings! I will not allow you to treat her as if she was trash!"

"I'm sorry your highness, but it's been decided that she stay in that room."

She slammed her fist on the table, "I revoke it!"

"I'm sorry, this is one order you can't change. You have a say in everything but for this one, I truly apologize but we've all decided."

She stared furiously at them, "This isn't over!" Queen Serenity thought it best to leave for now, and return with a cool head to better talk this over and get them to change their mind.

* * *

 _A Week later…_

Her council were stubborn old fools and Queen Serenity kept true to her word, she kept trying and trying, being the only law that they could protest should she try to revoke it. But she would not stop until she saw this girl out of this room and to finally experience a true life.

"I'm sorry Sailor Nova, but my council can be bothersome, they truly believe in this system a little too much."

"It's alright my Queen, just having you visit me is enough." She smiled at her, "I've… never really talked to anyone other than you, I mean those people come to see me every now and then but whenever they do they keep telling me I should stay here, that I would scare other people outside these walls and that everyone would hate me."

"What!? That's unbelievable!" Serenity couldn't believe what she just heard, her own council were scaring this girl, to make her fearful of the outside and for what she assumed would be that she would use her 'Supernova' ability with no hesitation.

She knelt down beside her, to cool down for a moment, she loathed everything her council were doing to her, they didn't do this with her daughter's guardians or make a fuss about it, but with Sailor Nova… they just would not let this go.

The two were silent for a moment till she finally looked at Nova and said, "Maybe I may introduce you to my daughter, she's a very kind girl and I'm sure she'll like you."

"You don't have to do that, I would be a bother… she'd probably be scared of me."

"Nonsense, its no bother and she wouldn't be, I promise."

Sailor Nova looked around and then looked into Serenity's eyes, "May I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"You're the Queen, so why can a council like this ignore your requests or demands?"

She only sighed, "It's a system that's been in place since before my time as Queen, from my mother to her mother. It's so a Queen does not become consumed by power and lose control of their kingdoms or make certain rules that would upset a certain balance. It has yet to happen but the system has been around for as long as I can remember."

"I see."

"There are many things that are meant to be broken, such as this. You've lived alone since you were a little girl right?"

Sailor Nova nodded, "I've never spoken to anyone, not even the people who took care of me as I grew up other than them telling me the dangers of this world. I've never even left this room." She then smiled, "But it feels great being able to talk to someone! I never thought that a Queen of all people would talk to me," She giggled, "I'm really honored."

"I'm glad," Queen Serenity stood and headed for the door, "I'll be back Sailor Nova, I'll try to convince the council once again."

"Good luck." Serenity closed the door behind her, but Nova had no disillusions about it, it would never work and she was already used to living in this room and she was okay with it.

Outside however, another girl had been wandering the halls in search of their mother.

Princess Serenity stepped out of the halls looking for her mother; she searched everywhere for her but could not find her anywhere. When she turned the corner she saw a door open up and she hid out of reflex. She saw her mother step out of a room and leave in a hurry, "Mother?" She watched her leave and disappeared around the corner.

Serenity lifted her dress slightly and ran to the door.

She ran her hand all over it till she found the latch and pulled it open, she walked inside and was stunned to see that her palace had a hidden room, were there more secret rooms she was not aware of? She managed to pull the heavy door and walked inside.

The room didn't resemble any of the beautiful rooms in her palace, the floors looked to be of stone and not the glossy marble tiles of her palace and the walls were plain and no windows. It looked like a prison cell, only without bars or anything to keep someone out other than a secret door which had a locking mechanism on the outside, a lock that Queen Serenity would leave open for whenever she came back.

Princess Serenity brought her hand to her chest, and walked around the room before spotting a figure sitting under a skylight, possibly the only way to look outside.

She stepped closer and closer till the girl perked her head up, "Did you forget something Queen Serenity?" she turned around and locked eyes with someone that wasn't Queen Serenity, and by the striking resemblance, Nova knew who this person was, "Princess Serenity!?"

"Who are you?"

"You shouldn't be here Princess! You'll get in a lot of trouble! Please, you have to leave!" She got on one knee out of respect and did not meet her gaze but begged her to go.

"Get in trouble? For what?"

"Please, you have to go!"

Serenity only smiled and walked up to her instead, "I've never seen you before," She reached down and gently grabbed one of her arms to gesture her to stand.

"Princess…"

"Well, you know who I am but who are you?" Her smile was a warm as her mothers, it brought a sense of ease to Nova.

"I'm… I'm Sailor Nova."

"Sailor Nova? Are you another Guardian?"

"Guardian?"

Princess Serenity looked around, "Have you been here long?"

"Since I was born."

"Eh? That's terrible," She gazed right back at Nova, then smiled, "Would you like to come outside with me? I'm sure you'll like it."

"I can't come out."

"Why can't—"

The sound of the door could be heard opening and Nova grabbed Serenity by her wrist and hid her behind one of the columns of the room and she quickly ran back to the center of the room.

Princess Serenity was confused, why was she here and why did Nova look so nervous? She peeked her head out slightly to be able to see who was walking inside.

"That's one of mother's council men…" She whispered to herself.

He approached Sailor Nova, "Nova, I'm sure the Queen has been talking to you for some time now right?"

Nova said nothing.

"Well, either way you shouldn't listen to what she says. The Queen doesn't understand the danger someone like you poses, if you were to walk outside do you know what would happen?" Silence, "Should I remind you Nova?" Sailor Nova only clenched her fists, "The people would fear you, they would hate you for what you can do. No one outside will accept you and as I always say. You are safe here, where no one would judge you and a place you can call home."

"I understand."

He nodded, "Good, should the day ever arise then we will have need of your strength." He then took his leave and shut the door behind him, locking her up inside and unknowingly locking Princess Serenity with Sailor Nova.

* * *

Princess Serenity just couldn't believe what she just heard, this girl was being made to fear the outside world but why!? She stepped out from behind the column and approached Nova, "That's so horrible, why would they do this to you?"

Sailor Nova shook her head, "I don't know…"

"You have to come outside with me." She smiled at her hoping she'd say yes.

"I can't just… please go."

The locking mechanism could be heard being undone then the door opened once again, only this time Queen Serenity stepped inside and was surprised to see, "Serenity?"

"Mother?"

She looked at the two, "I see you two have met."

"Mother why are they treating Nova this way?"

"I don't know…" Of course she knew why but she wasn't going to tell her daughter just yet, she wasn't so sure she was ready to hear the reason Sailor Nova was here in the first place.

* * *

"Eh? What do you mean there's another Guardian?"

"It's true Sailor Mars, girls," She turned to her friends, "I just met her a week ago and I've been visiting her every day."

"So that's why you've been disappearing every morning?" Mercury saw Serenity nod her head, "You should have told us, we kept worrying about what you were doing."

"Gomen."

"Why haven't we seen her?" Mercury asked.

"She seems afraid of the outside world, so it's been troublesome to try and get her to leave her room."

"A Guardian afraid of the outside? I wonder why?" Jupiter followed up, "Can we meet her?" Venus asked her princess, after all she was sure everyone else was just as curious as to who this Guardian was.

Serenity nodded, "I'm sure she would love to see new people," Her expression saddened, "She's been very lonely from what my mother told me."

They all looked at one another then nodded in agreement, "Well lets go change that." Mars said cheerfully and followed Princess Serenity to the secret room where Sailor Nova was being kept in.

* * *

"This is it." They stopped at the secret door and Jupiter opened the heavy door then all walked inside.

Sailor Nova heard those familiar heeled shoes Serenity wore, "Princess Serenity, I'm happy you came to visit me again," When she turned around she was greeted to a sight she did not expect to see, "Eh?"

"Sailor Nova," Serenity kept her warm smile as she looked at her, "I want to introduce you to my close friends."

"It's nice to finally meet you Sailor Nova." Venus walked up to her, "I'm Sailor Venus," She then introduced every one else for her.

"Princess Serenity told us about you," Sailor Jupiter walked up and shook Nova's hand, and the moment she did she felt strange, she looked at Jupiter and her heart began to pound… why? It didn't feel that way with anyone else so why her?

"P-pleased to meet you all."

"Never thought we'd meet another warrior, but I'm glad," Mars looked around the room, noticing how barren it felt, "How long have you been in this room?"

"Since… since I was born."

They gasped in shock, "Well I think its about time you came outside," Venus cried out, "Yeah! You're missing out on a lot!" Mercury followed and grabbed Nova's hand.

"Please come with us." Serenity reached for her other hand and eventually everyone else grabbed her arms while Jupiter began to push Nova from behind, "Come on."

"No wait! I can't leave this room!" But they kept going, dragging her along and there was no way she could compete with Jupiter's strength, "Please! I can't leave this room!"

"Says who?" Sailor Jupiter gave a chuckle, knowing it was ridicules that she was kept here this long without having seen the outside world.

Venus rushed out and held the door open, then they managed to get Sailor Nova outside of her room after many years in solitude.

She shielded her eyes with her hands after the light in the sky hit her face, it was difficult but her eyes took some time to adjust.

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and a face near hers, "See, it's not so bad right?" Jupiter's voice was right next to her and just knowing that it was hers was enough to make her heart beat fast once again.

" _This feeling again… what is it?"_ She thought to herself as she wondered why she felt this way just from hearing Sailor Jupiter's voice, she just met her!? What could it mean?

she slowly fluttered her eyes open, finally getting used to the different light and looked around, then Serenity held her hand and began to lead her towards one of the balconys, "See, it's beautiful out here."

Nova's eyes scanned everything and her expression slowly changed from that of curiosity to one of pure joy and excitement, "It's so pretty!" the way the Kingdom was light up, almost looked like a fairy tale castle, everything had a shine or sparkle to it

Sailor Nova gaze fell on something, "What is that?" She pointed at the rather large area where she saw people sliding on ice or whatever it was they were doing.

"You don't know?" Mars asked out of curiosity to which Nova just shook her head.

Serenity was about to explain when Jupiter jumped in, "That's actually the most popular activity here, it's called ice skating, you wear blades on your feet and skate around the ice, you can skate or dance or whatever you want to do." She leaned in, "Princess Serenity is actually the best skater in the entire Kingdom."

Serenity chuckled, "Jupiter is being modest, she's actually really amazing herself. She's the only one that's been able to keep up with me."

"Really!?" She looked at both of them.

"Yeah, it's truly a sight to watch." Venus giggled as she returned her gaze to the rink, then back at Jupiter who seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Would you like to try?"

Sailor Nova quickly said, "I want too!" But then her expression changed, "But I… I can't, I have to go back to my room before they find out and I don't want to frighten anyone."

Serenity placed her hand on Nova's shoulder, "It'll be okay, I promise." She said sweetly, there was just something about her, she really did take after her mother, as the queen was also able to make Nova feel safe just by hearing her voice, she too was able to make her feel just the same.

"Come on!" Jupiter grabbed Nova by her hand and rushed out to the rink while everyone else followed.

* * *

They all stepped out of the kingdom's walls and walked along the smooth stone floor, Princess Serenity greeted the people that passed her by and Nova followed behind Jupiter, deep in a trance. She just couldn't understand this sensation at all, it was completely foreign to her. It only ever happened when she looked at Jupiter or was near her like she was right now and yet, it felt like she was meant to be this close to her.

" _Maybe I should ask Serenity."_ Perhaps she knew what was wrong with Nova, maybe she was sick or maybe because she was in solitude for so long… it baffled her to no end.

The other thing that worried Sailor Nova was how the people would react upon looking at her, she was sure they would be fearful and Serenity would have to calm them down. But wait… more people kept passing her by and they weren't doing that, she looked at each of them passing by her without a second thought, some even greeted her along with the guardians.

"Was a new guardian assigned to the princess?" She heard one person say, "I believe so."

"That's wonderful, now our princess is even better protected."

" _Eh!?"_ She snapped back to look at them and they were… smiling, they were happy to see another guardian by Serenity's side.

"Are you okay?" Venus asked her.

"Y-yeah it just—"

"You thought they would be fearful of you?" Jupiter guessed what she was going to say and she was right, that's all Nova was told her whole life, that everyone would fear her and hate her, "See, there's nothing to worry about." She wrapped her arm around the smaller girl and Nova's face immediately went red.

"Aah!"

"Nova?"

"N-nothing!" She turned her blushing face to hide it, and she hid it well, except for Venus who actually saw it and began to wonder.

But before anyone could say more, a small girl was running along the path against her mother's warning to walk and unfortunately tripped in front of Nova, landing by her feet.

Sailor Nova froze, and a simple gaze from Sailor Mercury was enough to let her know that it was okay.

She knelt down, "Are you okay?" Nova offered her hand to the small girl who took it happily.

"Yeah! I am! Arigato!" She gave a bright smile and walked back to her mother.

Nova looked at the girl and then her hand… she wasn't afraid, she didn't hate Nova or fear her, she was happy that she was helped by her.

"You were lied to Nova." Serenity walked up to her, "The people will like you if you give them the chance. They're not bad people."

"I… I can see that now." Everything she was led up to believe were lies… and it made everything worse. why was she lied too? Why keep her secluded and away from the wonderful things outside her room, she had only been outside of it for a only a few minutes and saying she was happy did not even come close to what she was actually feeling.

"Don't worry Nova, everything will get better." Mars stood by her side and they all resumed their walk to the skating area.

* * *

Queen Serenity watched Sailor Nova with her daughter and her guardians with a warm smile on her face, she was truly happy to see Nova out there and more that it was probably her daughter that managed to get her out.

"Do you realize what you're daughter has done!" Her council approached their queen.

"Yes, freed her from that prison."

"This has ruined everything my queen, the day will come when we will need Sailor Nova and she will refuse to use her power!"

"We don't need it," She turned to look at them, her eyes burning with anger, angry at her council for what they have done to Nova, "that's not who we are, we don't just discard lives like that! And should that day come, then we will fight and win without her power! I will not have a guardian give their life up like that!"

"You have doomed us all, your daughter doomed us all!"

"Enough! I will not have you talk ill about my daughter! And If Nova decides to use her power, then It should be willingly but she will no longer continue to live solely to be a weapon!"

"Have it your way my queen! But you will regret your choice, and so will your daughter!" They all took their leave and Queen Serenity was left alone in her chambers, she returned her gaze back at the group, happily knowing that Sailor Nova would now be free.

* * *

"We're here!" The Princess cheerful voice broke the silence and Nova was in awe, the area was so huge and there were a lot of people skating.

"Would you like to try?" She asked her.

"I don't know how, I'm okay with watching!" Sailor Nova's eyes glanced at every single person in the area.

"First time out of your room and you want to watch?" Jupiter shook her head with a chuckle, "No way, come on." She grabbed Nova's hands and began to drag her to it, and after slipping on their skates she managed to get Nova onto the ice.

Nova held firmly onto Jupiter's arms as she gently guided her to the ice, her feet wobbled under her weight and trying to balance herself on the skates.

"Easy there," Jupiter had a good hold and slowly moved to get Nova used to skating, "See, not so bad is it?"

"No—aaah!" she slipped and fell forward, but Jupiter caught her and Nova's heart seemed to stop, she was being held by her.

"Careful Nova." She chuckled but Nova had other thoughts in mind, the most prominent one was that fluttery feeling in her stomach, and holding on to her didn't help, it made her feel more flustered.

The rest of the girls had stayed by the side to watch them skate along with Princess Serenity who was already drawing quite the crowd.

Venus stayed glued to the two behind her, watching Jupiter teaching Nova how to skate and it was adorable, so much so that a grin formed on her face just by staring at Nova who looked to be flustered but not because she couldn't skate and it was always when she looked at Sailor Jupiter.

Eventually Nova slowly began to get the hang of it, her legs were no longer wobbling but she couldn't go fast and kept it at a slow pace and Jupiter skated alongside her at a steady pace to keep up.

"I'm proud of you Nova, you're getting the hang of it!"

"Aaah!" That… may have broken her focus as she fell onto the ice and came to a sliding stop.

"Are you okay!?" She helped Nova to her feet.

"I am now." She looked into her eyes, she felt frozen in place, her heart began to pick up and it was now that she noticed how close she was.

"Tell you what, why don't we do this instead." Jupiter held her as if they were going to dance and guided Nova's hand on her waist and the other on her shoulder.

"W-what are we d-doing?!" Her voice cracked, now she felt nervous.

"Just follow what I'm doing." Jupiter replied in a warm way and began to lead, Nova tried her best to keep up.

They moved and twirled, well mostly Jupiter did the complicated moves and Nova tried to match it but the longer they danced the more they seemed to be as one. Some of the people passing by stopped to look at them, one by one they all came to halt.

Princess Serenity stopped by her friends to watch them, her heart felt warm just watching them.

"Wow, Sailor Nova learns quick!" Mars was in awe, "No kidding! It's like Nova always knew how to skate!" Mercury was just as surprised.

"They almost look like they're a couple." Serenity added.

" _They've only known each other for a while but_ …" Venus thought to herself, _"It's because Jupiter is the one she's dancing with, she wants to impress her, and I'm sure there's more to it for Nova."_ She almost cried out happily, when she thought about it, _"Love at first sight!"_

With nothing else to do, they continued to watch the two skate together till it got late.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to stay with us?" Mercury asked Nova as they escorted her back to her hidden room.

"No, it's alright you all don't have to worry about me." she smiled then bowed, "Arigato, it's been the best day of life!"

"Tomorrow will be even better!"

"Mars is right, you'll see." Jupiter then exhaled softly, "And you did pretty amazing back there."

Nova nodded then with a smile walked back into her room, "Have a good night everyone," They all began to walk away till, "Sailor Jupiter?"

She turned to face Nova, "Yeah?"

"C-can we skate t-together again?"

She nodded, "Of course we can." The moment she uttered those words, something felt different and her heart felt warm… she's never really felt this before, and it made her curious as to what it was.

* * *

The girls arrived at their rooms after escorting Princess Serenity to her chambers, it was finally time to call it a day. They sat on their beds and talked with one another while they changed out of their uniforms.

However one such girl sat on her bed, her mind was miles away as for some reason the moment she sat down all she began to think about was Sailor Nova.

" _There it is again."_ The same fluttery feeling in the pit of her stomach, she had felt it before just as they dropped Nova off in her room but it couldn't mean what she thought could it?

"Thinking about her aren't you?"

Jupiter snapped out of it and looked up, Venus was standing by her side and sat down, "I've seen the way she looks at you, its adorable."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Ah ha," Venus was slightly surprised Jupiter didn't know, "Well… isn't it obivious?" She shook her head, "Jupiter, I think its love at first sight for her."

"W-what!? In love with me!?"

Venus nodded her head, she was too excited that much was clear, "It really is cute."

"I wonder if that's what I've been feeling too."

Venus inched closer, "What did you feel?"

"It's strange, I just met her but I kept feeling this feeling deep down, it felt like butterflies were flying around." She chuckled at the mere thought.

Venus gasped loudly, "You felt the same!" she grabbed her hands, "This is great! You two should spend more time together!"

"But I don't even know her all that well."

Mercury sat up from her bed, "That's why you should hang out."

"And if you don't want to do something, I may have too… she is really cute after all." Mars chimed in, a smirk on her features as she laid back down perhaps that would get Jupiter to do something.

"What? You too!?"

Mars didn't say anything but lay back down.

"I guess I'll go see her tomorrow." Jupiter exhaled and wondered if what she was going to do was okay.

 **End of Chapter 8 Part I**

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter, as this chapter and currently in the process of writing part 2 caused me a few late nights due to me hitting a wall but let me know what you guys thought and i'll try to have part 2 up as soon as I can, have a good one!**


	9. Chapter 8 Pt II

**Chapter 8 Part II: The Fall**

A couple of days had passed as Jupiter had taken the advice Venus suggested about spending time with Nova, and joined her as often as she could in her room to chat or go outside.

They sat by the balcony to get a better view and relax.

"Thanks again for being patient with me, skating is tougher then I thought."

Jupiter merely waved her hand, "Don't worry about it, you'll get the hang of it and besides, you're improving."

Nova stood right next to her, "So, are you really as good as the princess at skating?"

Jupiter nodded her head, a confident smile on her face, "Yeah, but she's still pretty good I can't lie about that."

"That's still pretty amazing."

They were silent for a while, but neither one needed to say anything as just being next to one another was enough to make them feel happy.

Jupiter's gaze fell on her, "Hey Nova."

"Hmm."

"Do you still feel lonely?"

"Eh?" she looked up into her jade colored eyes, then shook her head, "Not anymore."

She exhaled, her cheeks then gained a red hue, "I mean… I guess what I'm t-trying to say is that—"

"Ah there you two are!" The girls walked in on them with Serenity behind them, "We've been looking for you two."

Serenity ran up to Nova and grabbed her hands, "You have to come with us!" They dragged Nova back to her room.

"Why are we here?" She asked.

Serenity laughed softly, "Do you not notice it?"

Nova finally looked at the door, so why are they here again… wait, there was an actual door! It wasn't a hidden door but a real polished metal door, "W-what?"

Jupiter gently began to guide her to it, "Open it." She cooed softly in her ear and that's exactly what she did.

When she stepped inside, her mind exploded and she wanted to cry for joy, her face just lit up and she rushed to the center of the room. Everything was redone, no longer did she have ugly, rough stone floors and walls but instead were the beautiful, sleek and polished tile floors and walls that matched the kingdom, a comfortable looking bed among other things like a book shelf, an actual desk and a large sofa to relax.

"My mother agreed that we should give you a room that belonged to you."

Nova was stricken, they did all this for her, "S-so that's why you had me stay with you girls for the past couple of days." She gave Serenity a hug, "Arigato Princess!"

"After what's been done to you it's the least we can do for you." Serenity then looked at her friends then back at Nova, "We also officially assigned you as one my guardians."

"What!? The council allowed it!?"

Serenity took a few steps forwards, "They resigned and mother had to assign new people for that position and they all agreed that was done to you was wrong. So after talking it over they assigned you to me."

Sailor Nova nodded, a smile spread across her face and was happy, she finally had a purpose and had amazing friends to top it all off, "Arigato Princess Serenity!"

* * *

Weeks have passed since Nova joined her friends as Serenity's guardian and ever since then her life had been turning around.

However, Sailor Jupiter kept spending as much time as she could with Nova and the more she did the more she began to feel something for her. She felt as though it was wrong and yet at the same time it felt right, perhaps Venus was right after all, maybe Jupiter was in love. Her heart always picked up whenever she was around Nova and more so when she stood closer to her.

Back in her room however Jupiter sat on her bed wondering on what to do, "Maybe I can take her to the lake and I can," She shook her head, "No no," She began to pace around, wondering how she would even say those words, "Nova, I love you… no that's not right," She tried different tones, "I love you, no how about _I love you…_ hmm, no, uugh this is hard…"

She then lit up, "I got it!" she cleared her throat, "Ah Sailor Nova what a surprise to see you here… in your room, because why wouldn't you be in your room ha ha! I really wasn't expecting to see you here... in your room, oh do you want to come with me outside oh and I love you!" She gave a nervous chuckle before her shoulders slumped down, "No… that sounds so idiotic."

"I knew it!"

That shout made Jupiter nearly jump out of her shoes, and turned around, "V-Venus!? H-h-how long have you been there!?"

"Long enough," She gave a big smirk but cut right to the chase as she leaned closely to Jupiter's face, "You love her don't you?"

"I d-don't know what you're talking about!" She turned away to hide her flushed face, but Venus was always good at catching those subtle gestures and facial expressions that people gave off when they were in love.

"Jupiter, you love Sailor Nova right?"

She let out a sigh, and relaxed her shoulders, "Is it… is it wrong that I do?"

Venus wanted to cry out happily but kept herself from doing so and walked around to look at Jupiter's face, no doubt it was red and how right she was, "There's nothing wrong with it, not to anyone," She stepped in front of her and directly looked into her eyes, "You should just go tell her how you feel? Who knows, maybe she might feel the same." She giggled already knowing that Nova did in fact feel the same.

She took in a couple of breaths, "You're right, I'll go do that right now!" She rushed out the room and began sprinting down the halls.

Corridor after corridor she kept passing by, and was beginning to hate how far Nova's room was, it felt like she would never get there.

"Sailor Jupiter?"

She came to a stop and turned around, "Ah Princess Serenity!" She bowed respectfully.

"Where are you going?"

"Ah well, see I w-was just… um, I was g-going too," She rubbed the back of her head, stumbling over her words, "Um…"

Serenity tried to hold back her giggle, then looked at her and said, "Good luck Jupiter." Was all she needed to say, already knowing what Jupiter was going to do and how important and wonderful it was to have someone to love.

She nodded then bolted off at full speed to Nova's room.

* * *

She arrived at her room, opened the door and there she was, sitting at her desk reading a book… she looked so cute... wait, was she wearing reading glasses.

 _"Kawaii!"_ She almost shouted and it took everything she had to keep herself from yelling, "Nova."

"Eh?" She perked her head up and turned around, and her face lit up, "Jupiter!" She rushed over to her and jumped on her, wrapping her arms around her.

"It's great to see you again! What a s-s-surprise to see you in your roo— " Jupiter had to force herself to stop, that line would not work in any scenario.

"Eh?"

"N-nothing."

Nova held on to her firmly, fearing that she might disappear even though that probably would never happen, "As am I." She looked up into her green eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"Ah well," she gave a nervous smile, "I just wanted to ask you if you…. If you wanted to come with me for a bit, I know this nice spot out by the kingdom I want to show you."

"I thought you showed me all the spots? You and Venus… speaking of which, has she been acting a little strange?"

"Strange?"

She nodded, "Yeah, she's been following me around and whenever I'm with you I sometimes catch a glimpse of her watching us…"

"Really?"

"Yeah… at least I think it's her, like last time I was—"

* * *

 _Nova looked around for Jupiter, she searched high and low for her but couldn't find her. Though while she walked along the hall she couldn't help but feel like someone was following her, but every time she turned around there was no one._

 _Each time her foot step echoed, she could swear she could hear another echo following right after and she always turned around to see but again no one. It took her a while till she opened a door and spotted Jupiter walking along the and, "Jupiter!" she shouted, and ran up to her._

 _"Eh?" She turned around and a smile ran across her face, "Ah Nova!" the two rushed and greeted each other, "It's so good to see you!"_

 _"It is," She was about to say something when she instantly turned around, "Ah ha!" She pointed at... nothing, "Eh!?" She was being followed she was sure of it!_

 _"Nova? Is something wrong?"_

 _"I don't know, it feels like someone has been following me around..."_

 _"Really?"_

 _She nodded and when she turned around her eyes caught a glimpse of something, "What is that?" She saw something, and it looked like hair... blonde hair to be exact and there was only one person in their group that had blonde, "Venus? Is that you?" She called out._

 _Behind the wall however, Venus was indeed hiding and covering her mouth to not make a sound. She wanted to be the first to see those two end up together and help them along the way if they needed a bit of encouragement._

* * *

Nova finished retelling that day to Jupiter, and unknown to them, a figure in the back retreated back to their hiding spot behind the column.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Jupiter reached for her hand, "Come on!" the two began to jog down the halls and through the castle, eventually making it outside the gate.

It didn't really take long but they did arrive at the spot Jupiter had mentioned and it had a gorgeous view of the entire castle, and the sky looked so serene.

Nova looked around, "Um… Jupiter, you've already shown me this spot." She looked back at the taller brunette.

"Ah I did!?" She cleared her throat, "Um… w-well, I know."

"Eh? Is something wrong?"

"N-nothing is wrong!" Jupiter never felt more nervous, she clenched her fists hoping to calm her nerves but it wasn't helping!

She looked around, not seeing a single thing out of the ordinary but she could swear she saw someone dive behind a tall stone column maybe it was her mind playing tricks on her, "Everything seems fine here?" No answer, "Jupiter?"

"I love you!" she stiffened up, she dared not look at Nova, fear crept into her body assuming the worst, after all there was no way she'd feel the same right?

Silence, that silence began to drive Jupiter insane! What was Nova thinking? Was she disgusted by it? Did she not want anything to do with her anymore!? Why wasn't she saying anything!

She heard the grass crunch under Nova's feet as she made her way to Jupiter and her heart had never pounded so heavily.

She felt Nova's hand on her shoulder and slowly walked around Jupiter to see her face, "W-what did you say?" She then reached up, her gloved hand gently pressed against Jupiter's cheek and watched as she relaxed under her touch, "What did you say?" She repeated gently, wanting to hear those words again.

Jupiter slowly locked her gaze with Nova's lavender colored eyes and her hands began to act on their own, she gently wrapped one arm around Nova's waist to pull her in closer causing her to gasp softly and her other hand gently brushed her scarlet red hair away from Nova's face then rested her hand on her neck while her thumb managed to caress Nova's cheek, "… I l-love you, Sailor Nova."

Nova felt weak at the knees, if it weren't for Jupiter holding her with her strong arms she probably would've fallen to the floor from the sheer shock, "Please don't lie…" She muttered softly.

Jupiter shook her head, her face began to blush and while her heart was beating so fast, she wasn't exactly nervous and found her own body moving on its own as she lowered her head and found their lips locking in a loving kiss.

Neither one could deny what they now felt for each other, and promised they would always be together.

As they were caught in the heat of their passion they both failed to notice or even hear the loud shriek coming from behind a tree and a blonde haired girl fall to the floor, her body frozen in place as a huge smile was on her face.

* * *

 _ **Later that evening…**_

After a whole day of spending time with one another, enjoying most of what the kingdom had to do and the many talented chefs who would bake the most delicious sweets, Jupiter and Nova walked through the pristine halls of the castle, talking about their day and the most amazing moments that they shared.

Eventually they stopped by Nova's room, neither one wanting to let go of each other's hand, "So uh…" Jupiter rubbed her neck nervously, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Nova nodded, then gripped Jupiter's hand tighter, "I don't want to let go."

"Neither do I," But they slowly slip away from each other reluctantly, and Jupiter had only taken a few steps till she rushed back, embraced Nova and kissed her.

Nova returned the favor, holding onto Jupiter as they kissed but eventually she had to gently push Jupiter away, she lightly panted, "At this rate we'll never stop." She giggled.

"I-is it really a bad thing?"

"Well no, but…"

"Ah! Why don't you stay with me in our room?"

"N-nani!? But we just became a couple it'll look strange since its so sudden!" Nova's cheeks gained a red hue, she wasn't exactly ready for that, after all when she did stay in their room they had an extra bed brought in for her.

Jupiter's face too got red as she said, "Then how about I s-stay here, with you?"

"Eh!?"

* * *

She opened the door to see her friends ready to jump, and jump they did, at her and gave a cheerful scream, "Jupiter! We're so happy! Venus told us everything!"

"What!?"

"Yup, I was following you two and it finally paid off!" Venus grinned as she congratulated Jupiter, "I think its so cute that you're together with Nova!"

They practically dragged Jupiter to sit down, "Now tell us all about it!" Mars looked at her, with the happiest yet curious filled eyes and they all wanted to know how it happened.

"Ah ha ha," Jupiter laughed as she ran her fingers through her hair, "Well… let's see."

* * *

 ** _A week later…_**

The kingdom was as calm as it always was, people went about their day and nothing seemed to appear out of the ordinary. Yet, everyone could feel something strange in the air but nobody could put their finger on it.

Queen Serenity walked over to her balcony, folding her arms across her chest, "What is this feeling?" It was almost like a sense of gloom just washing over her. She looked out ahead but everything was calm, and yet she felt anxious, nervous and she was just downright raddled… but she didn't know why.

She sighed and left the room, maybe walking would clear her head.

* * *

Princess Serenity walked along the halls with her Guardians behind her, well almost all, Nova had to stay back and assist the Queen with a few matters after Nova was given the task as acting as Guardians for both the Queen and the Princess whenever they needed her.

Serenity felt off, there was just something weird in the air, she turned to look at her guardians, "Girls, do any of you feel that?"

They looked around, Mercury was the first to say, "Now that you mention it, something has been feeling strange since we woke up."

"Yeah… almost feels like something is coming our way." Mars followed up, "But the question is what?" Venus had this cold sweat on the back of her neck almost like she was feeling afraid, about what, she had no idea.

"Jupiter?" Serenity looked at her, it seemed that her mind was elsewhere… no doubt missing Nova.

"Eh?" She snapped out of it.

"Do you feel that too?"

Jupiter seemed to tense up as well, "Yeah… I've been feeling so tense since I woke up."

Serenity turned back to look over the horizon, she could clearly see the planet Earth in the distance and just looking at it made her feel nervous… something was going to happen.

"Jupiter."

"Yes?"

She turned to look at her, "Go find Sailor Nova please."

"Right away!" She turned around then bolted down the opposite hall.

* * *

It took her awhile but she eventually found Nova walking back, "Nova!"

Just hearing her voice, she immediately lit up, "Jupiter!" The two ran up to each other and embraced one another, and despite their height difference Nova quickly raised herself on her toes to kiss Jupiter, something she's been wanting to do all day.

They then pressed their hands together, interlocking their fingers together, "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Nova however noticed something different or rather felt something different coming off Jupiter, "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah… It's strange really, I've been feeling nervous all day… well, we all have."

"Nervous?"

"You haven't felt it?"

Nova shook her head, "I've been busy all day assisting Queen Serenity, I must have not noticed it but," Now that she thought about it, "That must explain why she looked so anxious today."

"Nova, I—"

Suddenly, a loud and earth shattering explosion rocked the castle, knocking the girls to the floor. Explosion after explosion, and the loud thundering footsteps of thousands of people running in the distance.

The girls stood up and ran to the window, the two gasped, "N-nani!?" Nova and Jupiter saw an army fighting their way into their kingdom, killing several citizens and destroying everything in their way.

"Those are people from earth! Why!?" Jupiter shouted, her rage overwhelmed her shock as she looked on ahead.

"How do you know that?"

"Look there!" She pointed and Nova followed it seeing a bridge that seemed to be made of magic or light and it was connected to earth.

Nova gasped, then she thought, "Jupiter! You have to go find Princess Serenity! She needs you!"

She nodded, "What about you?"

"I'll go find Queen Serenity!" She was about to take off but Jupiter grabbed her arm.

"No, I'm going with you!"

Nova only shook her head, "The princess needs you, I'll be fine." She pressed her hand gently on Jupiter's cheek, leaned close and said, "I'll find you, I promise." Then took off across the hall as Jupiter watched her leave, and as much as she didn't want too, ran the other way to find the princess and protect her.

* * *

Jupiter stepped outside, seeing their army had begun to fight back and as Jupiter made her way there she blasted anyone that got in her way and used her superior strength to forcefully move them.

"haah!" She punched one, "Raaah!" another, and picked up one and threw him across the floor.

She continued to run and saw a group approach her, Jupiter got into her stance as a small rod rose from her tiara, "Supreme Thunder!" She unleashed a torrent of electrical energy and defeated them easily.

It didn't take long till she could see a fireball, a mist and several energy projectiles flying through the air and found her friends.

She joined them, "Girls!"

"Jupiter!" Mars faced her, "Where's Nova?"

"She's looking for Queen Serenity! What about the princess?"

"We got her inside the castle, she should be safe!" Venus fired her crescent beam at her foe and launched him away.

They got into their formation and began to fight back effectively, there enemies were unable to even break through their offense.

"Crescent beeeam!" She fired another shot, hitting a couple of archers ahead of them trying to hit them with their arrows.

"Fire Soooul!" Sailor Mars ignited several solders that tried to attack them with their blades.

"Shabon Spary!" Mercury engulfed the area in a thick, cold mist making it difficult to see through.

She turned to look at Jupiter, "Jupiter!"

"Got it!" She gave a confident nod, "Supreme Thunder!" her wave of electricity scattered about, hitting the group of warriors trying to attack them and killed them.

They looked around and the area seemed clear, or at least till something appeared to block out the light in the sky, and were covered in shadow.

"What?"

They all looked up, and their blood froze…

There was a gigantic looking figure, it almost looked like a spirit or a demon and in front of them was another woman holding onto a staff while four other figures were standing in front of her.

"W-what is that!?"

The demonic looking figure spotted the four brave warriors, and before they even had a chance to ready up or even move out the way, it hurled a giant ball of dark energy.

The explosion was destructive; the girls cries of pain were cut short as their bodies fell onto the ground… motionless.

Laughter filled the void, as they continued to make their way through the courtyard as the demonic figure continued to destroy it.

* * *

Nova ran through the halls, and as she did so she saw something out of the corner of her eye and stopped, when she glanced at it… she froze, what was that!? as she focused on it she could see five more figures accompanying it and they continued to destroy everything in their way.

"No…"

Sailor Nova turned around, and gasped, "Queen Serenity! You have to go someplace safe! It's dangerous out here for you! You have to go!"

"Beryl… What have you done."

"Who?"

Serenity seemed to ignore her for the moment and then looked at Nova, "Sailor Nova you have to find my daughter, we must get her out of here!"

She nodded but just as she was about to go look for her, she gasped, "Serenity!" She rushed to the balcony in pure terror.

Sailor Nova looked out ahead and saw it… Serenity had lost her life as her lifeless body floated in the air along with a man that she only met once, a man named Endymion.

Sailor Nova knew she failed, she couldn't protect her but she could at least save their Queen, "You can't stay here!" She grabbed Serenity and led her out, "Go!" She opened one of the castle's safe rooms that had its own underground system to led them out of danger, "I'll go find everyone else and we'll stop them!" With the other guardians at her side she knew they could win!

"Sailor Nova!" She stopped in her tracks and turned to look at her Queen, "Please be careful." Her tears continued to fall, Nova couldn't even begin to imagine the amount of pain she must be in after having witness her own daughter murdered.

* * *

Sailor Nova ran through the ruined remains of the courtyard, many of the castle's structures were destroyed and littered the way. She looked for her friends, not knowing what became of them.

Yet the fighting seemed to be dying down, and when Nova turned back she could still see that demon, it was always there and no matter where she was she could see it.

But the Moon Kingdom had fallen, that much was clear but she would at least defeat them! She just had to find her friends first.

She hopped over some of the debris and continued to make her way when something caught her eye, she came to a stop.

She found a tiara on the ground, she picked it up and it had an orange gem resting within it… this was Venus's. she slowly walked up a hill, and when she finally made it up… she was paralyzed, her arms fell to her side and she released her grip on the tiara, its clanging was the only the sound that broke the dead silence.

* * *

Queen Serenity pushed a heavy set of doors and in the center of the room was a beautiful polished gem, its elegant shine and silver color radiated pure energy. She picked up a pink stick with a crescent moon hilt and then, grabbed the silver crystal to insert it into the stick.

She began to rush out when she was confronted by a group of people, her old councilmen.

"We warned you this would happen my queen." One spoke, "Had Nova not been so attached to this world, she would've stopped all this."

Queen Serenity only scoffed, "At the cost of her life?"

"One life to save many!" He shouted, "This is what your daughter caused! What you allowed to happen!"

Serenity only shoved them out of her way she continued to make her way through the halls, "This was no one's fault." She left the room and got away from the councilmen, knowing she would only have one chance to do what she had planned.

* * *

Sailor Nova could barely move, her breaths had stiffened and tried so hard not to cry as she saw the fallen bodies of her friends…

"Mars… Venus… Mercury…" She looked around, covering her mouth as she tried not to cry but tears were already running down her face, "Jupiter!" She shouted, maybe she was still somewhere near fighting.

But, it was only a simple glance away when she found Jupiter… she too was…, "No… no, you can't be..." She ran up to Jupiter, she dropped to her knees and ran her hand down her face, "Jupiter… p-please…" the more she wiped her tears away the more took their place as she prayed that they were all alive, but sadly, that wasn't the case.

Nova cradled Jupiter's body in arms as she cried, this just wasn't real right? It just couldn't be!

The ground rumbled, and she looked back seeing the demon destroying what was left of the castle and anger immediately filled her body.

She gently lowered Jupiter's body back down, "I love you." She sniffed, then kissed her forehead, "Wait for me." she stood up and ran over to them.

Sailor Nova found a decent vantage point, raised her hand up, "Bright Star—!" she gathered energy, at first it was the size of a beach ball, then it continued to grow and grow till it was the size of a weather balloon, "—FLASH!" She hurled her energy ball at the demon, striking it cleanly in its face, and it roared in pain.

The demon turned to look at her attacker, "How dare you!" She shouted and without warning, she swatted her hand at Nova and sent her body flying.

Harshly crashing against one of the few remaining walls, and breaking most of it leaving Nova's body badly hurt and felt several bones in her back break.

She landed on the hard ground, and was motionless...

It took everything she had to open her eyes then she managed to raise herself up on all fours and saw several people loom over her.

"No one has ever touched Queen Metaria before!" another woman's voice spoke to her, "You should consider yourself lucky you're not dead yet," Her voice was so commanding, and intimidating, and upon looking at Nova's face, seeing blood drip down her mouth and nose she only had one thought, "How pitiful."

Nova got on one knee, and looked up, seeing four men around her and the blonde one behind her wrapped his arm around her neck and pulled her to her feet, then placed his other hand on her head, ready to snap her neck in any given moment.

"So Queen Beryl, shall I end her life?"

"Not yet Jadeite," She approached her, "This one is strong, it'll be a shame to kill her." She looked at her, "What is your name?"

She opened her eyes, "S-Sailor Nova…"

"Sailor Nova, you should consider this an honor, I'm Queen Beryl,"

"Jadeite."

"Kunzite."

"Zoisite."

"Nephrite."

They all introduced themselves then Queen Beryl looked straight into her eyes, "If you value your life, then join us. We could use another strong warrior."

Sailor Nova was in agony from that one attack she received from Queen Metaria but just because she was what she assumed near death, she would not give up! it would be a spit in the face to everyone that has died today, and to the one she loved most.

"N-Nova—"

"Hmm?"

"—Streeam!" She swung her hand around and launched a continuous stream of energy behind her knocking Jadeite away.

"Arrgh!" He was sent flying away and Nova was back on her feet, and with her free hand she managed to launch another wave at Kunzite which caught him by surprise and sent him flying.

Nova whipped around and fired an energy wave at Zoisite but teleported away to safety, "Bright Star Flash!" She quickly fired an energy ball at Nephrite which hit him square in the stomach and knocked him off his feet and Nova shot one more at Queen Beryl but she dodged it…

Zoisite reappeared behind Nova, and with a crystal in his hands drove it through Nova's shoulder, "Arraah!" she fell to her knees and Zoisite backed away, appreciating what he just did with a smug look on his face.

Beryl lifted her hand to her own face, in shock, singed from blast and she was furious, her eyes screamed nothing but hatred as she looked at Nova, "How dare you ruin my face!" Her fingers curled as she shot black lightning out of her hands and attacked Nova.

"Aarrhh!" Nova was paralyzed and Beryl did not stop, she continued to emit her attack till finally Sailor Nova fell back on the ground, panting as she no longer had the strength to keep fighting.

She weakly raised her hand to try and fire one more attack but Jadeite slammed his foot down on her hand and pinned it to the ground.

Queen Beryl simply said, "Kill her."

Jadeite, Nephrite, Kunzite, and Zoisite all circled around, aimed their hands at her and began to fire their own dark energy at her.

At first Nova tried not to give them the satisfaction of hearing her scream but finally, she could bear the pain no longer and her cries of agony began to fill the air.

This went on for a few minutes, surprising all of them just how long she was able to hold on but it didn't take long till her eyes were losing their shine and her breathing was reduced to wheezing.

Queen Beryl walked up to her and raised her hand to her, charging up her own attack to finish her off personally.

Those few moments felt like forever and the last thought that came to her mind was, "…J-Jupi…ter…"

Her dark lightning hit Nova's frail body once more and her screams filled the air till finally her screams slowly began to weaken and eventually her life was finally snuffed out.

Jadeite knelt down and pressed two fingers on Nova's neck, then looked at his Queen, "She's dead."

"Good."

But before they could refocus their attention—

"Moon Healing Escalation!"

They all snapped their gaze to the ruined castle, and they saw Queen Serenity holding the Moon Stick and casting a blinding light from it.

"No!" Beryl tried to stop her but when she looked up Queen Metalia was being sucked back and so was she, they were being sealed away along with her servants!

"Serenity!" was all she managed to say before she was sealed away along with Metalia.

* * *

Queen Serenity knew the cost of using the power of the Silver Crystal but she didn't care, she had to do it and using her own life she could restore everyone.

As she laid there, she could feel herself getting weaker and weaker, even holding the Moon Stick was a difficult task. But as she tried to stay conscious, she could see that the crystal had granted her wish as she saw the many bodies of her people who had perished raise up into the air, when she looked to her right she could Serenity, Endymion and her guardians being lifted into the air.

"I hope you all have wonderful lives once again on earth, may you all find happiness." She saw all her people rush to earth, wondering how it would be like to be reborn in a different era.

When she looked to her left, she saw both Luna and Artemis walked up to her but when she glanced up she could Sailor Nova being lifted up among the rest of her people.

"I hope you find everyone again, be happy with them… live your life with them." With the last of her power, she created a small object which was a smooth polished green stick, with an orb at the end of it and gently pushed it to Nova which infused itself within her, "May you never need it."

She looked at her two cats, "Please, find them."

"Serenity!" Luna wanted to save her but she didn't even know what to do and before she could tell Artemis anything, they both blacked out as they were encased in capsules and sent to Earth while Serenity watched them disappear into the planet.

Now she had nothing to fear, and finally… let go, her life ebbed away slowly till she passed away peacefully.

But the Moon Kingdom was forever lost.

* * *

 _ **Present Day…**_

The light began to retract back into the orb that Setsuna was holding on to, "That's how it happened Reina."

Reina was silent.

Usagi was still crying in the back, as they had all been watching those memories together with Reina.

"Everything I showed you, had pieces of everyone's memories attached with them, along with some of my own to help you understand." Setsuna followed up, but then smiled looking at Reina and Makoto who had grasped Reina's hand, "I am happy you found everyone again, and that you two found each other again." But Reina was still silent, her fists were clenched and they all began to hear sniffling.

"Reina?" Makoto leaned in closely, she saw tears hit her closed fists.

Reina regretted knowing everything, now she didn't want those memories, what good was having wonderful memories like knowing she was in love with Makoto in the past when she knew what her true purpose was!

She bolted up, knocking the chair over, "Reina!?" But she didn't respond and walked to the door, and left the cabin.

"Reina-chan!?" Usagi ran up behind her but Makoto stopped her, "Mako-chan?"

"I'll go." She said and followed behind Reina to catch up.

Ami, Rei, everyone were feeling terrible knowing that the only reason Reina existed in the Moon Kingdom was for one purpose.

"Did you have to show her that piece of her memory Setsuna-san?" Ami asked her, "Was that really the real reason she was there?" Minako asked her.

They all hoped that Setsuna would say no but instead, "Everything Reina saw, was true."

"Man… that's terrible." Haruka leaned back on the chair, "I really feel awful for her." Michiru couldn't even begin to fathom it, born to be someone's bomb so to speak.

Setsuna sighed, "She wanted to know, I did say that she would not like what she was about to see."

"Why couldn't we remember Reina or any of those memories?" Rei asked, if they had all known Reina then why did they forget?

"I can't say for certain, either those councilmen had something to do with it or perhaps it was just a part of your memory that you all had lost for good when you were all reborn."

"Could they really do something like that?"

"Perhaps, but I'm not to certain."

Usagi looked at them then back outside, and quietly slipped away to find her friends, hoping to be able to make Reina feel better.

* * *

"Reina!" Makoto called out but got no response and when she walked around the cabin she found Reina at the far side of the lake.

As she got closer she saw Reina tossing rocks at the lake furiously, making big splashes and other rocks unintentionally skipping across the water.

"Reina."

She gasped and immediately wiped away her tears, "Go away." She managed to say but Makoto kept walking to her.

"Don't push me away, not now." She said as she got closer.

"I don't want these memories anymore!" she cried out, her heart just had to much pain, from knowing what she existed for to seeing the person she loved most taken from her.

Makoto stood behind her and warmly wrapped her arms her cute red head and the moment she did, Reina turned around, buried her head within Makoto's bosom and began to sob loudly, "I don't want them anymore!"

What could she say, Makoto didn't know if there was anything she could say to make Reina feel better…

She slowly sunk to the ground but Makoto never let go of her and knelt down with her, holding her and trying her best comfort her.

"All my life! All my life I wondered why I was a Senshi, why I was chosen to fight! I had always dreamed that maybe I once belonged to a group of warriors that protected the earth or something!" She lightly pounded her fist on Makoto's shoulder, "But not a disposable bomb that no one cares about!"

"I care about you, we all do." Makoto held her tightly, she couldn't even begin to imagine what Reina was feeling.

"I never wanted to see you get hurt!"

Makoto felt Reina's own grip on her tighten, "We found each other again, isn't that what's important…" She then gently lifted Reina's head so they could lock their gaze, "Before we met, I never even knew I had a memory of us together, but now I'm glad because I know there was someone that loved me back, and that someone found me, just like she promised she would and do you know what?" Makoto whisked away Reina's tears with her thumbs, "I have never been so happy in my life, I went through it alone for a while before I met Usagi and everyone else, I tried to love but only ended up getting hurt… but not with you. Like Usagi and Mamoru, we were given a second chance to be together and I don't want to waste a single moment… and you know something, from the time I've known you in both our lifetimes, you've become my wall, someone I can be myself with, someone I can lean against and never feel like I'm a freak, even now."

"M-Mako…" Now Reina wanted to cry even more, she had no idea that she meant this much to her wonderful girlfriend and her face was so serious which further proved that she meant every word.

Makoto then gently pounced on Reina, "No matter what, I'll always love you." She then repeated the gesture Reina had done to her earlier; she rubbed her nose against Reina's.

"Eh," Reina then softly giggled.

"That's better," she said seeing her treasure smile, "Please don't ever say you don't want those memories because now that I got them back too, I don't want to lose them because it led me to you, reminded me of you, how I felt for you and how much I still love you."

"Mako," Her tears never left her, then Makoto's face began to blush.

"A-and to prove it," Then pressed her lips on Reina's, and it sparked something within Reina as she wrapped her arms around Makoto's neck and pulled her down so that she could lay atop of Reina and the two continued to kiss. Reina felt different, her body was on fire as much as her heart, it yearned for Makoto's touch and she realized that she loved her to the ends of the earth and would do anything for her.

* * *

Usagi walked the around the house for a moment till she finally spotted Reina and Makoto sitting by lake watching the horizon. As she got closer she could see that Makoto was huddled up next to Reina, her head on her shoulder and the two looked so happy together.

"Uuggh! Mamo-chan!" Usagi cried out, just seeing Makoto and Reina together made her want her Mamo-chan.

"Don't worry Usagi, you'll see him soon." Rei stepped out next to her and looked ahead, seeing what Usagi was looking at, "Hey Usagi…"

"Hm?"

"I'd hate to break this up for them but we all need to talk inside."

"About what?"

"Ugh really Usagi… don't you remember why we came here?"

Usagi stared at her with a blank face, blinked once, twice, "To relax?"

"You're halfway right."

"Um? I don't know!"

Rei sighed, "To go over where these monsters keep coming from."

"Ah right right!" She rubbed her head bashfully, she had honestly just forgotten about that part.

"You completely forgot didn't you?" Usagi only nodded, the same nervous smile on her face, "Usagi…" Rei hung her head in shame and only Usagi's laughter filled the air.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 The Switch**

Usagi and Rei watched Makoto and Reina together, while they didn't want to disturb them they kind of had too in order to discuss important matters.

But before any of that, Usagi walked up to them, "Hey Reina-chan."

"Usagi?" She looked up and gave a smile.

Usagi knelt down then gave the red haired girl a hug.

"Eh?"

"Please don't feel bad about it okay, the reason for being a Senshi don't let it bother because I don't believe that's why you were born, I truly believe you were born to be with us, to be surrounded by people that care about you like we all care for one another."

"And to protect our clumsy princess."

"Mako-chan!"

They all giggled while Rei placed her hands on her hips, "That is true, and Usagi I'm surprised you actually said something meaningful."

Usagi immediately stood up, "What are you saying Rei-chan!?"

"Oh nothing nothing," She waved her hand to dismiss with a smirk on her face.

"I've said meaningful things before!"

"Once in a blue moon."

Usagi got right up her face, "You never say meaningful things either!"

Rei pushed her face right back into Usagi's, "I totally say meaningful things! You haven't been around my shrine long enough!"

Usagi pushed back, "I've been there and I've never heard you say anything!"

Rei pushed back once more, "Because you're not paying attention as usual! All you're thinking about is Mamoru-san and how you're going to smooch him!"

"Leave my Mamo-chan out of this!"

"Or what!?" Rei gritted her teeth.

Reina and Makoto watched on with an awkward laughter, they slowly stood up and thought twice about interrupting them before they walked back into the cabin.

"Those two get so worked up rather easily huh?"

Makoto glanced back at the two, "Yeah."

"Usagi-chan! Rei-chan!" Ami's loud voice snapped the two out of it and called out to Reina and Makoto then said, "Come inside please, we all need to discuss something."

They walked inside, seeing everyone had gathered around besides Haruka who was standing a few feet away from the group.

"What about?" Usagi asked the group.

Rei sighed, "Really… that quickly."

"Ah right right!" Usagi gave a bashful laugh.

Haruka chuckled at the sight, it was refreshing to see Usagi had not changed much and loved her spirit but now was not the time and cut right to the chase, "Girls, I'm sure you've all noticed the increase in monsters appearing in the city right?"

They all nodded, now Michiru took the intuitive, "It's strange, we don't really know why they're appearing and," She looked at Rei, "I'm sure you've sensed it too."

"Eh?"

"The strange fog or mist that seems to power the monsters up should it touch them."

She nodded, "Yeah I saw it before, it felt evil, just looking at it made me feel anxious."

"Same here," Michiru looked at the group, then at Setsuna who followed up, "It took some time but we found one of the portals they're coming from."

"Really!? Where at?!" Ami asked.

"In America, and I'll be heading over there with Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru. We're confident we can close it."

Hotaru stepped closer, "However, Setsuna-san sensed another portal. One we haven't tracked down yet."

Ami perked up and grabbed her compact computer, "So that's the reading I've been getting, I've been getting two anomalies on it. So if one is in America then where is the other." She punched in the keys and waited for an answer.

"We leave the second portal to you girls while we leave and close this one, if you find it." Haruka glanced at Ami then the group, "Michiru has been getting this strange feeling, like there's something bigger going on."

"It's caused me a few sleepless nights." Michiru sighed as she laid back then stood up to join Haruka.

"So when will you all be going?" Reina asked them.

"As soon as we leave here," Haruka then took a few steps towards Reina, "Which brings me to something I want to say."

"Eh?"

Haruka almost hesitated but finally said, "Reina… you don't belong with them."

"Nani!?" Usagi rushed over, "What do you mean she doesn't belong with us!?" Rei chased after Usagi, "You have got to be kidding!?" Minako practically rammed into Usagi and Rei.

Reina was just taken aback, "What do you mean I don't?"

"I really don't like this, but you don't belong with them, nor do you belong with us and even though you are a Sailor Senshi, you aren't really one."

"Okay that's going too far!" Makoto stood toe to toe with Haruka but she didn't back down and stared her down, "So she wasn't a Guardian like we were in the past, but she is still one of us! She's still a Senshi!"

"I'm sorry but it's the truth, she was born for one purpose and should anything happen to either of you, like taking you hostage for example," Haruka stared at Makoto, "any enemy could force Reina to use it for evil, maybe to destroy our planet." Haruka said.

"The hell with that! you know that would never happen! We both know why you're saying that!" Makoto gripped Haruka's jacket, and it took everything to keep herself from getting out of hand.

"Mako, she's not a Senshi like you or me you all have to accept that. She doesn't belong."

"She is still a Senshi! She's still our friend! That doesn't give you the right to say that!" Rei shouted back.

Haruka stared back at Makoto, "Mako, I know she's the one you love but don't let that cloud the issue."

"What Haruka is trying to say, is that she should come with us." Michiru finally stepped in.

"Go with you!?" Minako scoffed at that statement, "We all know why, you just want to keep an eye on her like a prisoner or something." Minako crossed her arms and glared at them.

But neither Haruka or Michiru denied it which proved that was the case, though Setsuna preferred to stay out of it from the looks of it.

"She should stay with whoever she wants too." Hotaru spoke up, "She doesn't know us at all, it would be strange for her to be with us."

' _I don't really want her to stay here with them… it could lead to_ _trouble'_ is what Michiru wanted to say, but instead, said, "Hotaru, you realize what you're saying right?"

Hotaru nodded, "I don't think its that bad to let her stay with her friends." She then looked at Reina, a gentle smile on her face, "It's up to you."

Even though this should have been a no brainer answer for her, she actually thought about it… when they put it that way, she was a threat much like Hotaru herself and should they capture Makoto or any of her friends they could force her to destroy anything!

"You can't seriously be considering that right!?" Minako stepped in front of Reina, and grabbed her shoulders, "Reina, you can't go with them!" Makoto leaned towards her, and was shocked that she was actually thinking it over.

"After everything you just want to leave!?" Rei shouted, "It doesn't feel right Reina-chan," Ami was just as shocked to see this.

"It makes sense… what if someone did get you… I—"

"No stop it!" Makoto cut her off and grabbed her shoulders to spin her around to face her, "You can't be thinking about things like that! you know, I know and all of us know that will never happen! You belong with us, Reina, like Minako had said."

"Best friends forever right." Minako reached for Reina's hand, "Together." Ami said.

"Together." Rei and Usagi followed up.

"Girls…" They all embraced in a group hug.

"Oh man, well, I guess the kitten has made her choice huh." Haruka gave a chuckle as she began to walk back.

"You almost sound disappointed." Michiru couldn't hide that tone in her voice.

"Does it bother you?"

Michiru was silent for a moment, "Perhaps." The two walked out the door.

Setsuna bowed, "I'll see you all later," Then looked at Reina, "Take care of yourself, I mean it." She so gently said.

"Good bye Usagi-chan!" Hotaru gave Usagi a big hug then turned to her friends, "good bye everyone!" She ran outside and Haruka's car could be heard speeding away.

"The nerve of her!" Makoto ran up to the door as she watched them disappear, "Saying you don't belong with us!"

Reina stood next to her, gripped her hand, "I don't…"

"Eh!?" She turned to her, "You can't seriously believe what Haruka said do you!?"

Reina could only sigh, "After getting my memories back, I really don't belong with you all… I was never a real Senshi to begin with, not like all of you."

 ** _SLAP!_**

"Shut up baka!" As much as it pained her to do that, Minako had slapped Reina across the face, "Stop saying that!" Reina's head was still turned from the impact, she was more surprised then anything else before the stinging pain on her cheek began to set in.

"Mina!" Makoto stood between her and Reina.

"Gomen, but she can't say that! Because it's not true!" Minako cried out, she was probably the most bothered by Haruka saying that just from the tone in her voice alone.

"Haruka is wrong Reina-chan," Usagi approached her, standing next to Minako, "You belong with us, you are and will always be a Sailor Senshi, like us."

Rei could only smile as she agreed with Usagi, "Yeah, just don't listen to that, she's only saying that to make you feel bad."

Reina exhaled softly, "Gomen… you're all right."

"We're team." Ami grabbed her shoulder and reassured her.

Then Reina looked at Minako, then rubbed her stinging cheek, "You hit hard." She chuckled and Makoto wasted no time in pulling Reina to her and rubbed her cheek to ease the pain.

"Gomen Reina-chan, I just… I just really care about you and I hated every word Haruka said about you."

"Really? After all the times I made fun of Sailor V?" She giggled.

Minako smiled happily, "The more you bicker, the closer you are."

"We hardly bicker."

"I'll still count the jokes towards me— I mean Sailor V." the two laughed.

"Well we still have one more day to ourselves, let's just try to have some fun—" Before Rei could even finish

 _ **BOOM!**_

A thundering crash was heard outside, followed by a few trees hitting the ground, "What the!?" They all ran outside and saw a few meters ahead of them many fallen trees and in the middle was this strange looking monster.

It was round shaped for the most part, and it had a swirl emblem or motif on its forehead, even its eyes looked like swirls.

"Girls."

They all nodded, and retreated back inside.

"Moon Eternal—!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power—!"

"Mars Crystal Power—!"

"Nova Star Power—!"

"Mercury Crystal Power—!"

"Venus Crystal Power—!"

"MAKE UP!"

They all transformed in an array of bright lights and flashes.

Once they were ready they rushed outside to confront the monster.

* * *

As they approached him, they could see him zapping different animals, "And you can switch, and you can switch, hahaha so much fun!" He exclaimed happily and continued to zap more animals.

"Hold it right there!"

"Hmm," He turned around and was greeted to a lineup of warriors, "Oh what's this?"

"How dare you ruin a girls time to relax and spend time with their friends and get away from monsters like you, unforgivable! Sailor Moon began to pose, "I'm the pretty warrior of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Nova began got into a battle stance, "Sailor Nova!"

Jupiter mimicked it while next to her, "Sailor Jupiter!"

' _They're not going to be the only ones to look cool'_ Mars did the same, "Sailor Mars!" Though she tired to one up everyone.

' _Nice try Mars, but we all know that Sailor Venus is the best at posing!'_ Sailor Venus twirled around with a kick, then did a backflip whilst sticking to her pose, "Sailor Venus!"

"Oh really!? Come on!" They all cried out while Mercury had an awkward look on her face so she just got into a simple pose and,

"Sailor Mercury!"

But they kept bickering till Sailor Moon cleared her throat but didn't quite get the reaction she wanted and she tried again but nothing,

"SHUT UP!"

Silence.

"Now then," Sailor Moon got back into her pose then finished it off, "In the name of the Moon—"

"We'll Punish you!" they all shouted in unison, leaving Moon with her mouth still opened after they had just interrupted her.

The monster was leaning against a tree, "Oh you're finally done," He rushed back, "Anyway, I'm The Mix-Matcher! I'll make sure you crush all of you!" He charged at them with surprising speed but they all dodged away just in time and fired their attacks on him.

"A Nice try," He batted his arms, hitting Venus and Nova away and launched them towards the lake, making a big splash as they sunk under the lake!

"Nova!?"

"Venus!?"

Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Moon ran towards the lake to get Nova and Venus out but that's when the monster cut them off.

"The fight is right here bakas!" He swung his arms at Moon and Jupiter.

"Ha!" Jupiter caught his arm and was surprised by how strong he was, her feet were firmly planted but he was still moving her as a trail of dirt and dust rose from the ground.

"You're strong!" He said, "But not enough!" His right arm suddenly turned into rubbery form of itself which then wrapped itself around Jupiter's waist then flung her away.

Mars jumped in, "Flame Sniper!"

"Aqua Shine Illusion!"

Thats when they knew they were in for a tough fight!

* * *

In the water however, both Nova and Venus were sinking and quickly.

Nova couldn't swim and was only dragging Venus down with her as she couldn't hold onto Nova and swim back up.

The two were running out of air and quickly, Nova stopped struggling and gestured to Venus to go but she only shook her head and grabbed Nova's arm again and tried to pull her back up.

But no avail, and the two covered their mouths as they tried to keep them closed to keep what little air they did have in their lungs but their chests were already feeling the burn.

Nova had to think, what could they do… if she allowed Venus to try and get her out they would only sink and she would end up taking Venus with her. Maybe Venus could use her chain to snag a tree but they were in the center of the lake so that was a no go… she had to think, think!

" _I got it!"_ She thought, then slipped her arm out of Venus's grip then made a gesture to wait, then she turned around and grabbed Venus's hands and had her wrap her arms around her waist which she did, _"Oh please let this work!"_

However they both had no air left and were already feeling water go down their nose and mouth, Sailor Nova had to act quick, both her hands began to glow that's when Venus knew what she was up too.

Sailor Nova fired her 'Nova Stream' from both her hands down the lake floor and the sheer force from her attack began to propel them upwards like a jet pack! It was working, and they could see water getting brighter and brighter as they neared the surface!

* * *

The monster swung his arm only to have it dodged once again, "Is that all you got? I'm truly disappointed." He said.

The girls however maintained their focus as they tried to figure out how to beat him and Jupiter was more concerned about Nova, she had to break past him to dive into the lake because Reina couldn't swim and she didn't know if Venus could get her out!

But her prayers were answered when the water erupted and they both saw Nova and Venus being lifted by Nova's own attack and gained quite a lot of air when Nova stopped her beam.

The two began to dive down and both extended their foot, "Nani!?"The monster turned to look at them.

"Nova Venus Kick!"

Both their feet connected with the monster's face, and painfully so, "Guuaaaarrgh!" He slammed onto the ground with a loud thud and a big puff of dirt from the ground shooting into the air as the two jumped off his face and back to their friends but as soon as they did, they began to cough and all the access water finally began to come out of their mouths.

"Nova!" Jupiter ran up to her and grabbed her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Nova turned to Venus, "Are you okay Mina?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

The monster stood to his feet, "So you all think you're pretty clever huh?"

The girls all snapped their gaze to him, and stood up, ready to resume their battle.

"Let's see how clever you all are now!" Without warning, the symbol on his head fired off a rainbow like beam which caught the girls by surprise.

"Look out!"

However, the beam hit all the girls and they cried out from the small jolt of pain and that's when something happened, orbs of different colors emerged from the girl's bodies then jumbled around for a moment before going back into their bodies.

"Ha much better!" He began to laugh but the girls only stared at him, confused as they weren't even in pain.

"what did you even do?"

"Yeah you didn't even do anything!"

Minako pointed at him, "That's right, are you that weak—" However, something caught her eye, and ears "Eeeeh!?" Her gloved arm wasn't the same white color she was used to… her gloved arm was now a dark blue, "N-Nani!?" She looked herself over, a navy blue sailor uniform, a dark green skirt and dark blue boots! What was going on!

"Nova—?!" Sailor Moon covered her mouth and immediately noticed it, why was her voice different!?

"Usagi-chan!"

Sailor Moon turned around and was face to face with herself, wait… what!?

"W-w-why is there another me!?" She frantically asked as she pointed to herself.

"Because there isn't another you, I'm you! And you're me!"

"Who's me!?" Usagi asked.

"It's me, Ami!" But it wasn't Ami's voice but hers what was going on.

"No way! Wait… I sound like you!" Usagi now realized her voice was actually Ami's.

"What is this! wait, I sound like Mina!" Makoto looked at herself as did everyone else.

Reina looked at herself, "Eh!?" She was wearing the usual sailor uniform except her skirt and collar were red, and she was wearing red high heels, and her head felt slightly heavier and when she reached around she saw black locks of hair, "What's going on!?" Even her voice was different!

"Now then lets resume shall we!" The monster laughed and prepared to fire his beam once more.

"Girls we have to retreat!" Ami who was in Sailor Moon's body said, "Usagi, use my shabon spray to cover our retreat!"

"N-nani!?" How would she even do that!? "S-shabon spary!" Nothing came out of Usagi's palms and she tried to mimic the way Ami does it but nothing.

"Usagi!" They all dodged his attacks, well all but Reina who was stumbling over her own feet due to not being used to heels.

"Rei-chan! How the hell do you walk in these?!" She cried out!

Rei walked towards her own body and how weird it was to look at herself, "Come on!" She knelt down and helped her to her feet.

"Mako-chan?"

"Eh? Is that who I am right now?" Rei asked but neither one could say more as the monster attacked once more.

"Usagi! Do it now!"

"Aaaah I don't know how you do it Ami-chan!" Usagi got into the stance again and tried, but was another failed attempt.

"Usagi-chan!" They all cried out to make her hurry.

"Shabon—!" Usagi could faintly see a bubble form in her hands, "Ah I got it!" Then she held onto that and made get it bigger, "—Spray!" She successfully unleashed the cold, icy mist which obscured everything but it sounded strange having to say the name of the attack, it was always something Ami said.

"Okay let's go!" they all managed to get away.

"Where did you all go!?" The monster looked around and randomly fired his beam in several directions hoping to hit them but he missed every shot, "Go ahead and hide, you can never defeat me now! hahahaha!"

* * *

The girls all made it to safety and far away from the monster, they rested up to catch their breath.

Reina had finally taken off the high heels she was wearing and let out a sigh of relief, "Geezus Rei-chan how do you walk in these…" she said.

But before she could answer, Ami stood up who was in Usagi's body, "Okay before we get confused lets all find out who's in who." Their voices actually belonged to their bodies, so it was tough because Ami still sounded like Usagi and the same went for everyone.

"Well you already know I'm in here." Usagi who was in Ami's body replied then slumped down and pouted.

"Okay, so everyone?"

"Rei here." Rei lifted up her hand and everyone saw she was in Makoto's body, "Feels strange being so tall."

Makoto then raised her hand, "Mako." They confirmed she was in Minako's body.

"And we already know Reina-chan is in Rei's body." They turned to look at her, rubbing her feet to ease them.

"Yup, I'm in here…" She then batted her hands across her hair, "How can you stand having so much hair Rei-chan! I mean it's pretty but it's so bothersome! So not cool!"

Rei sighed, "You get used to it, same goes for the heels you big baby!"

"Well excuse me! it's not like we all switch bodies for fun every now and then!"

"Alright, so that just leaves Mina," they all looked at her, and she was in Reina's body.

"Yup that's me!" She did her usual Sailor V pose! Then turned to look at Reina, "You need to do a bit more aerobics, your body is still a little stiff." Then said, "Oh and you need to do a bit more leg excerises, they feel a little soft." She poked her own thighs to show her.

Reina's face blushed, "Mina-chan! Don't just say things like that!" Minako only giggled but it was cut short when she finally noticed something, something she wasn't feeling till she finally calmed down…

Her chest was in pain… and it wasn't unbearable pain but it was noticeable, she pressed her hand on her chest and it felt on fire but not like a romantic kind of fire, more like there was a physical fire in her.

" _Nani?"_ She thought about it then looked at Reina, and it finally clued in, _"She's been in pain this entire time…"_ So all this time, and who knows for how long she's been hiding this from everyone. Why would she do this?

Minako was not about to keep quiet about this, "Reina-chan can I—"

"Hey Mina-chan,"

"Eh!?" Minako turned to see Rei who was in Makoto's body lean down and gestured to look to her right.

"I got a bad feeling about this."

"About what?" Rei pointed and followed it, then saw Reina and Makoto standing next to one another.

"They're not doing anything."

"Yet… those are our bodies, what if—"

Reina and Makoto leaned against each other, "Ah ha ha I'm sure it's nothing." Minako tried to brush it off.

"Oh? And what about that!" She pointed and saw they were holding hands.

"There's nothing wrong with holding hands."

"Mina!"

The two saw they were leaning in, they were about to kiss!

"EEEHH!"

 _ **BAM!**_

 _ **POW!**_

Both Reina and Makoto were holding their heads in pain, "Can you two wait till you're in your actual bodies! Now we're gonna feel that on our heads when we get back into our bodies!"

"Gomen," Makoto was the first to speak, "We k-kinda got carried away."

"Yeah… gomen." Reina followed up.

"The nerve of those two!" Minako and Rei walked back to their spot.

"You'd think they would wait till they were back in their bodies." Rei leaned against the tree.

"Yeah no kidding."

Silence, neither one said anything till finally, "Is that really what we would look like if we—"

"W-what!?"

"What? I'm j-just asking a question,"

"Rei what are you trying to say?" Minako asked her.

"It's strange really, I guess—"

"Alright, I got it." Ami's voice which was actually Usagi's finally caught everyone attention quickly, "I have an idea on what we could do."

They all gathered around, "So what should we do?"

"I'm assuming that if we destroy the monster, our minds will go back into our own bodies."

"But how do we do that Ami-chan! That monster is scary! And I don't want to swap again! What If I end up in Rei-chan's body!"

"What's wrong with my body baka!" Rei lashed out.

"Rei-chan is giving me the scary face!" Usagi cried out as she hid behind Ami who only had a disappointed look on her face.

"Um Usagi... that's my face." Makoto stared at her.

"Rei-chan is the only one that can make it work!"

"So what should we do?" Reina asked.

"We're going to have to teach each other our own attacks and figure out what each of our bodies can do, for example, Venus is agile right but she's in Reina's body who isn't."

"That's a little below the belt…" Reina whispered, Makoto only giggled and wrapped her arm around her only this time making sure as to not anger Rei or Minako.

"So we're going to learn how to use each other's abilities."

"But that could take years Ami-chan! Or maybe a bazzilion years! And what if he swaps us again!?" Usagi actually had a good point.

"That's why we'll have to beat him before he can. Don't worry Usagi-chan, we can do it."

"You know it's so weird hearing Usagi's voice talking so intelligently, makes me wish the real one talked like that." Rei couldn't help but tease.

"Rei-chan!"

"As it's weird to hear Ami's voice sound so childish." Rei followed up, "No offense Ami-chan."

"Ugh let's just get to it, okay let's gather round and help each other so we can beat that monster!"

"Heck yeah!" They all shouted and got to work.

* * *

"Bright Star Flash!" Minako swung her hand across hoping to see that orb of energy fly out of her hand but alas, another blank.

She groaned, "It's a little tougher then I thought."

Reina walked up to her, "It's okay, look the best way I put it is like this, just focus and visualize my attack in your hand, focus your energy into your hand and you should be able to throw it."

"Ah I see," She smiled at her but she also had to hide the fact that she could still feel that lingering pain within her chest, it had not gone away since they swapped bodies, _"How has Reina been hiding this?"_

"Reina-chan."

She turned around and saw Rei in front of her, "Are you seriously not going to fight with shoes on?" Rei looked at her own feet, still seeing that Reina wasn't wearing the red heels.

"Well…"

"Put them on."

"Ugh fine." She did just that and when she stood up her feet began to wobble from trying to walk back to Rei.

"Just get used to it," Then handed her a ribbon, "Here, tie my— I mean your hair back so it doesn't get in the way." Reina grabbed it and tied back her long raven black hair.

"Arigato Rei-chan!"

"No problem," She nodded with a smile, "So I should tell you how to use my attack."

"Are you going to teach all of them to me?"

She shook her head, "I don't think we have the time, besides Ami said that one attack should be fine to defeat that monster." Then stood next to Reina and grabbed her hands, pressing them together, "Now then, just like you told Mina-chan, focus my flames through your body then to your hands and to the tips of your fingers." She instructed, since there was no real way anyone could teach just how exactly they used their attacks since it all felt natural to each and every one of them, and yet… it felt so foreign while inside another's body.

Reina focused, "Fire soul!" nothing…

"Give it time."

Reina sighed and looked at her, _"God I want to kiss Mako so bad right now…"_ But they would have to wait till they switched bodies and yet having Makoto so close didn't help, or rather her body was so close.

"Rei-chan," Makoto called out to her, "Let's go over this one more time." She jogged along to her to prepare in the back however a certain cheerful girl was getting distracted as usual.

"Push it to the limit!" Usagi began to shuffle around as she danced and hummed the song.

"Usagi-chan are you really singing that? You do know where it's from right?"

"Yeah I do but I can't help how catchy that song is! Besides, a scene like this where the cute girls have a training montage like us should have a good song!" she danced around while humming the tone.

Ami sighed, "But this isn't a movie Usagi-chan, this is serious we could be stuck like this."

"Loosen up Ami-chan!"

"I'm surprised you even saw that movie." Rei followed up, "Isn't it really violent?"

"Well… Mamo-chan wanted to watch it and well, I saw it with him and it actually was really violent, I had my eyes closed for most of it." Usagi tried to get those scenes out of her head, "But this song totally fits our training montage!"

"You saw those boxing movies again didn't you?" Minako asked her.

Usagi nodded, "Shingo left them in my room so I watched them!" then she pointed to the sky, "Now time for our montage!"

"Bright Star Flash!" an orb of energy flew by Usagi's head as she stayed glued in the same pose she was in, shock was all over her, "I did it!" Minako jumped around happily.

"Well training montage over." Rei laughed.

"Not yet Rei-chan! We still have other's that still haven't—"

"Crescent Beam!"

They all turned to see Makoto fire a beam at a nearby rock.

"Firrre Soul!"

A ball of fire hurled through the air, hitting the same rock that Makoto had just practiced on.

"See, everyone's learned them now, what about you Usagi?"

"Well what about you!?" Usagi brought her hands down.

"I think I got it now," She turned and looked at the practice boulder, "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Electrical energy gathered in her hand and she launched it with ease leaving Usagi feeling awkward since she still hadn't even learned Mercury's abilities.

"Don't feel too bad Usagi-chan," Ami walked next to her, "Just remember what I told you."

"Did you already learn my attacks?" Ami only nodded which only made Usagi feel so behind.

She took longer then everyone else did, and there time was running short but Usagi was able to pull off the shabon spary once again and actually managed to do it several times… at the cost of freezing her friends.

"I-I G-g-uess that's good enough." Ami rubbed her arms together, "A-after all you're the important o-one in this!"

"Eeh!? I am!?"

Rei nodded, "W-w-we need you to use that attack at the right moment, to blind him and then we c-c-can hit him."

"S-s-so without you, we'll fail!" Minako huddled up next to Reina and Makoto to stay warm.

"Aaah why did you all have to say that, now I'm nervous!"

"Now's not the time to whine, let's go!" Rei grabbed Usagi's hand and the group headed off to find the monster and hopefully get their bodies back.

"I'm not even whining!"

* * *

It didn't take long for the girls to find the monster as he was content in switching animals around and the few hikers that had been in this area.

"Oh it's always so fun! Hahaha!" He laughed.

"Hold it right there!"

He turned around and spotted the group of girls he had been fighting before, "Well look who it is."

"You have some nerve to switch us around in different bodies!" Ami cried out while Usagi poked her lightly.

"I mean seriously! How dare you switch the minds of pretty girls in different bodies! What if I got Rei-chan's body?" Usagi began to pose only till…

"Usagi!" Rei grabbed Usagi, "Firstly I'm going to ignore that, second let Ami finish, let someone else be you for a change!"

"But I wanna do it!"

"We're the pretty warriors of love and justice! Sailor Mer—Moon!" She began to pose as did everyone else.

"Sailor No—Mars!" Reina too let it slip.

"Okay so are all just gonna call each other by our actual names?" Usagi blinked twice and had a blank stare.

Rei leaned, "Well… we are in each other's bodies… it does make sense."

"Sailor Ven— Nova!" Minako stuck to her pose, "Wow… so many years of doing this and now we have to do it differently…" While she was holding the same exact pose she looked at everyone else then at herself, "Reina-chan, you're kinda smaller than us." She teased Reina with a playful smirk.

"Shut up! Stop poking fun at my body!" Minako only winked in response.

"Anyway! Sailor Ma—Jupiter!" Rei tried to mimic Makoto's pose but it looked really off.

"Sailor Moon— I mean Mercury, yeah Mercury!"

"Sailor Jup— dang it… I mean Venus!"

Ami finished off her pose, "Now douse yourself in water and repent!"

"Um Ami…" Usagi gave an awkward chuckle.

"Huh?" She gasped, "Oh you're right, ahem… In the name of the Moon, we'll punish you!"

Silence, "Eh?" they looked around and saw the monster tossing rocks by the lake, "Hey!"

"Oh," He turned around, "Ah you're finally done!" He ran back to his spot and assumed his stance, "So are you all ready to die!?"

"As if!" Minako shouted and assumed her stance, gathering energy within her hand, "Bright Star Flash!" She hurled an energy orb at the monster.

"Too slow!" He dodged it with a mocking laughter as the orb exploded behind him.

Makoto had used Usagi's shoulder as a stepping stone, and jumped high in the air, took aim at the monster and, "Crescent Beam!"

The monster also saw that coming and dodged it, "What are you even aiming at?" He laughed.

"Moon Tiara Action!" Ami hurled a frisbee shaped energy disk at him which the monster only swatted away with relative ease.

Reina was about to fire her own attack when she noticed something… were her eyes playing tricks on her? She could see a strange mist surrounding the monster and what's more it made her skin crawl… is this what Rei usually feels due to her psychic power? Is this what it actually felt like to be psychic? It was actually, "Supa cool…"

"Hmm… what's this?" He looked around and saw Usagi waiting in the back to strike but unfortunately she was noticed, "How about we change things up!" He fired a rainbow beam at her.

"Usagi!"

Reina dove in, grabbed Usagi to move her… but they were unfortunately hit with the beam, swapping their current bodies around.

The two sat up, "I'm in Ami's body?" Reina looked herself over.

"Noooo! I'm in Rei-chan's body!"

Rei jumped in with an angry look on her face, "What's wrong with my body you baka!?" She grabbed her, "Oh I get it," She then smirked, "You just can't handle how beautiful I am or how sexy my body is. Is that right?"

Usagi blinked, twice and a third time, "Really?"

"Why else would you complain."

Ami ran to them and pulled them to their feet, "We don't have time for this!" Even more so now that Reina was in Ami's body, and now there was no way they could use her mist to conceal themselves.

"Damn… I messed up… I'm sorry." Reina slumped down.

Makoto ran to her, and held her, "It'll be fine, you just have to learn how to use Ami's ability."

"It can't be that difficult right?"

"Girls distract him, I'll teach Reina how to do it!" They all nodded and resumed their fight.

"Don't worry Ami I got it!" Reina began to focus, "Shabon Spray!" Reina was blasted by her own attack and freezing most of her face, Ami only cringed.

"I'm going to feel that later..."

Reina was stunned and fell back down, she slowly sat up.

Ami was about to tell her how to do it when Reina stood up, "Wait! It can't be all that different from using Rei'a fire soul right?"

"Well… maybe, I managed to learn Usagi's abilities rather easily." Ami told her and that was all Reina needed to hear, if she used what Rei taught her then perhaps there was a chance.

She held her hands out and focused, she felt her palms get cold and almost like she had ice in her veins which began to circulate through her arms when finally.

"Ami!?" A small bubble began to form within her palms.

"You're doing it Reina-chan!"

Reina faced the monster, "Shabon Spray!" She unleashed the icy mist, it began to obscure everything, "Everyone now!"

The monster looked around, "Where are you!?" Then began to fire his rainbow beam, revealing his position to the girls with each shot.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Crescent Beam!"

"Bright Star Flash!"

All attacks then combined into one deadly beam attack, hitting the monster square in the face, "Raarggh!" he toppled over.

"Usagi!"

"I don't know how to do it!"

Reina stood next to her, "Just do what Ami told you to do and you'll get it!"

Usagi clasped her hands together, and focused… the monster began to get up.

She gritted her teeth and just felt it about to erupt, "Firrre Souuul!" The fire ball flew through the air, striking the monster, "Ami-chan!"

She nodded, she then retrieved her wand and began to charge it up, "Silver Moon, Crystal Power Kiss!" She held it up as its energy flooded the forest and engulfed the monster within its power!

The monster's cry was all that was heard before it turned to dust and just as he had been vanquished, orbs flew out of the girls bodies and entered their respective bodies in an instant.

Usagi looked at herself, and gasped, "We're back to normal!"

"We did it!"

"Alright!" Minako gave a victory sign!

Rei only gave a sigh of relief.

Reina and Makoto however, rushed to one another and embraced.

* * *

"Cheers!" They all clanged their glasses filled with a sweet beverage and drank as they celebreated their latest victory.

"It feels great to be back in my body instead of Rei-chan's." Usagi took another drink, not noticing Rei's glare as she was about to explode.

"I got to say," Ami interrupted, "It was quite an experience, it felt amazing to actually be the one that delivers the finishing blow!"

"Yeah Usagi hogs all the action to herself." Rei threw in, "It'd be nice if we were the ones that defeated the monster for a change."

"Eh? Why are you all being mean!" Usagi cried out.

"We're not being mean Usagi-chan," Minako however stood up, "I however, don't need to be Usagi! The powerful Sailor Venus can defeat any enemy!"

"Sailor Venus is powerful?" Minako froze in place knowing who was saying that, "I didn't even know she was powerful?" Reina finished saying with a smirk.

In the blink of an eye, Minako was in Reina's face and gripped her shoulders then began to shake her around, "Do you have something to say about me!?"

"nothing Mina-chan," Minako stopped, "So in what way is Venus powerful?"

"That's it!" Minako jumped on Reina and the two rolled around as they playfully wrestled with one another and the girls could only giggle at their scuffle.

"Reina?" Makoto called to her.

"Yea honey?"

Minako gasped, "You're already calling her cute things! So cuuute!" she only flustered the two and Reina just walked on over to Makoto.

"Yeah?"

Makoto however only pulled her to her, "It's nothing, I J-just wanted to hold you."

"You could've just done it whenever you wanted."

Minako watched on and that's when she remembered… what she felt in Reina's body, it pained her to stop what they were doing but everyone needed to know.

"Reina-chan?"

The two stopped, "Yeah?"

"Why didn't you tell us?" the girls stopped and looked at Minako.

"Tell you what?" Makoto asked.

"That… that you've been in pain all this time?"

"Nani?"

"Huh?"

"What do you mean she was in pain?" Makoto looked at Reina then at Minako.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Reina looked away but Makoto held her.

"What is Mina talking about Reina?"

Minako got closer to them, "I was in your body Reina-chan, I felt it… you've been in pain this whole time, you're still in pain, from your illness."

Reina didn't say anything.

Makoto gently guided Reina's face to stare at her, "Is that true?"

Reina didn't have the heart to lie to her, or her friends anymore, "Yes." She softly said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Rei asked her.

"I didn't want to worry any of you."

Makoto embraced her, "We're definitely going to the hospital once we get back. You're not going to let this beat you!"

"I don't want it too… not while I have you."

The girls all placed their hands on Reina's shoulder, offering her their support and letting her know that they'll be there for her.

 _ **BEEP BEEP**_

Ami looked at her computer and began to hit some keys, and as she looked at it, she gasped softly.

"What is it Ami-chan?"

Ami was quiet for a moment.

"Ami?"

"I found the portal…"

Everyone lit up, "You did Ami-chan!" Usagi hugged, "I knew you could find it!"

"You never let us down!" Minako shouted.

"So where is it?" Makoto asked.

But Ami didn't say anything, "Ami?" Rei was now concerned, what had Ami looking so scared?

"It's at…" She said, "It's at D-Point…"

Silence and Reina saw everyone's faces turn fearful or perhaps it was sadness, did something happen there?

Reina glanced at Makoto, "Why are you all looking so sad?" She asked, "Come on, we can beat whatever is there!" Her words fell on deaf ears, "Girls?" Nothing, no response, this place must have some kind of vibe to it to make them feel like that, "Have you all been there before?"

Usagi was the only one that nodded.

"Did something happen? Reina asked and when Usagi looked up to see her, it tore her heart in two… Usagi's eyes were starting to water, and sadness was all over her face but she kept a forced smile, perhaps to keep herself from showing what she was really feeling even though it failed miserably, "What happened?" Reina asked again.

"We died…"

* * *

In a lair hidden deep within the arctic mountains, a certain evil being walked around the castle like structure to where a portal separated the lair and the planet earth.

The woman stopped, almost feeling a presence getting closer and faced the portal.

That's when the figure stepped out, "Ah my loyal servant." Her voice rang through the air and it carried a sort of accent and elegance to it. Finally she could see her full body, her skin as blue as the sea and hair the color of an emerald, while her eyes bore a menacing yellow glow and her body was protected by a sleeveless bodysuit which was riddled with bits of armor and jewels.

"Mistress." The woman bowed to her.

"I must commend you, the monsters we released were a brilliant idea," She spoke so sauve like, "I felt that glorious energy every time we sent some out."

"Were they the star seeds you were looking for?"

"It truly felt like them." She took a seat on her throne like chair and crossed one leg after another, "However I must rest, I'll leave the creation of monsters to you, I've spent too much power creating them and using my own energy to power them up further, not to mention getting here to this measly little planet."

"I understand mistress, I'll handle it from here." She did indeed know how much power her mistress exhausted, even the portals she used to conceal herself in this place was enormous and the various monsters she had created over the past year, "Mistress, may I ask you something?"

"But of course."

"Why these star seeds? Surely they're more scattered across the galaxies?"

She laughed, "Too true, after all Galaxia had the right idea but why settle for those when I can get the most powerful one here on this filthy planet."

"And once you regain your power, you'll be even stronger."

"I may match Galaxia's power, but as of now she may still surpass me however, I've drained too much energy." She leaned in, "However I saw the star seed from the Moon Princess, and if I get my hands on it, I'll surely be the most powerful one in the galaxy but we won't stop there."

"What about the other star seeds?"

"We'll take those of her Senshi as well," She gave an evil look, "And, if the story is true then there is another star seed, one with the power of an exploding star on this planet, imagine what we could do with both those star seeds in our grasp!" She clenched her fist, "No one would be able to stop us!" Her laugh echoed throughout the room, "I trust you can handle it from here?"

She bowed, "Yes Mistress."

Her mistress leaned back on her throne, "Now go, we must continue to make these warriors appear themselves even further and perhaps get them here."

"Understood!"

Her loyal servant walked away and towards the portal to return to earth and continue to wreak havoc while her Mistress recovered her strength.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter took me a lot longer to finish then I would've liked, I may still go back and change things in the future but anyway I hoped you guys enjoyed it none less and let me know what you guys think, any feedback is much appreciated as I do very much enjoy reading your thoughts about it and I hope you guys have a great day!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Just a little something I wanted to do (or try too) a little comfy chapter for thanksgiving and instead of making a one off, I figured it would be simpler to just put it in this story and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it and have a happy thanksgiving everyone!**

 **Update 11/25/17: shout outs to Stavri for suggesting to include it into the main story and added a few lines in the chapter to try and connect it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Thanksgiving!**

 ** _Three days later..._**

The girls had finally arrived back home after spending a few days at Rei's cabin to unwind, however as they came back they finally realized that an important holiday was coming up and they would not miss this day to have a bit more fun and forget all about D-Point.

"Isn't it pretty." Reina leaned against the railing watching the red autumn leaves fall gently as she held onto her Mako.

"N-Not as pretty as you."

Reina felt her face warm up and began to raise herself on her toes to kiss her much taller girlfriend but before she could—

"Kawaii!" Usagi jumped out from behind them and embraced the two… and interrupting them, "That was the cutest thing I've heard you say Mako-chan!"

"Usagi-chan!?" The two cried out.

"I knew we'd find you here!"

"We?"

"Surely you two didn't forget about the thanksgiving dinner we all planned a week ago right?" Rei placed her hands on her hips as she looked at them.

"Oh right!" Makoto chuckled having almost forgotten.

"That's right, remember you were in charge of the turkey this time."

"Actually why don't I do it this year!" Usagi raised her hand with such enthusiasm.

"EEH!?" They all cried out, "You actually want to do it?!"

Usagi nodded, "Just leave it to me!"

The girls all looked at one another and huddled together, "Is this a good idea?"

"Remember last time she was in charge of the ham…"

"Ugh don't even remind me… how do you burn ham?"

"Don't forget the year before that," Minako said quietly, "She overcooked the buns, thought I broke a tooth when I bit into it."

They all whispered amongst themselves while Usagi kept an oblivious smile on her face not quite knowing what her friends were talking about.

"Oh come on, give her a chance." Reina whispered.

"You don't understand Reina-chan," Ami shuddered from the memory, "Usagi can't… Usagi can't…" She began to cry just from all the times their thanksgiving was ruined or at least unintentionally ruined.

"How about I help her?"

Makoto placed her hand on her shoulder and shook her head, "You don't want too."

"Come on, girls, I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Girls?" Usagi called out to them

Rei looked up and saw Usagi's cheerful face and she finally softened up, in the end Usagi meant well, she just wants her friend to have a good time, "I… I agree with Reina-chan, maybe this is the year."

"R-Rei-chan… are you serious?" Ami stared straight into Rei's eyes and she only nodded.

"F-fine… how bad can it be." Minako only sighed and Makoto looked at Usagi, "I wish you luck…"

Ami clung onto Minako as she cried from the horrifying experiences Usagi had left on them.

Rei walked up to her, "You're in charge of the turkey Usagi-chan."

"Yaaattaaa!" She jumped excitedly in the air, "I promise I won't let you all down!"

"So what is everyone going to do?" Makoto looked towards everyone, then at Reina and Minako… the two weren't exactly good at cooking either but it wasn't that bad so perhaps something easy for them to do, "Mina-chan, you want to warm the buns."

"You got it!"

"Reina-chan, do you want to prepare the ham?"

"Um… are you sure you want me to do it?"

"Don't worry, I'll be there to help you and you too Mina-chan."

"It's alright Mako-chan, you can just help Reina, I got this!"

"alright, Rei, Ami what are you two going to do?"

"We'll do the yams and mashed potatoes."

With that, the girls were all set and rushed to the store to buy the necessary ingredients and then meet up at Rei's home to begin cooking.

* * *

Usagi browsed the various turkeys on display, ranging from small to large and it didn't really take her long to decide to pick the big turkey

" _This year I promise to make the most delicious turkey!"_ and while heavy she managed to carry it out of the store and catch up with her friends who were waiting for her Though Reina had to help her hold as it was heavier then it looked.

* * *

They all were crowded in the kitchen and using the various utensils to cook their food, and none seemed to notice that Usagi was actually reading a cook book on how to prepare and cook a turkey.

" _This is so hard!"_ She thought but no, she would have no more failures! She really began to follow the book, every instruction she mimicked and even de-boned it which was probably the grossest thing in the world, not only that, it was clumsily done and portions were cut off by accident, _"So gross."_ She almost gagged but she stayed strong.

She brought the knife down like a ninja many times, and filled the turkey with the stuffing Reina had left for her to use, and even used a fair amount of seasoning.

" _Now let's see."_ She ran her dirty finger across the page of the book to see where she was, _"Ah I see!"_ She placed the turkey in a container then shoved it in the oven, set the temperature and with a confident smile she dusted her hands off and was satisfied.

"I'm finished!"

The girls all stopped and looked at Usagi, "She's done?"

They all looked at one another, and they were all thinking the same thing… she finished before any of them did… which only meant one thing… disaster was fast approaching.

They all gulped in fear, as Usagi only laughed knowing that this time, this time she would be the Turkey Master!

* * *

 _A few hours later…_

The girls finally began to cook and heat up everything that was set up while the mysterious turkey baked in the oven and thus… the time to finally reveal it was at hand.

Steam filled the room from all the nicely cooked and delicious food and Usagi carried the container holding the turkey and everyone was filled with anticipation and anxiety… would this be another year that Usagi unintentionally ruins.

"Here we go!" Usagi gripped the lid and lifted it, revealing the turkey and the girls all looked in shock.

"EH!"

"I knew it…"

"No way…"

"I have no words…"

Usagi finally looked at the turkey for herself and her heart sank, "No way… I followed the book." The turkey was a mangled mess, some of the stuffing had fallen out and it didn't quite look appetizing.

"Another year…" Ami hung her head.

"I…I'm sorry." Usagi sat back down, and her heart was broken, she just wanted to cry for ruining another year for them.

They all sighed and wondered if it even tasted good… but they doubted it would.

There was a long silence and only Usagi's muffled cry could be heard.

Rei looked up, then at Usagi and the turkey, *sigh* she gave a faint smile, then reached for a fork and knife and raised herself on her knees to reach the turkey and began to get some.

Usagi looked up seeing Rei getting some of the turkey she made along with the gravy that Usagi had prepared and then watched her stick her fork into it and lifted up a mouthful.

Rei looked at it and part of her didn't want too knowing what kind of hell awaited her, but she slowly guided the fork into her mouth as everyone watched in anticipation.

 _Chomp_

Rei slowly chewed it, those mere seconds were like minutes slowly going by as the girls all waited to see Rei's reaction from the turkey Usagi had made, even Usagi herself was frozen in place.

Then she finally swallowed the food and they all waited…

"No way!"

"What!?" They all cried out.

Rei looked at the turkey then at Usagi, "Usagi-chan, it's really delicious!"

"Eh! Really!?"

"You're kidding!" Minako stuck her fork in it and took a piece and munched on it, and after a few seconds, "Whoa no kidding, it's really good!"

Makoto was next and Reina too, they all sampled the meat, "Usagi-chan! You did a great job!"

"It looks so messed up but it tastes soo good! Usagi-chan you did a 'supa cool' job!" She gave her a thumbs up.

All that was left was Ami to try it, and she did so without any hesitation and she cried tears of joy when she tasted how good it was.

"Arigato everyone!"

"Let's all dig in!" They all began to serve themselves and while her first turkey didn't look good, she was on her way to becoming the turkey master!

Reina had a whole mouthful, "Usa, issh Mamu comin?"

"Isn't he overseas?"

"Actually, he decided to come back home for a while and continue his college stuff later, so Mamo-chan should be here soon! Because he misses me!" On cue they heard a knocking at the door and Usagi quickly rushed to open it and they all heard Usagi squeal in delight, "Mamo-chan!"

"Don't pull so hard Usako."

They walked back inside and she sat Mamoru down next to her then after they all greeted him Usagi served him up a plate and much to her delight Mamoru liked the turkey that Usagi made, despite looking like a mangled mess.

Luna and Artemis also joined them in their holiday and were grateful that a monster didn't decide to attack them today.

Usagi rose up, looked at all her friends and with a big smile she said, "Happy thanksgiving everyone!"

They all gave a warm smile of their own as they all shouted, "Happy thanksgiving!"


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: It's going to be rough**

It's been a few days since their little festive holiday and it was the best time of their lives, however shortly after that day came and went, Usagi's words came back to her head and was reminded of what she had said back at Rei's cabin… about what happened to them at D-Point.

" _We died…"_

Those words... she couldn't even begin to fathom it, and she didn't get the full details only what Luna was able to tell her and even that wasn't much and Reina was sure that Luna didn't want to tell her, the only thing she mentioned was that it was because of Usagi that everyone got another chance at life. Reina wanted to ask more, she was just too curious about it now but didn't want to press the issue.

They all walked together, no one saying a single word to one another, Reina was positive that it was because of D-Point that everyone was so silent and she couldn't blame them.

This silence carried on for the longest time, the only words that broke the silence was that of Usagi suggesting they go to the crown café and sit down to clear their heads.

That's where they went and ordered a few drinks but no one has even touched their beverages, and still… no one has said anything. Reina looked at her Mako-chan, her face was so saddened, her eyes cried out and it broke Reina's heart to see her like that, to see her friends like that.

"Mako?" Reina reached for her hand, but Makoto didn't even react at least not right away, it took a while for her to notice that Reina was gently holding her hand and waiting patiently for Makoto to respond to her.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and looked at her cute red head, "Is something wrong Reina?" Makoto quickly put on a cheerful face but Reina knew better.

"You don't have to lie to me, tell me what's wrong." Reina sat closer to her and leaned against her.

"N-nothing is wrong!" The same smile.

Reina looked at the girls, they too were putting on fake smiles to try and hide what they were really feeling.

Reina sighed, "It's D-Point right," They all snapped their gaze to her, "You've all been quiet since Ami-chan told us where that portal was and all of you have been avoiding talking about it."

Silence.

Reina sighed, "We need to go there; we need to close that portal."

It didn't much to make Usagi's eyes get watery, "… We can't go back there."

"Why?"

"… We don't want to go back there." Makoto's sorrowful voice followed up.

"it can't be that bad, it'll be simple to close that portal." Reina looked at the group but no one seemed to be on her side.

"I don't want to go back there Reina-chan, it was so horrible." Usagi hung her head, trying as best as she could to stiffen her cries but failed, "… I saw… I saw everyone die…" Her voice began to crack with every word, "We were still new to being Sailor Senshi… but everyone…" Usagi started to cry, Minako leaned in to hold her.

Rei looked at her, "We're not going back… I don't want to even think about that place, we can just deal with any monster here."

Ami sighed, "We never really got over it, we just… we just repressed this memory." They all nodded and it was difficult for Reina to relate as she wasn't there at D-Point with them.

"If only I was there with you Usagi-chan."

"Mako-chan it wasn't your fault." Rei said but now that everyone thought about it, Ami was right, neither one had even stopped to think about the reality of what had happened to them, they died. Had it not been for Usagi and the Silver Crystal, they would have stayed dead and not one of them had ever processed this… until now, until the mentioning of D-Point.

"It's settled, we're not going back." Rei sat back down next to Usagi to try and help her calm down, she was perhaps the most disturbed out of everyone, having to witness your friends die one by one and then being left alone to face a powerful foe… and while Usagi had succeeded in defeating such a terrifying evil, that's not a memory anyone should ever carry.

"But—" Reina was suddenly cut off.

"Hey Reina-chan! We should go shopping!" Minako jumped in, and Reina knew what she was doing, she didn't want to talk about this subject anymore and for Reina to keep talking about it, and she wasn't going to press the matter further at least not yet.

So with a simple nod, Minako cheered that she was finally going to go shopping and with Reina, "Now we can pick out cute outfits for you! So you can wow your girlfriend!" She said.

"Eh!?" Reina's face immediately went red and looked at Makoto who seemed to be feeling better or at least she looked so as she watched the two.

"Oh I can see it now, cute dresses or shirts or there's this cute tank top you'll like!"

"Um Mina-chan… my body is ugly…"

"Eh?"

"Did you forget the scars?" She gestured to her back, arms and pretty much on every limb.

"N-Not to me it isn't…" Makoto said softly but Reina was still able to hear it.

"M-Mako!" Her face began to feel hot, "Don't say things like that in front of everyone!"

The girls all slowly began to giggle and loosen up.

"D-did you really mean what you said?" Makoto began.

"About what?"

"A-about me… that if you were ready then I would be your f-first—"

Reina immediately covered Makoto's mouth , and now her face was now as red as a tomato but… the rest of the girls began to 'woo' them… and Makoto realized the error of her ways as she too felt her face hot all over from embarrassment.

"Wow Mako-chan, you two are already moving fast!" Minako winked at them.

"Well… They were lovers in our past lives."

"That is a good point Ami-chan," Rei said as she finally took a drink from her beverage; "Well I suppose it's not that bad, Usagi and Mamoru-san were practically like that too."

Usagi nodded, "Don't feel too bad."

Makoto began to fidget with her fingers, "R-Reina…" As her face went red once more.

"Yeah?"

"D-d-do you want to m-move in with me!?" She quickly asked and tensed up, which made her look way too cute, it was difficult for Reina's mind to process that image.

Reina was speechless, her heart went from steady beats to a million beats per second and felt her face get hot, "Yes!" She then stopped and cleared her throat, "I'd love that."

"Mako-chan is moving fast." Rei only smirked then sighed, "If only I'd find someone too."

"Don't worry Rei-chan, it'll be okay." Minako huddled a little closer to Rei offering her a bit of support which was much appreciated by the raven haired girl.

Makoto bashfully rubbed the back of her head, "I m-mean if you want to Reina."

She nodded, "I'd love too."

"Ah Mako-chan, that's not the way you ask a girl to move in," Minako chimed in.

"Eh?"

"You do it like so," She hopped over the table and sat next to Reina, "You have to be romantic like in a romance novel," She then wrapped her arm around Reina.

"Eh!?" Reina looked at her arm then at Minako, who was greeted to a very soulful gaze, "M-Mina-chan?!"

Minako didn't flinch, instead she leaned in, gently gripped Reina's chin with her thumb and index finger, "Reina-chan," Her voice was so low, like a seductress seducing their prey and Reina was caught completely off guard by it that she froze as her face went red, "How about you come live with me, my home is too big for just one person and with you there, it'll bring the place to life and I won't be so lonely." She felt and looked like a totally different person to everyone, as Minako surprised them all.

Reina was stunned… and began to have a nose bleed just imagining Makoto doing that to her.

Minako then leaned away as she cheered, "See, you have to do something like that." She grinned while giving a thumbs up, not noticing that Makoto's face was also red and wiping Reina's nose.

"Wow… Minako." Rei stared at her with saucer wide eyes, as did everyone else.

"You can totally be a movie star Minako-chan!" Usagi applauded Minako's performance.

"Ah haha, you think so?" she gave a wide grin.

"A-anyway," Makoto composed herself, "Well… before we get your stuff, we should go to the hospital."

"Eh?"

"You promised me you would and we should have after thanksgiving but you kept saying no." Makoto held her hand but Reina didn't resist, she only nodded... after all, it was time she kept that promise to Makoto even though she knew the outcome of that visit.

"And after that, I'll be stealing Reina to do a bit of shopping!" Minako cheered, "You all can come if you want."

Rei only sighed, "I'd love too but I have things to do today at my shrine."

"I have to study for a test." Ami said.

"I'll go." Makoto said, "I'd love to try out some of the stuff they got in today."

"Umm," Usagi thought about it, "I can go too!"

" _They really want to push this away…"_ Reina thought to herself, if she could she would find her way to D-Point on her own and confront whatever is there to spare the girls the pain and memories of having to go back then she would since it caused them a lot of grief just from having thought about it, it was all over their faces.

"Alright!" Minako stood up with her hand in the air, "But Reina-chan is mine for the time being, so gomen Mako-chan!"

"Eh!?"

Minako wrapped her arm around Reina and dragged her out of the café and to the streets to head on over to the mall and try out some clothes, all the while Usagi comforted the saddened Makoto, giggling at how cute Makoto looked.

* * *

However, they all agreed that the trip to the hospital was the right choice before doing any shopping spree.

An hour had passed by since they all entered the hospital and Reina was subjected to a few tests by the nurses.

Reina unable to sit still paced around the room while her friends waited with her in the same room, though they had nothing to say right now, something about being in a hospital just sucked the life out of everyone for the moment.

Eventually the doors opened up and a doctor walked in and spotted the girls, "Minasaki-san?" Reina stepped in front of her, "Ah, so good to meet you." She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and then shook Reina's hand, "Please have a seat."

"I'd rather stand, just a little anxious."

She sat on her desk as the girls stood behind Reina while the doctor flipped through her clipboard and those few seconds of silence felt like an eternity as Reina and everyone else waited to hear what the doctor had to say.

The doctor looked up, "Minasaki-san... after getting your test results back, I'm truly shocked." She began, "I hate to sound so grim but… it's a miracle you're still alive, considering how much your cancer has spread you shouldn't even be standing here today." She said sorrowfully and the girls felt awful just hearing that, "Look at your x-ray," She placed it on the lit board to show her, "The growth has spread so far, and you being here is nothing short of a miracle."

The doctor wasn't saying anything that Reina didn't already know, but she was hoping that anything she would say would make Makoto feel better.

"So is there anything you can do for her?" Makoto asked, "Please there has to be something?"

The doctor only shook her head, "I'm sorry, but it's spread so far that an operation wouldn't be successful, it would be dangerous to her."

"So… there's nothing." Usagi followed up.

"No, I'm sorry. The most I can do is prescribed medication for any pain you might feel." She said, "And in my opinion I would like to hospitalize you here so we can take better care and keep a closer eye on you Minasaki-san."

Reina sighed, "Gomen, but I can't. I still have so many things left for me to do and I can't resign myself to stay here and do nothing." Her duty as a Sailor Senshi would always come first... well perhaps second as Makoto would always be first in her book.

"She'll take the medication!" Makoto immediately added.

"Mako?"

But she kept her gaze at the doctor who nodded, "Alright, wait right here."

After she left, Reina stood in front of her, "Why?"

"What Mina said after being in your body, you've been in pain all this time and you never told us, or me. Don't argue with me, we're getting you some medicine." Makoto suddenly made a face that sent a shiver of fear down Reina's spine.

"O-Okay…"

The doctor came back and was going to hand the small bottle of pills to Reina but Makoto quickly snagged them, knowing full well that Reina wouldn't take them on her own.

"Now then, if there's anything wrong then please don't hesitate to come." She said and the rest of the girls walked out of the hospital.

Makoto embraced Reina from behind, "Reina…"

"You don't have to say anything, she didn't say anything I don't already know for myself." She held onto Makoto's arms, "I'm just glad to still be here." Then looked at everyone, "So, shopping right!" She said ever so cheerfully to change the mood, and Reina grabbed Minako's hand and practically dragged her to the mall while her friends followed.

"First thing," Reina heard the sound of a pill bottle pop open, and when turned to look Makoto was already extending her hand with two pills on them, "Take them."

Reina looked at the pills then at Makoto, sighing, "Ugh…"

* * *

Secluded within an arctic mountain, a portal hidden in its caves leading to a different dimension sat the blue skinned woman on her throne.

"Nebula." She called out and her loyal servant appeared before her.

"Yes Mistress?" She bowed.

"Have you located the star seeds?"

"No I haven't," She said while never breaking eye contact, however if one didn't look closely they would not have noticed the sweat drop gliding down her face.

"Hmm," She crossed one leg over the other, "I don't have to remind you that we need the Moon Princess's star seed and the seed that contains the power of an exploding star." She leaned back.

"I will do my best to find them."

"Nebula, why don't you use that monster to draw them out, you know… the one I like." She grinned before laughing, "I must say, it's always amusing to see anyone under those effects."

"Ah you mean—?"

"Yes that one." She said, "It'll be amusing to see it used here."

"Very well."

"Oh and Nebula," She looked straight into her eyes, "Do try to find out who those people are."

Nebula swallowed her fear, "I will, shall I engage them?"

"Tempting, I merely want you to confirm that those star seeds are here and if they are, if you want to play with them, then by all means," She laughed, "and then we shall extend an invitation to our lovely home."

"Mistress, may I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Did you know the Moon Princess and the Moon Queen?"

"Not personally, I merely observed from a distance.

"One more question."

"Yes?"

"Why Nebula?"

"Do you not like that name?"

"Can't really say Mistress… I've never had a name."

"Neither have I, every planet and every galaxy we've been too, every living creature has some form of name… except us, so I thought, why not give you a name."

"Have you decided one for yourself?"

"Not quite," She flipped the page on a book, "These books, humans have such interesting names for their solar system and other galaxies that they've seen but not been too," She chuckled, "This planet is so primitive, they have not even traveled far from their planet."

"Well, I shall be off Mistress," Nebula bowed and rushed off.

Now only but silence in her domain she revealed at the thought of obtaining those star seeds, "It's only a matter of time my dear Princess." She charged up an attack in her hand, and was not satisfied, "Still too weak. But by the time we meet, I will be no longer."

* * *

"Reina-chan! Look!" Minako shoved Reina in front of her, practically squashing Reina between herself and a glass pane.

"Da shaila Vee hoodess?" though it was hard to form words while your face is pressed up against the glass but Reina managed anyway.

"Well… no, but I'm glad you noticed!" Minako only laughed and directed Reina's gaze, "There!"

Reina pushed herself off the glass, "The dress that's on sale?"

Minako nodded, "It looks so cute!" That's when another head squeezed in.

"What's cute!?" Usagi asked, squeezing her head in between Reina's and Minako.

"Usagi-chan! Your head is too big!" Minako cried out.

"Then move a little!"

"Eh?" Minako looked to her side seeing way more room, "Ah you're right!"

"Come on let's go try that dress!" Minako grabbed Reina's hand and dragged her inside.

"Mako-chan! You can try those dresses too!" Usagi pointed at the ones next to the one Minako had in mind, "You would look so cute!"

"Ah ha really?" She blushed all the while Usagi nodded and dragged her inside.

* * *

"Here try it!" She handed the cute dress to Reina and while not quite her taste in clothes, tried it on anyways to make Minako happy.

She undressed in the dressing room, and looked at the dress, _"Why…"_ That's not to say the dress was bad, it was quite cute, but it really wasn't Reina's thing.

She slipped it on and looked at herself, "I look so weird!"

"Oh shut up and get out here so we can see!" Minako's cheerful voice rang.

"It feels so… windy…" She glanced down, noticing how exposed her legs were thus was the nature of skirts or dresses and she felt uncomfortable.

She opened the door and stepped outside with a red face.

"Iiyaa! Reina-chan! You look so cute!" Minako ran in circles around Reina to get every angle.

"I feel stupid…"

"But you look really cute Reina-chan!" Usagi added, "Mako-chan seems to think so too.

Makoto however, she was stricken, her eyes were glued onto Reina and it looked like she was in a dreamy haze as she stared at her.

"Mako?"

"I think… If I had met you sooner, then you would've been the senpai I would've been chasing."

"Eh? Senpai?"

Minako cut in, "Long story. Here try this on, it should be a little more to your taste!" She handed Reina a lavender colored turtle neck, and shoved Reina back inside the dressing room with a yelp.

Reina looked it over, slipped her jeans back on and then the turtle neck, and as she looked herself over one thought came to mind, "Why is it so breezy on my back?" She turned around and tried her best to get a good look at her back, "EEEH!?"

"Did you like it?" Minako called out.

"You gave me a turtle neck with an exposed back!"

Before Minako could answer, the door next to Reina's opened up and Usagi stepped out dressed in a cute blue checkered skirt with a pink sweater, "How do I look!"

"You look adorable Usagi-chan!"

"Arigato Mina-chan!" Usagi then turned to her side, "Mako-chan!"

"Y-Yes?"

"Come on out, we want to see you too."

"A-alright." She slowly opened the door, and the moment she stepped out stunned both Usagi and Minako.

"Whoooooa!" They both cried out as they saw Makoto step out, dressed in a cute green frilly skirt that stopped a few inches above the knees, a light blue cardigan with a white undershirt.

"H-How do I look?" She asked.

"Mako-chan! You look really cute!"

"R-really?" she blushed as she looked away.

"Super cute! Remember there's nothing wrong with wanting to look a bit girly Mako-chan." Minako said and Reina having heard the commotion opened her door and spotted Makoto.

"Mako," She rushed out, "Wow… you look…" She kept staring at her tall girlfriend, not really finding the right words as she was in awe at how pretty her girlfriend looked in those clothes.

Makoto chuckled, "Would you say its, 'supa cool'," She asked.

"That's my word!... but yes, yes you are."

"Gotta say, this turtle neck fits you." Minako scanned her eyes all over Reina, "Now we should take off your bra, it doesn't go with an exposed back." Reina froze.

"E-e-ex-ex-excuse me!?" Reina turned around to face Minako and Makoto's eyes immediately sunk, staring at the exposed back of her cute red haired girlfriend.

"It's gotta go Reina-chan, at least just to see how it looks without it." She grinned then slowly made her way towards Reina.

"M-Mina?!"

Minako began to give an evil chuckle as she outstretched her hands and wiggled her fingers in anticipation, "M-Mina!?

There was nowhere for Reina to run, and when she tried she was stopped by Usagi who had the same grin and held Reina while Minako slowly inched her hands closer to Reina's back.

"Mina-chan! Noooo!" She looked at Makoto, "Mako!" But… she seemed to be lost in thought, probably wondering what the outfit looked like without her bra, "IIIIIYYAAAA!"

Then in one simple motion, Minako removed Reina's bra... that was a little too skillful for Minako.

Even though Reina was still wearing her turtleneck sweater which still covered her chest, she was still covering her bosom as she felt awkward.

Minako gave a giggle then looked at it, before her face went blank… then her eyes widened, then her face turned red, "Reina-chan…"

"Y-Yeah?" she slowly looked up, seeing both Usagi, and Makoto staring at her bra.

"This is really lewd…" It was a black, lacy type bra, "Does the underwear match?"

Reina's face went red and she almost choked on her own saliva, "W-WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU ASK ME THAT!?"

As she stared at the bra, Minako also noticed that Reina was actually… quite busty, perhaps not as much as Makoto but more than her and any of her friends.

"C-can I have my bra back…?" She awkwardly extended her hand.

"Not yet Reina-chan, first we have to see how it looks now." Minako then grabbed Reina's arms and made her stand up straight, and moved her arms away from her chest, "Turn around." Reina did just that.

"Oooh very nice!" Minako gave a thumbs up, "What do you think Usagi-chan!?"

"Very nice!" She looked at Makoto and was about to ask but stopped, "Well I know Mako-chan's answer."

Her eyes were glued to Reina's back, on her figure and on pretty much everything, she just wanted to feel her skin with her hands at this very moment but such a thing was not possible in front of her friends.

"You know Mako-chan, Reina-chan can actually be your senpai since she's actually older." Usagi lightly elbowed Makoto's sides while sporting the biggest grin on her face.

"What's with this senpai stuff!?" Reina asked to which Minako only waved her hand to dismiss as she said.

"Don't worry about it Rei-na-chan!"

Makoto's face was flushed, "It looks really good on you Reina."

She stood up, "… A-arigato," She finally turned around to look at Makoto and now that she finally had some time to really look at Makoto well lets just say that Minako had to practically pick up Reina's jaw from the floor.

"Well someone likes your outfit Mako-chan."

"Mako, I didn't really have any words but now that I actually have time to think," She glared at Minako and Usagi, "I really think you look really cute in this." Reina ran her fingers on Makoto's outfit, "Beautiful even."

"Ah! Y-You think so!?" She chuckled as she rubbed the back of her neck, Reina's words having flustered her.

"Y-You're gonna buy this outfit right."

"Perhaps later." Makoto then looked at Reina, "… you're… you're going to buy that though right?"

"Eh?" Reina only sighed, then nodded but not before she said, "Perv." Then she glanced at Minako, "Can I have my bra back now?"

"Oh, yeah yeah!" She finally handed it back, then her evil grin returned, "So,"

Reina turned around.

"Does the underwear match?"

Her face went red from the mere question, "STOP ASKING ME THAT!"

* * *

Later that evening, after the girls had all gone home to rest and relax. One girl walked around town before finally making it to Usagi's home and was about to ring the doorbell when.

"Reina-chan?"

"Ah Luna! Exactly who I wanted to talk too!"

"Eh about what?" She curiously walked toward the red head.

Reina looked around then back at Luna, "Can you come with me, I rather talk about this in private."

"Of course."

The two walked towards the park, picking up Artemis along the way who was going back to Minako's home but tagged along instead.

After making it to the park, and seeing it empty Reina finally said what she had in mind.

"You want to do what!?" Luna was shocked to hear that, "Reina-chan! That's dangerous!" Artemis followed up.

"I know… but someone needs to do something, and… and I rather it be me. I need your help, both of you. Help me find a way to D-Point, I'll do it on my own."

"Reina that's way too risky! Who knows what could be out there!" Artemis shouted, while Luna nodded in agreement.

"I know… but being alone and fighting alone is something I'm used to, and besides… I don't want them to remember that horrible experience again, If I can keep them safe by going alone then so be it."

"Reina-chan please think about this." Luna begged her but Reina had her mind set already, "Without knowing what's over there, then there's no telling what could happen!"

"I need to go there, I need to close that portal."

"Don't you care about your life Reina-chan!"

"It's not like I have a lot of time." Reina shot back.

"Do you not care that this would kill Mako-chan if something happened to you!?"

"It's not that I don't care… I just don't want them to suffer for it."

"You have a lot to lose Reina-chan," Artemis placed his little paw on Reina's hand, "Please don't be so hasty, I'm sure the girls will eventually get over this and go to D-Point with you and stop whatever is there together."

Reina leaned back and sighed, running her fingers through her crimson colored hair, "I know I can't convince you, but if you two learn of a way I can get to D-Point then please let me know."

"We will Reina-chan." Luna said and gestured the two to start heading back home.

Reina however knew that Luna was lying, there was no way she was going to risk Reina like that.

As she walked back to her apartment to get her things and move to Makoto's apartment one thought ran through her head, a thought about another group of Senshi, _"Maybe… maybe if Haruka-san gets back soon I can ask her if she knows a way there."_

* * *

 _ **Later that night...**_

"I told you I travel light," Reina walked hand in hand into Makoto's apartment.

"I'm glad you finally let me carry one of your bags for you."

"Well I mean it was only two bags."

"Reina," Makoto cast a smile Reina's way, "I love you." She wrapped her arm around the smaller girl and pulled her in her tight.

"So do I, and I mean a lot!" She stood up on her toes and made a kissy face, gesturing what she wanted from Makoto and she gave her just that.

The two came to a stop, "Well here it is." She inserted the key in the door and unlocked it, "Come in."

Reina's eyes scanned the entire room, "Whoooa!" She looked around, "It feels sooo cozy!" Then there was a slight scent in the air and after taking a longer whiff, "It smells like you."

"Eh? Is it bad?"

Reina giggled, "No, I'm not saying you smell bad but it smells like your perfume, that rosy scent."

"Ah I see."

"It's a lot smaller then my place."

Makoto set Reina's things down, "I prefer a small home."

"Looking at it now so do I, aaaand," She hugged her giant girlfriend, "Because now I share it with you."

"I'm glad its with you."

The two kissed once more before they decided to take a shower and get ready for bed as it was getting late.

Reina was already in her sleeping wear, consisting of shorts and a T-shirt, while Makoto was wearing her usual Pajamas.

"So um where will I be sleeping?" Reina asked as she watched Makoto sit on the bed.

"W-with me."

"Eh? Is it okay?" Makoto nodded and Reina sat down next to her.

"Hey…"

"Hmm?" Makoto looked at her.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Yeah for what? Makoto had no idea where this was coming from.

She hated herself for thinking about this but it just popped into her head, "I know… that… that I won't be around much longer—"

Makoto placed her hand gently on Reina's, "Hang on, what brought this on?"

"It's just… that I know that by being with me I know that I'll only end up hurting you once I'm gone and I don't want to do that to you—"

"Stop, Don't say stuff like that..." She said, "I know that will never happen and you know what, what I care about right now is that I'm happy and that you're happy, like we were in the Moon Kingdom, I don't care about anything else other then US." She then chuckled as her cheeks blushed, "You know how hard it's been to not be so clingy with you."

"Clingy?"

"Y-yeah, I know it's a rather annoying thing for me to do but I can't help it."

Reina laughed softly, "I don't mind, really."

"Don't say things you don't mean."

The two shared a laugh as they then stared into each other's eyes, "So please don't think about stuff like that okay."

"Okay."

Reina looked at the tie holding Makoto's hair in her usual ponytail, and she slowly reached for it then untied it, finally letting her long brown colored hair to flow.

"God…" Reina said softly, "You're so beautiful." Those words most certainly had a reaction as Makoto's face turned red.

"E-eh?"

"No, I really mean that…" Reina then gently eased Makoto down on the bed and she climbed on top of her, "You've spent a long time convincing yourself that there was something wrong with you right, that you weren't pretty or girly," She inched closer, "Well… you never took a good look, you're so pretty Mako… my Mako, I love you."

Her heart was beating so fast, it felt like it was fluttering, and Makoto stared right back into Reina's lavender eyes, "Promise we'll always be together."

"We did back then, and we will forever."

"I love you Reina."

"I love you Mako."

The two embraced before pressing their lips onto one another's and shared a loving kiss before finally going to bed in each other's arms, a sensation neither would ever give up.

* * *

That next day, the girls had all gotten together to do a bit of window shopping and buying a few small things here and there.

They had gotten a few ice cream cones to enjoy, "Hey hey Mako, let me taste yours!" Reina said as she wrapped her arm around Makoto's waist.

"Only if I can try some of yours."

The two shared their treats with one another till Reina accidently poked Makoto's nose with her ice-cream, "Oh… hahaha!"

Makoto glared at her before laughing along with her, and Reina wiping that bit off with a napkin and the two resumed their walk.

Rei only sighed, "When can I get someone to do that with."

"Hey Rei-chan, you want to swap ice-cream?" Minako chimed in with a grin.

"Eh!?"

"Come on Rei-chan, don't be so reserved." She then took a lick from Rei's ice cream then extended her own to Rei's face.

Rei stared at it for a moment before she reluctantly took a taste from Minako's, "D-delicious."

"Right!"

Rei had to admit, perhaps it wasn't as weird as she thought and perhaps Minako is right, she should loosen up a little.

"Can I have a little more?" Rei asked, "It actually really is good."

"Of course!"

Ami inched closer to Usagi, "Hey Usagi-chan, do you suppose Rei and Mina, you know?"

Usagi looked at the two then back at Ami, "I'm not sure…" Then a blank look came on her face, "What are we talking about again?"

"Ugh Usagi-chan, do you not get it?" She shook her head.

"She means, that Mina and Rei have been getting closer as of late." Makoto whispered to Usagi.

"Ooh! That's what you mean!"

"Sssh!" They all covered Usagi's mouth.

Minako turned around, "What are you all talking about?"

"Ah nothing nothing!" Usagi waved her hands to dismiss it all while sporting a face that said I'm lying.

"They're probably talking about us." Rei added.

"I wouldn't doubt it!"

"That's not it!" Usagi cried out.

"Then what is it!" Rei glared at her but before the argument could get out of hand like usual, the moment they turned the corner they were all greeted to a sight that no one had expected.

"EEH!? What happened!?"

The girls looked out ahead, the entire block was littered with people slumped on the curb, resting on telephone pools and others just straight lying down the middle of the street and they looked so… they looked so out of it.

Rei ran up to one of the girls, sitting down and leaning against a telephone pole, "Are you okay!? What did this to you!?" She asked as the girls crowded behind her.

The girl slowly moved her head up to look at Rei, "Go… away…" She sighed deeply, "I just… want to sit here…" Her voice was so sluggish and not wanting to put any effort.

Usagi knelt down by one of the guys on the street, "What's wrong?"

"Just… want to lay here."

Reina and Makoto walked up to the girl slumped over on the bench, "What did this to you?" Makoto asked.

"Don't… wanna talk, just lay here." She sighed deeply, "I'm just… feeling so lazy."

They all huddled together, "Do you think a youma did this?" Minako asked only for Rei to nod her head.

"What else could do this to so many people."

"Maybe there's a disease going on where people get lazy!" Usagi chimed in, "Why can't I get that."

"You're lazy enough." Rei shot back, "Besides, I don't think you can get any lazier then you are now."

"Rei-chan! You're lazy Just as much as I am!"

"E-excuse me!?"

"Anyway!" Ami shouted to interrupt them, "We have to look around and see if we can find our enemy, maybe they're not too far."

The girls nodded, "Good idea!" They all rushed out ahead to find the culprit.

* * *

A strange being seemed to appear out of nowhere and jumped to the top of a tall building, shrouded by shadow she observed the streets below her.

"Now, lets see if I can find those star seeds." She said and crossed her arms and quietly watched, hoping to see anything or anybody capable of possessing a Star Seed with great anticipation.

* * *

The girls looked around for the source of this evil energy affecting these people. However three were a little slow to keep up.

"Reina?" Makoto turned around seeing Reina clutching her head and her left eye twitcthing, "I-Is something wrong?"

Rei also saw Usagi doing the same thing, even Minako was doing it, "What's wrong with you two? Are you being affected by the monster?"

"N-no…" Reina said, "Br-br—"

"Brain freeze!" Usagi blurted out as she clutched her head.

"You three just ate your ice-cream in one go instead of throwing it!?" Rei shouted.

"R-Rei-chan, ice-cream like that you just don't throw away." Minako rubbed her head.

"You three are the same when it comes to sweets." Ami added.

"Gomen."

"We can't help it."

"It would've been a waste of ice-cream."

Rei sighed as she was as usual, annoyed, only slightly, "Well whatever, come on we have to find that youma!"

The six of them continued to look and it actually didn't take long after hearing screaming coming from another side of the block and when the girls made it there they were shocked to see a strange looking monster.

It had a furry like body which resembled a cat only it was walking on both legs and parts of its body were covered in bulky armor. It's head even resembled a cat with fangs and sinister eyes.

It began to hit people with a strange beam coming from the palm of it hand, and the person was reduced to that of a lazy person.

The girls retreated back behind the building, Usagi looked at her friends and they all nodded, grabbed their transformation items and raised them high!

* * *

The monster ran around, grabbed a woman that was trying to run away from him, "Where are you going!" He said, "I hate people running around! I hate how much energy you have!" Then he blasted her with an energy beam, while the woman was unharmed, her face lost all emotion and was replaced by one of pure boredom and slumped down on the ground then sighed.

"Ha ha ha ha!"

"Hold it right there!"

A voice rang out from behind him.

"Huh!?" He spun around to try and find the source of that voice and it didn't take long, seeing them standing at the end of the street, "who are you!?"

"How dare you go about draining people of their energy, there's so much to do on a day like this, especially for pretty girls like us! Like ruining our day to have fun! Unforgivable!" Sailor Moon began to pose as usual, "We're the pretty warriors of Love and Justice! Sailor Moon!"

Everyone else followed up.

"Sailor Mars!"

"Sailor Jupiter!"

"Sailor Nova!"

"Sailor Mercury!"

"And the ever elegant, Sailor Venus!"

"Really…" They all turned to her and said in unison.

Sailor Moon went back into it, "In the name of the Moon!—"

"We'll punish you!" They all shouted.

The monster glared at them, "What a bunch of energetic noisy girls, it makes me so annoyed!" He then fired his beam at them which they skillfully dodged.

"You're all so active, It's so annoying!" He fired beam after beam at the girls but it was always the same result, the girls dodging each and every one of them, "Stop dodging my attacks! It's annoying!" He cried out.

Mercury hid behind one of the telephone poles, and clicked a button on her earring and her visor appeared across her eyes and she began to scan the beast.

"He won't let up!" Mars hid behind a booth.

"No kidding!" Venus jumped around and fired her own attack at the beast but he too dodged it, "No way!?"

Nova summoned her energy pillar and launched it at the beast, there was no way he could break down a powerful wall or handle the energy bits that would soon shatter off her wall.

He saw it coming, "Ha easy!" He fired his beam and much to everyone's shock, it actually broke through her energy pillar and the beam did not stop and was heading right for Nova.

"What!?" The beam was coming to fast and she was almost frozen and she shielded herself with her arms and waited for the beam to hit her.

"AAAARRGH!"

Nova looked up and to her horror, "Mako!" she had used her own body to shield Nova and was struck with the beast's beam.

"Ha got one!" He cheered himself.

Sailor Jupiter slumped to the ground and Nova ran to her side, "Mako! Are you okay!?"

Jupiter slowly looked at her, "So tired…" she yawned and laid on her side.

"Mako! You have to get up!" Reina tried to stand her to her feet but it was like lifting dead weight and could not budge Makoto.

"I don't wanna…"

"Watch out for that bea—aaaaah!" Mercury was hit with the beam and slumped to the ground with the same unmotiviated look.

"Mercury!" Mars ran up to her and glared at the beast, "How dare you!" She stood up and jumped into the air, "Flame Sniper!"

He dodged the arrow and only grazed his tail, "Aaah hot hot hot hot!" He blew on his tail to blow the fire out and saw Sailor Mars close to him with a fireball in her hand about to blast him away and on instinct, the beast fired his beam, point blank at Mars' face.

"Rei-chan!" Sailor Moon cried out seeing Mars joining the rest of her friends in a lazy phase as she slumped to the ground and the beast's laugh rang in their ears.

"You girls are too easy to beat hahaha!"

"We'll show just how strong we are!" Minako ran to his side, "Love and beauty shock!"

He merely swatted it away only the moment he did, he was struck by another attack, which caused a glittery explosion, "Raarggh!" He turned around and saw Sailor Nova charging up another attack, "You dare strike me!? How annoying!"

Sailor Nova hurled another energy ball at him and considering how much that one hurt, he dodged it and fired attack after attack but he was too fast.

"You have too much energy! It's getting annoying!" He fired his beam at Nova and she challenged it with her—

"Nova Stream!"

Both beams collided and it was a power struggle.

"Sailor Moon now!" Venus shouted, seeing the monster was busy.

"Right!" She retrieved her weapon and began to charge it up, "Silver Moon!"

"Hmm?" He glanced behind him, seeing Sailor Moon prepping an attack, "Trying to be sneaky are we? That's annoying!" He jumped into the air and immedialty fired a beam at Sailor Moon and the mere act caught her off guard and was hit by his beam.

"Sailor Moon!" The two cried out.

Sailor Moon was still standing straight for a few seconds, "Are you okay?"

She looked at them with a confident look then… slumped down onto the ground with a smile, "Just… gonna sit here."

"Only two left, hahahaha, soon you'll all be like everyone else! Just make it easy on yourselves and stand still."

"Venus."

"I know, we should be really careful." The two got into their stance.

He gave no warning and fired beam after beam at the two, narrowly avoiding most of the attacks and they continued this dance for a bit, Venus and Nova launching counter attacks when they could.

Then the worst happened, Venus tripped, "I got you now!"

"Venus!"

Venus gasped as she saw him prepare his attack.

WHACK!

The two looked at the beast with a rose stuck in his forehead, "AAAAHH!" He flailed around trying to get it off, "Who dares attack me!?"

The girls looked up, "Tuxedo Mask!"

"What you're doing to these girls is despicable, now you will have to fight me!" He brushed his cape to the side and jumped down from the pole he was on and joined Venus and Nova, "There's no way he can fight the three of us!" He said.

"Right!" Both Venus and Nova nodded and resumed their stance.

"Yeah right!" The beast fired his beam at them only for Tuxedo Mask to use his cane and twirled it, effectively blocking the beam, "What!?"

Unknown to him, "Venus Love me Chain!"

The chain wrapped around the beast, catching him off guard, "Bright Star Flash!" Nova hurled two energy balls at him, both hitting him directly!

"AAARGH!"

He toppled backwords, "It's over!" Venus shouted.

"You lost!"

"I may have lost today! But only today! Hahaha!" He jumped to a building and made a cowardly escape!

"Hey wait!" Nova tried to chase after him but seeing him jump from building to building she quickly gave up.

"He'll be back." Tuxedo mask assured her.

Venus looked at her friends, "Ugh it's gonna be so hard now!"

Nova knelt down beside Jupiter, "We should get them back home." The two nodded in agreement, "Come on Mako, get on my back I'm taking you home."

"Too lazy…"

"Ugh!" Nova was going to struggle getting Jupiter on her back and after a few attempts she actually managed it, "God you're heavy!"

Venus ran over to Mars and Mercury and wondered how she would do it to get them back, "I can't carry two people at once!"

"Usako!" He knelt down by Sailor Moon.

"Ah ha ha… Mamo-chan… carry me…" She lazily extended her arms wanting to be picked up, like a toddler would their parent.

Mamoru sighed, "Usako…"

The three knew they would have a tough day ahead of them now that their friends were cursed.

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize for the wait, I really hit a wall with this chapter and it was making me lose my motivation but I managed to get through it! Anyway I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to get the next one out quickly and I do appreciate all the reviews and everyone taking their time to read my story, really makes me feel happy. Anyway, have a good day you awesome readers.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: A Long Day**

"Reeeeeinaaa… can you get me a drink…" Makoto lazily called out from the sofa.

"Okay."

"Minaaa, can I get something too…" Rei also replied as she sat with her friends who were being affected by the monster's curse, now they were reduced to lazy girls and both Minako and Reina had been attending to their every whim for the moment.

Both Minako and Reina were in Rei's kitchen, "Mina I don't know If I can keep going… I'm so tired." Reina said.

"No kidding, we carried them home and have been doing everything for them." That was true, although thanks to Mamoru he helped bring Usagi and Ami to Rei's home and it was an exhausting time, and have been helping their friends for a few hours straight.

"I hope Usagi doesn't drive Mamo insane." Reina added.

"Isn't that why he left?" Minako asked.

"He's searching for the monster and he also said he was going to bring Usagi something to eat."

"I'm pretty sure that was just an excuse to leave."

"Mina, he wouldn't do something like that would he?"

"I'm so sure he did, that no good—!"

"Reeeina, Minaaaa… I'm hungry." Usagi called out from the living room.

Minako sighed, "I'll make something for her."

"Okay—"

"I'm hungry too." Makoto added to the bunch, "Me too." Ami too.

"Same." Rei was also in the same boat.

Both Reina and Minako sighed, "Well lets get started."

Minako stared outside, "Reina, we should also try and find the monster to help our friends."

"I know, lets just finish their lunch and we'll go."

Minako looked at the door then back at Reina, "If they don't want anything else."

As if on cue, "Reeeina I need a blanket!" Makoto called.

"Going!" Reina took a breath and ran out the room.

"Mina! I need my sweater!" Rei called out.

"Okay!" Minako ran out the room to do the same.

For the rest of that day, both Minako and Reina kept running errands for their friends and it never seemed to stop. They got this, they got that, it never ended and it began to seem like a nightmare for the two girls unaffected by the curse.

"We're hungry!" The girls called out as they sat slumped on the couch.

"O…kaay." Minako practically dragged her feet into the kitchen.

"Reina."

Reina stopped in her tracks as a few drops of sweat trailed down her face, "Yes?"

"Can you get me the remote…" Usagi asked and when Reina looked it was only an arms length away but she knew it wasn't her fault, it was the monster's fault, after all Usagi wasn't this lazy either.

"Okay…" She grabbed it and placed it directly on Usagi's hand then ran back to catch up with Minako.

She slammed the door shut behind her, startling Minako who was already prepping their food.

"I can't stand this anymore… I hate seeing them like this…" She leaned against the counter.

"I know, neither can I, we need to find the monster as soon as we can."

"Can we take him down if its just the two of us?"

"We have Mamoru-san too don't forget that."

"It's just that without Usagi or everyone else… I don't think we can defeat him."

Minako placed her hand on Reina's shoulder, "Reina-chan, we can. You and me, we've handled monsters on our own before we met everyone else. We've fought alone and defeated them alone, and now we have each other so we can totally kick their butts!"

"I wasn't that good at it."

"You got better at it, I know you did and that's why I know we can beat him!"

Reina nodded even though she wasn't that convinced and began to help Minako and soon a silence followed, as the two were too tired to really talk much and just focused on what they were doing.

Reina looked out the window then a small smirk appeared on her face, "So Mina-chan."

"Yes?" She never took her eyes off the food.

"Is there something going on between you and Rei-chan."

"Gugh!" Minako froze, then looked at Reina with a nervous laugh, "No, why would you think that!?"

Reina giggled, "Mmhm, you've been acting a little differently ever since we came back from Rei's cabin."

"Wha-what do you mean?!"

"Well…"

* * *

 _A Day after thanksgiving…_

 _Reina sat at the café with Makoto, enjoying a treat together and hoping Makoto would talk to her about what was troubling her. Reina knew it was because of D-Point but she wanted Makoto to talk to her about it._

" _Hm?" Makoto looked up, "Hey Reina, isn't that Mina and Rei?"_

" _What?" Reina looked out the window, "Hey yeah, that is them."_

 _Outside, Minako was walking with her arm wrapped around Rei's and Rei having a red hue on her cheeks and the two were talking about something but could not make out anything they were saying._

" _I wonder what they're talking about?"_

" _Knowing Mina-chan it's probably about a special deal going on at the mall or something."_

 _Reina only chuckled, "How can you tell?"_

" _When you've known her long enough, it's pretty easy."_

" _Ah I see." Reina looked at them again, "It kinda looks like Mina is trying something isn't she?"_

" _Trying something? Like what?"_

" _She's being awfully close to Rei."_

 _Makoto studied the two, "Mina's always been like that… but I can see what you mean."_

" _You think something is going on between the two?"_

 _Makoto exhaled softly, "Maybe, but it's too soon to assume anything."_

" _I guess we'll see huh?"_

* * *

"Th-th-that doesn't mean anything Reina-chan!" Minako turned away, "I was just talking to her!"

"Then why are you getting so nervous?" She laughed.

"B-b-because… because of how you're making it sound!"

Reina placed her hands on her hips, "Oh really."

* * *

 _That same day…_

 _Reina walked along the street to head on over to Rei's home and hangout with her friends as they were all meeting today. She walked up the steps and towards her home, she then heard something coming from Rei's room and a curious Reina tip-toed her way to her room and quietly slid her door just a crack to see._

 _She could see Minako and Rei, leaning against each other as they read a manga together and while Rei looked nervous, she didn't seem to against it either. That's when Minako wrapped her arm around her._

" _M-Mina!?" her face went red._

" _What?" Minako giggled._

" _N-Nothing…"_

" _That's actually really cute of you Rei-chan."_

" _Shut up!"_

 _However that's when Minako's face went serious, "Hey Rei."_

" _Yeah?"_

" _What do you think of same sex couples?"_

" _Eh?"_

 _Minako leaned back, "I'm just curious about what you think. I mean, we actually know people that are in a relationship. Hakuka and Michiru, Reina and Mako."_

" _What do I think?" Rei looked at her hands and then at Minako, "I think… anyone is allowed to love whoever they want as long as they're happy. Watching Haruka and Mako, made me realize it's not all that bad. What about you?"_

" _Same." Minako took a breath, "Have you ever wondered about that day?"_

" _What day?"_

" _When Mako and Reina were in our bodies? They almost kissed in our bodies too."_

" _W-wh-why would I wonder about that?" For Rei, this just became awkward._

" _Have you ever thought about being in a same sex relationship?"_

" _What, with you!?"_

 _Minako faked a pained expression, she clutched her chest where her heart is, "That hurts! It has cut me real deep!"she laughed it off, "But for real, have you?"_

 _Rei closed her eyes, "I gave it some thought… and I figured that maybe at some point I'd try it."_

" _Anyone in particular?"_

" _Well—"_

 _Outside however Reina could see her friends walking to the shrine and Reina not wanting to be discovered or even wanting them to know she was listening knocked on the door._

" _It's open!"_

 _The door slide open, "Rei-chan! Mina-chan!" Reina walked in trying her best to hide her act which seemed to work and were shortly joined with their friends._

* * *

"Ah well you see I was just—Wait! AAAHH!" She pointed at Reina, "You were eavesdropping!" Minako grabbed Reina by her shoulders and began to shake her around, "That was a private conversation!"

"Gomen!" Reina managed to break away, and looked at Minako who seemed ready to strangle her, "Mina."

"What!"

"So is there something going on with Rei and you?" Reina asked again and Minako exhaled softly.

"Not in the way you think." She said.

"Do you want there to be?"

Minako nodded, "I realized something Reina-chan, when I saw you and Mako in our bodies…" She began, "It made me realize I've actually had feelings for Rei but I never once paid them any mind, I just thought it was friendship but no, the more I felt it the more I realized what these feelings were."

"Aw Mina, I never knew you felt that way about her."

Minako nodded, "I wonder if she feels the same."

"I'm sure she will."

Minako giggled, "Don't worry, I'm the goddess of love! I'll make sure to find out her answer soon!"

Reina laughed and patted Minako's shoulder, "I'm sure you will, after all it's not like the goddess of love helped me with Mako."

"Eh," She glared at Reina, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing, nothing." Reina turned her attention back on the counter, "Come on, we have food to make."

"Right! I so helped you out!" There was a small silence till Minako looked at Reina, "You love her a lot don't you."

Reina couldn't hide the smile just from the mere mention of Makoto, "Like you wouldn't believe."

"Supa cool."

"Hey!" The two shared a small giggle as they resumed doing what they were doing.

They began to cook, "Hey Mina."

"Yeah?"

"I hope you and Rei get together."

Minako smiled, "Arigato!"

"...Um Mina, the rice is burning."

Minako's eyes widened in horror, "Not again!"

* * *

Later that night, the girls had finally fallen asleep and on the couch no less though Makoto was moved to a guest room as much as Reina struggled to get Makoto there.

Reina came back to the room, "Mina."

"Let's go."

The two stepped outside, looked at each other as they nodded then both raised their transformation items, "Nova Star Power—!"

"Venus Crystal Power—!"

"Make Up!"

* * *

Hours had gone into the night as both Sailor Venus and Sailor Nova wandered the streets trying to find the monster but to no avail.

They searched every overpass, every alleyway, every construction site and there was no sign of this beast and their hope to save their friends from the curse was slowly fading.

"Venus I don't think we're going to find him."

"We'll find him," the two kept running through the streets, although the events from their previous fight with the monster along with everything they did for their friends were finally catching up with them, they were feeling spent but neither one said anything about it.

It wasn't till they turned the corner that the trail seemed to be getting warm, "Nova!?"

"He's been here!"

Ahead of them were countless people either sleeping on the floor, or just sitting there with a blank gaze, "Let's go!"

The two ran, and the further they got the more people having been cursed would appear, "We have to stop him!"

"I agree!"

The two could begin to hear people screaming around the corner and it only got louder the closer they got.

* * *

"All of you running around are annoying!" The beast fired his beam at several more people, reducing them to their more laziest form and sat there.

"Much better!" He turned his gaze and saw several more people attempting to escape, "You can't escape me!"

Before he could reach them however, two energy attacks struck the ground in front of him, "What!?"

"Hold it right there!"

The monster turned around, "Oh its you girls!"

"Who do you think you are turning our friends into lazy slobs! Like that is seriously messed up!" Venus shouted at him, "We're not just gonna stand by and let you get away with it and turning our lives into a living nightmare... I mean the lives of our friends!" Venus got into her stance as did Nova, "We're the warriors of Love and Beauty, Sailor Venus!"

"Sailor Nova!"

Venus finished off her pose, "In the name of love we'll punish you!"

"You girls are so annoying!" He fired his blast with no warning, nearly hitting the two girls but they narrowly dodged it just in time, "You two are too energetic, I hate it!" He fired beam after beam at the two brave warriors but they dodged each one just in time.

"Crescent—!"

"Bright Star—!"

The two then threw their attacks, "Beam!"

"Flash!"

The two attacks then combined into one, and flew at the monster but he retaliated by firing his own beam at it, exploding into a large cloud of dust.

"It didn't work!"

"How strong is this guy!?" Venus watched as the monster emerged from the smoke.

"You two are really irritating!" He charged at them and tackled Venus, sending her flying across the street and without warning he swatted Sailor Nova away with the back of his hand, knocking her off her feet and tumbling onto the ground with a cry of pain.

"Time for you to give up!" He charged his beam and aimed it directly at Sailor Nova who was slowly getting to her feet.

"Love and Beauty Shock!"

An explosion struck the monsters back and turned around , "You little!" He charged at her unaware that an energy orb flew above him, something Venus quickly saw and a crazy thought came into her head.

" _Nova wants to combine attacks again... I wonder."_ It was a weird idea but it was worth a shot, She threw her energy chain at Nova's attack and it attached itself, "Oh right!" Venus looked at the charging beast and she began to swing her chain with Nova's energy ball attached to it like a wrecking ball.

She it fly with all the speed it had built up and the beast thought it was only a chain only when he finally saw the orb did he realize his mistake.

An explosion rocked the streets.

"Aaarrgh, you are annoying!" He cried out and tried to get on his knees.

Sailor Nova stood behind him, her hand began to glow and then thrust it forwards and closed her fist, creating an energy sphere, trapping the monster, "Superno—"

"Stop!" Sailor Venus grabbed her hand and pulled it away, "You can't do that!"

"What? What are you talking about! We have to destroy him!"

"I know," Venus looked at the energy that was gathering in Nova's hand then gazed back into her eyes, "But if you do this it'll hurt you, every time you do this it brings you closer to losing your life! Do you want that!?" She began to shout, she did not want her best friend to throw her life like that and Reina could it hear it in her voice.

"Mina…"

"I can't bear to watch that anymore, you think I don't notice, that Mako doesn't notice that you try to hide your pain or when you sneak out because you're feeling ill." She quickly shook her head, "You're not alone anymore, you don't have to rely on your Supernova, we have each other and we can beat him together."

Sailor Nova nodded and released her energy sphere, canceling her attack.

Minako smiled warmly at her as she reconnected her gaze with the monster, "We may have been alone but now we have each other."

"Arigato, Mina-chan."

The blonde haired girl nodded in response, "Now lets combine our attacks to take him down! Sailor V style!"

"You have a style?"

Nova could swear she could see a vein pop out of her head just from those words.

"You girls are dead!" The monster roared and charged at them, swiping at them but was unable to get even the slightest scratch on them, perhaps only a small piece of Venus cobalt colored bow on her chest was sliced.

"Love and Beauty Shock!" she let her heart shaped energy attack fly.

"Nova Stream!"

The energy beam hit Venus' attack and boosted its speed, hitting the creature before it even had a chance to react.

It roared in pain as it hit the ground, but it only made him furious and began to charge at them again. Without warning it was only a few feet away and about to strike them when…

 _WHACK!_

There was a red rose stuck in its forehead, "AArrgh! Not again!" He began to try and swipe it off.

The girls looked up and saw him, "Tuxedo Mask!"

He looked at them, "Now's your chance girls!"

Venus nodded and looked at Nova, "Hey Nova I have another idea."

"What?"

"Use your Nova Stream again." She then winked and used her 'Love and Beauty shock' once more only this time, she held it in place instead of launching, "Shoot through it!" She said.

"Got it!" Sailor Nova charged up her attack once more, "Nova Stream!" She let it fly, its cyan colored energy glow illuminating the streets, and finally it hit the heart shaped energy but it wasn't moving as Venus held on to it.

"Venus!?"

"Don't worry, it's gonna work!"

Nova kept her attack going, wondering just what Sailor Venus had in mind and finally, her beam began to fire through it only from where Nova was she wasn't so sure what was happening. Sailor Venus however smiled from ear to ear seeing it work, her attack was acting like a lens of sort and intensified Nova's attack and within Nova's stream was bits of Venus' own energy in the form of heart shaped projectiles.

"Ah Finally! Now then!" The monster turned around after having removed the rose and froze, "What!?" It was too late, the beam was only a few feet away from hitting him, "That's so annoying! AAARRGH!" the attack hit him directly and each heart projectile was exploding on him till Venus finally let go of her own projectile, resulting in a much larger explosion.

The monster's cry echoed through the air and when the dust finally settled, it was destroyed.

"We did it!" Venus jumped for joy!

"We did." Sailor Nova leaned against Venus who held her.

"You girls did a good job." Tuxedo Mask stood by them, "I hope that broke the curse that the girls were in."

"Yeah." The three could see the sun begin to rise over the horizon and both Venus and Nova couldn't help but yawn.

"So Mamoru-san." Minako's voice took a low pitch.

"Hmm?"

"Did you seriously use an excuse to ditch Usagi on us when you said you were going to take care of her?"

"Eh!?" He turned around, "I-I would never do that." He calmly said and began to walk away quickly.

"Whoa hold up! you're not getting off that easy!" Minako chased after him to give him a piece of her mind all while Reina followed behind her, thinking about doing the same.

* * *

The three opened the door and stepped inside, nothing but silence or at least till they got closer that they could hear that the television was on.

They walked into the living room of Rei's home, "Look there they are!" Usagi shouted, "Ohayo!" She ran up to them and embraced them.

"I'm so happy to see you all are normal now." Minako giggled as Reina nodded.

"Yeah it was so weird to see you all like that, especially you Ami-chan."

She gave a nervous laugh, "Gomen."

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi immediately leapt into the arms of her boyfriend.

"I'm glad you're okay Usako." He held her warmly.

Minako walked past them, "I'm glad you're okay too Rei-chan."

"It's all thanks to you three." Minako embraced her which caught Rei off guard and feeling slightly strange but she returned the gesture none the less.

Reina looked behind everyone seeing Makoto giving her girlfriend a warm smile and the red head wasted no time as she ran up to her Mako and her tall girlfriend wasted no time in wrapping her arms around her.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't help you."

Reina shook her head, "It's okay, we cured you all. That's all that matters!"

"I'll make it up to you!" She said and held her in arms length to stare into her eyes, "This whole day will be just for you! Anything you want to do or want me to do for you, just name it!"

Reina could only giggle, and then began to picture Makoto in a cute apron doing things for her and… she wouldn't mind seeing it, but, "Maybe a little later I—" She yawned, "I just want to sit down."

"Ah, here." She gently pulled Reina to the sofa and sat her down, "I'll make you something to eat too."

"Yeah, you look exhausted." Rei also led Mina to the sofa and sat her down next to Reina, "I'll go help you Mako-chan." She followed behind her as did everyone else.

"That was some night huh." Minako's voice began to get lower.

"Y..eah." The two leaned against one another.

"All nighters are killer…" she leaned her head against Reina's.

"More then twenty-four hours awake..."

"Mina…"

"Yeah?"

"You know something,"

"What?" Minako was drifting to sleep.

"…I wish you were my sister."

Minako smiled and she wished she could have answered her but sadly she went to sleep and who can blame either of them after the busy day they had, and Reina followed immediately after and slept just as quickly as Minako did with smiles on their faces.

"Hey Reina-chan how many pancakes do you want—oh?" Makoto couldn't help but giggle, "That's really cute." The two were shoulder to shoulder, and Mina's head resting on Reina's as the two slept peacefully.

"That is really cute." Rei walked in, "Should we help them to the guest rooms?"

"Let's let them stay here for a while, then we'll move them."

Rei had left the room and came back with a blanket and wrapped the two with it.

"Come on Rei." Makoto and Rei quietly left the room to let their friends have their much earned and needed rest after the hard day the two had.

* * *

The air was cold and her domain was quiet as she sat on her throne.

"Mistress!"

She slowly opened her eyes, "Ah Nebula, you're back so soon. I trust you have good news over the star seeds?"

Nebula nodded, "Yes, I believe I found the one that possesses the power of the exploding star. A warrior called Sailor Nova."

She leaned forward, truly curious, "Sailor Nova? And you're certain?"

"Yes, she seems powerful along with the other warrior that was with her, Sailor Venus."

"Sailor Venus, so the Sailor Senshi are here too." She looked at Nebula, "And what of the Moon Princess?"

"She was not with the two warriors, our creature had hit her with the beam and was lethargic."

"Ah I see," She chuckled, "Good work Nebula, at least we know who has the Star seed I want. Sailor Nova." She leaned backed on her chair, "I believe we should pay those warriors a visit."

"Mistress, have you encountered these Sailor Warriors before?"

"Twice, I've fought them in the past in different galaxies when I didn't know they were Sailor Senshi, I even observed similar looking warriors on the Moon Kingdom," She exhaled softly, "The other was Sailor Galaxia, that was one I tried to stay out of her way. Her power far exceeded my own. But we'll see how it goes, I'm not at full power yet but I'm sure I can handle these Sailor Warriors." However that's when she noticed something that Nebula was holding and licking something… "Nebula... What's that?"

"Oh this?" Nebula held some sort of food in her hand, "Humans call it Ice-cream, I saw many enjoying this and I wanted to try it, here I brought you one my Mistress." She handed it to her.

She was hesitant for a moment and finally licked the icy treat, her eyes widened, "This is wonderful, I don't believe I've ever had something like this."

"Neither have I."

She only chuckled, "It'd be a shame to destroy this planet once I have the starseeds, I believe we can enjoy this planet for a while longer."

"It would be nice my Mistress." She looked at her, noticing that she finished it already, "Shall I go get another one for you? After all, I already look like one of the humans so blending in is easy."

She thought about it, "Yes!" Her own excitement showed and had to clear her voice as she said once more, "Yes."

"I'll be back Mistress." She opened up the portal and off she went.

"This planet continues to amaze me. Such a shame I'll eventually reduce it to nothing, or… I can rule this little planet for a while, ooh which to pick." She gave an evil chuckle as she patiently waited for Nebula to come back.

* * *

In a peaceful room, Rei quietly entered the guest room they had carried Minako into who was still sound asleep. Her gentle breaths the only thing making any sort of noise, and Rei knelt down by her bedside.

"Mina-chan?" She whispered gently, "Mina-chan?"

The sleeping blonde quietly inhaled, her eyes still closed, "Yes…" she was still very much asleep, just slightly awake.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Hmm."

"Is there someone you like?" A very random question indeed from Rei but she was curious after how she's been behaving recently and the conversation they had, was there a girl she was interested in?

"Yes…" She said softly, Minako had no idea who she was even talking too, she was slowly drifting back to sleep.

"Who is it?" Rei asked.

"…Rei…chan…" Just like that, she went back to sleep.

Rei silently gasped and was shocked to learn that Minako liked her and in a romantic kind of way… that would explain why Minako was the way she was with the raven haired girl. But surely it was a mistake, she was still asleep, maybe she was just talking in her sleep or dreaming or something, it was difficult to explain but it was the only thing Rei could think off.

She sat on the bed, and gently stroked Minako's face while a question began to run through her mind.

As she looked at her, she began to feel a fluttery feeling within her stomach and she began to wonder, did she feel the same for the cute blonde?

However she couldn't resist from leaning over and leaving a small kiss on Minako's cheek before leaving the room.

* * *

Reina felt the most comfortable that she's ever felt, and her head was pressed up agasint something warm, hearing a steady heart beat. But she didn't need to open her eyes to know who was lying down next to her, who she was holding on too as she slept.

"Ma…ko…" she snuggled up against Makoto.

"Hey Reina."

"Stay here… with me."

"I plan too, go back to sleep." She turned her body to be able to hold her cute red head better and she was out like a light just as quickly.

Makoto watched over her girlfriend, and as she looked at Reina she couldn't help but agree with her and as much as it terrified her to think about it, it had to be done.

"We need to go to D-Point." Makoto whispered, she knew that so long whoever was there would continue to send monsters to Japan.

But for now, she'd rather not think about it yet so instead she planned to spend as much time as she could with her red haired girlfriend and maybe take a nap alongside her.

* * *

 **A/N: This took longer then I would have liked but i finally got this chapter out and I hope you all enjoyed it, and thanks to all who are taking the time to read this story it means alot. Also Stavri and James birdsong for your comments I appreciate them alot and keeps me going, thanks once again :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Calm Before The Storm**

 _ **One Week Later…**_

The skies were cloudy, there was just something about today that made Rei feel uneasy almost like there was a sort of misfortune or evil presence just waiting to show up. for that whole week Rei was unable to even get a good night sleep, whatever it was made her feel like something terrible was going to happen.

"We're not going and that's final!" Rei shouted back

"Reina's right Rei, so is Mako-chan. As long as whatever is out there, they'll just keep sending monsters!" Minako shouted.

"So what! We can deal with them!"

"That's not the point Re—"

"Enough! We're not going!"

"I don't want to go…" Usagi softly said, "I'm afraid."

"Usagi-chan, you still fought even though you were afraid." Minako replied as she stared at Usagi."

"I know but… but that place, I just don't want to go back."

"I'm with Usagi, we're not going." Rei looked at Ami, "What about you Ami, what do you think?"

"I… I'll go."

"Are you kidding!? Even after what happened to us!? What if it's worse than before!?" Rei shouted.

"I know… but we're Sailor Senshi, it's our job to fight.

Rei only scoffed, "Whatever, I'm not going."

"Neither am I." The group was still surprised at Usagi refusing to go, despite usually being afraid of monsters or even battle she had proven time and time again that she would always fight for her friends or to save innocent people regardless but now… she refused.

Minako slammed her hands on the table, "Fine!" Then stood up and stormed out of Rei's room.

* * *

In another part of Rei's home, inside a bathroom, was a hunched over Reina having another coughing fit as Makoto stood behind her trying her best to comfort her.

It seemed to go on forever as Reina clutched her own chest and the white sink was being covered with more crimson drops from her coughs.

Reina had been getting worse since saving them from that monster, her skin had gotten pale, she was becoming weaker, even walking was a struggle let alone just standing. She could feel her end getting close and the more it did the more that shadow of death loomed right over her shoulder, feeling its icy breath upon her neck, waiting to take her.

Makoto could only watch with a broken heart, seeing her wonderful girlfriend suffering and it pained her that she couldn't do anything for her other then just being there. She stepped right behind her and placed her hand on her shoulder, but Reina didn't react as she kept on coughing. Reina's hand was covered in droplets of blood from trying to cover her mouth as was the sink.

Finally after what felt like forever, her coughing fit came to a stop and she took slow breaths to try and calm down. Reina raised herself up slightly and looked herself in the mirror, she could see the drastic change in her skin and just her overall appearance, death was written right on her face.

"Mako…"

"Yeah?" She got closer and held her as Reina washed up.

"In case something happens to—"

"Nothing is going to happen!" Makoto quickly interrupted, "You're going to be fine!" She held her tighter.

Reina softly chuckled, "We both know I'm not… but when… when I leave you… I don't want you to feel awful, I want you to keep going on with your life, be happy, find it again."

"Reina please stop…" Makoto buried her face against Reina's back, "Can you actually expect me to just throw you away like?"

"Not throw away, but I don't want… my passing to be a burden on you."

"Shut up…"

"I don't think I have much time anymore, but… but I want to thank you," Reina turned around to better look at her beautiful girlfriend, "I'm so happy I found you again, and every waking moment I spent with you made me the happiest girl in the world, I can never forget something like that." Those words were like a hammer to Makoto's heart as tears flowed down her face.

"Reina, we promised we'd always be together and that's how it's going to stay. You're not leaving me." She held her hands.

"Just promise me… promise me that you won't let this hold you back."

"Reina I can't—"

"Promise me."

For the first time, Makoto found herself struggling to even say that word, how could she promise to move on after Reina would pass away? How could she promise that she wouldn't be an emotional wreck after she's gone? How could she promise that everything would be fine as time went on without her?

No. She couldn't promise that, because that promise would be quickly broken.

"I…"

 ** _KNOCK KNOCK_**

"Mako-chan? Reina-chan?" Minako's voice could be heard behind the door and Makoto had to thank Minako for interrupting, for as much as she loved Reina, she just could not promise that.

"Yeah?"

"Can you two come out, I need to talk to you both."

Makoto looked at Reina then wrapped her arm around her to help her walk, with each passing day her strength grew weaker and weaker, even Minako could notice it and it tore her heart in two.

The two stepped out and saw Minako with a serious expression on her face, "Is something wrong?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah," She looked behind her then back at Makoto, "It looks like we're on our own, we may have to go alone to D-Point."

You're kidding…" Reina was shocked.

"Perhaps only Ami-chan would go with us but it seems Rei and Usagi-chan are out, they don't want anything to do with D-Point."

Reina only wished they would have gone sooner when she was still at one hundred percent.

"I'll go too." Reina replied.

"Nani!?" both Minako and Makoto shouted in surprise, "You can't!"

"It doesn't matter, I can still fight. I won't get in your way, I promise." Reina said.

Minako only shook her head, "That's not, and it's just… you've done enough for us, I'm sorry to say but you can't fight anymore Reina-chan. I know you won't get in our way but, you just don't have the strength anymore, you can barely stand."

"I know," Reina stood up straight, "But you need all the help you can get right? in case there is something waiting for us there, and I want to help as much as I can."

"Reina—"

"No!" Reina looked at the two of them, "I'm a Sailor Senshi! It's what I am, it's what we all are! I want to fight! I… I much rather die out there! Then on a bed…"

"Shut up!" Makoto could not stand hearing those words, she did not want to hear anything that had to do with Reina dying, the feeling that death could take her at any moment made her feel so helpless, she could do nothing but watch Reina die slowly, she would fight with the grim reaper itself if it meant saving her cute redhead, "Please stop saying things like that."

Reina only responded by holding Makoto more firmly.

Minako sighed, "Reina is right, we are Sailor Senshi, we have to go out there and fight."

"I agree." The three turned around and saw Ami walking towards them, "You can count me in."

"What about Rei or Usagi-chan?"

Ami shook her head, "They are set on not going."

"I see."

"What about Haruka-san and Michiru? Would they help us?"

Makoto nodded, "I'm sure they would, Haruka sent me a message yesterday. They just dealt with the portal and should be coming back home soon."

"Great! We can ask them when they come back!" Reina just knew that they could help them or better yet, maybe they could talk some sense into Rei and Usagi.

"Probably maybe we could also—"

Before Makoto could finish her sentence, the loudest explosion could be heard in the city followed by an earth trembling shockwave. The girls all rushed to the window seeing a giant cloud of smoke appearing from a building.

"Another monster!?" They rushed outside even Rei and Usagi stepped out, then it was followed by another explosion in the city, "Let's go!" Rei shouted, at least she was willing to go stop those monsters.

Makoto turned around to look at Reina, "You stay here okay."

"Mako… don't treat me differently, I'm going."

"No you're not—"

"I don't want to hear it!" She nearly stumbled, "Remember what you promised me back in my old apartment? When you found out I was sick."

* * *

" _Mako-chan, you can stop fixing up my house." Reina only giggled._

" _I'm sorry, but I want to do this for you."_

" _Mako, you're not just doing this because I'm sick right?"_

" _Eh?"_

" _Because I don't want to be treated differently or special because of it." Reina said more seriously, "I just want to be normal."_

" _Y-yeah, I understand."_

 _Reina shook her head, "So you were?"_

" _A little…"_

" _Mako," She stepped closer to her, "I don't want to be treated differently, I want you to be yourself around me."_

" _Well actually, I am." She nervously rubbed the back of her neck._

" _Well either way," Reina smiled at her, "Promise me you won't treat me differently okay."_

" _I promise."_

* * *

Reina stared into Makoto's eyes, "That's what you promised me."

"But this is different! You're in no condition to fight."

"That's my choice, I want to fight alongside you. I want to use what little time I have left to help you." She pulled out her transformation stick, "And I won't let you stop me from it, I'm a Sailor Senshi. Always will be." She raised it into the air, "Nova Star Power! Make up!" Despite taking effort to even focus, she managed to transform into Sailor Nova.

"Reina…" Makoto stared at her, she could easily see that it was taking everything for Reina to stand up straight, she could already tell that Reina would not back down so she would have to stay by her side at all times during their next fight.

The girls all then proceeded to take out their transformation items and in an array of multi-colored lights, they transformed.

* * *

The team made it to the city and to where the smoke was originating from, what they saw next shocked them. The entire block was destroyed and some small buildings were leveled to the ground as a blaze of fire engulfed most of the places.

"No way…" Sailor Moon looked around and gasped as to what she saw next, "That's horrible..." among the rubble were many dead civilians.

"Who could of done this." Sailor Mars looked around, "Scum like that doesn't deserve to live! We have to find them!" Jupiter cried out.

However a voice or rather a laugh broke through the air, echoing as it drew closer, "Allow me to save you girls the trouble." They could hear their heeled shoes thud across the concrete, getting closer.

They turned around and waited, Jupiter gave a quick glance at Sailor Moon and she immediately knew what she meant as she rushed to Sailor Nova's side and held on to her to protect her.

"I was wondering when you all would show up." A figure finally emerged from the smoke and the girls could not even begin to describe what they were looking at. A rather tall woman, blue skin and she wore a body suit which clung to her skin and attached to it were many pieces of armor with gems embedded on them.

"Who are you!? Why did you do this!?" Sailor Mars shouted, "You won't get away with this, I'll burn you down!"

She merely laughed, "My my what a rowdy one," her servent stepped to her side to support her, "It's been a while since I've seen other Sailor Warriors."

"Who are you!?" Sailor Mercury repeated Mars question.

"Oh my how rude of me, unfortunately I don't have a name but if you must call me anything then you may call me Andromeda." She replied having taken a liking to that name from the books she had been reading, "And this is Nebula."

She bowed, "Pleased to meet you all."

"Like wise." Andromeda gave a small nod.

"There's nothing pleasant to this at all!" Sailor Jupiter began to charge at her, "You'll pay for this!"

Sailor Moon stretched her hand to try and stop Jupiter, "Wait!" but it was too late, Jupiter was already running to her as did the rest of her team!

"Haaah!" Sailor Jupiter swung her fist and felt it collide, however when she took a closer look she saw Andromeda had blocked the punch with only two fingers, "N-Nani!?"

"My how barbaric." She giggled and she was about to strike her down when.

"Flame Sniper!"

Jupiter jumped back to put some distance, "Oak Evolution!"

Andromeda merely chuckled as the attacks hit her.

"We got her!"

Once the smoke cleared, a pit formed in their stomachs as they saw Andromeda standing strong, she wasn't even harmed at all by the attacks.

"No way!?" Sailor Mars took a few steps back.

Andromeda laughed, "Is this all you have to offer? I have to admit I'm slightly underwhelmed."

"Love and Beauty shock!"

Andromeda felt a powerful attack hit her back.

But she barely even stumbled, "My, I have to admit that caught me off guard." She chuckled, "I have to say, I've fought other Sailor Warriors from other galaxies and unfortunately you all have some catching up to do."

"Bright Star Flash!"

Andromeda turned her head, seeing a large energy ball heading her way, "Hmm," Andromeda smirked and swatted her attack away, watching it explode against the rubble.

"Quite the attack my dear, unfortunately it's futile."

"Aqua Rhapsody!"

The attack hit Andromeda but once again, she was not fazed by it.

"Hmm and I was hoping for much more entertainment." Andromeda looked at the Sailor Senshi, "Well I believe it's my turn." She bolted at high speed, stopping just in front of Jupiter.

"What!?"

She then felt a powerful blow in her stomach, Andromeda's fist then sent her flying several meters away before she bounced on the concrete and came to a tumbling stop… Sailor Jupiter was down for the count.

"Sailor Jupiter!" The girls all wanted to rush to her to make sure she was okay and it took Sailor Moon quite a bit to keep Nova from rushing her.

Without hesitating she fired two energy beams which instantly hit Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury, sending them flying with the beam, their screams of agony filling the air before they came crashing through a wall… they too, were out of the fight.

"Crescent Beam!" Venus fired another attack but Andromeda only dodged it and fired her own beam which hit Sailor Venus, she was sent through a glass window and was knocked out.

"Now then that only leaves—" Andromeda turned around when,

"Bright Star Flash!"

"Moon Tiara Action!"

Their attacks making direct hits, only… Andromeda was still standing, not even a mark on her face leaving the two brave Senshi frozen in place, unable to believe that their attacks were not working.

"Nebula."

"Yes Mistress?"

She chuckled, "In my excitement I forgot to ask which one was Sailor Nova." Nova silently gasped, why would she ask for her?

"That one." Nebula pointed at her.

"The red head?" Andromeda then gave an evil smirk, "Then that would leave the Moon Princess." Andromeda saw the reaction from Sailor Moon, confirming it was indeed the Moon Princess.

She began to take a few steps toward when,

 _ **WHACK**_

Andromeda saw a rose sticking on her chest, "Hmm? What's this?" She looked up and saw a man, dressed in a strange garment that she was unfamiliar with.

"You will not lay a hand on them!" He dove at them with his cane striking Andromeda.

"Oh?" Andromeda was simply amused as this man attacked her and she merely blocked everything he threw at her.

"Tuxedo Mask don't!" Sailor Moon cried out, not wanting to see him get hurt but her warning came too late as Andromeda blasted him away, "Mamo-chan!" Sailor Moon was about to chase after him but Sailor Nova stopped her, and stood in front of her to protect her princess.

She stood in front of them, "I've traveled a long way for you two."

"What?" Nova assumed her battle stance, despite feeling weak and drained.

"What do you want with us!?" Sailor Moon cried out, terrified as she looked at this enemy.

"To put it simply my dear, I want your Star seeds." Andromeda said, "The two most powerful star seeds in the galaxy and their right here in front of me, just ready to be plucked."

"Like hell!" Nova charged her attack instantly, "Nova Stream!" She fired her energy stream, point blank at Andromeda's face and engulfed her entire body with her attack.

Once her attack ended and the smoke cleared, her blood ran cold as Andromeda still stood strong with a grin on her face, "That actually tingled." With no warning she grabbed Sailor Nova by her throat and lifted her up.

"Let her go!" Sailor Moon jumped at her but was swatted away by Andromeda.

"I'll deal with you afterwards my dear."

"Sailor Moon!"

"I wouldn't be concerned with her my dear Sailor Nova," She gently turned Nova's head to face her and stare into her cold eyes, "To think you're the one that holds the power of an exploding star."

"Why?"

"Why?" Andromeda parroted as she tightened her grip on Nova's neck, making her choke, "To put simply my dear, I desire your starseeds, I wish to absorb them and add their power to my own. Imagine how powerful I'd be, Sailor Galaxia may rival my power but with you two, it will no longer be so." She chuckled, "Do you know how many Sailor Warriors I've seen in different galaxies? There are many and I've killed many, I've taken only but the most rarest star seeds I could find and absorbed them. I wish to be a queen, a queen that will rule as many galaxies as she chooses and no one will challenge me." She said, "So when your little friends fought Sailor Galaxia, I felt it, I felt the Moon Princess's power and I knew, I knew I just had to have it."

"So you came here just for that!?"

"Exactly." Andromeda looked Nova over, "Then I remembered you from long ago in the Moon Kingdom but I wasn't so sure how you looked like, that there was one other starseed with immense power and I wanted it."

"You…you'll never have it!" Sailor Moon weakly cried out as she tried to stand only to fall back down on her stomach.

"You shush," Andromeda said, "However, if you wish for this planet to be spared then you will willingly give up your star seeds and your precious Sailor Senshi to become my servants."

"N-Never!"

"You may want to think about it my dear Sailor Moon." Andromeda turned her attention back to Sailor Nova, "Well truth be told, I may not destroy this planet, I'm actually getting fond of it." She giggled, "Now then." She raised her other hand, her fingers began to curl and a strange energy began to radiate from it and she slowly aimed it at Nova's chest.

"No wait! Stop!" but Nova's pleas fell on deaf ears.

"Don't do it please!" Sailor Moon cried out as she tried to raise herself up but failed, the one strike from Andromeda was all it took to seriously harm Sailor Moon, her strength was unrivaled.

The energy then struck Nova's chest as she cried out in pain, then before she knew it a single gem flew out of Nova's chest and Andromeda clutched it.

"Reina-chan!" Sailor Moon began to cry as she saw Nova's body go limp.

"Aah here it is!" Andromeda gazed upon it

"You did it Mistress," Nebula took a look at it.

"Hmm, something doesn't seem right with this one." Andromeda examined it closely, "It doesn't look at all like any other star seed I've come across."

"What?"

"Look, this star seed has many cracks on it, almost like a… what did humans call it? a jig-saw puzzle." Sailor Nova's star seed was covered in cracks almost like it had been shattered and glued back together, "It doesn't seem like this star seed is ready to be plucked."

Nebula looked at it then at her, "How can you be so sure Mistress?"

"I'm not, but it's a feeling, I feel this star seed will look different once it's bloomed." She said then looked at Sailor Nova, "How lucky are you my dear Nova, you get to live a little longer." She then allowed the star seed to return to its owner, and Nova slowly snapped back to life.

"However, I'm not quite done with you yet my dear." Andromeda began to examine her, "I've seen enough dying warriors to know you are as well." Nova didn't respond, Andromeda's eyes began to glow and took a closer look at Reina's body, she began to laugh, "You humans are so frail, just about anything can kill you." She shook her head, "So that's what you have, can— Nebula what did that book call it?"

"Cancer?"

"Ah right, cancer, so frail. How does your own mortality not discourage you humans." Andromeda merely clicked her tounge in disapproval, "I have to commend you however, to think a dying Senshi would still fight to protect their princess, how admirable of you."

Reina was feeling too weak to even do anything or attack, she was Andromeda's victim for her to do as she pleased and she had never felt so scared in her life and all she could do was weakly grab Andromeda's forearms with her hands.

"Well I simply cannot allow you to die my dear, not while your star seed has yet to bloom," Her hand began to glow once again, "Now then, brace yourself my dear Sailor Nova because this… this is really going to hurt."

She plunged her hand within Nova's chest, a light emanating from her chest from Andromeda's energy and Sailor Nova screamed something awful.

There were no words for the pain Reina was feeling, she screamed so loudly in agony that she felt her throat was going to burst. She could feel Andromeda's hand messing around inside her body, touching her ribs, or organs, every little thing she could feel and yet, there was no actual harm being done to her but there was only pain, unbearable pain. As she cried in pure agony, tears were starting to flow down Reina's face from the sheer pain, and her lungs were on fire and Andromeda did not stop as her hand continued to do whatever it was doing.

This went on for three minutes, but for Reina those three minutes felt like thirty minutes for every second this went on.

Sailor Moon could only watch and she slowly sunk her head to the ground, crying over what she was hearing… her heart could not handle it.

Reina's cries traveled far, if one listened closely they would probably be able to hear it from anywhere in the city.

The rest of the Senshi began to stir, Reina's agony slowly brought them back, Sailor Venus opened her eyes and her body was in pain, cuts from the glass were everywhere, that's when her senses returned and she heard her, the blood curdling scream, "Reina-chan!" She tried to sit up and when she could, she saw it, Andromeda was doing something to her and Sailor Venus began to move, slowly and painfully she began to crawl out.

Mars and Mercury also came too as Reina's cries got louder, the moment they heard it their hearts dropped, they knew exactly who was screaming in pain and despite their pain they tried to sit up and hopefully do something.

"Re-Reina-chan." Mars crawled her way out, "We're…we're coming…" Mercury followed behind her.

Sailor Jupiter stirred, her senses slowly returning to her and her body felt awful, it was aching all over but all that washed away when she heard it… Reina in agony, "Reina!" She quickly tried to stand, only to fall back down due to the pain, "Reeeina!" she cried out, she had to get to her because she just knew that they were killing her! That terrible feeling arose from within her, she could feel her heart almost stopping just hearing Reina cry like that and when she turned her body around she saw Andromeda, with her hand through Reina's chest and some strange energy coming out of it and once again Jupiter tried to stand but failed once again and began to crawl to her, "Stop!"

For what felt like hours, Andromeda finally pulled her hand out… Sailor Nova had stopped screaming and her body went limp.

"You sure have a pair of lungs on you my dear." She laughed, "I did warn you." She then stared at her other hand, gazing at the strange fleshy mass and a whole lot of it, "To think this was killing you, you humans really are frail." She continued to give an evil laugh then using her energy she engulfed her hand that held Reina's cancer to burn it away.

"Give her back!"

Andromeda turned her gaze, seeing Sailor Jupiter on one knee trying to stand and tears in her eyes.

"Oh my, is she important to you—ooooh I see," She chuckled, her eyes were enough to tell her what this girl meant to Sailor Jupiter, "This is your woman am I right? How heartwarming."

The rest of the Senshi arrived but not in the best shape, Andromeda knew she could kill them all if she wanted.

"Give her back!"

Andromeda smirked, "You should thank me, I just gave you all the time in the world to spend with your lover." She then tossed Sailor Nova's lifeless body as if it was nothing to Jupiter, landing harshly on the ground and rolled close to her.

"Reina!" Jupiter managed to crawl to her, "Reina!?" She turned her over on her back, and what she saw made her heart skip a beat.

Her eyes were lifeless, and her tears were still fresh on her face but if there was anything that made Jupiter feel any better was that she was breathing, but her breaths were heart shattering, it was a low, ragged breathing and Makoto could not hold it any longer so she pulled Nova to her chest and held her, sobbing.

"Now then, for your Prince—"

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" Sailor Moon had sent her attack flying, its golden energy illuminating its path and there was nothing but anger in her eyes, and her tears were glistening off the light the fire provided and she felt so much anger that it had fueled her body and her attack.

"What!?" The attack hit Andromeda and this was not what she was expecting, it was actually more powerful then she expected it to be, she was unable to push it back or even block it, "AAAAARRGH!" resulting in a earth rocking explosion.

Sailor Moon stood in front of her weakened friends, ready to protect them with her life.

Once the smoke cleared, Andromeda was on one knee and clenching her teeth trying to subdue her pain and humiliation, "I refuse! I will not bend my knee to you!" Andromeda slowly stood up.

"Mistress!" Nebula rushed to her and helped her up, "Let us retreat!"

"No, I will not!"

"The power of the Moon Princess goes beyond what we thought, we must make a tactical retreat for now! You're not even at full strength yet."

Andromeda clenched her fist, "Fine!" She looked at Sailor Moon, "This isn't over my Moon Princess, your star seed will be mine, today was just a minor miscalculation at your power!"

Sailor Moon didn't respond she just stood her ground.

Nebula then teleported herself with her mistress back to the safety of their lair, the power of the Moon Princess had shocked them, even surprised at how powerful it was when she unleashed her power and they weren't even sure it was all of it. One attack was all it took to make Andromeda retreat, one attack to show her that she was not as invincible as she thought she was, one attack to make her rethink that they were not as weak as she said they were.

"Usagi-chan…" Sailor Mars looked at her, truly surprised at what Usagi just displayed but neither of them could comment on it as they finally passed out from the pain they were all in.

Sailor Moon turned around ran to each of her friends, trying to wake them up but they wouldn't budge, "Mamo-chan!" Neither did Tuxedo Mask.

Usagi looked at each of her friends, they were all hurt, probably in a lot of pain and it broke her heart seeing them this badly injured, she would never wish this upon her friends and had hoped they could open their eyes but after attacks like those, she knew it was not going to happen.

Sadly, today served as a day that the Senshi learned they were not prepared to fight this enemy but one they would try to defeat none the less.

For Usagi however her tears welled up in her own eyes as she looked at them and finally she could take it no more as she cried loudly over her friends, her sobs echoed through the battle-torn streets.

* * *

 **A/N: Well that was a chapter, gotta admit I was actually excited to get to this scene since I wanted it to be the main villain reveal for our heroes since the start and after having planned how I was going to do it and it went through some different versions and originally this battle was going to be more graphic but I decided against it but this chapter was still difficult for me regardless. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed it and let me know what you thought, comments are much appreciated and once again thank you readers for taking the time to read my story, have a good one :)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Time to Recover**

Hours had come and gone since their terrifying encounter with Andromeda, the main source of evil that had been sending monsters to various locations.

Rei was one of the few who was awake along with Minako as she had only received a bruise from Andromeda's attack and Ami's body had acted as a cushion when the two collided with the wall, softening the impact for Rei and she felt terrible for it.

Minako had cuts all over her body and a few glass shards that were embedded in her skin, mostly on her back from where she was smashed through.

"Hang on, I see another one." despite how sore Rei felt, she was still capable to move and help her and managed to pull the last shard out of her back and placed it in a small dish.

"Ow!"

"Gomen." Rei struggled to reach the bandages but Usagi fetched it for her, "Here, hold still." She began to apply a few ointments for the pain and to disinfect her cuts then wrapped up every cut and gash with bandages.

"Arigato Rei-chan." She said and before Rei answered she noticed a small blood trail running down Minako's neck.

"Huh? Hang on, hold still Mina-chan."

"Eh?"

Rei rose to her knees, and began to look around Minako's head, parting her hair from place to place and found a small shard embedded in her scalp and it seemed to be the only one that she had on her head, "You have another glass shard."

"Are you serious! Ow ow…" she then winced from her the pain her sore body responded with.

Rei grabbed the forceps and gripped the shard firmly, "It's going to hurt." Usagi reached for Minako's hand and held it.

As Rei began to pull it out Minako's grip clenched harder and harder till finally she pulled it out and dropped it on the dish with the rest of the shards that had been pulled out.

After wrapping up her head with a bandage, she laid Minako down on the bed and sat next to her.

"Are you feeling okay Mina-chan?"

She nodded, "I am now, Arigato Rei-chan."

"If you need anything let me know okay." As Rei looked at her she began to wonder about what Minako had said before, that she liked her and after today Rei finally realized something, that perhaps she felt the same towards Minako, god if something had happened to her then she would've missed her chance to tell her or better yet confirm what she was feeling was indeed something for the blonde in front of her.

"M-Mina—"

"Hey Usagi-chan how's Ami-chan?" Minako accidentally interrupted Rei, though Usagi seemed to be in deep thought, "Usagi?"

"Huh, oh!" She gazed to the sleeping Ami a few feet away from them, "She's doing okay, she hasn't woken up yet." Rei was going to ask once more but decided to wait for a little bit, perhaps when Minako was feeling better.

Across the room they heard someone stirring and groaning as they tried to sit up, "Mako-chan!" Usagi rushed over and held her, "You shouldn't get up, lay back down."

She finally opened her eyes, but only one thing came to mind, "W-where's… Reina?" Even trying to speak was a hard thing to do for Makoto, her body was sore and bruised up.

"You have to lay back do—"

"Where's Reina!" Makoto shouted only for her hunch over in pain, and breathed slowly, "Where's Reina…" She asked again softly.

"She's okay, she's in the other room. She hasn't woken up yet." Usagi placed a caring hand on Makoto's shoulder to try and ease her back down, "You have to rest."

"No, I have to see her." Makoto swung her feet over the bed and tried to stand.

"Mako you can't! you have to rest!" Usagi grabbed her shoulders.

"Mako you're in no condition to stand!" Rei also rushed over and helped Usagi sit her back down.

"I have to see her!" Makoto needed to see, after what she heard and saw… she needed to make sure her Reina was okay, "Did you not hear her!" Makoto raised her voice, "I've never heard her scream like that… I can't imagine how much pain she was in…"

"We all heard it." Rei replied softly, both Usagi and herself trying to forget that terrible moment.

"Please just let me see her." Makoto asked them.

"Alright." Usagi offered her shoulder as did Rei and the two began to walk Makoto to the other room, they opened the door and walked inside.

There she was, Reina was lying still on her bed and slowly breathing which was the first good sign that Makoto saw and it washed away the feeling of dread that was in her heart since she woke up.

They sat Makoto on the bed and she immediately lowered herself near her red haired girlfriend, "Reina…" Her voice began to crack and the two could hear the sorrow in her voice, "Gomenasai…" she began to cry softly, "I couldn't protect you…" Just remembering her cries of agony was enough to make Makoto feel useless, she failed to protect Reina.

Rei and Usagi were both feeling terrible, the two looked at each other, "Usagi-chan, you should go with Mamoru-san, I can watch over them."

Usagi looked at her friends, and nodded, "Please come get me if you need me Rei-chan." She then immediately wrapped her arms around Rei, that embrace felt so warm that neither one wanted to break but eventually they did.

Once Usagi left to the other room, Rei too decided it be best to leave Makoto with Reina and was slowly walking out of the room.

"Rei-chan," Makoto looked at her.

"Yes?"

"How did we get back here?"

"Oh that…"

On cue the door slid open, "We carried you all here." Haruka walked in with Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru following behind her, "We arrived faster than we thought and we were on our way to you."

"We could hear Reina screaming as we got closer." Michiru followed up, "I'm sorry we couldn't get there sooner."

Setsuna and Hotaru stood next to the sleeping red head, "How is she doing?" Setsuna knelt down by her.

"She's doing okay." Makoto began to gently caress Reina's face, "I thought I lost her…"

"I'm glad you didn't." Hotaru offered a comforting smile to Makoto, "You all have been through a lot."

"We'll need to talk about this, but…" Haruka looked at the group, they were all in bad shape after their battle, "It'll have to wait till you're all better." She took her leave and Michiru followed behind her, leaving the girls to rest but the only two that stayed were Setsuna and Hotaru.

After Setsuna and Hotaru excused themselves to the living room, they also told Usagi they would stay around to help her care for her friends which was much appreciated.

Makoto stayed in Reina's room, and lifted the blanket to and placed it over herself to be able to snuggle up next to Reina and continue to watch over her.

* * *

In another room Usagi watched over her beloved boyfriend as he rested from the injuries Andromeda had inflicted on him, he seemed okay for the most part other than a sprained wrist and bruised up chest. But the shear impact from her attack was enough to knock him out as she did to every of her friends in the battle.

It took Usagi every ounce of willpower to keep herself from crying and she let out a sniff as she fought her tears back.

"You don't have to cry dumpling head I'm alright."

Usagi snapped her gaze, meeting his eyes looking at her, "Mamo-chan!" She immediately wrapped her arms around him, instantly breaking down into tears, "Please tell me you're okay!"

"I am," He said, "My arm is killing me though," He glanced at it, noticing it was in a makeshift sling and wrapped in bandages.

"I didn't know if it was broken…"

"Doesn't feel like it is, but thank you for looking out for me."

Usagi wasted no time as she gave him a passionate kiss, "Please rest now Mamo-chan."

He laid back down, "Is everyone okay?"

Usagi shook her head, her tears kept rolling down her face, "Everyone got hurt…"

"Andromeda is a lot stronger then I'd thought she be." He looked at Usagi, "I don't know if we can actually beat her."

Usagi gripped his good hand, "We can, I know we can." However something was off, during their battle the one called Nebula never joined or assisted Andromeda in the fight. Could it be that maybe she wasn't needed or perhaps Nebula just refused to fight? Either way Andromeda didn't mind but there had to be a reason.

"Be careful Usako, they want your star seed."

"And Reina-chan's." Usagi remembered that terrible moment, when her Star seed was actually snatched up, "They actually took it for moment."

"For a moment?"

Usagi nodded, "They returned it Reina, they said something that it wasn't ready, that it should look different."

"Whatever it is, you two have to be extra careful… I don't want anything to happen to you, to any of you."

Usagi said nothing but join Mamoru on the bed, and laid her head on his good shoulder and wrapped her arm around him.

"I want you to stay here." Usagi softly said.

"What?"

"When we go fight Andromeda, we know where her portal is… I want you to stay here."

"You know I can't do that Usako, not while you're out there fighting for us."

Usagi snuggled up closer, "I don't want to lose you."

"And neither do I, that's why I'm going when we're ready. I just hope Andromeda doesn't have any early surprises for us while we're recovering."

"I hope so too." Usagi noticed how tired Mamoru looked and gave him a kiss on his cheek, "Get some sleep Mamo-chan."

"Can you stay here with me?"

Usagi nodded and watched over her wonderful boyfriend.

* * *

Later that night a figure stirred on the bed, groaning from the pain that jolted through her whole body and slowly fluttered her eyes.

Her lavender colored orbs immediately locked their gaze with a pair of emerald green eyes and gentle fingers gliding down her face.

"Mako-chan…" Reina softly spoke, "Am… am I dead?"

Makoto sniffed and shook her head, "No, we're both okay. All of us are." She never thought how much hearing Reina's voice would have an effect on her, it had been hours of not hearing that voice and it was driving Makoto insane, not seeing her eyes open, it was just too much for her heart.

"Okay…" She said, "For a second I thought I was staring at an angel."

"Reina, that's l-lame." Makoto softly chuckled and wrapped her arms around her, crying softly.

"What are you talking about, that was good…"

Reina felt Makoto's hold firm up, signifying how much she didn't want to let go, how much Reina meant to her and how she felt she lost her during that battle.

"How do you feel?"

"My body hurts… but with you here, I feel so much better." Reina shifted her body slightly to be able to hold her girlfriend, "What about you?"

"Same… my body is killing me."

Reina could only remember seeing Makoto get punched and sent flying, seeing that made her body feel cold almost like her blood just froze completely, "Let me see."

"Huh?" Instead of repeating herself, Reina gently eased Makoto on her back then lifted her shirt slightly to see her abdomen and she gasped, there was a basketball size bruise and various scrapes on her legs and arms from where she tumbled on the ground from the impact.

"Mako…" Reina covered her mouth.

"Yeah I know, we plan to go to the hospital." Makoto took a deep breath, "It hurts just to move."

Reina lifted herself and pressed her lips on hers, happy to be able to feel her lips again because after tonight she had felt like she would never be able to do that again.

"Is everyone else okay?" Reina asked her.

"Everyone is hurt pretty bad but we're recovering."

"I see, thank goodness it didn't get worse."

"Yeah," Makoto winced from the pain and now it was Reina's turn to look after Makoto, as she gently caressed her face with her fingers which was the most relaxing feeling Makoto has ever felt.

"Get some sleep." Makoto didn't argue even though she wanted to stay up but her pain combined with how tired she already felt, it didn't take long for her to fall asleep and Reina joined her soon after.

* * *

In a cold lair, Andromeda limped around and was furious beyond anything she's ever felt, blasting away walls or some decorations in her lair.

Nebula stood next to the throne as she silently watched Andromeda angrily blasting away.

"How dare she!" Andromeda found it difficult to calm down, "That Moon Princess! I swear I will kill her!"

Nebula nervously stood by her side, "Come Mistress, you need to sit down." Then guided her back to her seat.

"Do you have any idea how humiliated I am!? No one, NO ONE! Has ever done that to me! No one has ever harmed me like this!" she slammed her fists on the arm rests, "I will take her life for the humiliation she's caused me!"

"P-please calm down Mistress, it was only one battle," Andromeda quickly casted a cold gaze at her and she knew she had to watch what she would say next, "N-next time you will kill the Moon Princess and her Senshi and take their star seeds. Because no one is a great as you Mistress, no one can ever be stronger then you."

Andromeda chuckled and ran her fingers across Nebula's face, "Ah my dear Nebula, you always know what to say to cheer me up. But you're right, next time I will kill them all." She leaned back, then in an instant gripped Nebula's neck tightly, "But why, why do I feel that you wanted me to perish, you didn't even join the fight."

"I would n-never want that Mistress, I only didn't join because I knew that you were much more powerful than those Sailor Senshi and did not require my assistance." A cold sweat ran down Nebula's face.

She released her, "Hmm, good as I hope you didn't forget that you are soul bound to me after I spared your life back in your home planet."

"I… I remember Mistress and I'd never betray you."

Andromeda giggled, "You know my dear, your race is a strange one, soul bounding one's self to another and act as their loyal servant or friend or lover until they die and can never betray them and if they do, they are to be exiled from their planet. Harsh punishment I do say my dear."

"You s-should rest now Mistress, once you recovered and gained your full power back those Sailor Senshi will never defeat you." Nebula said.

"You are right."

"I will bring you something from one of the shops of this planet, I hear that meat buns are a very delicious item in their area."

Andromeda smirked, "You're taking a liking to this planet aren't you?"

"W-well… their food has been the best I've ever tasted."

"Too true," Andromeda leaned back on her chair, "Very well, go."

"Summon me if you need me Mistress." She took a few steps back and teleported out of the room.

Andromeda clenched her fist, "Next time my dear Sailor Moon, you will not be so fortunate and I will enjoy killing you and then your star seed will be mine." She began to chuckle which turned into a maniacal laughter, echoing throughout her chambers.

* * *

Usagi walked through the streets to find a pharmacy and buy more bandages and ointments for her friends, perhaps even some pain killers as she was sure they would be in dire need of them.

"You have to keep your spirits up Usagi-chan," Her cat Luna was walking alongside her, "We'll beat her."

"I've never seen anyone like her."

Luna jumped up to a small canister to be able to look Usagi in her eyes, "Sailor Galaxia was no different."

"She was being controlled Luna, and we freed her. but Andromeda… she's fully aware of what she is doing, she wants to kill everything."

"I know," Luna looked around, "Some people seem to be aware of Andromeda." Every person out on the street seemed to be eager to get out of the streets while others had a terrified expression on their faces, perhaps out of fear of Andromeda showing up, "News travels fast doesn't."

"I know—eh?" Usagi glanced ahead, seeing something or rather someone similar, entering a shop and it couldn't be who she thought could it? "Is that?" She began to pick up the pace, noticing it was a clothing shop and she peered through the window.

"Who is that Usagi-chan?" Luna asked trying to look through the glass pane.

"It can't be…" Usagi hid behind the wall and took another peek, it was the same girl but now she had a better look at her, she had short dark blue hair and her eyes were the color of twilight and she had a slender build but she had to be as powerful as Andromeda right? She also seemed to be trying out clothes and… wait, she was trying out clothes!?

"Usagi?"

"That's Nebula."

"What!?" Luna jumped to Usagi's head to get a better look, "That's Nebula? Andromeda's servant?"

"Yeah… but what is she doing here?" Usagi couldn't help but keep staring, and the more she did the more Nebula looked so… innocent, she had a warm smile on her face as she tried on some of the clothes and various hats.

"Usagi I know what you're thinking about, forget it, lets go home."

However curiosity got the better of her and Usagi stepped inside, and got closer and kept looking at her just wondering what she was up too.

Nebula grabbed another hat and tried it on, and a giggle escaped her lips, this went on for a while as Usagi watched Nebula try on different types of clothes which ranged from dresses or pants or even cute blouses.

The more Usagi watched the more Nebula looked like a normal girl, she even began to play around by doing funny poses or serious poses with the clothes she was trying on and as she looked in the mirror, her eyes caught sight of her then she quickly said, "Can I help you?"

Usagi felt her heart skip a beat, as did Luna who clung onto Usagi tightly. When Usagi peeked again, she saw Nebula still staring at her direction.

"Oh Hi!" Usagi stepped out, her entire body was wrecked by her nerves hoping that she would not recognize her, "I'm sorry for staring, I just…" Usagi had to think of something, "I uh... I come here all the time and I've never seen you before! Ha ha ha!"

"Oh I see," She returned her smile, "It's my first time in this shop actually. I've never tried pretty clothes like these back in my planet— I mean back in my old city."

Wait did she say planet? "Eh! Really!?"

She shook her head, "But anyway, I must get going. I've been trying to find a place that sells meat buns and I got a little side tracked."

Usagi was about to let her walk but… seeing how she was acting, perhaps she wasn't all that bad, right? She was already a huge contrast to Andromeda but that still didn't mean she shouldn't be cautious around her.

"Actually! I know a place that sells the most tastiest meat buns! I can show you if you'd like!?" Usagi chimed in not really knowing what was going through her mind, this was the enemy right? So then why did she not feel so threatened around Nebula?

"Really? You would do that for a stranger?"

Usagi giggled, "Ah you're right," She extended her hand, "Tsukino Usagi!"

"Eh?" She stared at her hand then at Usagi who had the brightest smile and… why did it make her feel at ease near her, "Nebu— Ah I mean… Nell." While not really her name, she didn't want to be called Nebula either and she then mimicked the action and gently gripped Usagi's hand for a gentle handshake.

"So come on, I'll show where you can find the best meat buns on the planet!" Usagi walked ahead while Nebula followed, with a gentle smile on her face.

It only took a few mintues till they arrived at a stand which was usually open even late at night to serve any hungry costumer that was still awake.

"This is it!"

Usagi watched as Nebula approached and took a long sniff, "It smells wonderful."

"Just wait till you taste them, you'll always want more… I think I may get some too." Usagi walked up to the nice man and placed her order.

"Is this your cat!" Nebula picked up Luna who seemed afraid of her but it all immediately went away as she began to pet her and even scratch her head in a way that Luna loved so much, "She's so cute!"

Usagi looked at her, she was nothing like Andromeda… she looked so happy, could a person like her really be evil? There had to be more to her then she thought?

"Yup, that's my Luna. She can be really annoying with me sometimes." Luna glared at her as she meowed.

"Gomen," She chuckled and handed Luna back to Usagi, "I'd probably never put her down if she was mine."

"Do you have a cat?"

"No, I've never had one." She replied, her expression however changed slightly… the corners of her lips frowned and Usagi spotted it, "Excuse me." She walked up and placed her order as well.

"Hmm, this girl isn't what I expected." Luna whispered, "Keep your guard up Usagi-chan, she could be faking it."

"Faking it? She doesn't even know who I am." She replied softly.

"Doesn't matter Usagi-chan you know that, you should be careful."

Usagi looked at her once more, "She isn't a bad person Luna, I feel there's more to her, I just need to know what. But don't worry, I'll be careful."

Nebula walked back to Usagi as they waited for their orders, "So have you lived here long?" She asked with a timid smile on her face.

Usagi nodded cheerfully, "All my life."

"That must be wonderful."

"And you Nell-chan?"

"I… I just moved so I can't say." She chuckled.

"It's a nice place don't worry, you'll end up liking it here."

"Order up!" The man at the stand called out and handed both orders to Usagi and Nebula.

"It smells so good!" Nebula could hardly wait to try them.

"You have to try them!" Usagi already devoured one.

Nebula pulled one out of her box and took a bite, then it was like every sense and every feeling intensified, her taste buds exploded and the flavor was absolutely amazing!

"Oh my! They are so good!" She finished it leaving a very satisfying feeling her stomach.

"I told you!"

"Thank you for showing me this place." Nebula turned to face her and was greeted with a very appreciative look from Usagi that said 'you're welcome' and there was something about this girl that just attracted her, she seemed so nice and easy going, how could such a person exist… not that she was complaining, it was such a charming feeling to have met her, "Sadly I must go, but thank you Tsukino-san for showing me this meat bun stand."

Usagi looked into her eyes, she seemed so happy and yet… her eyes were so sad, was she suffering?

"You're welcome, and you can just call me Usagi."

"Very well."

"If you'd like we could meet up again."

Nebula silently gasped, "I don't think that would be a good idea…"

"Eh?"

"Ah, forget I said anything." Nebula gave a smile hoping it would make her feel better, "If I'm around here I hope I run into you again." Nebula turned around and began to jog away, and a curious Usagi followed behind her and watched as Nebula entered an alley way.

"Quickly Usagi-chan!" Luna ran behind Usagi but the moment they both turned the corner, they're jaws dropped… Nebula was nowhere to be seen, it was like she vanished into thin air.

"She must have gone back to Andromeda." Luna looked around, double checking for any signs of Nebula, "Usagi?" She turned around and saw Usagi deep in thought, "Usagi-chan?"

"Eh?" She snapped her gaze to Luna, "Ah gomen! I was just thinking."

"Never a good sign."

Usagi clenched her teeth and glared at Luna, "What was that?"

"Nothing nothing!" She quickly took it back, not wanting to suffer anything Usagi would do to her, "But what are you thinking about Usagi-chan?"

"Nebula…" There was just something about her, the way she acted and how happy she just looked trying out clothes and eating food. So then why did she look so sad? Was she always sad? Was she suffering being by Andromeda's side? There was just so much Usagi wanted to know about her because she did not want to harm her if she was innocent but without actually revealing herself to her as Sailor Moon, there was just no way to actually know.

"What's on your mind?"

Usagi shook her head, "Nothing, let's go. I'm sure everyone would like to eat something." The two began their walk back to Rei's home where her friends were recovering, with food and meds on the way she could only pray her friends recovered quickly.

But Nebula kept running through her mind the whole way there.

* * *

 _ **Two Days Later…**_

Despite how difficult it was to move, the girls actually managed to get to the hospital thanks to Haruka and everyone else for getting them there to get checked up.

Each of them were in separate rooms and a certain red head waited for her results and Makoto sat near her, holding her hand and rubbing her thumb across it.

"How are you feeling Reina?" Makoto asked as she rested her head on Reina's shoulder.

"A lot better," Reina took a breath, "I don't feel like death and it's so weird! I just feel so full of energy you know!" she smiled, "These past two days I've never had any chest pains or coughing fits… it's been supa cool! Every since our battle with Andromeda I just feel… lighter, if that's anyway to put it." Reina didn't really know how to explain.

"Really?"

"Yeah and—"

The door opened up as her usual doctor ran in the room, "Ms. Minasaki-san!"

"Yes?" She stared at the doctor, seeing her so shocked or excited.

"We got your x-rays back and," She paused as a big smile spread across her face, "You are the very definition of a miracle!"

"What?" the two leaned forward, "What do you mean?"

"Look!" She placed the x-rays on the light board and there was nothing, "We don't know how it happened but its gone, your cancer is just… gone!"

"No kidding!?" Reina bolted to her feet, "Really!?"

The doctor nodded, "It's gone!"

"Oh my god!" She hugged Makoto and the two were so relieved, Makoto's heart swelled; no longer would she have to worry if this was Reina's last day or if she wouldn't wake up the next morning! She knew she no longer had to worry, and now could look forward to her coming days with her.

"I will ask you however," The doctor began, "That you at least come once a week to make sure it doesn't re-grow and if it does we can treat it immediately. But let us hope it doesn't!"

"I would hope so too! Thank you doctor!" the two shook her hand and stepped out of the room, though Makoto still had to lean on Reina for support to walk.

Once they were out of earshot Reina only chuckled, "I suppose I should thank Andromeda for that… she gave me more time with you."

"I'm just glad." Makoto held her.

"I hope everyone else is okay." Reina looked behind her, none of their friends had come back yet.

"Hey Reina."

"Hm?" She turned around seeing Makoto's face a shade of red she's never seen before, it was like looking at a tomato type of red.

She began to fidget with her fingers, "W-would you want to g-get m-m-married?"

"Eh?" She looked at her before it clicked and she ran those words again, "EEH!? W-what l-like right now!?"

Makoto shook her head as she laughed and shook her hands, "No no of course not right now," She nervously rubbed the back of her neck, "M-maybe after I'm done with school or after college."

"Oh…"

"Y-yeah."

"Is something wrong?"

Reina could see Makoto's face get serious, "No no, nothing is wrong," Makoto then reached for Reina's hands and held them, "I just want the guarantee that I have that to look forward to, to know that marriage is what will be waiting for me down the road and to know that you and me will always be together… you know, I want to know that you'll always be mine as I will always be yours… along with my flower shop, being a wife has always been my dream and… I want it to be you that I share my life with, to be your wife."

"Mako…"

She could only chuckle nervously, "I know… its really sudden but I… I just want to feel like we'll always be together and that I know I have that waiting for me and—."

"Yes."

"Huh?" Makoto looked at Reina, who had locked her gaze with her, staring into her lavender colored orbs.

"Yes, I will."

Makoto's face immediately lit up, it was practically beaming with happiness, "Really!?"

Reina nodded happily and Makoto had forgotten all about her battered body as she took Reina in her arms despite the pain, "You have no idea how happy you just made me!"

"You've made me happier then you can imagine, you stuck by all this time, when I was dying and during our time at the Moon Kingdom." Makoto immediately locked lips with her beloved red haired girlfriend.

Unknown to them their friends had actually been hiding behind a corner, and had watched the entire conversation take place and they could not contain it anymore.

"KAWAAII!" the four of them stepped out surprising the two.

"You were all listening!?" Makoto and Reina both shouted.

"Gomen, but we couldn't help it!" Usagi cried out happily, "It shames me to admit but I too wanted to hear it." Ami added.

"It's going to be great! I can see it now!" Minako clasped her hands agasint her chest, near her heart and a dreamy look on her face, "Reina in beautiful white dress and Mako-chan too, at an altar and the two staring lovingly into each other's eyes! Aaah!" Minako spun around happily.

"Hey hey Mako-chan! I'm going to be your maiden of honor right!"

"Eh!?" Makoto was taken off guard by that question but she had no time to answer before a hand came out of nowhere and practically shoved Usagi away.

"Silly dumpling head, we both know that I'm going to be the maiden of honor!" Rei stepped in, "Right Mako—gaah!" Usagi shoved her out of the way.

"No way! It's going to be me Rei-chan!"

"As if you know anything about being a—uuuf!" Minako practically leapt on top of the two.

"You're both wrong! I believe that honor should be for me! It should only make sense that it fall to the goddess of love after all!" Minako stood on a table, her chest puffed out and a hand raised to the sky.

"EEH! No way!" Both Rei and Usagi shouted at her and three began to bicker and Makoto had her back to the wall… and could not get away.

Reina could only laugh at the spectacle before turning to Ami, "So what did the doctors tell you all?" She decided to change the subject.

"Oh, that there was no serious injury but that we should rest and we'll be fine."

"That's great to hear," She let out a sigh of relief, "They told Mako the same thing."

"I'm glad." The two were silent before Ami slowly snuck up behind Reina, "Hey Reina-chan."

"Huh?"

She had a sly smirk on her face, "It's okay if you pick me to be the maiden of honor."

"Eh! Not you too!"

"It's okay, the girls will understand!"

"Don't make me choose!"

Reina backed away, eventually finding herself next to Makoto.

"So who is it going to be!? They all asked at the same time.

Reina and Makoto held each other, "But a wedding won't even happen till way later."

"It doesn't matter! We need to know!" They shouted.

Both Makoto and Reina held each other more firmly, slightly shaking in their shoes, "M-Mako… I'm scared."

"S-so am I…" Neither one knew how to escape this scary situation as the girls kept asking Makoto and Reina who would be the one to stand by their side for the wedding, before eventually the four of them began to argue amongst themselves once more giving the two a chance to run away.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 In the Calm**

"Usagi?"

The blonde girl sat in a deep trance, her mind was elsewhere thinking about certain things.

"Usaaaagi." She waved her hands in front of Usagi's eyes, "Usagi-baka!"

CLANG!

"Aaah!" Usagi jumped in her seat as she immediately locked eyes with Rei, "Rei-chan! Why are you being scary again?"

"Well maybe if you'd answer me instead of day dreaming I wouldn't have to scare you." She placed her hands on her hips.

"Rei-chan you're being mean again!"

"W-what!? How am I being mean!" Rei practically leapt over the table and knelt down next to her, "Explain that to me!"

But Usagi dare not answer which Rei took notice and finally relaxed.

She sighed, "So what were you thinking about anyway?" Better to leave that alone and change the subject.

"Just someone that I met…" Would telling her friends about her encounter with Nebula be okay? Would they freak out and get mad at her for talking with her? Usagi really didn't know what to do and she was hoping Luna wouldn't say anything either.

"Met? Like another boy?" Rei gasped loudly, "Usagi! Don't even think about cheating on Mamoru-san!"

"No! that's not what I meant!" Usagi quickly shot back, "I'd never cheat on Mamo-chan!"

"Good," Rei relaxed back on her seat, "So if that's not it then what is it?"

"I don't know… just something felt off about Nebula, like… she didn't want to fight." Instead of saying she met her, perhaps saying what was on her mind would be better.

"Nebula? That's who you're thinking about!?" Rei glared at her, "She's our enemy Usagi, I don't care if she fought us or not. She's still Andromeda's servant. Our enemy."

Usagi only sighed, "I don't believe that."

"What? Why?"

"You didn't see it," Usagi could remember how sad her eyes looked when she met her, "There was so much sadness in her eyes."

"What do you mean? Usagi do you know something we don't?"

' _Yeah, I met her,'_ is what Usagi wanted to say but she knew she couldn't, at least not yet since she wasn't so sure how her friends would react to it, "No, it's just something I saw in her eyes that day."

"Don't fool yourself, she's no different from Andromeda. She'd kill us if she had the chance." Rei gave Usagi a serious look, enough to make Usagi not say what was on her mind, "Just don't think about it anymore Usagi-chan." When Usagi didn't give an answer, Rei left the room to check on her friends who were still in bed recovering.

"Rei is right Usagi-chan, she may hurt you if she has the chance." Luna sat in front of Usagi.

"I have to talk to her again."

"Did you not listen!?"

Usagi looked up, "But not as Usagi… I have to talk to her as Sailor Moon."

"Usagi!"

Usagi looked at her faithful companion, "Gomen Luna but I have to know."

"And if she attacks you!? She could kill you and take your Star Seed."

"I know that."

"This is a bad idea," Luna walked around, "At least have Reina-chan go with you, she's the only one that can probably fight alongside you right now."

Usagi only shook her head, "No, because what if she's a good person Luna? If she sees Reina-chan or anyone else she could think I'm trying to attack her."

"She would not hesitate to do that to us."

Usagi didn't respond, she only stood up and left the room despite Luna calling for her to come back.

Usagi was determined to know more about Nebula, there was just something different that she felt in her heart about her.

* * *

"So how are you feeling Mina." Reina sat in front of her while placing a bed side tray with a bowl of soup on it.

"A lot better now."

"What about your arms?" Reina took note on all the bandages on her arms.

"It hurts to move them, but not so much anymore. You should know that nothing keeps Sailor Venus down!"

"Except that one paper cut you got and you were complaining about it all day."

"Eh!" Minako froze, "T-that was different! It burned like crazy! But it didn't keep me down!"

"Oh," Reina only laughed, "I seem to recall a little moment when you told me, 'Reina-chan, can you pleeeeease help me open this wrapper,'"

"I couldn't pinch it!"

"And to think Sailor Venus was my hero." Reina tried as hard as she could to keep a straight face.

"You didn't even know about me or Sailor V so it's not gonna work this time."

"Dang, I was hoping you wouldn't remember."

Minako leaned back, "Hey Reina-chan."

"Yeah?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Ever since we fought Andromeda, I don't think anyone has ever asked you."

Reina looked at her as she clenched her fists, "Honestly." Minako nodded, "Scared…"

"You're scared?"

Reina sighed but nodded, "I've never seen anyone like her, I never felt so terrified as she held me… then I felt like I was dying when she was torturing me… I just…"

"I remember, none of us have ever heard you cry out like that…"

"The pain I felt… there's nothing I can ever compare it too." Minako reached for Reina's hand.

"Are you okay now?"

"…No."

"What?" the two looked towards the door, Makoto had sluggishly entered the room having been listening in, "What do you mean? Why didn't you tell me?"

"And say what? That I'm afraid, that I don't want to fight her again… I'm afraid Mako."

"It's safe to say we all are." Minako added, "I know Rei and Ami are too, I see it in their faces… even I'm afraid."

"Do you think we even stand a chance against someone like that?" Makoto asked taking a seat next to Reina.

"I don't know…" Minako simply said, "But I trust that we can beat her together, no matter what."

Reina felt Makoto lean against her, "But Andromeda said she's killed other Sailor Senshi… if they couldn't stop her then what can we do?"

"Not lose faith." Rei walked in with Ami holding onto her for support, "We're not going to let her destroy this planet or any other anymore." Ami followed up.

"We're all afraid," Rei said, "But we have to fight, we're the only ones that can."

"You're right… we'll stop her together." Makoto smiled, while her fear was still ever present she still had faith that Andromeda could be stopped and with her friends by her side, she knew they could do it.

Reina looked at Rei and Minako sitting ever so closely and with a small smile, she stood up, "We'll keep talking more when Usagi is here, get some rest." Reina helped Makoto to her feet and she leaned on her as they left the room and Reina helped the two out of the room.

* * *

"So… are you feeling okay?" Rei asked her.

"Yeah."

Rei however wasn't convinced, "Let me see." She slowly began to take off some of the bandages on Minako's arms and exposed them, "They're healing nicely." She reapplied fresh bandages on her cuts along with applying several ointments.

"Hey Rei…"

"Yeah?"

Minako only slowly looked at her, "Could stay here with me?"

"Sure thing."

Minako looked around for a moment, a long drawn out silence till finally the blonde girl said, "I meant what I said."

"Huh? About what?"

"When I said I liked you."

"W-what!? What are you talking about?"

"I was awake, well for a moment I thought I was dreaming but I actually was awake." She giggled as Rei's face took a shade of red.

"Y-y-you were awake?"

Minako nodded, "I was… and I really do like you… in a romantic kind of way."

"Mina… but why?"

"Does it make you feel weird?"

Rei shook her head, "It's just well… a little, I mean its just not something that's ever happened to me and I mean why me?"

"It felt weird to me too but in the end it just felt right, and who wouldn't fall head over heels for you. If there's anyone I would want to be with, it'd be you."

Rei chuckled, "I really don't think I'm anything special."

"No, you are… more than you think. I mean look at you, you're beautiful and your amazing and you care a lot for us."

"But we're friends."

"I don't see anything wrong with friends wanting to be more then that."

"But I… I mean I thought you always wanted a cute boy?"

"Why? When I have a cute girl right in front of me." Minako's warm smile filled the room, "I believe love can be with whoever, regardless of gender."

Rei looked away, her face was hot, "This is really—"

"Sudden? Yeah, it kinda is." She giggled, "I just wanted to tell you, felt I'd go nuts if I didn't."

When Rei didn't say anything Minako quickly added, "I'm sorry, if I freaked you out."

"No no its not that. I just… I just need time to think."

"It's okay."

Rei looked at her, "Because I'm not too sure what I'm feeling…" Minako only nodded and laid back down and despite their conversation, Rei stayed by Minako's bedside keeping her company.

* * *

"So Ami, are you feeling better?" Reina and Makoto took a seat in the room.

"Yes, feels like I'm recovering quicker than I expected."

"That's good to hear." Makoto exhaled, relieved to know that she was doing okay.

"But what about you Mako-chan? Should you really be out of bed?" Ami asked her.

"Try getting her to listen, it's impossible" Reina threw in.

"Aah well… I was just worried about everyone is all." She nervously rubbed her neck.

"Your health is important too Mako-chan." Ami laid back down to rest her sore body

"Can I get you anything Ami?" Reina asked as she set down a few painkillers that Usagi had brought for them.

The bluenette only shook her head, "No, I'll be fine but thank you." She looked for a moment, "Where is Usagi-chan?"

"Um she should be with Mamoru-san right now, do you want me to go get her?"

"No no, I was just curious is all."

"Hey Ami-chan? Has your computer picked up anything different or something that'll help us agasint Andromeda?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, well… we'll let you get some rest." Reina helped Makoto up and the two slowly walked to the door.

"Girls."

They turned to face Ami, "Yeah?"

"Do you… do you really think we can win this one?"

Makoto smiled, "Yeah we can."

That alone was enough to ease Ami's thoughts as eased back down and went back to reading her book.

* * *

After Reina had helped Makoto back into bed she walked outside for some air and promised she'd be back to join her girlfriend.

As she sat there, someone caught her attention, "Reina-chan!"

"Huh? She turned around, "Luna?"

"Reina-chan!" Luna looked to be in a panic from the way she was moving.

"What? What's wrong?"

"It's Usagi-chan!"

"What!?" Reina bolted to her feet in a flash, "Did something happen to her!?"

"No, but I fear something _may_ happen to her!"

"Why? What's going on Luna?"

Luna paced around, "She went to go find Nebula."

"What!? That's dangerous!"

"I know! But she didn't listen, and I don't want to ask this because its putting the both of you in danger because they want your starseeds but no one else can go!"

"You want me to keep an eye on her?"

Luna nodded, "I know I shouldn't ask this since they want you two."

"It's okay, I'm not weak like I was before Luna. I feel so much better, but yeah I'll go."

"Not without us." Reina turned around, coming face to face with a tall, blonde girl, "Hey kitten."

"Haruka-san?" Her group was following behind her and Luna seemed to relax knowing that Reina had back up now.

"So early Haruka?" Michiru only crossed her arms as she watched her eye up Reina up and down.

"I'm not doing anything Michiru." She chuckled, the focused her attention again, "We'll keep an eye out for our dumpling head."

"But honestly, what is she thinking." Michiru gave a serious look, "Let's make sure she's okay." Hotaru added.

"Don't worry Luna, we'll protect her." Setsuna looked at Reina, "Are you ready?"

She nodded as she pulled out her transformation item as did the rest of them.

"Nova Star Power Make-up!"

In an instant, Reina transformed in front of her friends and waited for them to do the same.

"Uranus Planet Power—!"

"Neptune Planet Power—!"

"Pluto Planet Power—!"

"Saturn Planet Power—!"

"Make-up!"

The entire place was flooded with bright energy and lights as the four of them transformed.

Sailor Nova walked to the four of them, Saturn giving her a welcoming smile as she joined their group for the time being, and she felt so out of place with them which was something Neptune noticed by Nova's expression and she could only chuckle, "I know you don't want to be with us."

"No that's not it, it just feels different."

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Pluto added, "You'll be fine Sailor Nova, we're all friends here." Saturn threw in.

"Yeah, now come on lets go." Sailor Uranus took off as the rest followed behind her, disappearing over the hill to try and find their princess to keep her safe.

"Please stay safe." Luna said quietly and walked back inside to let Makoto know that Reina wouldn't be coming back anytime soon.

* * *

Usagi walked around the block where she had last met Nebula and hoped she would run into her and maybe speak to her. But hours went by and there was nothing, Usagi looked inside the clothing store, the meatbun stand but she was nowhere to be found and perhaps she wouldn't see her again.

She sat around a bench and soon that big moon would soon replace the orange orb in the horizon. She even bought a few meatbuns to eat after having waited for so long that her tummy began to grumble.

She looked around her, there were still enough people out on the streets despite the threat Andromeda had already demonstrated to them, it was even on the news along with a few photos of the Sailor Senshi fighting her.

However, Usagi didn't even finish her meatbun when she saw something out of the corner of her eye, "Huh? Is that…" She stood up on the bench and focused her eyesight, "It's her!" There was no mistaking her. Usagi ran down the steps and under a bridge, making sure there was no one there and pulled out her brooch.

"Moon Eternal Make-up!"

* * *

Nebula walked around the block, noticing various stores that caught her eye, from a bookstore and an ice cream shop along a few others. However she mostly came for another order of meatbuns having found them addicting and wanted more.

She happily ordered her food and waited though she couldn't help but feel that she was feeling watched and when she looked around she saw no one.

Once she grabbed her food, she began to walk back to the alley way where she teleported last time and raised her hand—

"Hold it right there."

A soft voice came from behind her, and Nebula turned around to find Sailor Moon staring her in the face.

For a moment, Nebula got into a defensive stance but when she looked at Sailor Moon she didn't get a feeling of hostility off her, instead there was a certain peaceful aura around her which made her relax, if just a little.

"Sailor Moon? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to find you."

"Find me? for what?" Nebula stared at her, "You know I can kill you right here right?"

Sailor Moon looked at her, "I don't believe you," She took a few steps to her, "If you wanted to hurt me, you would have done it already."

Nebula took a step back, "What did you want to find me for?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

Nebula was taken aback, she was surprised for the most part, "Talk to me?"

Sailor Moon nodded, "There's something different about you Nebula, I'm not too sure what it is but?" Nebula said nothing but wait for her to continue, "I don't think you're a bad person."

Nebula silently gasped but gained her composure, "You know nothing about me."

"I know that you like this place, the stores, the food, someone evil like Andromeda would've just destroyed them… but not you."

"Heh, you have it wrong Sailor Moon." Nebula shot back but it didn't seem to affect the warrior standing before her.

"Prove it, attack me."

"What? Why would you—" Sailor Moon took more steps closer to her and waited, there was nothing but compassion in her eyes and it made Nebula feel different.

"You're not evil." Sailor Moon looked into her eyes, seeing that same sadness in them, "Why be around Andromeda? Why help her?"

Nebula clutched the box of food a little tighter, "Someone like you would never understand." She began to turn away.

"Then talk to me, make me understand." Sailor Moon rushed out and stepped in front of her.

"Why should I?" Her gaze was menacing but perhaps she was just trying to scare the Sailor Warrior.

"Because I want to know," Sailor Moon gently placed her hand on Nebula's shoulder, "I know you're good." She gave Nebula her warmest smile and for a moment, Nebula felt at ease seeing her smile, like there was just something comforting being in Sailor Moon's presence and it confused her.

"How can I trust you won't just try to attack me?" Nebula asked her, "For all I know this could be your plan to lure me out to be attacked by your friends."

Moon immediately shook her head, "No, it's nothing like that, please you can trust me and I can help you."

"You can't help me."

"Please, let me try."

Nebula looked into her beautiful blue eyes, and sighed, perhaps maybe she could…"Meet me here tomorrow if you really want to know and only you alone." But if Andromeda ever found out about this, she would kill her… wait, why was she even risking herself like this, she doesn't even know Sailor Moon and yet… why did she feel she could trust her, why did she feel this was worth the risk, could the Moon Princess actually help her?

"If you'd like, we could be friends." Sailor Moon added with her warm, caring smile and Nebula was touched by it, it was strange how this girl who she doesn't even know was so kind to her, and wanting to befriend her.

"A friend?" Sailor Moon nodded, "We'll see." Deep down, Nebula would've liked that but considering her circumstance it was impossible.

But with nothing more to say, Nebula walked out ahead and in a bright flash, she teleported back to her lair to where Andromeda was waiting.

As for Sailor Moon she too decided to walk back but as she did she felt the ground rumble and when she turned around, she was met with a painful tackle. Whatever tackled her, carried her far as she screamed in pain and finally got her out in the open before flinging her off to the ground.

She came to a tumbling stop and rose to her feet, "A monster?" Indeed it was, it looks feral looking and almost humanoid, only its head and hands were that of a demon.

The beasts roar attracted the attention of every person on the block, they ran in panic to safety while some stayed to watch the one called Sailor Moon fight the beast, some even cheered for her.

"Did Nebula—?" She shook her head, no Nebula wouldn't do that just by the way she looked at her and it was almost like she wanted to be herself around the Moon Princess but couldn't.

The beast roared and charged at Sailor Moon once more but she dodged it just in time but the beast didn't stop, it continued its assault, swinging its claws and with each swing Sailor Moon dodged it in weird ways as she twisted her body in unusual ways to avoid its claws, she was glad she was flexible.

She jumped backwards, materialized her energy disk in her hand and, "Moon Tiara Action!" She threw her disk at the monster, hitting it square in the face. It covered its face in pain as it stumbled back, "Now!" She retrieved her weapon, raised it high to gather energy.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

It's golden rays shot out and pierced the beast, unleashing one final roar as it exploded.

"I did it! ha ha ha!" She jumped in place but her celebration was short lived as she felt something hit her back, "Uuuagh!" She rolled on the ground and after recovering she looked ahead, "You got to be kidding…" There were four more monsters that looked similar to the one she just defeated only bigger.

They were snarling and growling at the brave Senshi, but despite that, _"I have to do this, I have to be strong! I'm not going to run away!"_ She thought to herself even though every instinct in her body was telling her to run, _"I want to run away!"_

The first beast jumped at her without warning, catching the warrior by surprise, "Too fast!" She waited for its claws to come slashing down.

"World Shaking!"

An energy orb flew past Sailor Moon and hit the attacking monster, blasting him away however the other jumped for an attack.

"Deep Submerge!"

Another orb flew past Sailor Moon hitting the second beast in the air about to strike her and sent it flying.

Sailor Moon turned around, "Sailor Uranus!? Neptune!?"

"Can't stay out of trouble huh?" Uranus walked up to her, a smirk on her face, "You should be more careful about being on your own." Neptune added, a stern look on her delicate features.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry too much about." Sailor Saturn stood next to her.

"Saturn? You're here too?" She looked behind her, "Sailor Pluto? Nova!?"

"We'll handle them Sailor Moon." Pluto jumped into the fray, her staff began to glow and just it did the monster that Neptune had struck sprung to life and lunged at her but she immediately charged her staff, "Dead Scream." Pluto fired off her blast which struck the beast with a dark explosion and ended its life.

Uranus and Neptune danced around another monster, swiping its claws in a vain attempt to hit the two dodging it all the while Sailor Saturn dealt with a creature of her own.

However, unknown to them another monster that was not present with the four other ones was sneaking around behind them and lunged.

Sailor Nova reacted just in time, "Bright Star—" The moment her energy orb appeared in her hands, she immediately noticed something different, it was a lot brighter than usual, it was almost like staring at a real star but why was it so bright now?

"Nova!? Your energy it's so bright!" Sailor Moon looked in awe while Pluto formed a small smile in the corner of her lips.

But she didn't have time to think about it, "—Flash!" She watched the orb fly at a much greater speed and the moment it hit the monster, it erupted in a glittery explosion which rocked the streets.

"Sugoi!" Sailor Moon cried out as she felt the force behind the explosion but for Sailor Nova, she only stared at her hand as she was confused.

Across the street, Sailor Saturn dodged one of the monsters attacks with little effort and once the beast made one mistake, she drove her silence glaive through its heart and snuffed out its life.

Uranus and Neptune dealt with the final mindless beast, attacking it from opposite ends with a combined assault and ended the monster once and for all.

Once the dust had settled they all regrouped but not before Sailor Neptune had a few things to say, "Sailor Moon you realize you put yourself in danger right." She said, "You shouldn't have come here alone, do you have any idea what could have happened." She said.

"Gomen…" the blonde haired girl only hung her head.

"She has a point dumpling head," Uranus stood next to her, "Luna mentioned that the enemy wants you and Sailor Nova right. You should have told us you were coming here." She seemed to be calmer then Neptune but she couldn't blame her, she was only looking out for their Princess.

"Well its over," The two looked around, and relaxed knowing that nothing else would try to attack them.

Sailor Pluto and Saturn walked up to the confused red head, "Still wondering what that was?" Pluto broke her thoughts.

"Huh? Yeah… it felt so different, I've never felt such an intense power like that." Nova kept looking at her hand.

"If I had to guess, Andromeda did more than just remove your cancer." Pluto said.

"What do you mean?"

Sailor Saturn only chuckled, "Perhaps your illness was holding your power back and with it gone, you have regained your true power."

They were right, the one attack felt so much different than in the past and that attack alone did feel more powerful… now that she thought about it, that would make so much sense why her Supernova felt weaker and weaker, even monster tried breaking the cage she would trap them in to do it and some would almost succeed. Her attacks had grown sluggish in the past but now as she looked at her hand, she knew… things would be different now.

"You can feel it can't you?" Saturn asked her, "Your new found strength."

"Yeah…"

"I can't wait to see you in action!" Saturn ran up to Nova, wrapped her arm around hers which caught her by surprise and began to walk back home.

"Heh, she beat me to it."

"Ugh, really Haruka." She looked at her but she only laughed but she knew Michiru knew she never meant it but it was still fun to tease her. Everyone followed them back home to rest and bring everyone back safely.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm pretty iffy about this chapter, it was very difficult to write let alone finish it but I still hope you guys like it. Though I would like to do more things with the outers but we'll see, but anyway any comment or review is greatly** **appreciated.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 Truth**

"Just what were you thinking Usagi!" The very angry voice of a certain shrine priestess yelled out, "Do you have any idea what kind of danger you put yourself through!" Rei continued to yell all the while Usagi kept her gaze away from her, "You could've been killed!"

"Gomen…"

Rei threw her hands up in the air and walked away, Haruka grabbed her by her arm, "I think you're being a little extreme."

Rei slipped her arm out of her grasp and scoffed as she walked outside of her room.

Michiru glanced back at Usagi, "she does have a point, you could've been killed."

"She's not a bad person."

"So you think." Michiru shot back, "We don't know anything about her, so nothing is certain."

"But I—"

"You will not do something that idiotic again, you're a princess and its about time you started behaving like one." Michiru interrupted her.

Usagi just couldn't believe it, so instead of saying anything she stormed out of there.

"Harsh." Haruka ran her hand thorugh her hair as she watched Usagi disappear beyond the door.

"Am I wrong?"

"I think she needs to be careful."

"I know." Haruka glanced at the door, "She's too sweet, even to people that are supposed to be our enemies."

"Do you believe what she said?"

"Hard to tell," She stood up, "Okay let's say we give her the benefit of the doubt and Nebula is a good person like Usagi says she is, then what? Could she even help us with Andromeda? Would she even?"

Michiru stood by her side, "And what if we're right? What if she is evil?"

Haruka chuckled, "Then you get to say 'I told you so'."

"Haruka this is serious."

"I know."

"I don't really know what I feel? Its different then when I feel an evil presence around."

"Does it feel evil?"

"I don't know."

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see… and if we're right, we'll kill her right then and there."

"Are you seriously saying we let Usagi meet with her?"

Haruka took a breath, "I don't like it but yeah."

"Risky."

She chuckled, "Since when has that ever stopped us."

Michiru sat next to Haruke and leaned against her, "Never."

* * *

Makoto slowly walked along the halls, clutching her stomach but fortunately she was starting to feel better and it wasn't hurting like before. As she passed by one of the windows she immediately double backed and looked outside… Hotaru was sitting really close to Reina and the two were smiling and giggling.

As she stared at them something began to erupt inside her, it was like this burning feeling that she just wanted to explode and it didn't take long to figure out what she was feeling.

She was jealous!

"Something wrong?"

Those small words snapping Makoto out of her state as she whipped around, "Setsuna-san?"

She stepped in front of the window and chuckled, "Those two have been getting along nicely."

"I can see that." She shot back instantly unable to hide the jealousy in her voice.

"Oh my, are you feeling—?"

"N-no I'm not!" She was quick to throw in but that response only made Setsuna laugh softly

Setsuna looked at the flushed brunette, "You have nothing to worry about, Hotaru has taken a liking to Reina much like she did with Small Lady."

"Yeah." Some how it made her feel slightly better, but it still didn't stop her from opening the door and stepping outside.

Reina glanced back and lit up, "Mako!" She bolted up and embraced her, giving her a kiss as a greeting.

"Hey Reina."

"Come here, sit." She guided Mako to sit next to her, "What are you doing up from bed?"

"I uh w-wanted to see you." Makoto then shifted a bit to be able to lay down, resting her head on Reina's lap and the red head wasted no time in gently caressing Makoto's face making her feel instantly relaxed.

"You should have said something, I would've joined you in bed."

"I'm glad to see you doing okay Mako-chan." Hotaru smiled at her.

"It's nice to see you again Hotaru." Makoto replied happily, greatly masking her sense of jealousy even though she was beginning to realize it was dumb to even feel that.

Reina gently ran her fingers through Makoto's hair before asking, "How are you feeling?"

"Better, it doesn't hurt to move as much." Makoto took breath, "So how long have you two been out here?"

"Huh?" Reina looked at Makoto confused but couldn't get a read on her.

"Since we brought Usagi back here."

That tone…

"Mako?"

"I see, anything else happen?"

"Mako."

Hotaru only giggled, "No, nothing at all happened." She wasn't oblivious to what was going on and looking at Reina, she was confused, "You shouldn't worry Mako-chan."

"Hmphh."

"Mako." Reina called out again.

"Yeah?"

"Uh is something wrong?"

Makoto shook her head, "No nothing is wrong." Her dry tone said otherwise.

Hotaru stood up, trying to hide her laugh, "I'll get going, but I hope to hang out with you again Reina-chan."

Reina lit up, "Of course, I'd love that!" she failed to notice Makoto's glare.

"It reminds of my time with Chibi-Usa, I miss her… I just miss hanging out with her."

"Chibi-Usa? Who's Chibi-Usa?"

"Oh you don't know?" Hotaru asked but Reina only shook her head, "That's Usagi's future daughter."

Reina immediately began to choke on her own saliva, barely able to say, "Wh—whaat!" How was that even possible... much less time travel, she had so many questions now!

Hotaru looked out ahead, "But hanging out with you I no longer feel lonely." She smiled at the still awestruck red head before she returned the gesture.

"Even with Haruka-san?"

"No one my age I should say."

"Ah… wait… You know I'm older then you right?"

Hotaru nodded, "You don't act it." she giggled, "But I do like hanging out with you."

"Well in that case, I'd be happy to spend time with you."

"Arigato!" Hotaru then rushed back inside.

That's when Reina felt the pressure on her lap get up, "Huh Mako?"

"No it's okay! Seems like I'm invisible to you!" She began to storm off.

"Mako?"

"Don't talk to me!" her face was so flushed.

Reina stood up when she finally realized it, she then face palmed and started to laugh, "Oh my god you're jealous!" She chased after her.

"Shut up!"

"Maaaaako!" her laughter disappeared as the two entered the house.

* * *

Usagi leaned against one of the support beams outside the house, her arms crossed and a heartbreaking look on her face as she gazed forward.

There were times when she hated it, hated being a princess because it meant she would always be sheltered by her guardians but she'd never hate them, she just wanted a bit of freedom and a little bit of trust in her.

Usagi knew that they were wrong, Nebula wasn't bad… but there is something else going on, there has to be some reason she's serving someone like Andromeda but her question was why? If she could get her to trust her, would she help them fight Andromeda?

The door slid open, "Usako?" but the blonde didn't turn around, instead he got closer and wrapped his arms around her, "What's wrong?"

"They still keep treating me like a child."

"I know, I heard them from the other room." Mamoru sighed, "You have to look at it from their point of view too, you know."

She slightly turned her head to face him.

"They are after all your guardians that swore to protect their princess. So you can't blame them for being to protective."

"So you agree with them." She felt Mamoru tighten his hold more lovingly on her.

"All I ask if that you just be careful, I trust you enough to know you can make the right call." Mamoru then chuckled, "I know I had to watch you like a hawk when you first became Sailor Moon."

"Mamo-chan! I was just starting out!" she shot back defensively.

Mamoru only chuckled as he said, "Is all I'm saying. But you became a capable fighter, so whether Nebula can be trusted or not… just be careful."

"I will, arigato Mamo-chan." She finally looked at him, seeing him dressed, "Eh? Are you going somewhere? You should stay and rest."

"Yeah, but I'm going to go see Motoki for a while, he called me up and asked for us to hang and I'll probably go back home and rest."

"Promise?"

"I promise, try not to do anything to reckless today." Usagi nodded and the two shared a loving kiss before he walked away to his car and drive towards his friend's home.

Before Usagi could even focus on anything, she heard the door slide open once more and when she turned back to look she was surprised at who she saw, "Rei-chan?"

But Rei didn't say anything, she walked past Usagi and stopped by the tree that was near the blonde haired girl.

There was a long silence and the aura around Rei was tense, so tense that Usagi could almost feel it off her. She's seen Rei mad, heard her mad, but this was different.

It was still clear to Usagi that Rei was still awfully upset at her, "Rei—"

"Shut up!" Her sudden response startled Usagi, "You just don't get it do you!"

"Eh? What are you—"

"You just don't get it! Do you have any idea what could have happened if it was some kind of trap!" Rei said, never turning to face Usagi.

"But nothing happened."

"But it could have!" Rei then scoffed, "It's like you don't care!"

"What!?"

"Have you ever thought about what could happen to us if something happened to you! To me!" Rei turned around, a mixture of anger and sorrow in her eyes, she quickly wiped the tears away, "If something happened to you! She shook her head, preferring not to think about it.

"Rei-chan…" Usagi felt horrible, and walked towards Rei.

"I've known you for so long, and yes we fight, we argue, but you know what… I care about you!" Usagi was stunned, of course she knew there was always an unspoken bond between them but now Rei was finally saying it.

"I love you Usagi! You're someone really close to me even if I don't show it! But you mean so much to me that if you had died then…" Rei wiped her tears but more quickly took their place then she felt Usagi's warm embrace.

"I care a lot about you too Rei-chan." Usagi held her hands.

Rei held her back, "Even when we first met, we didn't get along but despite that, you always kept trying… everyone always thought I was weird because of who I was, but not you, you accepted me and you always trusted me and I trusted you. You trusted me with the Silver Crystal when you shouldn't have. I would lose all that if something happened to you!"

"Rei…" Usagi was just stunned, she wasn't expecting this kind of thing for Rei to say, instead she pressed her forehead against the raven haired girl, "We'll never lose what we have, and we'll always be together."

"Then promise me you won't do anything stupid from now on!" Rei held her tighter, "You're my light Usagi, you're everyone's treasure, and a world without you is horrible."

She finally understood what she meant to them, and it warmed her heart so from now on she promised to herself that she would always tell her friends her plans, and trust them just as she always had.

Usagi smiled warmly, whisked away the tears from Rei's eyes and very softly planted a kiss on Rei's forehead.

"Thank you, Rei-chan."

The two then embraced.

* * *

 _ **Hours later...**_

"So we're really letting Usagi go through with this?"

Haruka crossed her arms, "Yeah, it's the only way we can be sure. Besides, we'll be there out of sight."

"Fine, should we ask Reina if she wants to come with us?"

Haruka looked up, eye brow raised, "Is this some kind of test Michiru?" She chuckled.

"Not at all, after all she is powerful and her help would be a welcomed addition."

"Didn't they want her too?"

"We'll just have to keep a close eye on them." Michiru replied, a serious look on her face, "Haruka, should Reina really stay with them? She has no business in all this, to protect the princess or even be around her… I mean she's not a real Sailor Senshi."

"Hmm, where is this coming from?" Haruka asked, "I did want her with us to keep an eye on her but why bring that up now?"

"I'm not too comfortable with it."

"Real or not, she _is_ a Sailor Senshi but I get what you're saying." Haruka looked behind her, seeing Reina and Makoto together.

"We saw the memories, she was born to be a bomb… could you imagine what could happen if someone captured her and forced her to use her power."

"Man when you put it that way, that's harsh." Haruka never took her eyes off Reina, "That actually sounds sad."

"So wouldn't she be in safer with us?"

Haruka only chuckled, "Michiru, we both know that she would never leave them and her friends would never allow it… especially Mako, we tried this once remember."

"Fine, but I still want her to come with us to keep an eye on Usagi," Michiru said, "But I will not consider her a Sailor Senshi like all of us."

"As much as you don't like it, she is Kaioh-san." Setsuna finally stepped out from behind the door.

"Did you hear everything?" Setsuna only nodded.

"So did I." Hotaru added, stepping behind Setsuna, "That's awful of you to say such things about Reina."

"I know you're fond of her but it's the truth Hotaru."

She shook her head, "I don't believe it."

"Even Queen Serenity saw Sailor Nova as such, a Sailor Guardian who protected her daughter." Setsuna glanced back to look at Reina before looking back at Michiru and Haruka, "So why can't you?"

"That may be but she wasn't always, not in the way those girls were in the beginning." Haruka shot back.

"It doesn't matter, no, it shouldn't matter… she's our friend and she is a Sailor Warrior." Hotaru was honestly surprised they considered Reina to be an outcast, "Why can't we just accept her, she's fighting alongside us after all."

Haruka ran her hand through her hair, "I'm willing to give it a shot, after all it's nice to have a sexy kitten in the group."

"Really Haruka...", but they knew this conversation would lead nowhere as there would be no convincing them that Reina did not belong. But that's not to say they were heartless, they sympathized with Reina for being alone for so long, fighting alone for so long and enduring alone for so long but when it came to being part of their group or Usagi's group, well… it was tough and but preferred to have her with Haruka's group or stay out completely.

Haruka only sighed, "But anyway this is going to get us no where so lets just drop this," Michiru nodded in agreement, "Let's just ask her to come with us to keep an eye on Usagi."

"Reina-san, can you come here for a moment." Setsuna called out.

"Sure." She stood up and slowly let her hand slip away from Makoto's as she walked over and stood a few feet away from them, "What's up?"

"We want you to come with us, to watch over Usagi." Michiru asked her.

"Watch over? Why? What's going on?"

Haruka decided to speak next, "She's going to meet Nebula."

"What!?"

"She only wants to speak with Usagi, but we can't be to careful so we want you to come with us since you're the only one from your friends that can fight at the moment."

"Yeah, count me in."

"Me too." They all turned to look at.

"Mako?"

"Kino-san?" Setsuna looked at her, she was really masking her discomfort, "I don't you think you can move let alone fight."

"I'll be fine, I'm going with you all."

"Let her come, lets go," Haruka looked outside, "Usagi just left so come on." They all pulled out their transformation items and rushed outside to silently follow behind Usagi.

* * *

Rei watched as Haruka's group along with Reina and Makoto disappear past her gate, knowing that they would follow up with Usagi and while she wasn't happy about what she was going to do, she was at least comfortable knowing that they would watch over her.

So with nothing else she retreated back, checking up on Ami and she seemed to be fine as she was up on her feet and stretching, so that was a very good sign. She left her to her own thing and instead walked down the hall where a certain blonde was resting.

Rei politely knocked on the door, hearing Minako's gentle voice telling her to come in and she did so.

"Hey Mina."

"Rei-chan!" She practically lit up as she saw Rei walk in the room and took a seat on the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"A lot better, I actually removed some of the bandages cause I don't think I need them anymore."

Rei looked at her where she had all her cuts and scrapes, she was right… at least for the most part since they healed quite nicely.

"It's so good to see you're doing better." The raven haired girl said.

"Yeah tell me about it, I can finally go shopping!" Minako cried out.

Rei could only giggle, "I don't know how you can even think about shopping right now."

Minako looked back at Rei, "Just because we have a super dangerous enemy that could destroy us or the world doesn't mean I can't go and unwind a bit."

Rei shook her head with a chuckle, "When you put it like that…"

"But seriously, I'm trying not to think about it… at least right now."

"Yeah, we'll eventually have to face her."

Minako smirked, "There are other things I'm thinking about."

"Hmm? Like what?"

"Do you want to know?" The cute blonde asked, watching Rei nod, "Come a little closer and I'll tell ya." Rei did just that, "A little closer." She got closer, "A little more." She was now inches away and that's when Minako finally decided to go through with it, she gently gripped Rei's chin with her fingers and quickly gave Rei a peck on the lips.

Rei was immediately shocked, surprised and just dumbfounded as she reeled back, "Mina!?" She looked at Minako, hoping to see some sort of funny look on her face or something that told Rei that she was messing with her but what she saw instead, was a look of sincerity and passion, "Mina?"

Minako chuckled softly, "I'm sorry, but I really wanted to do that… and I wanted to see how you'd react," She shook her head, "No, I wanted you to figure out if you liked it."

"If I liked it?"

"Yeah… I'm sorry," She looked away, "I know I've said a few times that I love you, but I just needed to get it off my chest."

Rei looked at her, then slowly traced her lips where seconds ago the blonde haired girl's soft lips had just been and her mind began to race. The more and more she thought about it, the sensation, the taste, everything… she would have expected to be repulsed or even mad but what she felt instead was, sweet and very soft, full of passion that perhaps she liked it… no she _did_ like it.

"I wouldn't blame you if you stormed outta here or yelled at me." Minako broke the silence snapping Rei out of her thoughts.

She couldn't hold it anymore as she looked a Minako, this warm feeling in her heart and the butterflies in her stomach… because the truth was always right in front of her, she loved her and all it took was a kiss to make her understand what she was feeling.

Minako felt the bed press down, knowing that Rei was probably leaving and when she looked back, she instead saw Rei near her and felt as she pressed her lips down on her's.

She didn't say anything, instead she returned the gesture by kissing Rei even more lovingly and wrapping her arms around her as they continued to kiss, only moving away to breathe.

A few tender moments had passed them by when they slowly came to a stop, Minako only giggled softly, "I take that as you liked it."

Rei nodded, "That was my first real kiss…" She looked away, her cheeks gaining a red hue, "And yes… I do feel the same for you."

"So…"

"I want to be your girlfriend." Rei answered for her.

"Are you sure?" Minako asked as she gently ran her fingers across Rei's face.

"More than anything, I finally understand what I've been feeling and I don't want to ignore it anymore."

"Say no more." Minako resumed their kiss and were once again at it again.

However just outside their door, a certain bluenette had been watching them… not because she wanted too but she was going to ask Minako a question and the door was left slightly open so… she observed everything and her face was a bright shade of red and one thought ran through her mind.

" _I can't wait to tell everyone about this."_

* * *

Usagi transformed into Sailor Moon before proceeding and waited for Nebula at an empty park, not a single soul in sight which made her happy enough that no one would get hurt should something happen. Unknown to her however, there were another group of Senshi watching over her, just to make sure nothing would happen to their princess.

She waited patiently as she paced around, hoping to see Nebula and it felt like hours upon hours as she waited. For a moment, Usagi thought she wasn't going to show up at all and it didn't surprise her. she felt that nebula must have not trusted her after all and refused to come, it was understandable and it just meant that Usagi would have to try harder next time.

So she turned away and decided to leave, but she didn't even take two steps when she heard.

"So you actually showed up."

Sailor Moon turned around and saw Nebula by a bench, and looked at her.

"I was wondering when I'd get to see you again." Sailor Moon replied in her most kindest voice.

There it was again, that voice she loved hearing from the Moon Princess just from the short time she had met her… and it kept puzzling her, there was just no way someone like her could ever be so kind, even to her enemies… right?

Sailor Moon approached her with no caution, she knew deep in her heart that Nebula would not attack her or do anything dangerous to her.

"I'm surprised you did show up, aren't you afraid that this could've been a trap?" She asked the Sailor Senshi in front of her.

But Sailor Moon only shook her head, "I know you wouldn't do that, not after what I saw in your eyes."

"What? My eyes? What did you see?" Nebula asked.

"Sadness."

Nebula silently gasped… but she was right.

She quietly walked around before finally saying, "So… you wanted to know why I'm with Andromeda right? Because you think you can help me?"

"Yes, I want to help you but I want to understand."

"We both know you can't, it's impossible for you or any of your friends to help me."

"I don't believe that," Sailor Moon looked away then back at her, "May I ask you a question?"

"Huh?"

"Your name isn't 'Nebula' is it?" She asked.

There was a bit of a silence till Nebula looked at her with her twilight colored eyes, "No it isn't…"

"Then why does Andromeda call you Nebula?"

"She never asked for my name when we first met, she just assumed I was like her in that I had no name."

"May I ask what your name is?" Sailor Moon asked sweetly and it made Nebula feel comfortable around her.

"Gemiku." She replied.

Sailor Moon only smiled in return, "I'm glad to meet you Gemiku."

She chuckled; it was strange to finally hear her name called out for what felt like the first time, "I like that…" She said, "So you want to know about me right?"

Sailor Moon nodded.

Gemiku looked up at the sky then back at Sailor Moon, then sighed softly, "Alright then I'll give you the short version. It all started centuries ago. I was born in a distant planet, many galaxies away and I was just a girl back then, I had just turned into an adult, I suppose it's the same as you humans who turn eight-teen…"

* * *

 ** _Centuries ago..._**

 _Gemiku walked around her home, her loving parents had been making breakfast and greeted her with hugs as was usual and she loved it, she loved the sensation of it all._

" _So my little girl has finally come of age." Her mother said with a smile, "So darling, have you figured out what you're going to do?"_

 _Gemiku looked at her, "Huh?"_

" _Well it's time to find a soul-mate." Her father replied._

" _Ugh… why can't I just find someone here."_

" _You know it's looked down upon."_

" _So, it's still accepted, I mean you and mother are together."_

 _Her father took a bite from his food, "True, but remember kiddo… we are ageless, and we must soul-bond with another to experience many things, and see new life."_

" _But why?"_

" _It's just how our species is darling, if we don't bond with another then our minds began to sink into oblivion and our bodies break down, besides soul-bonding is a harmless process even to your bond-mate."_

" _For how long?"_

" _Till they pass on, which is why it's looked down upon when soul-bonding to our own race."_

" _Then what's the point? Wouldn't that mean we would have to bond with another?"_

" _No, after soul-bonding our minds and bodies are safe and we fully mature and no longer have to bond but we can choose to do so again." Of course Gemiku had a hard time believing those things but her parents always made it sound scarier than it was too her._

" _Ugh fine…" she hung her head._

" _Any planets you've been thinking about?" Her mother asked?_

" _Well… no."_

 _The two only shook their heads and laughed, "Well how about this one?" He brought up a screen and it brought up a galaxy, "They call this planet earth."_

" _Earth?"_

" _Yes, it's a interesting race of living beings and sadly, they don't live very long but it would be a nice place for you to learn and experience."_

 _Gemiku shook her head, "You make it sound like I shouldn't care about them."_

" _All life is precious sweetie, that's why it's so sad that those beings don't live really long."_

" _I gue—"_

 _Her words were cut off by the loudest explosion, and explosion after explosion rocked the ground and homes but those powerful earthquakes never stopped._

 _Her family rushed outside to see what was going on, and were horrified as to what they saw._

 _Fire, smoke everywhere, buildings falling and people lying dead on the streets and they had no clue as to who was doing it and in such a short amount of time._

" _Save yourselves!" Gemiku's neighbor ran by but he didn't get very far when an energy projectile pierced through his body, shocking Gemiku and her family to the bone as they watched his body drop and a pool of blood soaked the ground._

 _They rushed to the hill and saw their army fighting just a lone figure, and it was hard to tell what it looked like from where they were but whoever it was, was quickly decimating their army like it was nothing. That's when they could hear its evil laughter._

" _Sweetheart, run back home!"_

" _What!? What about you!?"_

" _We have to make sure your grandparents are okay so we can move them!" Her father shot back, "Now go!" Her mother demanded and Gemiku reluctantly began the run back home._

 _But as soon as she ran down the hill, already feeling like she was in a nightmare that she just wanted to wake up from and she had no idea what made her turn back and when she did, she saw her parents running in the other direction but they didn't even get very far when an energy ball flew at them and hit them, erupting into a powerful blast… and sadly, it had ending their lives in a flash._

 _The shockwaves from the blast had sent Gemiku tumbling backwards, slowly coming to a stop and looked up, her entire body shaken and stunned… she couldn't believe what just happened, "Mom! Dad!"She got to her feet, running to where her parents were moments ago, sobbing loudly as she did and looked around, moved away rubble, called for them but they were nowhere to be found._

 _Her tears never stopped falling, her heart was racing and one thing came to mind… she did not want to die, not like this._

 _She ran to another house and that's when she saw her, a woman wearing a bodysuit with armor attached to various parts of it and her skin as the color of the sky and her hair as green as the grass and she continued to destroy buildings. But what she saw next shocked her, she grabbed a solider that tried to attack her and she effortlessly picked him up._

" _Hmm, I wonder what kind of seed you have."She raised her hand, a glowing light emitting from her palm and in flash, a gem flew out of his chest and his body went limp, "Aaaah, wonderful!" she held the a bright glowing gem and dropped the lifeless body._

 _She kept eyeing the gem then clenched it within her fist, and began to drain all of its power to add it to her own. With her work done, she dropped the dull looking gem which just moments ago was glowing brightly._

 _Then the most terrifying thing happened, the evil woman quickly snapped her gaze and saw Gemiku… and her blood ran cold and began to run._

 _The woman took flight and fired off a few energy attacks, missing each one on purpose in order to scare her and this went on for a few minutes and Gemiku could not stop sobbing, she did not want to die._

 _Finally the scared girl had nowhere to run as she backed herself into a corner with no escape then the evil woman flew down to ground level, "Well what do we have here, another cute girl."_

 _Gemiku slowly sunk to the ground._

" _Hm, well it's been fun messing with you." She aimed her palm, an energy blast ready to go._

" _P-p-please…" It was almost a whimper, she felt so pathetic and scared._

" _Hm? What was that?"_

"… _Spare me…."_

 _She looked at her, "Why should I?"_

" _I-I will do anything you want… I…" She closed her eyes, more tears continuing to fall, "I will soul-bond with you…"_

" _Soul-bond?" She asked and Gemiku nervously explained it to her, "Ah you would be my servant," She laughed while Gemiku kept her gaze down, not wanting to provoke her._

 _Those few minutes felt like an eternity as the evil woman thought about it, and as much as it was a spit to the face to her people, her parents, to everyone that was killed by this vile person… she just wanted to live. Was it selfish of her to do so? She didn't even want to answer her it._

" _Well, this will be interesting." She walked to her and Gemiku's heart had never raced any faster, "Come."_

 _She nervously looked up, seeing her hand outstretched and offering it to her, she reached for it with a trembling hand and grabbed her hand and it was like ice._

 _She pulled her to her feet, "My look at you, so scared." She then began to whisk away her tears._

 _Gemiku took a step back and shamefully said, "I will now seal my bond." Her body began to glow and an almost soul like aura appeared around her before reaching the woman and forming a link, and just like that her aura vanished… she was now soul-bonded to this evil person._

 _She only laughed, "Well come, I've gotten what I've wanted." She grabbed Gemiku by the waist and flew up into the sky, going further and further till when Gemiku opened her eyes she saw was in space, looking over her planet, "Do not worry, you shall be fine in space as long as you are with me."_

 _Gemiku could not take her eyes off her planet, knowing she would never see it again._

" _Well, I hope you got a good look at it," Gemiku looked at her before a golf ball sized bright violet ball of energy formed in her hands, "Because if you ever dream about this planet and thinking you might come back here, well sadly," She laughed, "It will be just a dream!" She flung her energy ball at her planet as it shrunk and shrunk, getting closer to her planet, "This is the best part." She engulfed herself and her new servant within a shield._

 _Then, her entire planet exploded!_

 _Gemiku was dead on the inside, she did not even think such a thing was possible and couldn't even find the words, hell she couldn't say anything as she watched only bits of rocks and dust fly around…_

" _Let us depart, we have many worlds to visit and sooo many Star Seeds to find." She gently gripped Gemiku's hand and flew off with her to find new planets._

* * *

"I've been with her ever since, collecting Star Seeds." She said, "Getting nothing but the rarest, brighest Star Seeds and it was only recently after she learned of what Sailor Galaxia was doing that she shifted her focus to the Star Seeds of many different Sailor Senshi."

Sailor Moon had her hand covering her mouth, trying to stiffen her cries of sorrow, "That's so terrible…" Gemiku looked at her but said nothing, but instead could feel she was sincere with her feelings.

"You have to end your bond with her!" Sailor Moon managed to cry out but Gemiku only shook her head.

"I can't, once I'm soul-bonded with another it cannot be broken unless they were to die." Gemiku looked at Sailor Moon anticipating what she was going to say, "I cannot kill her, my bond prevents me from doing so. It would be like two magnets pushing against one another… which is why I know you cannot help me, you've seen how powerful she is."

"I will find a way," She shot back, "You have to help us."

"I can't, I must remain loyal to her."

"Loyal? But you're here talking to me?"

"Talking," She said, "If she were to order me to kill you… I…" Sailor Moon saw it again, her eyes filling with sorrow, "I would have to do it."

Then the unthinkable happened, catching Gemiku by surprise and silently gasped… Sailor Moon was hugging her.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through this."

She was shocked, "Why are you sorry? You did nothing wrong to me."

"Because no one should have had to go through with what you did, it's awful." Sailor Moon never released her warm hold on Gemiku, but now she was convinced… she was not an evil person, she was a scared girl who followed Andromeda because she wanted to live.

Gemiku didn't really know how to react but she enjoyed this feeling, it felt so warm and caring… that she unknowingly began to wrap her arms around the Sailor Senshi.

"You really are like a princess." Gemiku said, "a kind and caring person," She chuckled, "Thank you." She gently released her and backed away, "I must leave before Andromeda gets suspicious, but I look forward to seeing you again Sailor Moon."

"I'm always here if you want to talk. That's what friends are for."

Gemiku smiled gracefully, and it was the first genuine feeling she's felt in such a long time. But just like that, she teleported back to her lair.

Sailor Moon placed her hands by her heart, a soft exhale as her smile never left her, happy to know that Gemiku trusted her and probably considered her a friend.

"It never stops amazing me."

Sailor Moon gasped and turned around, "Uranus!? Neptune?! Everyone!?"

"Our princess can make friends with just about anybody." Sailor Neptune chuckled as she looked at her.

"How long have you all been here?"

"Since Gemiku showed up." Sailor Nova replied, "We even heard her entire story." Sailor Jupiter added.

"She was telling the truth, I can feel it." Pluto could feel nothing but the truth off Gemiku's words as she told her story, so it was a start.

"Well what do we have here!" A sinseter voice echoed through the streets, and the Sailor Warriors all turned to face the source… it was her.

Andromeda walked towards them, a malicious look on her face, "I go out for a little stroll and what do I find. The Moon Princess and her Sailor Guardians… but," She looked at Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn, "You are different, so the Princess had more Warriors." Andromeda gave off an evil smile, "Well I guess—"

"World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus unleashed a powerful energy ball and sent it towards Andromeda who blocked it with her arm.

"Deep Submerge!" Neptune's attack struck immediately after Uranus.

Once the smoke cleared, she gazed at her arm, "It actually stings…" She looked at them, "You appear to be stronger than the other Sailor Senshi I fought before… HA! this will be interesting!"

The Sailor Warriors all got into their battle stance.

"No way you'll beat us, we're the warriors who fight gracefully! Sailor Uranus!"

"Sailor Neptune!"

"Sailor Pluto!"

"Sailor Saturn!"

"Sailor Nova!"

"Sailor Jupiter!"

"Sailor Moon!" she finished off her pose, "In the name of the moon—"

They all yelled out together, "We'll punish you!"

* * *

 **A/N: This was another fun chapter to write, though some parts were tough to get out but over all I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. any comments are always appreciated, and i hope you all have a great day.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: No More Waiting**

"Gaaah!" Sailor Neptune bounced on the hard concrete after a savage attack from Andromeda and she hit the floor before coming to a stop, followed by Andromeda's foot crushing down atop her chest to pin her down.

"You Sailor Senshi are quite different from the ones I fought before." The evil woman only smirked and then began to push down harder on Neptune's chest, her cries of pain slowly filling the air.

Sailor Uranus rushed in, "Get off her!" She jumped up, and threw her fist against Andromeda's face, making a direct hit.

But Andromeda only chuckled, "Let me ask you something, was that supposed to hurt?" Uranus backed away.

"Space Sword Blaster!" Uranus unleashed her mighty blade, its energy slash flew across at great speed and Andromeda moved to avoid it.

"Dead Scream."

Another attack caught Andromeda off guard, hitting her on her back, "Aaah!" She looked behind her, seeing Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn readying her attack as well, "Sneaky."

"Silence Glaive surprise!" Saturn unleashed a torrent of energy at Andromeda.

" _That's trouble…"_ She thought to herself, feeling the immense power coming off Saturn and dodged just in time.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

Andromeda snapped her gaze, seeing an electrical ball of energy flying her way but she avoided it just the same, "So many close calls." She giggled.

Sailor Neptune tried to get to her feet but was unable too, however Uranus rushed over to her and began to help her up, "She's strong."

"No kidding."

That's when Sailor Nova appeared behind Andromeda, "Bright Star—!"

"What!? How did she get behind me!?" Andromeda was to slow to react to Nova who was mere feet away from her.

"Flash!" She threw her energy orb right at her, resulting in a glittery explosion, "Got her!"

However, a pit formed in her stomach as soon as the dust settled because Andromeda was still standing and had blocked her attack.

Her evil laugh filled the silence, "Oh my dear Sailor Nova, you are a lot more powerful then when we first met." She lowered her hands and that's when the girls saw it, her arms were bleeding from blocking the attack.

"Look…" Uranus pointed out, "I know, she bleeds."

"She's not invincible, we can take her down." Sailor Pluto added.

"it will not be that easy dear." Andromeda glanced at Pluto, then at the Moon Princess noticing she was at the back, "So, the Moon Princess doesn't want to get her hands dirty, she'd rather let her friends die for her huh."

Sailor Moon was shocked, "That's not true!"

"Then prove me wrong my dear princess."

She quickly remembered how she managed to injure her in their last fight and perhaps she could do it again, as Sailor Nova just proved… she wasn't invincible. Sailor Moon retrieved her weapon and began to power it up, "Silver Moon—"

"Stop!" Sailor Neptune called out, "You're playing right into her trap."

"What!?"

"Don't you see something is wrong."

Sailor Moon looked around, not really spotting it, "I don't see it…"

"Look behind you." Sailor Moon did just that, noticing a strange looking portal behind her.

"What?"

"She was going to redirect your attack right back at you." Sailor Moon could only gasp in horror.

"Oh shucks, you got me." Andromeda giggled, "Well it was worth a shot, oh well then you may as well die!" She fired off a large beam of dark energy at the group and the blast separated them all away from each other and Andromeda rushed in, "I will take your seed off your corpse!"

"Sailor Moon!" They all cried out, as no one was close to her well, all but one.

Sailor Nova stood in front of her, "Nova Stream!" She fired off her own beam, however she was not prepared by the amount of force she would be holding, her own attack felt different too, it was like holding onto a firefighter water hose all by yourself, it was like a cannon!

Finally both beams clashed, both holding onto their respective energy beams, a mixture of dark and cyan colored energy lit up the streets and buildings, "Sailor Nova, you surprise me," She said, "To die for your princess, how noble! But aren't you an outcast? Why would an outcast want to die for someone that doesn't care about you?" She taunted.

"Don't listen to her!" Sailor Moon shot back, "You know that's not true!"

Sailor Nova said nothing, ignoring Andromeda's taunt and instead she tried to keep her hand and arm under control from all the pressure, and it was a losing struggle… she could not handle her new found strength. Finally it began to be too much as Nova fell to one knee as she tried her best to keep Andromeda's beam from overwhelming her, it was even slowly dragging her back from the sheer force.

"I can't—!" This was it, Sailor Nova was about to lose her footing and succumb to Andromeda's deadly attack or at least till she suddenly felt an arm around her waist then the other on her struggling hand firing off her energy stream, "Huh?" Nova looked to her right, seeing, "Mako…" She then brought her back to her feet and helped steady her arm while supporting Nova from her own attack.

Andromeda's beam however was still pushing Nova's own beam back.

"Jupiter Power!" the gem on her tiara began to glow and Sailor Jupiter began to channel her energy through Nova and electrical energy began to coil itself around Nova's attack.

"Impressive!" Andromeda shot back, holding onto the beam feeling her opponent's attack getting stronger.

That's when Reina felt another pair of hands on her shoulders, she glanced behind her seeing Sailor Moon, "Moon Eternal Power!" a bright golden energy was in the center of the beam and was slowly pushing back Andromeda's attack.

"Truly… impressive!" However she began to push back, adding more energy to it, "But you'll need a lot more then that!" Her beam was getting closer to the three Senshi's, a few feet away from overwhelming them.

"Too strong!" Nova tried her best as did her friends but she didn't know how long she could keep it up, Nova was beginning to feel spent and Jupiter could see it.

"Just hang on!"

But just before she lost all hope, she felt more hands grip Nova's hand, holding it to keep it steady while other hands gripped her shoulders and arms, "What?"

"Mars Power!"

"Mercury Power!"

"Venus Power!"

"Girls!?" Nova was truly shocked but so grateful to see them and immediately felt them channel their own energy through Nova, her stream was now filled with the power of all her friends, fire followed along the electrical current while heart shaped energy chains followed the golden energy within the attack and ice followed alongside it, all combining into one attack.

"We got your back," Sailor Mars said, "as if we'd leave you all to fight her on your own!"

"We're a team!" Venus followed up as did Mercury who said, "We'll take her down together!"

Uranus and her group could see it was working, their combined attack was pushing back Andromeda's, "Come on, let's help them!" She pulled Neptune to her feet and the rest rushed over, placing their hands on the girls to channel their energy as well.

Eventually, the attack became one big energy stream of many colors and pushed Andromeda's attack and engulfed her in it, "You think this power is enough to defeat me—grrr!" The intensity was actually a lot more powerful then Andromeda anticipated, it was pushing her back and was having trouble blasting it back, "No! I am Andromeda, the most powerful being in the universe! I will not be defeated by a couple of Sailor Warriors! Arrrraaah!" She cried out as she tried to get out but Nova's combined attack was too strong which eventually overwhelmed her and resulted in a powerful explosion.

Smoke and dirt filled the air as the explosion still echoed through the streets, "We did it…" Sailor Moon looked out ahead, "Did we really?" Mars followed up, however, Sailor Venus, Mercury and Jupiter stayed silent as they were unsure.

Sailor Nova fell to her knees, feeling spent and out of energy, she could only pant softly, "Reina!" Jupiter knelt down and held her, allowing her red haired girlfriend to lean on her.

"I'm fine… I'm just so tired," She smiled, "I gotta admit, that was 'supa cool'," She gave a thumbs up, hearing her friends giggle.

However, "It's not over." Sailor Neptune kept her gaze at the smoke that was slowly settling.

"Huh?" Mars looked at her then back at the smoke, she froze… she silently gasped.

"You can feel it can't you Mars?" Neptune asked.

"You gotta be kidding! After an attack like that!?" Sailor Venus resumed her battle stance, as did everyone else, "I was positive that amount of energy would have been enough." Mercury began to use her visor to scan the area.

"She wasn't bluffing about being powerful."

As the smoke cleared they could clearly see a silhouette appear before the wind carried the smoke away and revealed Andromeda still standing, an angry look on her face.

"That's… that's impossible…" Sailor Pluto was just shocked to see that she could survive such an attack.

"Then I will use my power to take her down!" Sailor Saturn pointed her weapon at Andromeda, "I will kill her alongside me!"

Andromeda's anger quickly faded as she started to laugh, "I have to admit, that knocked the air out of me. It's been so long since I've actually felt pain like this." She glanced at her palm, it was burned badly but she only smirked as she clenched her fist, "I have to hand it to you, you all are probably the first Sailor Warriors to actually harm me like this," She laughed, "But you will also be the last." Her gaze fell on Saturn, "You however…" She said softly and without any warning, she fired a beam from her fingertip and no one was able to react to how fast it came at Saturn.

"Gaaaaugh!" Sailor Saturn felt the most sickening sensation as she watched two beams pierce her arm and her leg, then the pain set in as she fell to her knees, holding her arm and trying her best to suppress the pain.

"Saturn!" the girls didn't even see that coming, the one attack was scarier than anything they've seen so far.

Saturn looked up, seeing her friends gather around her, "I'm fine."

Uranus turned her head to face, "Sailor Pluto."

She only nodded and watched over Hotaru.

Sailor Uranus clenched her fist, and angrily turned around to face Andromeda, "Now I'm really going to kick your ass!"

"Oh," She giggled, "If I heard right, I believe Sailor Saturn said she could kill me by taking her own life. If that's true I'd rather not risk it." She looked at the fallen warrior, "But my aim seems to be off today, pity."

She looked at Sailor Nova, "I must say, I'm truly impressed my dear Sailor Nova. Your power is truly worthy of becoming mine."

"As if I'd ever let you get close to her!" Sailor Jupiter stood in front of her, her arm gently moving Nova behind her.

"I don't believe you have a choice—"

"Submarine Reflection!" Sailor Neptune shot an attack of her own without warning, hitting Andromeda directly on her chest.

While Andromeda was stunned, both Sailor Uranus and Jupiter rushed at her not even noticing they were running alongside each other and once they were close enough, they let her have it.

"Haaah!" Jupiter swung her fist across Andromeda's face, "Raah!" Uranus used her long legs to deliver a fierce kick against her head.

They continued to pummel Andromeda even though they knew physical attacks like these weren't effective against her, but merely wanted to be able to vent their frustration against this evil woman.

Andromeda then caught their fists and tossed the two back to their friends, "I've said it before, those attacks don't hurt at all." She laughed, "Now shall I take your star seed now my dear Sailor Nova?"

Sailor Nova responded by standing up, and readying up her 'Bright Star Flash', gathering her energy on her palm and ready to launch her energy orb at her.

"Oh, still some fight left in you, 'm even more impressed you still have energy to burn." Andromeda however noticed that she was panting, no doubt still drained from her other attack, "I wonder if your seed is even ready to be taken yet." She said but failed to notice Sailor Moon readying up an attack and she saw it too late as her friends who had been hiding her moved out the way and allowed her to fire it, "What!?" She saw the attack coming and blocked it, it was the same as before, it was truly powerful.

She gritted her teeth and groaned before she was able to move out the way, watching the attack detonate against the wall, "You sneaky little girl."

They were ready to keep fighting no matter what and she could see that, "Now how should I kill you all?" She eyed them all up, "It's a shame too, such pretty girls. But that's not enough to stop me from getting what I want and I shall take it from you Sailor Moon—" She didn't even finish her sentence when Sailor Nova bolted towards Andromeda, her attack in hand and leapt into the air, "You dare!?"

Andromeda grabbed Nova's wrist, stopping her but what she didn't expect was that the Sailor Senshi had another attack prepared on her other hand, "Shut up!" She thrust her hand with her energy orb right in her face, a look of pure surprise spread across Andromeda's face while a smirk spread across Sailor Nova's and then, an intense explosion followed.

Sailor Nova was pushed back violently from the explosion, Jupiter quickly ran and caught her before Nova had a chance to hit the floor, "Got you!" Jupiter expected a smile from her but instead saw she was whimpering and in pain, "Reina?"

"I'm—gaah… I'm fine…"

Jupiter gently put her down and Nova quickly reached for her own shoulder, and hunched over, "You're not fine, let me see." Jupiter moved Nova's hand away to examine her injured shoulder and could actually see something, "What?"

Sailor Uranus knelt down next to her, "She dislocated her shoulder," She chuckled, "That must have been one hell of a blast."

"How dare you!"

They all turned around seeing Andromeda still standing, half her face burned and injured from Nova's attack, "How dare you ruin my face!" She looked at all of them, "This is not over yet! If you all wish to die soon then I'm sure you all know where to find me!" She shrouded herself in a bright light.

Andromeda Teleported, no doubt to the safety of her lair.

* * *

They all waited patiently but Andromeda never came back, "Why would she leave right now if she wants to kill us?"

"I'm not complaining." Neptune replied, "Gives us a chance to recover."

Uranus turned her attention back to Nova, she held her arm and placed another one on her shoulder, then turned to look at Jupiter, "Do you have anything for her to bite down on?"

"Huh?"

"This is really going to hurt her."

"Here." Mercury walked over and handed her a handkerchief after rolling it up to be used.

Uranus then had Nova bite down on it before saying, "Gomen." Then in one swift motion, she pushed the bone back in place with a loud and sickening pop followed by Reina's loud muffled groan. But the pain immediately peaked and Reina could not help but cry out in pain, she hunched over as her forehead touched the cold hard pavement.

"How did you learn that?" Mercury asked the tall blonde.

"I've had to do it before." She glanced at Neptune who gave an appreciative look to her.

Uranus walked back towards Saturn and they helped her atop of her back and the group began to walk back home while the rest of the girls walked with Jupiter and Nova.

* * *

In a cold lair, a certain servant girl watched as her mistress fixed herself up in the mirror.

"Mistress may I ask you a question?"

She glanced at her then back at the mirror, "What is it my dear Nebula?"

"If…" She didn't really want to ask this but, "If you can kill the Sailor Senshi whenever you want, why don't you do it?"

Andromeda only laughed, "Where would be the fun in that my dear? Of course I can kill them right now if I want but I so want to be entertained, and think of how embarrassing it would be for them if I just killed them without them even putting up a fight, no… I rather want them to think they can win before I kill them, it's more fun seeing the hope in their eyes die out from having tried to win their battle." She resumed fixing up her face.

"But you didn't do this with the other Sailor Warriors we faced."

"Because they were boring, they rushed to their graves on their own, but not these Sailor Warriors."

"I see."

"But I've had enough fun, I truly expect them to show up here soon and when they do… I will make sure to kill them all." She gave an evil laugh, chilling Gemiku down to the bone.

" _I have to warn Sailor Moon to be careful."_ She just had to find the right time to do it just in case she and her friends would find their way here.

* * *

Shortly after the group found themselves in Makoto's home to rest up from their battle and treat their wounds.

Makoto sat next to Reina and gently rubbed her sore shoulder, and Setsuna tended to Hotaru's injuries. The rest tried to relax and think of what they were going to do.

"We can't waste anymore time." Haruka broke the silence, getting the attention of everyone, "We have to take the fight to her, we can't sit around anymore letting her get sneaky on us."

Rei looked down before her eyes looked at the tall blonde, "You're right, we have to go to D-Point."

Michiru nodded, "We should have some time, so let's rest up for today and tomorrow…"

"We should say goodbye to our family or friends should something happen." Setsuna threw in, but those simple words struck all the girls besides Haruka and Michiru, even Hotaru.

"Should something happen?" Usagi repeated… it was D-Point all over again, "Nothing is going to happen!" She cried out, "I'll protect everyone!"

Haruka smiled faintly, "I know you want too, but we can't be too sure what'll happen, so lets rest today and tomorrow we'll rest as well but use that time to spend with your friends family because once we go to D-Point…"

"We may not come back." Michiru added.

"I'm going too." Hotaru said.

"You can't, you're too badly hurt."

"I don't care, I'm going."

Michiru looked at her, "Let her come Setsuna."

"But—" She stopped, then looked at Hotaru, "Alright, you're not a little girl anymore just promise me you'll watch yourself."

Hotaru nodded as she leaned back onto her seat.

"Alright, after those two days lets meet up Rei's home and we'll go from there." Ami knew that there was no turning back and she was sure all her friends knew this too but the fact of the matter was that Andromeda needs to be stopped.

"I'll tell Mamo-chan about this too." Usagi said, already feeling this nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach and she knew exactly why that was.

"Alright," Haruka wrapped her arm around Michiru's waist, "Shall we go?" She nodded and the two walked out, followed by Setsuna and Hotaru who was holding onto her.

"We should get going too…" Rei stood up only for Usagi to quickly embrace her.

"No!" She cried out.

"Usagi?"

"Usagi-chan?" They walked closer to her, "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to go! I don't want any of you to go! I don't want to relive that! I don't want to see you all get hurt!" Tears began to flow down her eyes, "Just let me go alone!"

Rei sighed softly before smiling and returning the hug, "Nothing is going to happen to us baka." She said, "No one says we have to die."

"You…you said the same thing before…" She sniffed, "Before—" She couldn't even finish her sentence before she started crying, and no one could blame her after what she saw experienced the first time they traveled to D-Point. Usagi just did not want to lose her friends by going back but deep down she knew that they had to go.

The rest of her friends all gathered around Usagi and embraced her in a group hug, "I love all of you…" Usagi softly said as she tightened her hold on Rei to show the importance of her words.

"We love you too Usagi." They all replied back as they held each other, "That's why we're going to beat her and come back home, I promise."


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 Our Final Night**

"Usagi what's gotten into you?" Usagi's mother, Ikuko asked as she watched her daughter frantically go about their kitchen cooking, "You're acting like you're possessed."

Usagi only laughed, "It's nothing to worry about mom!" She added more ingredients, truly masking what was really eating away at her. It was all she could think about, how this was her final day to spend it with her family because she feared she may never see them again should her upcoming battle be the end of her. It was a heavy burden for her to bear but she did her best to put it our of her mind for the time being.

"Usagi is always weird mom, you should be used to it by now." Shingo said as he too looked at Usagi but their mother was right, she looked different… like she was never going to see them again.

Her father was also concerned, he'd never seen Usagi behave like this… let alone make lunch for them all, "You feeling okay sweetie?" He asked.

"Totally fine, yup nothing wrong!" She laughed loudly again and immediately brought her food to the table, "I hope you all like it!"

Her family looked at the food, completely turned off as it looked hideous but it didn't seem to bother the cute blonde girl with a happy look on her face as she began to dig in. To Usagi, it was really a repeat of what she had done before... before her fight with Queen Beryl.

Her family shortly followed and slowly raised their food they took their first bite and were shocked. Despite how awful it looked, it actually wasn't bad.

Usagi watched her family eat together and her eyes immediately got watery, she looked at her dad, "Dad, I love you."

"Huh? I love you too Usagi." Now he was concerned as his daughter felt different but he couldn't be sure as to what.

"I love you too mom."

"Usagi, I love you too but… where is this coming from, you sound like you'll never see us again."

"It's just," She sniffed, "I don't say it as often and I really should, you two don't know how lucky I am to have parents like you two and I can never thank you enough for everything."

Her mother reached for her hand as did her father, "Nothing is going to change sweetheart, I promise." Her father replied with the warmest smile.

Usagi looked at her little brother, "I didn't forget about you Shingo, you may be an annoying brat of a brother but I love you."

"Eeh!? Gross! What's with you Usagi, you're being more of an idiot then usual!" He said, glaring at her.

Usagi only chuckled, "I know you don't mean it, but it's okay… really. I just want you to know that despite all the trouble you cause me or how much you annoy me, and I mean you really annoy me sometimes that I just want to rip my hair out but I still love you little brother."

"Yeah okay…whatever, weirdo." He resumed eating but Usagi didn't mind one bit after all, she had already expected this type of answer from him.

Usagi stood up, "I'm gonna go out for a while."

"Huh? Where you going?" Her mother asked.

"I'm gonna go see Mam—Mizuno-san."

"For what?" Yes! Her mother didn't suspect a thing.

"I need to talk to her about something and afterwards Rei-chan invited me to sleep over her place."

"Oh I see, well have fun." She walked Usagi to the door and stopped her just before she left, "You'll have to introduce him to me."

"Eh!?"

"Oh please Usagi, I know your lying voice anywhere." Her mother giggled, "Promise me you will?"

Usagi was frozen for what felt like an eternity as she stared into her mother's caring eyes, "…..Okay…." She replied, her face as red as beet.

Usagi ran to the door, slipped on her shoes and left her home with a sad heart because of what awaited her tomorrow, she was going to relive a nightmare once again.

* * *

Rei sat on the sofa with Minako leaning against her and the two tried to watch television to get their mind off for what was going to happen tomorrow even if it was just for a moment. However the television brought no comfort to them or anything that was on any channel, they only felt dread.

Rei glanced at her, "You're feeling the same I am right?"

"A little."

She chuckled, "You're lying."

Minako giggled in return, "Guilty," She took a breath, "It's funny, I've been fighting since before you all… I've been a Sailor Senshi longer then all of you and yet… I've never felt more afraid."

"Yeah I understand," Rei held her, "We all have a lot to lose."

"Exactly," Minako reached for her hand, "And I have you now, I can't lose you or anyone in my life and to think we only have this one day to spend it with each other before we go fight her."

"L-lets not think about that."

"It's hard not to, it feels exactly the same when we left to attack the Dark Kingdom."

"I know, it's eerie… why did she have to chose that place for a hideout."

Minako exhaled softly, "Well let's not think about that, instead," She then inched closer to Rei, "How about we spend our time," she was so close to Rei, "Like this." She then lovingly kissed Rei, an affection that was immediately returned back to the blonde haired girl and the two embraced each other.

They lost themselves entirely to this wonderful sensation that the two didn't even realize that they fell off the couch.

* * *

Ami sat in her room in a deep state of focus; she was going through many scenarios in her compact computer and running data on how they can stop Andromeda.

She began to grit her teeth, frustration began to overwhelm her as she slammed her fists on the table, "Damn it! No matter how much I run the data there just doesn't seem a way for us to win easily!" She knew the battle that awaited them would be tough but without knowing how exactly to beat Andromeda, there was no sure victory in sight and it bothered her.

In the end, the data always pointed out one thing and that was how powerful she was and had no visible weaknesses at least that she could notice, even if she did Ami could only wonder how they would even expose it.

She could be injured that much was sure, but could she be killed? Ami knew that Andromeda had been toying around with them in their fight, she could easily crush her and all her friends and now they would be going to her hideout, to fight her and Ami knew she would not hold back anymore… so could they even win?

"No there has to be a way." Ami began to re-insert her data into her computer at lightning speed hoping to find some weakness from Andromeda.

She was working hard that she didn't even notice that hours had gone by and it was only when a knock came at her door did she finally snap out of it, "Huh? Who could that be?" She walked over and opened her door.

"Ami-chan!" A certain blonde quickly embraced her.

"Usagi-chan?" Ami gave her a smile, "Is something wrong?"

She quickly shook her head "Nope! But I wanted to come get you."

"Eh? For what?"

Usagi's face turned to one of sorrow but she hid it with that same smile but anyone could see she was masking it, "I was thinking we could sleep over at Rei-chan's since this is our last day before we go fight her." Usagi looked behind her, seeing her computer on, "Eh? Were you working on something Ami-chan?"

"More or less."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Trying to figure out anything I can about Andromeda to help us with our coming battle."

Usagi scratched her head, "Did you learn anything?"

"No, and that's what bothers me… there's nothing in the data at least not yet."

"So we'll just have to wing it."

Ami nodded, "Unfortunately." She then looked at the clock, "But we'll discuss that once we're all there, I believe I may have an idea."

"Great! That's my Ami-chan! No matter how much we don't know, you always seem to come up with good ideas!"

"Not really." Ami only chuckled as she said that, "By the way, did you tell Mina, Mako and Reina-chan to met us there?"

"Well, Mina is already at Rei's and… well, Mako had asked me to give her time to be alone with Reina but she did promise to be there."

"Oh I see." Ami grabbed her bag, "Well let's get going."

"Yeah."

The locked up and left Ami's home and onwards to Rei's house to spend time with one another before their final battle.

"Wait, Mako wanting to be alone with… is she going to do what I'm thinking?" Ami asked but Usagi only looked at her and gave the bluenette a smile.

* * *

Michiru had been relaxing and resting up after her encounter with that evil woman. She was almost lost in her own thoughts as she went over just how they would even fight someone like Andromeda.

"Leaving me behind in your dreams again?"

Michiru opened her eyes and instantly locked with Haruka's who was standing above her, their faces close to one another.

"You know I wouldn't." She gave off a smirk.

"What you thinking about?"

"Do you really want to know or will it kill your mood?" She chuckled.

"It's Andromeda huh."

Michiru nodded, "Just looking at her I could feel nothing but evil coming off her."

"No kidding, I felt it too." Haruka walked around the sofa to sit next to Michiru, "I never would've imagined how strong she is."

"If she were to ever get ahold of Usagi's star seed… or Reina's."

"Don't worry, we're not going to let that happen." Haruka reached for Michiru's hand, "How's Hotaru? She took an awful attack from that cowardly bitch."

"I'm fine."

The two looked to the room, seeing Hotaru holding onto Setsuna who helped her walk.

Haruka looked at her for a moment, seeing how she was limping before saying, "Are you sure you want to come along?"

"Yes, I have too." She replied.

Haruka looked at Setsuna who nodded, "Well like she said, you're not a little girl anymore. You can handle yourself."

"Are you sure about this Haruka?" Michiru cast a glance her way.

Haruka looked at Hotaru then back at Michiru, "No, but if she wants to come then let her."

"We'll definitely kill her this time." Hotaru knew that Andromeda would not survive their next encounter, she was sure of it.

"My thoughts exactly." Haruka followed up.

"Well, we should surely go to Hino-san's home to prepare and get ready to leave first thing in the morning."

Haruka and Michiru both nodded, "Yeah, lets and afterwards…" Haruka looked at Michiru, "We can celebrate together."

Her gaze did not go unnoticed by Michiru who giggled, "Really Haruka, sure you wouldn't prefer seeing your 'kitten'."

Haruka only laughed, "Oh come on, don't be that way."

* * *

Usagi and Ami both walked along the sidewalk to Rei's home, they two were mostly quiet as the thought of tomorrow was still in their heads. They tried to make conversation, they really did but unfortunately neither one could carry it as their impending battle kept flashing in their minds.

As the two walked, Usagi looked at Ami about to say something when, "Usagi?"

"Eh?" She turned around, "Ah Gemi— I mean Nell-chan!"

"Usagi-chan! Been awhile!"

Usagi breathed a sigh of relief after having almost blown her cover that she knew her real name was Gemiku and would've pieced it together.

"It has Nell-chan."

"Yeah, so Usagi I've been meaning to talk with you… or should I call you Sailor Moon."

"Eh!?" Usagi's blood ran cold, "I'm not Sailor Moon silly." Usagi began to laugh to play it off, while Ami stood behind her, a concerned look etched on her face.

Gemiku only chuckled, "I know it's you, your scent gives you away."

"Huh? My scent?" Usagi glared at her, "What do you mean!? That I stink!? I took a shower!"

Gemiku laughed softly, "Not like that," She inched closer to her and took a sniff, "Yup, smells like that fruit I tried earlier, strawberries I think it was called. Sailor Moon had the exact same scent coming off her last time I talked to you so it wasn't that hard for me to piece together."

Usagi had no idea how to respond, how could she even pick up on that, though she could hear Rei now, _"Usagi-baka! I told you to stop overdoing it with the perfume it's like you're trying to get another guy when you already have Mamoru-san!"_ Is what she would probably say…

"I'm sure it's just coincidence." Ami shot back.

"You can relax, I'm not here to harm either of you but," She looked at Usagi, "I promise you're secret is safe with me so long as Andromeda doesn't ask about you, but I really doubt she would, she's more obsessed with killing you all that she wouldn't care about your identities."

"I see…"

"But again don't worry, if anything I was hoping I'd run into you Usagi-chan." She said.

"Why is that?"

"listen," Her face changed, "I've never met anyone like you Usagi, and I know you plan to go to Andromeda's home to fight her… but please reconsider."

"You expect us to back out? Why? So you can protect her?" Ami shot back but Gemiku only shook her head.

"To protect you all." She corrected, "You have no idea how powerful she is and if you go to her lair… she intends to fight you with her full strength."

"I'm sorry, but we have to fight." Usagi said, "I know I look scared but I have too."

"Please Usagi, I don't want to see you die… why not just hide or maybe I can find someone way to save you. That way we can keep our friendship, please." Gemiku held her hands, "I've never had a friend my whole life, and I don't want to lose my only one."

Usagi smiled once more and embraced her, "Arigato, you have no idea how much that means to me." She said then released her, "But that's why I have to fight, to save friendships like these and to stop evil people like her."

Gemiku chuckled, "I guess I can't stop you from fighting but promise me… that you'll take her down, I just," she said, "I just want to be free."

"I promise."

* * *

In a cozy apartment a young couple hung out for a moment before going to Rei's home to plan their attack.

"So… tomorrow we go fight huh."

Makoto turned to her, "yeah, are you okay?"

"Terrified." Reina could hear Makoto's footsteps get closer till eventually she felt her warm embrace behind her.

"You know I'll protect you right, so don't be scared."

"I know I never have to scared with you here with me and yet… my heart has never calmed down since we decided to go tomorrow."

Makoto slowly sunk, till eventually her ear was on Reina's back and how right she was, the red head's heart rate was actually fast to indicate she was nervous as all hell. Makoto then looked at Reina's hands, seeing them tremble and reached for them to hold them, "Reina…"

"I've never faced someone like this, not in all my time as a Sailor Senshi."

"Only one of us has."

"Eh?"

Makoto held her closer, "Usagi… she was the one that defeated Queen Beryl when she fused herself with Queen Metaria, she was unstoppable and very powerful, but Usagi managed to beat her all on her own."

Reina smiled, "Our princess defeated her, that's 'supa cool'."

"She doubts herself sometimes but she really is strong."

"So you think we can win?"

Makoto kissed Reina's cheek, "Without a doubt, we just have to fight with all our strength."

"Will it be enough…?"

"Don't you believe we can?"

"Against someone like Andromeda… I don't know."

"You'll see, with all of us together there's no way she's stopping us."

Reina felt Makoto let go and stand up behind her, and the red-head looked at the clock, going over her words but she could only sigh, "We really should get going to Rei's."

There was no answer, only the sound of rustling.

"Mako?" Reina slowly turned around and what she saw left her stunned and her face slowly felt hot, "Mako."

Makoto had taken off the last bit of clothing, revealing her body to Reina and with blushed cheeks she looked at her girlfriend, "I want this to be our first time, I don't want any regrets."

"We're not gonna die Mako."

"I know that but I want this to be for us. I love you Reina."

"I love you too Mako but I thought you wanted to wait?"

"I know but I… I really want you now, I don't know if I can really wait till we're married… and we never got to do anything like this when first met during our past lives." She blushed.

She stood up and walked towards her, reached for her band that held her hair in her usual pony tail and undid it, "God… you're so beautiful."

"Are you okay with this?"

"Of course I am but I've never done something like this before." Reina said as Makoto slowly lifted Reina's shirt off her, exposing her battle scarred body and Makoto slowly ran her hand up Reina's arm to feel her, from her arms, her back and chest to her smooth face and that's when the two locked lips, kissing ever so lovingly.

"Neither have I."

As they kissed Makoto continued to help Reina undress till eventually the two ended up on the bed and a romantic evening awaited them as they expressed their love, able to finally show each other how much they love and mean to one another, as they did so long ago in the Moon Kingdom.

* * *

Midnight was fast approaching as everyone sat outside of Rei's room, looking at the bright stars and waiting for the last two people to show up.

"Where is Mako and Reina? They should be here by now." Rei asked to no one in particular.

"It is strange for those two not to show up." Haruka said but when she glanced at Usagi, she just had a smile on her face, "Do you know something dumpling head?"

"Eh?"

"You've had this big grin on your face."

"They're spending time together." Was all Usagi said, that alone was enough for Haruka to get the message.

"I see." She chuckled.

"WAIT WHAT!?" Minako practically leapt towards Usagi and was close to herface, "What do you mean spending time together!? Like _spending_ time together!?"

"They're making love Mina." Haruka blurted out as she leaned against the post and closed her eyes, "Not that I blame them."

"NO WAAAAY!" Minako couldn't believe nor contain her excitement, "I'm so proud of you Mako-chan!" A lone tear fell from her eye.

"I mean… we just did that too…" Rei whispered quietly as her face gained a red hue remembering it.

"And it was awesome." Minako whispered into Rei's ear.

"Eh!? You heard me!?" Minako only winked in response and Rei looked away as her cheeks gained a red hue.

But before the girls could continue saying anything, Michiru looked out ahead, "Looks like they're here."

The girls followed her gaze seeing Makoto and Reina, hand in hand walking towards them and warm smile on both their faces.

"You guys sure kept us waiting." Haruka followed up with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry." Reina gave a bashful laugh and judging by their faces they probably already had an idea what the two were doing.

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"Hey don't worry about it, come on." Haruka replied back and the group followed Rei inside to discuss what they should do.

* * *

They all sat around each other just wondering what to do, "So does anyone have any idea on what we're gonna do?" Haruka asked.

"Our attacks have all been ineffective against her." Michiru followed up, "No one's really been able to withstand our power like this before." Setsuna added as she looked at the group.

"Don't worry don't worry, Ami-chan has an idea!" Usagi chimed in hiding the obvious fact that she was scared, her eyes gave could give her away if anyone would so much as look into them.

"Really Ami!?" Rei lit up, "What's your plan!?"

Ami looked at the group, a serious look on her face, "I don't have one…"

"What!?" They all screamed.

"But you're right, she has been impervious to our attacks… all but two of them."

"Eh?" They all looked at Ami.

"When we were fighting, I've noticed something… only two people have managed to harm her and none of us really noticed it…" Ami began as everyone looked at her waiting to continue.

"Well who are they!?" Minako shot out, "It's me right!? Of course its me! After all I am the more veteran Sailor Senshi."

Ami looked at her before giving a nervous chuckle, "Gomen Mina, but it's not you."

"What!? Aaaw…"

Ami looked at and pointed to, "It's you Usagi-chan."

"Eh!? Me!?"

Ami then turned to look and pointed to, "And you too, Reina-chan."

"Huh? Are you sure?"

"Ami is usually never wrong." Mako whispered gently into her ear.

The bluenette nodded, "During our battle I've noticed that Usagi's power managed to harm her greatly, if she was faking it then it's a good decoy but if she wasn't then that's our chance to end her." Ami looked at Reina, "And you, your power managed to damage her. When she blocked one of your attacks, you made her bleed."

Haruka leaned back, "So what you're saying is, we have to protect our two trump cards to beat her."

Ami nodded, "We have to distract Andromeda to allow Reina to get a good shot and weaken or stun her completely giving Usagi-chan enough time to finish her off."

Michiru sighed, "It's not much of a plan but its all we got."

"To think that the people Andromeda wants so badly will also be the ones to kill her… now more then ever we have to protect them once we go there and give them the chance they need." Hotaru looked at the two who would be Andromeda's end.

"No pressure or anything." Reina lowered her head and tensed up, feeling the insane amount of stress over the situation, however the moment she felt a pair of soft yet strong hands on her shoulders she immediately relaxed.

"Don't worry Reina," She said as she wrapped her arms around her red head, "Like I said, I'll protect you and make sure you get the shot you need."

"Same here." Mamoru walked inside having heard their plans and embraced Usagi, "I'll be there to help you."

"Mamo-chan, since when were you—"

"Oh, I got here earlier and dozed off for a moment," He chuckled, "I didn't even know you all were here till I heard you all talking. But like Mako said, I'll help you get the right moment to attack."

Usagi smiled warmly at him before letting herself feel at ease in his arms.

"Well that's the plan anyway, and its all we got." Ami said, "But I doubt Andromeda would make it easy to get to her."

"We just have to be ready for whatever she throws at us."

Usagi looked at them, "Please," They looked at her, "If she has Gemiku attack us… please don't kill her."

Haruka sighed, "Usagi… this is why you shouldn't have gotten attached to her…"

"Promise me!" She pleaded.

"No."

"Eh?" Usagi looked at Michiru, a stern look in her eyes.

"She's our enemy."

"It's not her fault!"

Haruka stepped in between them, "Look, I won't make any promises either but if we can stop her without killing her then we'll take it but if we can't, we'll kill her too."

"That's our princess for you, she wants to save everyone." Hotaru replied softly, "But Andromeda is beyond saving."

"Well lets get some rest, we'll leave in five hours." Rei looked at the clock, it was well past midnight and would soon be two in the morning.

"Yeah." They all retreated to different rooms while some stayed in the living room to rest till the time came to take the final battle to Andromeda.

* * *

"Mistress?"

Andromeda stood near her portal, channeling her energy through it.

"What are you doing?"

"Ah Nebula," She looked at her, "Well I'm sure those Sailor Senshi are coming soon so beyond this portal I'm preparing a small army to deal with them."

"What!?"

She laughed, "Exactly, and…" She looked at Nebula, "You will lead them."

"Me? Why is that Mistress?"

"Because you'll finally be free of me."

Those words were cold, "What do you m-mean?"

"Well I'm sure those Sailor Senshi are going to try and kill me, oh will they try, so I know they won't hesitate to kill you either," She laughed, "I know you've longed for freedom, I can see it on your face and death is the best kind of freedom there is but if you survive well, then I will truly know that you wish to remain at my side."

"Mistress…" Nebula held her hands nervously in front of her, deep down she did not wish to fight the Sailor Senshi but with her bond to this evil woman she could not refuse.

"That's an order." Andromeda said as she took a seat, "Now, go greet our guests once they arrive."

"U-understood." Nebula took her bow and walked through the portal.

She arrived outside, greeted to the insane cold winds and snow everywhere but in the middle of the field her small army of obedient monsters awaited her.

She stood in front of her army as one thought ran through her head, _"Sailor Moon… good luck."_

* * *

 ** _Hours later…_**

The time had finally arrived, the girls quietly sat on the edge of their beds as thoughts raced through their minds about their upcoming battle. Some felt uneasy, nervous and even terrified but others felt that they would win and were confident in their abilities.

Reina and Makoto sat next to each other, hands holding onto one another as neither one said a word and their hearts raced as neither one could know the outcome of their fight. As much as they didn't want too, they finally stood up and walked outside to wait for their friends.

Minako and Rei looked at one another knowing what awaited them and as nervous as the two were, they both knew they had to do this. For the sake of their planet, for the millions of lives lost at Andromeda's hands, they vowed to stop her.

Ami had stayed up all night, going over her data once more and formulate some kind of strategy against Andromeda that would allow Reina and Usagi to get their attacks through. It was tough but in the end, the only viable option was to create a distraction with her friends as every other option would end up with her friends dead or incapacitated. So with nothing else, she too began to walk outside.

Haruka looked at the clock and then to her group, they all nodded and without a need to say anything they accepted what they would be going too and walked outside, confident about their chances.

Usagi sat on the bed, "It's time." she said to Mamoru who reached for her hand and the two walked outside where their friends were waiting for her.

"Are you ready Usagi?" Rei asked her and the twin bun haired girl only nodded in return and each of them pulled out their transformation items then they all raised them high as they all began to transform,

"Moon Eternal—!

"Uranus Planet Power—!"

"Mars Crystal Power—!"

"Neptune Planet Power—!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power—!"

"Saturn Planet Power—!"

"Mercury Crystal Power—!"

"Pluto Planet Power—!"

"Venus Crystal Power—!"

"Nova Star Power—!"

"—MAKE UP!"

They were ready, there was no doubt about it as they all looked at one another, "No matter what happens we stick together." Sailor Moon told them despite the nervous feeling in her heart.

"We're all coming back home." Mercury added and the girls all nodded.

Sailor Moon reached for Tuxedo mask's hand as he reached for Mercury and they all began to hold hands and form a circle.

Then they all began to focus their energy, eventually glowing brightly in a mix of colors and they all said together,

"SAILOR TELEPORT!"

In the blink of an eye they vanished, they had finally gone to D-point to face a powerful enemy and overcome their fears of that dreaded place where the Sailor Senshi had lost their lives years ago.


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: I have to say, I was really excited to finally get to write this chapter because this whole story came from this one chapter or idea and I love where this took me so I hope you all enjoy this chapter and as always, reviews or comments are always appreciated.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19 The Final Battle**

It only took a moment, a moment was all it took as Reina and the rest of the girls felt the ice cold winds hit their bodies. The moment they opened their eyes they were all greeted to a blanket of snow everywhere they looked, the howling winds breaking whatever silence that would've been.

Sailor Nova immediately wrapped her arms around herself in a vain attempt to get warm, "Geez! Its so freaking cold!" She cried out but when looked at her friends their faces were as stone and they all seemed to be thinking about something.

Nova walked over to Jupiter, "Mako?" No response, "Mako."

Her words finally reaching her as she shook her head, "Eh? Sorry… was thinking about something."

"You all are."

Jupiter followed Nova's gaze, indeed everyone was in the same train of thought… that neither of them had processed the fact that they actually died… they lost their lives in this very place, and no one ever knew of what happened to them.

"Are you okay?" Nova reached for Jupiter's hand and held it, "I remember why you all didn't want to come here."

"Yeah, it feels so strange to be back here."

"But are you okay?" Nova asked once more.

Jupiter looked around, "A little… but I can manage."

"Hey you don't have to fake it," She tugged Jupiter's arm, "If you feel awful I'm here for you."

Jupiter gripped Nova's hand a little tighter and that alone was enough to tell Nova that she would be relying on her.

"Mercury, where do we go?" Sailor Uranus asked her as she was already on her compact computer.

It only took a few seconds till she closed it and looked straight ahead, "That way."

"Alright let's go, keep your eyes open for any surprises Andromeda may have for us." The group then walked forward to put an end to Andromeda.

The group quietly walked through the snow, slowly reaching her lair and as Nova looked at all of them they all looked distracted. Nova slowly walked up to Sailor Moon, "Hey are you okay?"

"Ah Nova… yeah I'm fine." She lied behind a smile.

"Really?"

"Really really." She shot back.

Nova inched closer to her, "Really, really really?" Sailor Moon nodded her head, "Then why do you look like you're about to break down." She gently placed her hand on her shoulder.

She slowly exhaled as she said, "I just… I just don't want to be here, I don't want any of us to be here again."

Uranus looked at her, "You just have to deal with it, none of us want to be here but we have too."

"I know I just…"

"It'll be okay." Mars stood next to her, "Like Mercury said, we're all coming back home."

"We just have to stop her first." Neptune gazed at them before focusing back to the path, "How much longer Mercury?"

"We still have a way to go." Mercury looked back down on her computer to make sure everything was going well.

Nova slowly walked back towards Jupiter and held her hand which provided much needed comfort for the tall brunette and Nova didn't want to say anything but she actually feel Jupiter's hand shake only slightly.

After a few minutes of walking, Jupiter came to a stop and looked around, "Jupiter?" Sailor Moon walked to her, "Are you okay?"

The group stopped and looked at her but she only clenched her hands, and it was a while till she finally said, "This is the spot…"

The girls all immediately knew what she meant, it was unknown how Jupiter could even know that this was the spot she lost her life but to her she could feel it, it wasn't something she could ever forget.

"Mako—"

"I was so stupid!" she cried out, "I was fooled by an illusion!"

"You weren't the only one." Sailor Moon stood next to her, "I was fooled too."

Nova walked over to Jupiter and wrapped her arm around her girlfriends waist and as much as she wanted to say something perhaps it was better she didn't, she didn't really know what she could say. Jupiter slowly moved away from the spot and everyone continued on, some stopping as they reached the areas where each of them had perished so long ago to get Sailor Moon into the Dark Kingdom.

Mercury could almost feel the giant crater underneath her feet as she walked over it while Venus remembered everything from being tortured to then killing herself and destroying one of their enemies along with her.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars soon stopped, they both looked at the hill and the memories came rushing back.

" _Mars don't! I don't want you to die!"_

" _Don't be silly, no one says I have to die! Ha ha ha, just wait right here, I'll deal with this monster and we'll go together."_ Usagi remembered it clearly, that was what Rei had told her just before she met her end against the powerful monster but Rei didn't go down quietly, she destroyed the monster with her last bit of strength and cleared the way for Sailor Moon. But for Sailor Moon, she was utterly destroyed having witnessed her friends all die and as she stood there remembering she didn't even notice the tears coming down on her face.

"Usagi…" Rei looked at Sailor Moon and reached for her hand.

"I'm o-okay." She lied, she just wanted to break down, she wanted to vent, this was all too much for her now and she just wanted to leave and never come back to this awful place.

As horrible as it was for Rei to remember she knew she had to be strong, so she embraced Sailor Moon, "Just don't think about it, no one is going to die." She said, "Let's just get this over with and we can go home."

"It's just—"

"Shh," She softly hushed her, "Don't think about it."

"I can't stop thinking about it!" She finally shouted, "There's days when I still think about this day! I sometimes have nightmares about this awful place! No matter how much I try I just can't forget!"

"Usako why didn't you ever tell me?" Mamoru asked her as he stood closer to her.

Rei looked at her not saying a word, she could understand her pain as welll, "Usagi…" Rei instead whisked away the tears trailing down Usagi's face and hugged her once more, and then Jupiter joined their hug as did Venus and Mercury. Tuxedo Mask then held his beloved girlfriend as she silently wept against his shoulder, hoping to provide some sort of comfort and it pained him because he wasn't there for her, he too remembered he was under the enemies control and instead tried to kill her, that alone destroyed him.

Nova felt out of place, as did Uranus' group as they quietly watched them and gave them time to regain themselves.

Once the girls finally composed themselves they resumed their path to Andromeda's lair.

* * *

"I can see it getting close." Mercury said as she closed her compact computer and pointed straight ahead, however no one could shake off the feeling of dread in the air as they approached it.

Sailor Venus walked along behind her friends when her foot sank down deeper, "Huh?!" She tried pulling her foot, "W-what the!" Her cry got everyone's attention.

"Venus?"

"I can't get my foot free!" However, she sunk more as she let out a small yell, "Something's got me!"

"Venus!" They all ran to her but she was pulled under the snow as she cried out in horror, "No! Venus!" Sailor Moon began to frantically dig the snow out of her way, "Mina!"

Mars grabbed Sailor Moon and pulled her away, "You have to move!"

"I won't leave Mina behind!"

"We'll find her! Just come on!"

"Usako it isn't safe!"

As if on cue, the snow erupted and they all saw Venus fly out and harshly land on the snow near them, "Venus!" They all ran to her and Mars helped her up and were shocked to see her Sailor uniform was damaged and she had scrapes on her arms and legs.

"Be careful! There's something with us!" she warned them as they all looked around and got ready.

Neptune focused, "So she did have surprises for us after all."

"Did you see what it was?"

Venus only shook her head, "It might be toying with us, I mean it could've killed me if it wanted too."

"Everyone be careful and move slowly." Uranus led the way as the group followed behind her and carefully made their way through. Both Neptune and Mars could feel evil all around them and they were on high alert and when the girls looked at the two it only made them feel worse than they already were.

As they carefully walked something erupted from the snow and lunged at Sailor Mars, gripping hers shoulders and shoving her into the snow. The girls cried out as Mars disappeared under the snow with a cry.

"Mars!" Sailor Moon was about to rush in when Neptune grabbed her to keep her from danger.

"Let me go!" She struggled against Neptune's grip.

"It's too dangerous!" She shot back.

"I won't stand to watch her die!" She shouted but just as Sailor Moon broke out of her grip they all noticed something or rather heard—

"Fire Soul!"

They all saw flame erupt from where she was dragged and immediately melted the surrounding snow, she shot it all around her and whatever had dragged her under hid once more.

"Mars!" Sailor Moon immediately embraced her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Mars kept her gaze forward to make sure nothing else would surprise them, and she gritted her teeth, and gently moved Moon away, "Fire Soul!" She fired it once more and used more power to reach out further and swept her flame to burn away any one hiding in the snow.

"That's actually a good idea." Tuxedo Mask watched as Mars shot her flame and swept it around.

This plan actually worked as they saw a creature emerge from the snow and land in front of them, "So you're the one attacking us!"

The monster only snarled at Mars, bearing its claws and ready to strike the Senshi, however they all begin to see something approaching them and as it got closer they all begin to make out multiple humanoid figures.

"What is that?" Sailor Jupiter got into her battle stance.

Sailor Moon looked hard to try and make out what it was and that's when she saw her, "It's…"

"Gemiku." Venus finished it, and they all could see her walking with a small army behind her.

They stopped short from them and the beast retreated back to its master, "Gemiku!"

She sorrowfully looked at Sailor Moon, "I'm sorry, but I told you this would happen."

"You can't do this!" She cried out.

"I must obey her…" She said, as she looked at the warriors ready to fight, "if you have any compassion for me Sailor Moon then please, kill me."

Sailor Moon froze, there was no way she could do such a thing… no she would save her.

"Where is Andromeda!" Uranus demanded.

"Just behind me, keep going and you'll find the portal to her lair… she's waiting for you."

Sailor Uranus looked at her group and they all nodded, "Alright, Sailor Moon," she faced her, "You all go and fight Andromeda."

"What!? We go together!"

"If you or Nova gets wounded right now our plan is over!" She said, "Now go, we'll handle them and once we finish we'll catch up."

"But—"

"Let's go Usako, they know what they're doing." Tuxedo Mask gently grabbed her hand and began to pull her away, leaving Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn to fight off against the horde to give them a chance to stop Andromeda.

Neptune looked at her group, "Alright, let's clear a path for them!" They all ran ahead while the rest of the Senshi ran behind Uranus' group.

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

Both attacks rammed through the horde and formed a path for Sailor Moon's group to run through, "Go!" Uranus yelled out and while Sailor Moon was hesitant to leave her behind they had no choice but to go on.

They ran and a group of monsters took to the skies to attack them and dove at the Senshi's running through.

"Dead Scream."

Another energy attack blew the monsters away, "Hurry!" Pluto covered their way forward and watched as the Sailor Moon's group finally broke past them all.

Pluto regrouped with her friends, "They made it through."

Uranus smirked and looked at the overwhelming number of monsters and in the center, Gemiku looked at her, "We really have our hands full don't we."

Neptune pressed her back against Uranus, chuckling as she said, "Is it ever any different?"

"Not really."

"Then let us destroy them all!" Saturn gripped her weapon though she struggled to hold it properly due to her injuries, "We must finish them off quickly and join Sailor Moon." Pluto added.

"Then let's go!"

They all charged at the monsters, ready for an intense battle and they would not be defeated!

* * *

Sailor Moon was pulled by her hand by Tuxedo Mask as she tried to look back, worried over Sailor Uranus and her group, would they be okay? Would they spare Gemiku? So many things were running through her head.

"Usagi, you have to focus!"

Sailor Mars' voice snapped her out of it and looked at her, "But—"

"They can handle themselves, don't worry."

"You're worried if they'll spare Gemiku aren't you?" Venus asked her and her silence was enough to tell her that it was so.

"You can't worry about that, not now." Sailor Nova said as she placed her hand on her shoulder.

"It's not her fault for being dragged into this…" She replied sorrowfully.

"I know it isn't, that's why we have to beat Andromeda as quickly as we can and then she can be free right?"

Sailor Moon nodded in response, "And she'll never harm anyone ever again." Tuxedo Mask added.

The group kept going and the sounds of Uranus and her group fighting slowly faded into the howling winds the further they got to the cave.

Everyone's hearts raced the closer they got, the closer they got to a powerful enemy and everyone had the same thought running through their heads.

Could they even win?

Could they win against such a foe, the girls had faced impossible odds before and there was always that air of uncertainty going up against it and yet this felt different, this truly felt like they had no chance of winning.

Though the girls knew what they were going up against, they had also accepted whatever awaited them in this battle… all but one.

Sailor Moon walked along, a lump in her throat as she neared the entrance… she did not want this for her friends, she did not want to lose them again and if she could she'd face this enemy this enemy alone if only she were more powerful.

"Usagi, are you ready?"

She snapped away from her thoughts as she looked at Sailor Nova, "Y-yeah."

"Everyone's counting on us Sailor Moon." Nova gently placed her hand on her shoulder, "I'll try my best to stun her and you can finish her off." She said.

After a moment Sailor Moon's uncertain face quickly changed into a more determined one, "Got it."

"Alright, lets go." They all stepped into the cave and walked along the long hallway expecting to see Andromeda any second. But when they reached a certain area they were greeted with an active portal and Mars could feel an evil aura emanating from it.

"This is it." Sailor Mars felt sick the more she sensed this aura, it was pure malice.

"Everyone be careful." Tuxedo Mask gripped his cane and followed Sailor Mars through the portal as did everyone else, prepared for the final showdown.

* * *

Outside a raging battle waged on as Sailor Neptune blasted away another group of monsters, "There's no end to them!" she cried out.

"Just keep fighting, they'll eventually stop!" Pluto shot back as she fired off her own attack on a much larger monster.

Sailor Saturn despite her injuries was still able to hold her own, while her strength was cut in half for the moment she was still killing monster after monster though Pluto had to keep a close eye on her to make sure she wasn't overwhelmed.

Across from the group, Sailor Uranus had been engaging Gemiku and despite her small frame she was putting up a good fight against the strong Senshi.

"How can you claim to be on our side when you're following Andromeda's orders!" Uranus swung her fist only to meet air.

Gemiku swung back but was dodged, "You'd never understand! It's how my race is! Either bond with someone before you reach a certain age or die! Bonding stabilizes the body."

"And you chose Andromeda!?"

The two grasped each other's hands and began to try and knock the other off balance, "I had no choice! I didn't want to die!"

"I'd rather die than be a slave to that witch!"

Gemiku only gritted her teeth, "It must be so easy for you!" She then drove her knee at Uranus' stomach and punched her away.

Sailor Uranus didn't miss a beat, the moment she hit the floor she immediately rolled backwards then jumped up and readied up her attack,

"World Shaking!" She let her attack fly and Gemiku had to react quickly to avoid it.

She managed to tumble out the way but it grazed her arm as she did so and Uranus wasted no chance as she ran to Gemiku and landed a direct hit across her face knocking her to the ground.

She stood above her, "Will you surrender?"

Gemiku looked up at her, "As much as I would want too, I cannot." She wiped the blood off her lip and fired off her own energy attack from her palm at Uranus to knock her away.

Sailor Uranus stood up and scoffed, "Gomen dumpling head… but it doesn't look like I'll be sparing her after all." She quietly said and got back into her stance.

Gemiku stood up and got into her stance as well, "Come."

The two then charged each other head on and resumed their fight.

* * *

The light finally disappeared and the girls opened their eyes, greeted to the sight of an arena sized room which was lit with azure colored flames, hard tiled floors that glistened with the light and not much else, it was a simple room and in the center was a throne.

The moment the girls took a few steps the portal from which they came through vanished, this was it… there was no turning back now.

They had reached halfway to the throne when a loud, arrogant laugh filled the silent room and the girls stiffened up as they knew what awaited them now.

She finally stepped into the light, "So you all actually came? I'm flattered." She said as she looked at each and every one of them, "Not even a greeting," She chuckled, "It's of no matter, truth be told I was beginning to think you all were to scared."

"As if we'd be afraid of you!" Sailor Venus shot back.

"Oh really." Andromeda gave an evil smirk.

"This time we're going to take you down!" Jupiter added.

Andromeda didn't even react to that, instead she only laughed, "This place will become your grave and then I shall take the Star Seed of your precious Princess and your Sailor Nova," She looked at the girls, "I may even take yours if I so please."

The girls assumed their battle stances and Andromeda calmly walked towards the brave warriors, and slowly both Nova and Sailor Moon walked to the back to be ready should an opportunity present itself.

"Now then, shall we begin—"

"Flame Sniper!"

The flaming arrow took flight and was aimed for Andromeda's face but she only shifted her head slightly to avoid it and she only laughed as she then charged at the Sailor Senshi.

She swung her fists trying to hit the Senshi but they only kept dodging them and it was clear to the girls that she was probably toying with them for the moment because if what Gemiku said was true, then she would fight with her full power.

"Love and Beauty Shock!"

Another attack flew and detonated on Andromeda's back, "How rude." She said as she swatted Venus away.

"Haah!" Jupiter swung her fist and connected with Andromeda's face but she quickly grabbed Jupiter's fist.

"How many times must I tell you, that doesn't hurt me dear." She slowly began to bend Jupiter's hand.

Jupiter gritted her teeth and tried to match her strength, she used her other hand to try and push back but it was a losing battle, the back of her hand would eventually touch her forearm.

She began to cry out as she could no longer stand the pain and her hand was about to snap at any moment.

"Bright Star Flash!"

The energy orb traveled fast and hit Andromeda's back, the stinging pain ran throughout her body, "Aaargh!" she released Jupiter's hand and looked behind her, "Ah my dear Nova." She then charged at Nova, ready to pay her back for the pain she just inflicted.

"Aqua Shine Illusion!" Mercury's attack was able to freeze Andromeda's feet and held her in place which gave Sailor Nova time to move away.

Mars ran up to Nova, "Stick to the plan Nova."

"Gomen… but I wasn't gonna let her do that to my Mako.'

Rei nodded understandingly and allowed Nova to move to the back lines once more.

"Unfortunately, this will not hold me my dear." Andromeda effortlessly broke the ice that held her in place and once more charged at the group.

Tuxedo Mask danced around Andromeda, attacking when he could and avoiding any attack she threw his way but she was quick to annoy, she grabbed his cape and swung him away.

She continued to throw energy projectiles at Venus whom had to be quick to dodge them, and then swung her fists at Sailor Mercury and she was not prepared for how fast it was only able to dodge three of her swings before getting hit and sent flying across the room with a yelp.

Andromeda immediately turned around and reached out her hand, grabbed Sailor Mars by her throat and lifting her up, "Trying to attack me dear?" She then delivered two painful body blows on her stomach and Mars could not suppress her grunts of pain then as Andromeda was about to deliver a third punch her arm was snagged by a golden chain.

"Hm?" She turned around to see Sailor Venus holding her arm with her 'Love Me Chain' and holding it tight.

Sailor Jupiter ran to her side and readied her attack, "Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

An electrical attack hit Andromeda's hand, making her drop Sailor Mars who tumbled and moved away from Andromeda, "Fire Soul!" her flames engulfed Andromeda completely and for a moment Mars all too hopeful that would have done it, but the moment the flames died down Andromeda was still standing tall with a smirk on her face.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Nova could only watch for an opening, it killed them both not being able to join in or risk injury and as much they hated it, the two had no choice but to watch, "Sailor Nova?"

"I know, she still has her guard up…"

"At least she hasn't noticed us not fighting." The two then saw Mercury running back to them and the moment she locked eyes with Moon she only nodded.

She gathered up her energy, "Shabon Spray!" Her bubble spread across the room, filling it with a thick, cold mist and effectively covering the room.

"Oh, interesting." Andromeda looked around, the Senshi were completely hidden and she could only laugh, "Is this your pathetic attempt to hide from me? I feel insulted my dear Sailor Warriors." She looked around and the fog was too thick to even look through, all she could hear were the footsteps of the warriors moving about.

A flaming arrow shot through the mist and grazed her cheek, "There!" Andromeda threw her energy attack but hit nothing, "What!?" Another explosion hit her back and she shot another energy beam only to hit nothing once more, "Enough hiding! I thought you were all warriors!"

"This is the end for you Andromeda!"

Andromeda shot a beam in the direction of the voice but again, she hit nothing, "Come out! This is mist will not last forever!"

"We don't need it too."

"Such confident ones aren't you?" she looked around and noticed the mist slowly dissipating, "Its over for you my dear Sailor Warriors!"

However she failed to notice someone actually snuck around her and jumped high in the air, "It's the end for you!"

Andromeda turned around and saw Sailor Nova, her attack already coming down her face and was surprised, "How did you get behind me?!"

"Bright Star Flash!" She rammed her energy orb against Andromeda's face and the glittery explosion rocked the room, fortunately Nova managed to land on her feet from her own shockwave, and the moment she saw Andromeda holding her face was all she needed, "Sailor Moon now!"

Sailor Moon rushed in, her weapon ready and gathered all her energy, she raised it high, "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" It's golden energy fired off and engulfed Andromeda's entire body as she let out a blood curdling scream before an explosion took its place.

* * *

Outside another battle was still being fought, most of the monsters had been destroyed and it was only a handful left with Gemiku still leading them and was still fighting an exhausted group of warriors who were still pushing themselves.

Sailor Uranus looked at the monsters and Gemiku, _"I wonder if they killed her yet?"_ She thought to herself and looking at her group she could see that this battle had taken its toll on their stamina.

"Gemiku do you really want to die!?" Uranus yelled at her.

"if it's the only way I'll be free then… then yes."

Neptune took a few steps forward, "is this really worth it? Can't you sever your bond?"

"No, either Andromeda dies or I do."

"Then I suppose we shall keep fighting!" Saturn jumped ahead, "Silence Glaive Surprsie!" she managed to hit Gemiku with it, knocking her back a great deal of distance while the rest of the group destroyed the remaining monsters.

The group carefully approached the wounded Gemiku, who struggled to get to her feet, "You let her live? That's generous." Neptune looked at Saturn who kept her gaze locked to Gemiku.

"I'm not… done yet…" She managed to get to her feet.

"Look at you, you can't fight anymore just stop… I don't want to kill you." Uranus watched her struggle and while she made no promise to Usagi, she did not wish to kill her.

"Yes I wish to die… for all the evil I helped Andromeda do but I… I won't… make it so easy for you…" Her body was enveloped in a purple aura before it erupted with a surge of energy and once the blinding light vanished, Gemiku stood ready to fight once more but despite being able to fight she still looked too drained to continue but it was clear that she unleashed more of her power and would not stop till someone was dead, or she was.

"Stubborn."

Neptune chuckled, "Remind you of anyone?"

Uranus glanced at her, "Maybe."

"You're open!" Gemiku dashed in and delivered a punch against Neptune's stomach and sent her flying, then kicked Sailor Uranus away, while leaping towards Pluto and dropped kicked her to the ground then shoved Saturn away.

She stood in the middle of the girls as they slowly got back up.

"We're gonna have our hands full aren't we?" Uranus looked at Gemiku, barely able to hang on and how could she after an attack like that from Saturn.

"For the moment till her body can't hang on anymore." Neptune stood up.

"Then we must stop her as soon as we can." Saturn shot back as she readied herself.

"Or we can let her tire herself out." Pluto suggested but she was sure that the other three would not really do something like but she had to throw it out there.

"Well guess there's only one way to find out how this ends!" Sailor Uranus led the charge towards Gemiku, "World Shaking!"

* * *

"We did it!" Venus cried out.

"Yeah we did!" Mercury high fived her friends.

"She wasn't so tough after all." Jupiter reached around Nova's waist to pull her in.

"Are you kidding… I was so scared." Sailor Moon sighed as she then took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Usagi always gets the final shot," Mars looked at her, "When are we getting the spot light for once."

"Eh!?"

The girls all began to laugh finally relieved that Andromeda was no more and they all began to walk away but within the dust and debris still falling and covering the room two beams shot out from the dust and hit both Mercury and Jupiter, knocking them to the floor with a cry of pain.

"Mercury!"

"Jupiter!"

"Mako!" they rushed to their friends and knelt down as they looked toward the dust that began to settle down and a figure emerged.

Andromeda had survived.

But not without injuries, her face was burned and her entire body was singed and pieces of her body suit was ripped off.

"How dare you…" She muttered angrily, "How dare you do this to me…" She continued walking to them in a fit of rage.

The girls felt nothing but fear as she watched this horrifying woman walk towards them, a face full of evil intent and no longer was her ever smug look.

Venus stood up, "Crescent Beam!" She fired off her beam, hitting Andromeda in her chest but she continued walking towards them as if it didn't even affect her.

"You gotta be kidding…" Sailor Mars stood up, "Burning Mandala!" Multiple rings of fire hit Andromeda all over but like Venus' own attack, it was ineffective, "No way!"

Sailor Moon was frozen to her core, there was just no way she could have survived… how could she have survived and she looked angrier and stronger than ever.

"Stand back Usako!" Tuxedo Mask jumped into the fray and delivered a series of attacks at Andromeda but she proved too strong, it was clear to him… she was no longer holding back and knocked the brave fighter away with a powerful punch which he swore might have broken something.

Sailor Jupiter slowly stood up, and readied her attack, "Oak Evolution!" her entire barrage of attacks hit Andromeda but no effect.

"I've had enough of all of you!" Andromeda closed the gap in a heartbeat and the girls were frozen solid, their blood ran cold as she swatted Jupiter harshly away, impacting against a wall and cracking it. She grabbed Sailor Venus and violently slammed her down on the floor before dragging her across it and throwing her.

Sailor Mars shot another attack at her but received an energy blast from Andromeda, sending her against one of the pillars in the room and breaking through it.

Sailor Mercury tried to attack but was met with knee to her stomach, followed by Andromeda's boot crushing down on her back and pinned her to the ground.

"Bright Star—" Andromeda grabbed Nova by her throat and lifted her up.

"I've truly had enough of you." She said and began to crush her throat then delivered a series of body blows to the defenseless warrior before tossing her to the ground and while she could take Nova's star seed right then and there, there was one person she mostly had her eyes on, the one that truly harmed her.

She looked at Sailor Moon who was frozen to her core, terrified of what was happening; "Now you can die Moon Princess." She shot an energy beam at her and all her friends could do was watch in horror.

"Sailor Moon!" They all cried out but the attack managed to hit Sailor Moon directly, her cries of pain echoed through the room as she hit the wall and fell onto her stomach.

Her body brusied and to sore to even move she could only watch as Andromeda came closer. She saw Tuxedo Mask arrive and knelt by Sailor Moon in a last ditch effort to protect her and he was ready to fight.

"You can die with your princess." She said and shot off an energy orb, exploding violently, "That takes care of you." She began to turn around but saw something out of the corner of her eye and when she did she could see an energy pillar that was in front of them and blocked the attack, "What?"

She turned her head and saw Nova, with her hand extended and had protected them

"Sailor Nova!?" Andromeda thought she was out for the count!

Tuxedo Mask then threw a rose at her, striking her in the chest and she was baffled, "Is this supposed to hurt!?" She said.

"No, just distract."

"What?"

The rose then erupted into many petals and obscured her vision, "What is this!?" she swatted the petals away and when she finally did, she was shocked as to what she saw next.

Sailor Nova had been charging an attack and was ready to let it fly, "Nova Stream!" She fired it directly into her face with such force that Andromeda could not help but scream in pain, once again she was careless around this one warrior.

She began to flail and thrash about as she held her face, "My eyes!" she cried out, the attack had successfully blinded her.

Sailor Nova looked at her, then at Usagi, she was too hurt to move that much was clear so there was no way she could finish her off anymore. So with her heart beating a million miles per second and then looked away, almost like she was thinking heavily about something… something she knew had to be done. She slowly began to walk towards Andromeda who was as blind as a bat and in agony.

Nova slowly and hesitantly raised her hand then closed it, creating a giant sphere of energy and enclosing herself with Andromeda only, "Hey Usagi…"

Usagi looked at her confused but Reina kept her back to her, she tried to stand.

"It's been fun right…"

"Eh?"

"All my life I've been alone, never really had any friends till I met you... Who would've guessed you tackling into me in that little cafe shop would turn into something awesome." Her voice began to crack with every word and it was clear to Usagi what was going on.

"Reina!" She painfully stood up, "Reina no!" Tuxedo could only watch in horror, he too knew what Reina had in mind.

Reina laughed softly, "I really thought I'd be alone, but it was thanks to you that I found you all. I found my friends and… and you helped me find love."

Venus looked up, her blood ran cold hearing her talk like that and she knew what she was up too, "Reina!?"

Mars sluggishly stood up, there was just no way this was happening right, "What are you doing!?"

Mercury tried to stand, horrified over what she was seeing, "Reina?!"

Sailor Jupiter however, she knew what was going on, it wasn't hard to figure it out, "Reina! What are you doing!? Reina!" Despite the pain she felt, she forced herself to stand and ran to her and began to pound her fist against the energy sphere that was separating her from her red haired girlfriend, "Reina!"

Reina did not dare turn around, "I'm glad I found you again Mako…" They could all hear it, Reina was crying, "I found you only to lose you again…"

"Reina! Please! You don't have to do it! We'll find a way to stop her!"

Reina slowly turned around her, locking eyes with her Mako, her sorrowful eyes alone made Makoto soul shatter, "I'll find you again, I promise…"

"Reina please…" Makoto began to cry as she helplessly pounded against the sphere.

"Reina-chan! Don't do it!" Usagi also pounded against the sphere.

Reina took a breath, "But I'm happy you know, I have no regrets," She then shook her head, "No… I do," She looked at Makoto, "I'm breaking a promise to you… I promised I'd grow old with you Mako but it looks like I'll be missing out."

"Reina…" Makoto pressed her head against the sphere, her tears trailing down her face as she sobbed.

"Mako…I love you, I love you with all my heart and I'll always carry that with me."

Makoto couldn't even respond, her heart was breaking knowing what Reina had in mind.

"Hey Usagi."

She looked at her behind her tears, "Yes… Reina-chan…"

"Was I really an outcast?"

Usagi couldn't fight back her tears, "No, you always belonged with us."

"Supa cool."

Those words, it broke their hearts even further knowing they would never hear them again.

"We promised we'd all come home together!" Venus shouted at her, "You can't do this!"

"It's the only way… she's not going to be stopped any other way but hey, Mina, keep being the awesome Sailor V i know you are, I poked fun but I love Sailor V" Reina wiped her tears away, "I love you all…" She then turned her attention to Andromeda who was still greatly stunned and despite her tears, her eyes had nothing but anger at this evil woman.

That's when something happened, her Star Seed finally emerged from her chest and Reina finally saw it, it had as Andromeda had said, it had bloomed, it was pulsating a cyan colored energy and every time it did, the cracks on her seed would expand and put itself together with each pulse.

Reina smiled sorrowfully, she knew that this would actually be enough and grasped her seed before she let it re-enter her body. She then took off into a sprint and jumped on Andromeda's back and wrapped her arms around her neck and energy began to glow in Reina's chest.

Andromeda looked at her, "What are you doing!?"

"Putting an end to you!"

The energy began to glow brighter and brighter.

"you fool!" Andromeda could feel that energy swell, and for the first time she was afraid, "Do you not care about your own life!"

"Of course I do! But it's the only way!" She said and was finally ready, "Supernovaaaaa!"

"AAAAARRGGH!"

Energy slowly erupted and filled the sphere before an explosion rocked within it, shaking the entire place and it was almost deafening. The room would not stop shaking for even a moment as the explosion continued to go on and Reina's voice could no longer be heard anymore.

Usagi pounded her fists in anger, as she remembered the terrible memory of her past, that this was why Reina was born and she wanted to make sure this would never happen during this battle but in the end… Reina still gave her life for her friends.

The explosion didn't die down as everyone was utterly heartbroken over what had just happened and eventually the violent earth shaking tremor began to die down and the sphere dissipated, unleashing a gust of wind which made the girls tumble.

Finally it was over, Usagi looked up in tears as she saw something flying to her and reached up to grab it, it was a piece of the pearl white ribbon of Reina's Sailor uniform… she held onto it as more tears fell from her face. She slowly walked up to Makoto who was still on her knees, head on the ground and sobbing, then knelt down.

She gently placed the ribbon in her hand and Makoto looked at it with bloodshot eyes from her crying so much, and seeing it was too painful, she sobbed even louder, "Reina!" she yelled in the top of her lungs, "Give her back!" She continued to sob loudly and Sailor Moon gently lifted her up and embraced her as she cried her eyes out.

The girls and Tuxedo Mask regrouped and knelt down by Makoto and embraced her, hoping to comfort her but something like this… losing someone you love was no easy thing.

Footsteps began to echo in the room and the girls and Tuxedo mask turned their attention to it and were all shocked to see, "Andromeda?"

She emerged from the smoke… but they could see it clearly, she was gravely wounded and near death, blood covered her entire body, "Was that… it," She coughed, "What a pathetic attack!" She tried to hide it, and laughed, "A sacrifice in vain!" She wobbled with every step, on the verge of falling down.

The girls all slowly stood up, tears continued to roll down their faces over the loss of a dear friend and glared at this woman with nothing but rage and contempt, and they all began to join hands.

"Oh a little prayer before you die!" she said as she walked towards them, eager to finish the fight.

The girls all began to charge their energies which didn't take long to get ready, not after what happened and fired it.

"Sailor Planet Attack!" They all released their attack and flew straight at Andromeda.

"What is this power!?" She could feel the intense force behind it as it traveled to her and she couldn't even dodge if tried anymore.

It hit her directly, her cries of pain soon turned into one of agony as they continued to fire it continuously then they all stopped, they slowly moved away to allow Makoto to walk towards Andromeda, she clenched her fists as rage boiled within her, "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" She put everything into her attack, all her love for Reina, all her hate for this evil woman, everything into this one attack and shot it at Andromeda, hitting her in her heart which resulted in a powerful blast wave.

With that one attack, Andromeda fell onto the hard floor… motionless, Andromeda was finally dead.

Jupiter sunk to her knees, weeping… despite this being a victory in the end, Andromeda had won, she had taken Reina from her.

"Mako we have to go." Usagi knelt down.

"Give her back…" she softly said as she cried and when looked at the spot where Reina was a few moments ago there was nothing there, not even a single trace of Reina, nothing but the ribbon she had clutched in her hand.

Rei helped Makoto up, "Come on, we gotta go." It took all of them to get Makoto to stand and they all teleported out since there was no portal to exit from.

* * *

Gemiku knocked down Sailor Uranus and pinned her down, she gathered her energy and began to bring it down on her face but just as she did so she stopped midway and gasped, then her body was covered by a soul like aura, a visible tether returning back to her body and she stopped her attack completely, "It's over…" she said and moved away from Uranus.

"Huh?" Sailor Uranus watched as Gemiku took steps back and knelt down, surrendering herself to them.

"You may kill me now if you wish, I will no longer oppose you."

Sailor Uranus looked at Neptune who nodded.

"Is Andromeda dead?"

Gemiku nodded, "I am free from my bond, I felt it, I felt her life vanish."

"Haruka." She faced Pluto and then followed her gaze, they could see the girls walking towards them and were heavily injured.

"They did it… they actually did it, they stopped her." Neptune couldn't help but smile and sigh in relief that it was over.

"Wait… something isn't right." Haruka looked at them, "The kitten is missing."

"Huh?"

"What?" Saturn walked up and looked at the group, "Where's… where's Reina-chan?"

Hotaru began to jog towards them and the moment she got close, her heart filled with dread and noticed that everyone was crying and looking at Makoto, her head was buried in Usagi's shoulder and wept loudly.

"Usagi-chan… where's Reina-chan?"

Venus walked up and placed her hand on Hotaru's shoulder and slowly shook her head.

That mere gesture alone made her eyes widen in shock, it was enough to tell her and everyone else what happened.

Hotaru fell to her knees, unable to believe that her best friend was gone.

Haruka and Michiru said nothing, both were saddened to hear that they lost a fellow friend.

Sailor Mercury walked over to Gemiku who was quietly awaiting her fate, over helping an evil woman and after locking her eyes with the bluenette, she knew that death would come her way and closed her eyes.

"Gemiku."

She opened her eyes to see Mercury extending her hand, "What? Do you not want to kill me?"

"No… we don't need any more people dying… come." Gemiku hesitantly took her hand and stood to her feet.

The battle was done but it came with a price, the life of a beloved and cherished friend and girlfriend. The girls all teleported back home but with a broken heart and crushed soul, life would not be the same for them especially for a certain girl.

Makoto couldn't even began to imagine life without her, and even now her life had no meaning with her gone as she looked at the ribbon and it only shattered her heart even further knowing she couldn't protect her.

* * *

 **A/N: This story isn't quite done yet, there are still a few chapters left to go and the coming chapters may be short ones till I get to the ending. But I hope you guys enjoyed it and let me know what you thought of it, hope i was able to make it entertaining and i hope you all have an awesome day.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 Unending Pain**

It's only been two days since the girls had defeated Andromeda, only two days… and no one could even celebrate over what had happened. A promise that everyone was to come home was broken, but it was that very sacrifice that allowed them to return but without Reina. It wasn't the same anymore, they would walk into the crown café expecting to see Reina in her shift or maybe in the arcade but every time they would, it only crush their hearts.

Reina's co-workers would always ask the girls about Reina but they didn't even know how they could answer that, so they would simply lie and say she left back home to America, after all how could they say that she was dead after a terrible battle.

As the girls sat there not even touching their drinks, they were heartbroken and they all looked towards Makoto who had sat away from them as she wanted to be alone but they knew better, they couldn't leave her alone.

"Has Mako-chan said anything yet?" Usagi asked her group.

"No, she hasn't spoken to us since we got back…" Ami said, "I can't imagine how she's feeling right now."

"Just give her time, I'm sure she bounce back." Mamoru said.

"Mamo-chan… it's not that easy," Usagi looked at him, "If I died, would you be able to move on so easily?"

He looked at her, how dumb his own words must have sounded, that was unlike him, "No you're right… I wouldn't be able to."

"Mako had finally found true love and she lost it…" Rei took a glance at Makoto but every time she would, she'd look away just as quickly or risk crying herself.

"It isn't fair," Minako hung her head, "We should have stopped her together, we _could_ have stopped her together!"

"We don't know that Mina-chan," Ami jumped in, "Everything we did wasn't working that well, Reina-chan and Usagi-chan were able to harm Andromeda but it wasn't enough… for all we know Reina made the best move she could have."

"Ami-chan that's so cold…" Usagi looked at her.

"Gomen… but I don't know what else we could have done, you were wounded, we all were… Reina must have been acting on pure adrenaline after what Andromeda did to her."

"You all would have died if she didn't do what she did, sometimes life is to uncertain." Luna followed up, "I know it isn't easy but Reina gave her life so you all could keep going, and maybe she knew that you could finish her off if she somehow survived."

"How can you all just talk about her like that." Usagi looked at the two, "It's like you all don't care if Reina-chan died."

"It's not Usagi… it's just," Ami looked away, "I miss her… and I wish she didn't do that!"

Minako wiped away the water under her eyes, "Luna… was that her real power?"

"Her supernova? Yes, from what Setsuna said, that was her true attack… it comes with the cost of her life."

"Reina… you baka…" Minako looked away, deeply hurt that she lost a close friend but then again, they all were in pain.

Rei looked at Minako, held her hand and just began to cry softly… which, "Rei… if you start crying I'm gonna…" She didn't even finish her sentence as she too wept softly.

"I want her back…" Rei so softly said, "I'm gonna go." Rei stood with Minako following behind her and the two excused themselves, "Let's… meet up at Rei's to honor Reina's memory at her shrine." Minako added and Rei agreed that was a good idea.

"I'm going too." Ami stood up and followed the two.

Mamoru looked at Makoto then gestured to Usagi who got the hint rather quickly, "Go Usako, I'll be outside, she needs you right now."

Usagi nodded and walked over to where Makoto was sitting, her arms crossed and just stared outside, yet she wasn't crying.

"Mako…chan?"

Makoto glanced at her without turning her head but her gaze went back to the window, "May I join you?"

Silence.

So Usagi sat down anyway in front of her, "Mako-chan you have to talk to me, I can imagine what you must be feeling right now but… Reina would not want you to feel this way."

More silence.

"We're gonna have a little ceremony, to honor Reina-chan at Rei's shrine maybe you'd like to go."

"Alright."

The first words Makoto has ever said since they came back.

"Mako-chan, I'm not gonna say to move on or anything like that but I do want for you to feel better… even though it's not an easy thing, if I ever lost Mamo-chan, I don't know what I do."

"I appreciate what you're doing Usagi… but just leave me alone."

Usagi silently gasped but she wasn't too surprised by her response, "O-okay… I'll be going now but if you want to talk, i'm here." She stood and was about to leave,

"You don't know what it's like," Usagi stopped and looked at her, "I lost her… and I'm never getting her back," She then slammed her fist on the table, startling the blonde haired girl, "These past two days, I come back home and expect to see her there, waiting for me! Her usual cute voice to greet me," Her eyes watered up, her voice began to crack, it wasn't that hard for Usagi to hear, "But instead I come to empty house! And I still see her there! I still hear her there Usagi!" Makoto buried her face in her hands as she sobbed and Usagi didn't have the heart to leave her like that, she sat back down next to her and embraced her and Makoto welcomed it.

"If you'd like I can stay over your place Mako-chan?"

"Please… I need that, I can't be alone in that house anymore."

"I'll be there tonight, I promise."

* * *

 **Later that evening…**

Makoto inserted the key into her apartment, she didn't even realize when she arrived to her home but she was there, almost in a trance. She twisted the door knob and walked inside her cozy home which at the moment wasn't so cozy.

" _Mako! You're finally back!"_

Makoto smiled, "Sorry I took so long I—" She stopped, she swore she heard Reina's cute voice in the room and her smile immediately dimmed as she looked around seeing nothing but an empty house. That's how she would usually greet her and then pounce on her, she loved Makoto's height, she loved how taller she was then her because then she could jump on her and play around with her.

Makoto bit her lip, trying her best to suppress her sorrow and instead walked over to the kitchen and thought about making something to eat, after all she hadn't eaten anything for the past two days. She took out the ingredients and placed them on the counter to start prepping them.

She grabbed the knife and the vegetable to get it ready to be sliced and as she pressed the blade down,

" _Hey what you making?"_

"Thinking of making a… stew…" There was her voice again, Makoto closed her eyes tightly as tears escaped her lashed and now, she just stopped what she was doing.

She finally began to realize that she just couldn't do this; she was forcing herself to get up and go out, to see her friends when all she wanted to do was stay at home. She missed Reina, it was like her heart was torn from her chest and stomped on right in front of her then shattered with a hammer for good measure, that's how she felt. She softly began to weep, she just couldn't keep this up, not now because she was just lying to herself that she'd be fine when she was not and left the room.

She walked over to her bedroom and as if she wasn't in pain enough, there were Reina's bags and backpack next to their bed from having moved in with her and that was when the blade cut deep into her pain. She fell to her knees and began to cry, she slowly crawled on the ground and grabbed Reina's backpack.

The moment she opened it she was immediately hit with the scent of coconuts, the very same body lotion that Reina loved to use. She took out one of Reina's long-sleeved shirts and her scent was all over it, Makoto continued ot cry as she brought it to her face and softly breathed in her scent and that very scent triggered more memories of the two together which broke her heart further and she wept louder.

" _I still can't cut it like you can Mako! Cooking is so hard!"_ Makoto could still remember the first time she tried to teach Reina how to cook and… it was a disaster.

"I-i-it just takes p-practice..." She said to no one.

She clutched Reina's shirt closer to her chest and sobbed, the pain this brought to her was worse than any physical pain that she has ever felt and she wished it would stop.

Her trembling hands reached further in her backpack and pulled out a picture, it was a picture of Reina and her foster mother… god she missed Reina's face, her scarlet red hair, her lavender colored eyes… the feel of her skin, her scent, her smile, she missed everything about her.

Would she even be able to go on like this? Could she go on like this? For the first time Makoto had found her true love and then in an instant it was taken away… she wasn't sure she could go through life without Reina anymore.

* * *

Usagi slowly walked along the sidewalk, her head held low and a terrible feeling her in her heart for Makoto. the two had lost each other in the Moon Kingdom and now it was just another cruel twisted joke from the gods themselves and she hated it. She couldn't deny that this wasn't fair, Usagi loved Reina as much as everyone else did and now having to go through life without her is just unfair. She began to blame herself, if only she didn't get injured by Andromeda's attack, if only she had finished her off in the first attack but no, it failed and she hated that she wasn't more powerful.

She would give anything to bring Reina back, back to the one she loves and to everyone that loves her but no matter how much she wished it, it would never happen.

As she walked along, she glanced to her right and had to double take when she saw a certain someone sitting on the bench.

"Gemiku?" So broke off her path and walked over to her.

The moment she approached her she could see her eyes closed and she looked to be at peace, "Gemiku?"

She was instantly startled as she let out a small yelp, "Ah!? Oh! Usagi-chan." She smiled, "Didn't expect to see you here?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, celebrating my new found freedom... but with nowhere else to go I figured it'd sit here till I decide what to do."

Usagi looked around, "Have you been here since we got back?" She nodded, "Gemiku… you should've have looked for me, I would've gladly kept you company at my place."

She only chuckled, "Thank you princess but I think I wore out my welcome long ago."

"Don't say that, you're not a bad person." Usagi took a seat down next to her, "What do you plan to do now?"

Gemiku sighed as she looked ahead, "I don't know, I kinda like it here, this planet I mean," She smiled, "The food, the people, the places, it's all so wonderful here… and I want to stay."

"Then you should stay!" Usagi chimed in happily.

"Ah ha," Gemiku rubbed her head, "Though in this world I would need a job wouldn't I? I'm not sure I know how to do anything?"

Usagi put a finger to her chin as she thought, "Mmm, well you could always stay at Rei-chan's shrine and work as a shrine maiden or OH OH I could introduce you to the Ayakashi Sisters."

"The who?"

"A group of sisters that were evil once but they live here now and own a cosmetic shop!" She said, "I'm sure they would love to have you there."

"A cosmetic shop? Well it will be certainly worth a try."

"I'll introduce you to them tomorrow." Usagi smiled but it quickly faded, "Um would you like to come with me to Rei's right now?"

"Huh?"

Usagi looked away, "We're going to honor Reina-chan…"

"Will her lover be there?"

"I don't know… I'm not sure she's ready for that just yet, she said she would but Rei called me and said that maybe she wouldn't show up after."

"I see, I don't really know her but yes I'll go."

The two stood up and began to walk when Gemiku stopped, "By the way Usagi."

"Yes?"

Gemiku then blushed as she said, "If… if you should ever need a servant or something I'd be happy to bond myself with you... it be an honor to bond myself with a wonderful Princess."

Usagi looked at her as she giggled, "I'm not sure, but if I did, I don't want a servant."

"Huh?"

"I'd much rather have a friend."

"I see." She returned her smile, "Well shall we be off?"

"Of course, we might have some food there and I'm sure you're hungry right?"

Before Gemiku could even answer, her stomach began to growl just as loudly and she could only hide her face.

"That's a yes." Usagi laughed as she led the way to Rei's home and honor a fallen friend.

* * *

The moon had finally taken its place in the sky, shining its moonlight through the window of a certain girl. She laid in bed on her side, still clutching the shirt tightly to her chest that belonged to her wonderful girlfriend, her scent was still so feint.

She must have laid there for what felt like hours, just hoping to see her face once more, to hear her voice once more and to hold her in her arms once more… but sadly it was never going to happen. She had stopped crying and was so emotionally spent that she could do nothing but lay there as her heart filled with agony.

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

She slightly turned her head, and glanced at the door that was in the next room and as much as she hated too, Makoto stood up and walked towards the door, never letting go of Reina's shirt.

She gripped the door knob and slowly opened the door and was greeted to, "Usagi," She looked behind her and was shocked, "Girls?" She glanced further and saw Gemiku, for a moment Usagi felt like that would start trouble but she was relieved when nothing happened.

They all walked inside, "Did you really think we'd leave you alone right now?" Rei placed her hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"Your pain is our pain Mako-chan," Minako said, "We lost her too."

"We're here for you Mako-chan." Ami reached for Makoto's hand.

"I'm truly sorry for your loss Makoto-san. If there's anything I can do please don't hesitate to ask." Gemiku bowed slightly.

"Everyone…" The tears that never left welled up in Makoto's eyes as she hung her head.

"When you didn't show up at Rei-chan's shrine, I told them that we should spend the night with you, we'll always be here for you." Usagi walked up to her and embraced her, as did everyone else.

"Besides, someone has to keep a watch on Usagi, she'd probably burn the house down." Rei gave Usagi a teasing look.

"Ey! Rei-chan!"

Makoto only gave a small smile, it did feel nice to have the people she loves by her side.

"Come on, I'm sure its been a while since you ate something Mako-chan." The girls led Makoto to her kitchen, sat her down and the girls all began to cook well besides Usagi as she sat next to Makoto to keep her spirits up but considering that the wound was still fresh, it would be near impossible.

Usagi then noticed that Makoto was clutching onto a shirt, she held it tightly to her chest and on the same table was the pearl white ribbon that was on Reina's Sailor uniform.

"I remember that shirt," Usagi then looked into Makoto's eyes, "It was the shirt she wore when we first met her right?"

Makoto nodded slowly, "It's all I have of her…"

Usagi slowly reached for Makoto's hand and grasped it gently, the mere gesture was enough for her and while it kept her from crying once more, it wasn't able to keep the pain away.

"We'll always be here for whatever you need Mako-chan." Usagi placed her other hand atop Makoto's, "We promise." Rei followed up.

Makoto only knew that the way forward in her life, would be extremely difficult but she knew she could count on her friends being there for her and she hoped it would be enough.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 Venting Pain**

It's been two whole weeks since Makoto lost someone special in her heart and she's been trying her best to cope with it but it's been a losing battle. Usagi looked at the empty desk next to her, another day of Makoto not showing up and has already skipped a whole week of school.

Usagi looked behind her, getting Minako's attention and followed her gaze to the empty desk and Minako could only shrug as she had no idea where Makoto was.

Ami looked at the desk and wondered that too, she saw her going to school in the morning but she never showed up to class, what could she be doing. But she couldn't blame her, her recent loss was still very fresh in her heart and mind, so she could understand why Makoto wasn't here but she needed to see her, they all did.

Shortly after it was finally time for lunch and the girls all walked outside to finally be able to talk.

Usagi was the first to break the silence, "Has anyone seen Mako-chan?"

"No, I was about to ask you that."

Ami cleared her throat, "I saw her this morning."

"Eh you did!?" both Usagi and Minako rushed the bluenette making her take two steps back.

"Yes I did, I saw her walking to school but I never saw her enter."

"She must have just gone back home."

Usagi looked out by the gate, "I hope she's okay."

"By the way Usagi-chan."

"Yeah?" Usagi looked at Ami who said,

"How has Gemiku been doing? She's staying here right?"

She nodded, "Yeah, she seems to be getting along with the Ayakashi sisters and has a job with them."

"That's great to hear, so is she living with them?"

"No she finally has a place of her own and she's been visiting when she can."

Minako leaned back, "We should invite her with us sometime."

Usagi nodded, "Yeah, but first we have to find Mako-chan."

"Agreed."

* * *

 ** _Hours Later..._**

"Uuugh!" A large man hit the floor hard, his eyes rolled back as he was knocked out cold.

A smaller girl grabbed her school bag and looked at the tall brunette, "Arigato!" She thanked her, over and over.

"You should go." She replied, no tone to her voice.

"I will, thank you so much!" She ran away from area as took one last look at the girl who saved her from getting mugged on her way back from school.

Makoto looked at the man once more before she scoffed and walked back herself, she really needed that, she just needed to vent and vent she did on this low life thief.

Makoto rubbed her sore knuckles and slowly turned the corner to continue back home, unaware that someone was looking at her. She walked past lots of people, she wasn't even sure where she going at all and just tuned everything out, walking mindlessly. This little behavior started four days ago, she just couldn't stay in her home, there was something that always reminded her of Reina, and each time those memories would break her again and again. She left Reina's belongings as they were, she just didn't have the heart to put anything away.

There was nothing left for her, she would just walk till the moon would take the sun's place and return home. She accidently looked up and saw a couple sharing an ice cream cone together and she clenched her fists tightly, just wanting to punch anything that would so much as look at her wrong, it just wasn't fair, why did she have to lose everything, why couldn't this pain go away!

As she walked along the sidewalk she noticed one of the cake shops Usagi had recommended and how she had planned to bring Reina here after they came back but now, it was just a dream that would never come true.

 _BAM!_

The people walking around were all startled, the tall brunette just kept walking after having put a dent on a mail box with her fist, through her rage she failed to even noticed that her knuckles were bleeding and her pain was being dulled by her anger.

She didn't care that people saw her do that, she didn't care what they thought and she certainly didn't care about anything they were saying about her.

So she continued to walk down the street and hopefully find a place to vent her anger once more.

* * *

"Yo."

Usagi turned around, "Haruka-san?"

"You saw her too huh." Haruka asked as she stood next to Usagi, seeing Makoto had just punched a mailbox and resumed her walk.

"I feel so terrible for her Haruka-san…"

"I know, as do I… but there's nothing we really can do, we can't bring Reina back."

Usagi brought her hands to her chest, "I wish there was something we could do for her."

"I'd say leave her be but knowing you, well… that's not your style." Haruka chuckled, "I can come with you if you want."

" _We_ can come with you."

The two turned around, "Girls?" Usagi saw the three approach them, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru, "I'm so glad to see you all." Usagi added.

"We couldn't just sit by and watch her keep going down this spiral of sorrow." Setsuna truly hoped they could at least do something for Makoto.

"If we hurry we can catch her." Hotaru was the first to take off into a jog, "Hang on Hotaru!" Usagi followed behind her as did Setsuna.

"I'm a little surprised Haruka, thought you didn't do so well in things like these." Michiru smirked at her.

"Yeah well… dumpling head must have rubbed off on me."

"Really?" She inched closer to her girlfriend.

"I'd say so," She reached for Michiru's hand, "I know exactly how she's feeling… I lost you once."

Michiru recounted her battle with a certain witch that managed to take her talisman if only for a moment before her life was restored thanks to their princess.

"As do I." The two began to walk to follow behind them, "Do you think we can help her?"

"I'm not sure, but if we can do anything then it's a start."

"Poor Mako… the two lost each other in their past lives right?"

Haruka nodded, "That's what Setsuna told us."

"It's horrible."

"Well come on, this isn't going to be easy."

The two picked up the pace to be able to catch with the others and hopefully try to brighten Makoto's spirits, as hopeless as it seemed.

* * *

Makoto barged into the crown café and walked over to her usual seat and sat down, clenching her fists and trying her best to calm down. She was just on the verge of losing it, she felt like flipping the table and storming out but where would she go she thought? She couldn't go home, at least not yet or else endure the painful memories that waited her back home.

Her rage just kept boiling over, she just wanted to scream out and do anything to get her mind off her pain and then… she felt a gentle hand on hers, "Mako-chan?"

For a moment, she felt like Reina was there next to her but her heart was crushed when she saw it was Usagi but at the same time glad it was her.

"Usagi?" Makoto looked next to her, seeing Haruka's group but said nothing.

"What are you doing here alone? We haven't seen you for a few weeks now."

Makoto looked away, "I just don't want to be there anymore, I just hate everything."

"You can't blame yourself for what happened Mako." Haruka stood closer to Makoto, "What happened during your battle was not your fault." Michiru added.

"Is it?" Makoto glanced at her hands then at them, "Reina would still be here if I wasn't so weak! If we weren't so weak! Andromeda would've been dead long ago!"

"Mako-chan I—"

"So you really think we could have done this any different." Haruka interrupted Usagi and sat in front of her, "Because there wasn't much we could have done."

"Really, if you all had only helped us with Andromeda then Reina wouldn't have had to give her life."

Haruka looked at her, "As much as I hate to say it, but it would have played out the same, Andromeda was powerful and even with us there… there wouldn't have been much we could do, Hotaru was not at a hundred percent so she wouldn't have been able to make a clear shot."

"So Reina deserves to die! Is that what your saying! That you would have had her do it!" Makoto slammed the table as she stood up, "You don't care about her!"

Haruka didn't even flinch from Makoto's outburst, "No, we wouldn't have done or said anything, Reina was strong and her drive to protect you and your friends would've been all she needed to realize that her if using her life could kill Andromeda, then she would do it." Michiru spoke next, "As sad as it is, we all knew the risks and what we were heading off into… Reina knew this, which is why she chose to do it."

"I know it wasn't an easy choice but Reina did what she needed to do for you all," Hotaru said, "I wish it could've been done differently but remember Mako-chan, you're not the only one that misses her, we all do… I do."

"So what do you want me to do, just sit down and move on!? Forget like she never existed! It's not that easy! Not for me!" Makoto looked at Haruka, ready to throw her fist and it kept every ounce of will power to keep herself from doing so.

"I understand you're angry and all I can say is take some time for yourself," Haruka stood up, "You've been holding it in right? The pain? The sadness? Right now all you have is rage, what would Reina say if she saw you like this?"

"Reina is gone." Makoto replied just as quickly, "And I'm not getting her back."

"Then do it for your friends, you still have them Mako. You have to try and get yourself together, I'm not saying to forget Reina but you have to try and overcome this."

"It's not that easy."

"I know it isn't, but you can't let this consume you either." Setsuna placed her hand on Makoto's shoulder.

Makoto's shoulders relaxed as she let out a soft sigh, "I… I just want her back…" She said in a whisper.

Usagi wanted to cry but stayed strong for Makoto, she quickly rushed and wrapped her arm around her, "Come on Mako, let's go home. I'll get everyone and we'll stay at your place again." She began to lead the way and was surprised that Makoto wasn't even fighting back and allowed herself to be led by Usagi.

Once they left Haruka stood up herself, "She's got a long way to go."

"You think she'll be alright?" Hotaru asked.

"We can only hope." Setsuna closed her eyes as she sighed.

"Haruka, was there really nothing we could have done differently?" Michiru asked her.

"No, we had to stay and fight her servant and had we left it would've only made it more difficult. She could've followed us and who knows what could've happened with all of us there."

"You may be right, I wish we could something."

"I hope someday Makoto will heal from this, pain like this takes time."

"Pain like this… will take a long time Kaioh-san." Setsuna retreated back outside and the rest followed soon after and walked along.

* * *

Back at Makoto's home, Usagi kept true to her word and brought everyone to stay with the heartbroken Makoto. Upon entering her home, they were surprised to see it in shambles, lots of objects had been thrown across the rooms, and a few things were broken… her rage must have hit a boiling point that the girls were unaware off.

"Mako…?"

"I'm sorry about the mess." Was all she said, taking a seat at her table.

"Oh don't worry about it! we'll fix it!" Minako so cheerfully said and grabbed Rei to help her, "W-wait I didn't agree to this!" she shouted but Minako got her to help either way.

"I'll order us something to eat." Ami walked over to the phone and punched in the numbers and waited.

"Mako-chan."

"Please don't say anything Usagi." Makoto shot back as she clenched her fists.

"We need to talk about this."

"I don't want to."

Usagi sat closer, "Mako, please you have to talk to me, we're all worried about you."

"You don't have too, it's not like I'm going to harm myself or anything."

Usagi looked at her hand, "Then what's that."

Makoto looked at her hand which was bruised, "That… I got angry, don't worry."

"You saying not to worry is making us worry Mako." Rei sat in front of her, "I understand you're angry for losing Reina but you can't keep beating yourself up like this." Minako followed up.

"I lost everything… I don't really care about anything, I can't feel anything anymore."

Ami placed her hands on Makoto's shoulders, "That's not true Mako-chan you know that, you still care."

"That's not true," Makoto's anger was rising up, "Get off me!" As she stood up Usagi quickly reached for her hand.

"No Mako-chan! You're not leaving, you have to stay here with us!" Everyone quickly grabbed Makoto to restrain her.

"Please you have to calm down," Ami grabbed Makoto's waist to keep her from moving and was surprised how much effort she needed to even hold her.

"You have to stay here! You have to calm down! just talk to us!" Minako and Rei both got Makoto to sit down and once she was no longer being feisty they slowly let her go.

"Look at yourself… you lost weight didn't you? You haven't eaten much these whole two weeks right?" Rei looked at her, she must have surely dropped some weight, "This isn't healthy for you Mako."

"You need to keep going, you need to stay strong."

"Reina would not want this for you; she'd want you to keep going!"

Makoto barely stirred, she finally relaxed her hands and that's when they saw it, tear drops hitting the table. Usagi gently grabbed Makoto's shoulders and held her, "Usagi…"

"Yes Mako-chan?"

"Ever since I lost her, I...I don't believe in miracles anymore…" she said softly as a saddened Usagi pulled her in to hold her, the rest of the girls quickly followed and held her, they could all only hope that maybe sometime in the future she'd finally be able to move on and be happy again but with Reina gone they could only wonder how hard this road will be for their dearest friend.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 Acceptance**

For some, time passes by quickly and for others very slowly, or for a certain few it can be a painful flow of time. for a certain girl it had indeed been in a painful time, five months have passed by as Makoto had mourned her beloved Reina. It wasn't easy but she slowly began to be herself, she had been eating well and attending classes normally as evidenced as now her friends saw her sitting at her desk and paying attention while occasionally doodling on her notebook.

But her friends were still having a hard time wondering if Makoto was truly okay or was she just forcing herself because every time they looked at her, talked to her, she seemed like she was pretending to be better. Of course only time would tell how she was doing but seeing her start improving was a start so they could only hope.

Time for lunch soon arrived and all the girls all headed outside to eat their packed lunches together and maybe share of a bit of each other's food.

"Here try this Usagi-chan you'll like it!" Minako extended her food to her.

"Ah Mina don't mind if I do!" She quickly grabbed a bit as Minako did the same from Usagi's.

"Shame Rei isn't attending this school huh Mina-chan." Usagi said only to see Minako sigh.

"I know…"

"How are you two doing by the way?"

"Oh it's been amazing, Rei has her rough spots but she's still so cute sometimes." Minako said as she took a bite.

Ami looked to her left seeing Makoto sitting down, leaning against a tree and her hands behind her head as she looked to the skies.

Makoto was just deep in thought, she looked at the fence to her right and a warm memory quickly filled her mind.

" _Maaaako!"_ She remembered seeing Reina come to the fence during her lunch break, _"I figured it was lunch time, here!"_ She extended her hands revealing a bento.

" _Ah you made me lunch?"_ Makoto had asked her.

" _Well… tried too."_ She remembered exactly how her face went red and she then remembered opening it and seeing a mess and not really appetizing, _"Gomen,"_ She nervously giggled, _"I'm not so good at that."_

Makoto remembered that she replied by eating it, while some of it was either burned or not fully cooked, there was still some flavor to it and to Makoto, it was the gesture that mattered to her the most.

She loved her so much, she loved that sometimes she would bring her lunch to school or just hang out with her in secret till it was time to go back… she missed those moments the most.

"Mako-chan?"

Makoto was startled from her thoughts, "Ah Usagi, yeah?"

"You want to try some of our lunch?"

Makoto gave a faint smile, "Sure." She joined the group and shared her lunch with the girls and something soon came to mind.

"Hey girls."

"Yeah?"

She wanted to do something she's never done since Reina passed away, "I want to go to the shrine… I want to honor Reina's memory."

The girls all looked at each other and nodded, "Of course."

"We would like to do that too." Minako said.

"It has been a while." Ami sighed as she sat back.

"We'll go after school Mako-chan."

"Thanks, all of you… I just, I just really need to do this."

"Of course Mako-chan."

* * *

Makoto slowly climbed the steps, she could see the shrine coming into view and up ahead Rei was talking with a few girls, no doubt giving them a blessing.

"Gemiku!" Usagi ran up to her after she saw her by one of the stands.

"Usagi-chan!"

"You're working here too?"

"Well, Rei-san asked me if I would like to help around the shrine and I thought it would be nice to try… but my shift is going to end soon and I'll go back to my other job with Koan and her sisters."

"You have two jobs?"

She nodded, "Yeah, it's been… quite the experience." She gave off a smile, "So what brings you all here?"

The girls looked at Makoto, who had broken off from the group and had been walking towards the shrine, "Mako-chan is here to pay her respects."

"Oh I see."

Makoto kept walking and neared Rei who quickly noticed her.

"Mako?"

"Hey Rei."

"What are you doing here?"

"I never came to… pay my respects to Reina when you set it up for us, I'd like to do that now."

Rei looked at her, knowing that this still hurt and sighed softly, "Of course you can, come on." Makoto followed behind Rei, going inside her home and walked through the halls, eventually reaching a room and upon entering Makoto was quick to notice a small little shrine for Reina.

Her picture was in the center of the little altar and it was surrounded by candles, "I'd never take it down, she was our friend Mako… we all loved her, I can never take this away no matter how much time has passed."

The girls all walked in behind Makoto, she then felt a hand on her shoulder, seeing Gemiku next to her, "I'm truly sorry, for everything Makoto-san."

She shook her head, "It's okay, really." She gave a sorrowful smile and then made her way to the altar and knelt down on the cushion.

She lit a candle and placed it by her picture as Makoto only stared at it quietly, she gripped her pants tightly before slowly relaxing. She slowly released the breath she was holding and for the first time in what felt like forever, she slowly felt the pain that was so deep in her heart slowly fade.

Makoto slowly reached over, her fingers gently pressed against the picture, "I miss you, Reina." She so softly said, "I know you want me to be happy and I will… but without you, it just won't be the same, there will never be anyone like you."

Minako knelt down next to Makoto, "I miss you too Reina-chan."

"We all do, Reina." Rei followed up as she reached for Minako's hand.

"I hope where ever you are, you're watching out for us Reina-chan." Usagi pressed her hands together and offered a small prayer.

"I hope that where ever you are, you're finally at peace." Ami said as she looked at the picture of their beloved friend.

"I never really knew you but I hope that you are well." Gemiku offered her own prayer.

Makoto reached into her pocket and then placed the bracelet that belonged to Reina, the very same one Usagi had given her when they had just met Reina.

"Is that?" Usagi looked at it then at Makoto and noticed Makoto was still wearing her's.

"Yeah, she left it back at my apartment before we went to fight Andromeda." She said in almost a whisper, she looked at her friends and they were all worrying over her once more, "It's okay, I'm okay… I think… I can slowly go on with my life… but I'll always have her in my heart and I'll never forget her, ever."

They all reached out to hold Makoto as she only took a small breath and gave a sad smile, as sorrowful as it was she had to move on, painful as it was she just had too because she knew that's what Reina would want for her.

"Hey girls." They all looked at her, "How about you all stay at my place tonight?"

"Of course Mako-chan." Usagi smiled at her as everyone else agreed.

"You too Gemiku."

"Eh? Me too?" She looked at her.

"Of course, you're our friend too."

"I'd love too." She smiled, "I'll ask Koan if I can miss this day."

"Then let's go, lets buy a few sodas or something and something to make."

They all agreed and off they went before the sun would go down then head off to Makoto's home.

* * *

Night had blanketed the city and only the lights kept shining through the dark skies, and many were returning home from their jobs or school.

Makoto and her friends had all managed to make it back just in time, they all walked in and closed the door behind them to get the night started.

The tall brunette walked over and turned on the radio, playing a soft tune at low volume for some bit of background noise and prepared the ingredients to start cooking with her friends.

They all talked among each other, sharing stories about their day or other little things that happened and Makoto had even asked, "So how are you two doing?" She asked to Rei and Minako.

"Eh!?" Rei was just surprised that Makoto would ask such a question and was slightly unsure as to how to even answer, she was mostly afraid of saying something that would trigger a painful memory.

Minako instead took the intuitive, "Everything has been going great," She reached for Rei's hand, "I actually moved in with Rei."

Everyone else seemed to gasp, "What!? Since when!?" Usagi grabbed Minako.

"Since a month ago." Rei said then quickly looked at Makoto who kept a smiling face.

"That's wonderful Rei, I'm happy for you."

Ami glanced at Makoto and for a moment she thought Makoto was forcing herself to say that but instead, she was actually being sincere and wished the best for the two.

"Mako-chan, you don't have to force yourself." Usagi gently said.

"Usagi-baka! Shut up!" Rei quickly jumped at her and covered her mouth, worried that her words may have hurt Makoto.

Makoto only giggled, "It's okay Rei, really I am," She looked at Usagi, "it's okay, I'm not forcing myself, I… I've come to finally accept this. I think I can slowly let go." She looked at the picture of Reina that she left on her stand, "I can slowly move on with my life, but like I said, I'll never forget her."

"Neither will we." Minako smiled at her, "And like you said, always keep her in your heart."

"I will," She then giggled, "God, we promised to marry each other," she smiled at the thought, "Would I have been a good wife?"

"You would have been the best wife anyone could ever ask for." Ami placed her hand on Makoto's shoulder.

She then chuckled, "I still remember the few times we hung out with her, I tried teaching her how to cook and she struggled so hard."

"I remember," Usagi giggled, "It was rather cute."

"Or how about when she tripped giving you the bracelet." Minako chimed in, then said, "supa cute!"

They all warmly laughed, "So you were spying on us?" Makoto looked at her.

"The goddess of love had to watch over you two."

"Mina-chan… you didn't even do any—" Minako quickly covered Usagi's mouth, letting out a small 'Mmm'.

Makoto leaned back on her seat, "Even trying to teach her how to swim was hard, she was so terrified of the water."

Ami giggled, "I remember, but she was brave to come out so far from the shoreline."

Minako then lit up, "Let's not forget that awesome combo of the 'Nova, Venus' Kick!"

"Oh yeah you two just flew out of the water! That was really awesome!" Rei recalled that battle perfectly, seeing both Sailor Nova and Venus flying out of the water and landing on the monster, a totally cool moment for everyone to see.

"I would have loved to see that." Gemiku smiled at the group, "I would like to hear more stories if that's okay."

Makoto looked at her with a warm smile, "Of course."

Thus began their night, once the food was done they continued to talk and reminisce all the good times they all had with Reina, and for Makoto to make peace with it. Everyone shared a small story about Reina, something most didn't even know and cherishing every memory together about their beloved friend and could all look forward to a future Reina helped save.

Their talking continued well into the night as they all had fun and enjoyed their time with one another, even learning more about Gemiku and about her race.

As Makoto listened to Gemiku's own stories she felt warm in her heart knowing that while Reina may be gone from her life, her love for her would never die and would carry it forever, hoping that no matter where Reina was it would always reach her.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 Time Moves on**

Seven long years had gone by, every season would was always looked forward too and the girls tried to make each of them a pleasant time to spend with one another. Within those years they had all achieved most of what they wanted to do, Ami had gone to a university to continue her passion to become a doctor and she would occasionally come back when she could to spend time with her friends, and today was such a day as she finally arrived back to her home city with a smile.

Minako had long since achieved her dream of being an idol, having to put it on hold while her duties as a Sailor Senshi came first. But now with nothing in the way she had finally done it, making many appearances and spreading her infectious smile to the world. She had even taken Rei with her, to either be a singer alongside her or to help her with some of the boring stuff that came with such a job. Like Ami the two would come back just as quickly to be with their friends or rather Usagi who had opted to stay in her home city as she wasn't even sure what she even wanted to do, so she enrolled in a college for the meantime to do something.

Usagi had actually surprised everyone, even her family that she wanted to attend college. While at times she regretted it and just wanted to stay at home in her bed but she could already hear Mamoru's ever annoyed tone at her laziness which made her get up. However, she wondered just how Crystal Tokyo would come to be because she had no idea how she would even realize that vision, she was the queen and yet she didn't know what to do. Luna would always reassure that when the time would come, Usagi would know what to do and those simple words were enough to calm her down.

Gemiku had settled just fine on earth and spent a great deal of time with Koan and her sisters and even expanded their shop. However she had many days when she missed her home world and knowing it was floating around in pieces had only made her feel worse. She hid her pain well, she missed everyone and most importantly her family but now that the witch Andromeda has long been dead was enough to make her feel better, everyone that witch had ever slain were now finally avenged.

Today however was such a day when they would all finally see each other again and spend a few long weeks with one another and have fun. There was still one friend they had yet to see and how she was doing.

* * *

Usagi walked along to meet her friends then go look for Makoto who had stayed in the city and apparently opened up a shop somewhere. Usagi was actually really excited to see it, was it the flower shop she always dreamed about? Or was it an amazing bakery!? She just needed to know!

"Mako! You better have a cake shop!" She jumped in place as her mouth watered just picturing those tasty sweets.

"Usagi-chan!"

She turned around, "Ah Miku-chan!" The two ran up to each other and embraced, "I haven't seen you in a while."

"What are you talking about," She giggled, "We just saw each other a week ago."

"Oh…" She rubbed her head, "Ah you're right ha ha ha!"

"You can't be that forgetful Usagi."

"Gomen," She bashfully laughed, "I do forget things sometimes."

"Don't worry Usagi-chan as it happens to me too, so where you off too?"

"Oh! Gemiku, everyone has finally come back to spend time with each other, and everyone agreed to meet up at Mako-chan's shop, none of us have seen it yet! I so want to see what it is!"

"That sounds great! Didn't she say she was going to going to make a flower shop?"

"I believe so, which is why I'm so excited!"

Gemiku smiled at her.

"Come on!"

"Wait Usagi-chan!"

"Eh?" She stopped to look at her.

"I know I've said it once before and I would like to say it again."

"Say what?"

"I…" Her cheeks gained a red hue, "… I would love to bond myself to you."

"Eh? Why me?" She asked.

"Because you're wonderful Usagi, and I would love nothing more than to be bonded to you."

Usagi smiled in return, "But you said you didn't have too anymore once you bonded once."

"I did, and I did say we can choose to do so again, I didn't have a choice my first time but now I want my first real choice to be you, please Usagi-chan… allow me to bond with you."

Usagi held her hands, "I don't want a servant."

"I'm not asking as a servant, but as a friend." Gemiku finished, "You brought so much meaning to my life, you set up me up here on this wonderful planet with a nice group of girls and now I have my own home and… it's all thanks to you."

Usagi softly sighed then looked at her, "Alright."

Gemiku lit up, "Thank you!" She took a few steps back and closed her eyes, "Usagi, you are a beautiful princess with such a kind heart." A soul like aura surrounded her body then it slowly stretched out and engulfed Usagi.

She couldn't help but see how beautiful it looked, the bright glow and the aura itself, it truly was like seeing Gemiku's own soul bonding with her and her heart felt so warm because of it, such a simple act to some but to her it truly was something so big to her and Usagi appreciated all of it, shortly after a soul-like tether was formed before vanishing in thin air, "It is done, I am now bonded with you."

"Now we truly are best friends forever." Usagi giggled, a small laugh shared by the two.

"Thank you princess, if you ever need me I'll always be there for you."

"I realize how much this means to you and I'm happy to bond with you Miku-chan," She then reached for her hand, "Let's go! Come on!" The two rushed over to catch up and go see Makoto before the sun would go down.

* * *

Usagi walked along the sidewalk with Gemiku by her side as the two discussed the latest anime which Usagi had a introduced her too and were chatting about their favorite scenes.

"Nice to see some things stay the same."

Usagi looked up and her face brightened up, "Rei-chan!" She ran up to her and embraced her, "It's been so long!"

"It hasn't been that long Usagi-chan." Minako followed up and greeted the twin tailed blond.

"Mina-chan!" Usagi then looked behind her, "Ami-chan! You made it too!"

"Of course, I'd never miss the chance to come back and be with all of you."

Usagi then felt arms warp around her, startling her if only slightly, "Same here."

She'd recognize that voice anywhere, her face just glowed, "Mamo-chan!" She turned around and the two hugged before kissing, "I thought you were with your friends?"

"Nah, I'd rather see you." Usagi only blushed in response and held him tighter.

"Easy to forget our Usagi is already married." Rei looked at the two, most would still think they were just boyfriend and girlfriend but it's been only two years ago that the two had finally married one another.

"I can't wait till I'm married." Minako cast a glance at Rei who noticed before she blushed and looked away, "Now if only someone would ask me, I'd probably say yes right then and there." She further teased.

"Mina… you can stop now." Rei said.

Minako gasped, "No! my Rei doesn't love me as much as I thought! My heart! It's broken!" She leaned against Ami as she kept acting out her little drama.

Ami could only roll her eyes before laughing, Minako then jumped back up and wrapped her arm around Rei, "It's okay, I'm in no rush… kinda, but I'm ready whenever you are Rei."

Rei smiled return and turned their attention to Usagi, "So shall we go?"

"Oh right!" She reached into her pocket.

"Where you all going?" Mamoru asked.

"Well, apparently Mako-chan has had a shop here in the city and it's been open for six months now and we all want to see it!"

"Ah I see, I'm glad to hear she's doing well."

Usagi pulled out a slip of paper that held the directions, "Alright, let's go." They were off in a flash to search for Makoto's shop and just that thought alone, they were so proud of their Mako, so much so that they began to get impatient just trying to find it.

Due to Usagi's sense of direction, they spent a long time just wandering around till Ami took it and led them the right way. Only ten mintues after leading them and a bit of smack talk from Rei, they finally found it and it was a small cute building. Red brick walls, glass windows and a pink door and the roof was a green color., inside the walls were a creamy light blue color.

"Here it is!" The girls ran up and as they got closer they finally saw the name of the place, the girls looked at it then each other, "She still misses her."

"Reina's Garden, flowers for any occasions." Ami said out loud as she read the sign, "She actually did it, she opened up her flower shop." Rei followed up as she looked inside and could see Makoto hard at work tending to a few customers.

"It actually looks busy." Minako noticed the amount, "I'm so happy this place took off." Gemiku added.

Usagi smiled warmly at her friend, "I'm happy, she always talked about it but," She looked at the sign, "But you're right, she still misses her."

"It's only normal, she had a big impact to her life didn't she," Mamoru said, "If I ever lost you Usako, I'd be a mess no matter how much time would pass me by."

"So she's still heartbroken?" Gemiku asked.

Mamoru looked at Gemiku and said, "Wouldn't you be? You can move on sure, but you'll never truly get over someone that important to your life."

"Hey hey let's go inside!" Usagi decided to change the mood should it get sorrowful and grabbed Mamoru and dragged him inside, "You'll buy me a few roses right!"

He only chuckled, "Sure." The girls followed just as quickly to see Makoto and talk to her.

* * *

The moment they entered the building they were immediately hit with so many sweet scents from many different flowers and each of them took a long inhale. They finally got a look at Makoto and she looked great, she had a happy smile on her face and even wore a cute apron.

"Mako-chan!"

Makoto looked up and her face lit up, "Usagi-chan! Girls! Give me a moment." She quickly tended to the remaining customers and they all left content with the flowers they purchased for their significant other. Makoto quickly fixed up her form fitting sweater, patted the dirt off her jeans and walked over to them, then immediately embracing them.

"It's been a while." She said.

"It has Mako-chan."

"Wow look at you girls, you all look so different." Makoto looked at each of them carefully.

"Different in a good way?" Minako winked.

"Of course, life of an idol huh."

"Oh yes! And with my cute Rei-chan with me, it's all worthwhile."

"I see," the brunette giggled, "What about you Ami?"

"It's been great, I only need a few more years at the university."

"That's great too hear," Makoto leaned back on her counter, "So the married life must be great huh Usagi-chan."

"Yes it is, but my dad was so furious," She laughed.

"Because you got married?"

"No because he didn't want to see me go from the house, mom had to cheer him up."

"Ah I see, no father would like to see his little girl leave." Ami gave a soft chuckle, "So you moved in with Mamoru-san." She nodded.

Minako joined Makoto at the counter, "So, you named the place after Reina?"

She nodded, "Yeah, felt like the right thing to do you know."

"You still miss her."

"Everyday." Makoto said.

"Have you tried dating other people?"

"I just can't, I tried but everytime I think about Reina," Makoto sighed as she crossed her arm and smile spread, "But it's okay Mina, I don't mind being alone, someday I'll see her again… I know she'll be waiting for me wherever she is."

"Mako-chan…" Minako placed her hand on her shoulder.

Makoto softly laughed, "Don't worry about me, really I'm fine." She walked over to a door, "I have so much I love to do here, so many people that walk in here and leave happy because of my flowers," She opened the door, revealing a large garden of flowers, "My flowers would be dying if I wasn't happy, and I can't afford to lose myself." She said.

Then everyone walked inside and were awestruck, "Whoooa so many flowers!" Usagi ran around looking at each one.

"I can't believe you grew all these." Rei knelt down by a patch of roses.

"I'm so proud of you of Mako-chan." Minako bent down to smell one of the flowers.

"Are these lavenders?" Ami gently ran her fingers across.

"Yeah they are, they remind me of Reina's eyes…"

"I didn't mean too—"

Makoto quickly shook her hands, "It's okay Ami, like I said I'm fine, that's why I grew them because in a way I get to honor her memory."

"It truly is beautiful what you've done here Mako." Mamoru looked around looked at the different kind of roses in the room.

"Thank you Mamoru-san."

Usagi ran up to her, "So Mako-chan, do you want to do anything tomorrow or today?"

"Hmm, well I do close early so yeah I'd love too!"

"Yaaay!" They all cried out.

"So is this like a girls night out or something?" Mamoru asked with a chuckle.

"Gomen Mamo-chan," Usagi hugged him, feeling terrible that she was leaving him behind on this one, "You don't mind?"

"Nah of course not, I'll probably go visit Motoki and hang out with him."

The girls turned to Makoto, "Sleep over at your place?" They all asked.

"Sure thing, it'll be like old times." She gave a warm smile.

"It's settled!"

"Miku-chan, you're coming too right?"

She looked at Usagi, "If its okay."

Makoto looked at her with a sincere look, "Miku-chan, you're always welcome with us and me."

"In that case, I'll accept your offer." She replied and stood next to Usagi.

"Well it's settled, we'll go for a few things and we'll meet up at your place Mako-chan."

"Sounds good."

"Well, I'll head on over to Motoki's then." He leaned over and gave Usagi a very loving kiss before he left the store and left her with her friends, "By the way Mako," He walked and whispered something in her ear and she merely giggled.

"Of course Mamoru-san, I'll have them ready and you can pick them up whenever you can."

"Thanks."

Usagi looked slightly confused, "What was that about Mamo-chan?"

"Did you forget about your roses already dumpling head?" He walked over, gently caressed her face and said, "You'll see them tomorrow." Then with that, he bid farewell to his friends and left to go meet up with his best friend.

"I'll meet you girls there, gotta lock up."

The girls all left after a small goodbye to go get their things for a sleepover while Makoto stayed behind and locked up.

She gave one last look to her place before turning off the lights and heading back home.

* * *

The sound of keys could be heard jingling followed by a lock being undone and a tired Makoto stepped inside, took a few steps and placed her fingertips on a picture of Reina before going to her room.

She sat down and rubbed her neck to ease some of the tension, then she began to wonder how her life was going to be now.

"Can I really live like this?" She wondered and gave off a sigh, "Maybe… maybe I can, it's been hard but I think I'm ready," She laid down on her bed, "Crystal Tokyo… I'm ready for it. I just wish you were with me Reina." She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled.

She didn't have much time to get her thoughts in order when she heard knocking at her door followed by the sounds of Usagi's ever distinct laugh.

"Maaako-chan!"

Makoto only smiled, "I'm going." She stood up and headed towards the door to get the night started to spend time with her friends and she looked forward to spending more time with them once Crystal Tokyo will come to be in the near future.

* * *

In a bright filled other worldly dimension, a soft hum in the air filled the vast space and the floor covered in a mist like haze, a realm not many can ever enter, only a few Sailor Senshi in the past went through and a small girl.

A realm that was watched over by one, a lone Sailor Senshi, the guardian of time herself protected it and never allowed anyone to enter it lest they face her wrath.

She walked along the brightly lit place, seeing a vast empty plain and many doors that could lead to anywhere she wanted, any time or any place. Sailor Pluto looked around to make sure everything was in order, and to check up on something she had done not so long ago.

Sailor Pluto walked around, her boots echoing with each step and looked around before stopping, then to the floor as she watched a figure squirm next to her and she could only smile as she said.

"I think you've slept long enough," She continued to move slightly, and Pluto knelt down closer and said,

"Reina, time to wake up."


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 Miracles Can Happen**

Sailor Pluto knelt down, she reached down to the figure lying down and gently parted her scarlet red hair from her face, "It's time to wake up Reina."

She gave off a small soft moan as her head turned ever slightly and her eyes slowly began to flutter. It took her a few but she slowly opened her eyes and was greeted to an empty bright sky but there was no clouds or anything, it was just endless void… was she dead? She had to be, there was nothing around her that looked like anything she'd ever seen.

"How are you feeling?"

Reina was startled, she turned her head and saw, "Sailor Pluto!?" She sat up quickly and what a big mistake that was, her entire body was overwhelmed with pain and she cried out.

Pluto gently grabbed, "Easy Reina." She then helped her lay back down.

"Setsuna I can't, Andromeda, she needs to be—" She then tried to stand but fell back down.

"It's alright Reina," She quietly hushed her, "Andromeda has been dead for years now, Usagi and everyone else destroyed her."

"What?" Reina slowly sat up despite the pain, "They did? I… I can't remember…"

"How much do you remember Reina?"

"I remember," She closed her eyes, "saying goodbye to everyone… and… and…" She thought long and hard for a moment while Setsuna waited patiently, "I used my supernova on Andromeda… and I should be… I should be dead," Reina looked at Setsuna, "Am I dead?"

She shook her head with a smile, "No, far from it Reina." She could see a confused look on Reina's face, "Your ability, your supernova should have killed you but I pulled you out seconds before it claimed your life Reina."

"You did… how?" She wrapped her arm around herself in an attempt to ease her pain, "Why did you?"

"Because I care about you, you've been through a lot in this life time and your past life and I don't believe you should have to give your life," Setsuna then helped Reina get to her feet, "You deserve to live Reina."

"Setsuna…," Reina held onto her, "Thank you…"

"I had done the same for Haruka and Michiru… and like that time too, it's worth the consequence."

"You can get in trouble for this?" Setsuna only nodded.

"But don't worry, it'll be okay. You are worth it just as well Reina."

Then it hit her, "Mako!?" She looked at her, "Where's Mako? Is she okay? Can I see her!?"

"She's doing well Reina, but she misses you terribly." Setsuna then said, "Many years have passed by her and your friends without you."

"What? What do you mean years? I don't understand…?"

"It's only been a few hours since I pulled you out but for your friends much more time has passed them by."

"Setsuna! I need to see her!" Her eyes began to water as the realization that Makoto had spent her life without her for so many years was heart wrenching, "You have to bring me back!"

Setsuna's expression saddened as she said, "I'm sorry, but I cannot return you to your current time."

"What? What do you mean you can't? I don't understand."

"It's the price to pay for what I've done for you." She said.

"What…" Reina's voice softened to that of a whisper, her heart sank, would she never see her Mako again?

"What I did, saving you like that is taboo because I stopped that moment in time to save you and bring you here," She explained, "I'm not allowed to do such a thing but I did, for you, for Haruka, for Michiru… your lives are so precious. The path that was set for you since the Moon Kingdom was not one I could agree with."

Tears slowly flowed down Reina's race, "So I can never see her again?" She clenched her fists, "I'd rather be dead if it means I can never see her again!"

Setsuna placed her hand on Reina's trembling shoulder, "I didn't say you couldn't."

She snapped her gaze to stare into Pluto's eyes, "What?"

"I said I couldn't return you to your current time, but I can return you to a point in your future." She said.

"You can do that?"

"Yes, Tokyo is now Crystal Tokyo," She began, "You're city fell into terrible danger and it was the efforts of our Moon Princess and our Prince that saved it along with her Sailor Warriors."

"So Crystal Tokyo—"

"Is your new home thanks to Usagi, no, Neo Queen Serenity." Setsuna looked ahead to a door, "She saved the world Reina, she's a queen who has ruled with kindness and love along with her husband. The people adore her, she has been a wonderful queen as he is a wonderful king." She then looked at Reina, "And she misses you, as do all your friends."

"That's supa cool…"

"Do you wish to go to your new home?"

"More than anything."

"Then follow me." Setsuna began to walk towards a path while Reina sluggishly followed, every step was pain inducing as her own attack had damaged her body greatly but there was nothing fatal according to Setsuna so at least she had that going for her.

Setsuna stopped in front of a set of double doors, "Through here."

"All I gotta do is walk through these doors?" She nodded, but doubts began to fill her mind, "Will she remember me?"

Setsuna only chuckled, "Do you have to ask?"

"I'm… I'm afraid."

Setsuna stood behind her, "Don't be, go. She's waiting for you." The doors opened up and Reina was greeted to a blinding light, "Go." She gently pushed Reina through the doors and once she was through they closed just as quick, "Setsuna, thank you!" Was all Reina managed to say before those doors fully closed.

Sailor Pluto had a bright smile on her face, "Live your life Reina, be happy with her and your friends."

* * *

A beam of light hit the ground and after a few short moments it vanished just quickly as it arrived, leaving behind a single girl, a lone Sailor Senshi.

Reina looked up, "I'm here…" She painfully rose to her feet and limped to a rail she could grab on to support herself. She began putting her weight on the rail and kept walking, looking at how much everything has changed, she was awestruck, "This is the future?" Everything had a nice sleek shine to it, at least the big buildings did while other smaller ones looked rather normal and most of the shops were different, "This is soo cool!" Her face carried a smile that couldn't be stopped.

Nova kept on going, eventually leaning against a wall to keep herself standing up and the people that passed her by started talking.

"Is that another Sailor Senshi?"

"It sure looks like it."

"I didn't know our queen had another warrior."

"This one looks like she just came back from a battle." They pointed out all the scrapes on Reina's arms and legs, the smudges on her face and her Sailor uniform was torn, ripped and roughed up in different places.

Reina paid no mind to it for the most part, they were mostly curious over this strange Senshi that seemed to appear out of nowhere and they wouldn't be wrong.

As Reina took another step, she just couldn't hold onto the pain as she cried out softly and fell to one knee. It was starting to be too much, but she had to keep going because she had to see Makoto.

"Do you need any help?" A woman rushed up to her and knelt down, to offer aid to the Sailor Senshi as they were Queen Serenity's respected warriors that kept everyone safe.

"No, I'll be fine." Reina said.

"At least let me help you up." She gently grabbed Reina's arm and wrapped her arm around Reina's waist and helped her up.

"Thank you," She said as placed her hand on the wall to support herself.

The woman nodded, "I just want to say thank you, for protecting our Queen and King and for everything you do." Reina looked at her and nodded.

She then took off and left Sailor Nova to on her own after being insistent that she was okay and could make it to the castle.

Along the way Reina felt she would have been lost in this place had it not been for the castle in the distance that could be seen from just about anywhere in the city, she truly couldn't wait till she made it because that castle had such a fairy tale feeling to it. So with everything she had, she pushed herself to keep going despite her body protesting every single movement and kept walking towards the castle in the distance.

Reina then noticed something when she turned the corner, it was a shop but this one seemed to be untouched by time itself, it looked very old but it seemed to be well maintained at the same time and there were still people working there from the looks of it. She got closer to get a better look… it was a flower shop and lots of people seemed to be leaving the place with a smile on their faces while carrying bundles of flowers.

"If only I could bring her some flowers." Reina didn't even have any money on her, would they even accept it if she did? So with nothing else she kept on walking, not knowing that the shop was named after her and having missed the sign by a few meters.

But along the way Reina's body felt like it was breaking with every step and every effort to stay standing felt like an electrical current was being passed through her body… which reminded her of the time she was electrified by Makoto's own electrical attack because it feels just as similar… she had no intention of being zapped by her again.

" _Just a bit more."_ She thought to herself and seeing the massive flight of stairs only made her feel worse, _"Oh crap… not cool…"_ She looked at it and prepared herself for the way up.

* * *

Reina placed her foot on the first step and the moment she began her climb her body immediately succumbed to pain. She fell on all fours, using every bit of will power to keep herself from crying out and used her what little remained of her strength to get back up and press on.

Each step was agonizing, she didn't even know how much more she could take and she wasn't even half way up the steps! But thoughts of Makoto and her friends was enough to keep driving her to fight through her pain and make it to the top.

"You couldn't have made this easy on me huh Setsuna-san?" She chuckled at her own thought, perhaps this was her way of testing her or perhaps this really had no one to blame but whatever the case, she was grateful that she was here, alive.

She was walking up those tortures steps for about twenty minutes and only having to stop a few times to recompose herself and wipe the sweat off her brow. On the bright side she could see the end, she could see those gates that would undoubtedly lead to the castle to where her friends were staying in and most importantly, her Mako.

Her heart was beating a million miles per second as the gates were finally in view, a series of guards stood in front of it and immediately looked at the mysterious Sailor Senshi approaching them.

One of the guards walked up to her, "Halt, what business brings you here?" He's tone was commanding, and by the tone alone and the way he carried himself she could tell that they would defend their Queen and King with their lives.

"I'm…" How could she even begin to tell them she was from the past and looking for her friends, "… I need to see Queen Serenity."

"Who is asking?"

She tried to stand up straight, "S-Sailor Nova."

He looked at his guards, "As far as I'm concerned, there has been no mention of a Sailor Nova so I don't know who you are."

"Well, I did over hear Sailor Venus talking about a Nova one time." One of the guards interjected.

"Over hear or not, We can't just allow a stranger walk into the palace and threaten our Neo Queen Serenity."

"I would never do that!" Reina shot back, "I need to see her…"

"I'm sorry, I cannot permit you to enter the palace so you will need to turn back."

Reina only scoffed, that's when she saw something out of the corner of her eye and she only gasped… "Usagi?" She could see her, dressed so elegantly and walking outside.

God… she looks so beautiful and mature, "Serenity!" She shouted but it went unheard and so with a sudden burst of adrenaline she broke through the guards and began running towards her, "Serenity!" She shouted once more and before she could get any closer, she felt arms grab her and pulled her back, "Serenity!" She shouted at the top of lungs one last time and the Queen seemed to stop.

That voice… She could never forget such a voice.

Queen Serenity slowly turned around, and her heart all but stopped as her eyes locked with those lavender orbs that she had seen so long ago, "It can't be…" She took steps closer to her and the more closer she got, the more her eyes began to water.

"My Queen, this girl claims to be a Sailor Senshi and says she knows you."

She finally stood face to face, her heart shattered over the memory of her dearest friend, a girl she has missed for so long, it just couldn't be real right?

"Shall we escort her out my Queen?"

"R-Reina?" Usagi's voice began to crack just saying her name, she covered her mouth to hold back her cries, she looked at her guards, "Release her right now."

The guards let go of Sailor Nova, she looked up, "I'm guessing it's been a while." She softly said as she looked at Usagi, no, Neo Queen Serenity.

She didn't say anything, Usagi walked up and embraced her, "I thought you were gone, Reina-chan…" Usagi never let go of Reina, hoping and wishing that this moment is indeed real, "H-how are you here." She began to cry.

Reina held her, feeling Usagi's ever caring embrace which only made her melt, "Sailor Pluto saved me."

The two were unaware of a group of Sailor Senshi walking out the gate that were searching for their queen, "My Queen we need to ask—" Sailor Venus stopped as did everyone else when they saw Serenity holding onto someone, "Who is that?"

Serenity gently let Reina go and stepped aside, the girls were all speechless and everything seemed to stop the moment they all looked upon Sailor Nova.

Venus felt her breath stop, and without any hesitation she immediately bolted, tears instantly flowing down her eyes and wrapped her arms around, "Reina!" she cried out as everyone else ran up to her and joined them in a group hug.

"Reina you're alive!" Mercury cried out as she held onto the red head, "Please say this isn't a dream! This is real right!?" Mars could not contain her tears no matter how much she tried.

"I'm here girls, I'm actually real." Nova weakly wrapped her arms around the girls, "See."

"This truly is a miracle." Serenity wiped her tears but more only took their place.

The girls had a million things they all wanted to say, they just couldn't believe that Reina was here with them but whenever Reina's hand rested on them, it was all they needed to know that she was real.

But she just had to ask the main question, "Where's Mako?"

Venus looked at her, "She's inside, I'll go get—"

"Reina?"

They all heard it, they turned around and saw Jupiter by the door, her hands hanging by her sides and her eyes began to flow with tears, "Is it… is it really you…?" Sorrow began to show on Makoto's face the more she looked at Reina, "It…it can't be right, I'm just dreaming?"

The girls said nothing but gently guided Reina to her, however Reina was finally spent and fell to her knees.

 _"Love and devotion, I didn't know flowers could have such a meaning."_

 _"I actually like tall girls."_

 _"It's supa cool to know my girlfriend is really strong!"_

Every memory came flooding into her mind, every moment she spent with Reina and every piece of memory she had was just like yesterday to her, moments in time she could never forget and then, Makoto immediately ran to her, "Reina!" her tears flowed like a waterfall as she ran to her.

Makoto reached her quickly and wrapped her arms around her, "Reina!" She buried her head in Reina's shoulder, sobbing loudly, "Is this a dream?" She asked.

"No, it's not, I'm really here." Reina warmly held her, and she finally felt so relaxed in Makoto's arms. She couldn't even begin to imagine the kind of pain Makoto must have felt or her friends, she was gone from their lives for many years and for Reina it had only been a few hours since her supposed 'death'.

She couldn't say anything anymore, Makoto's sorrowful sobs kept her from saying anything as she couldn't believe what was happening, she was holding onto her Reina once more and she began to run her hands all over Reina, from her legs, her arms, her back and her face, she just wanted to know she was real.

Reina felt her own tears flow down her face, "Mako," She could only hear her sobs, "Mako, look at me."

She reluctantly moved her head to see her, their tear filled eyes locking with one another then Reina gently placed her hand by Makoto's face, "I know it's been a lifetime without me for you… I'd understand if you don't feel the same for me and—"

She slowly parted from her and placed her fingers on Reina's lips to hush her, "Baka…" She said softly and held her, "I missed you so much…"

"Why don't we continue this inside?" Usagi asked as she wiped her tears away.

"I'd love too, but ha ha... I can't stand anymore…" Reina said as she visibly struggled to even stand, "My body feels so awful…"

"Here let us help you." The girls all grabbed Reina and gently helped her to her feet despite the struggle it was to get her to stand.

"Let me." Makoto then responded by picking her up and carrying her Reina like a princess and then followed everyone inside to give Reina a place to rest.

* * *

It took a bit but they showed a small portion of the castle to Reina and eventually made their way to the living quarters of the castle, each of her friends had their own room or if they wanted too they could all share a room to sleep over should they all choose and even Serenity would join them along with their daughter.

"This is my room." Makoto gently put Reina on her feet and opened the door.

Serenity looked at her friends then said, "Let's give them some time alone." As much as all the girls wanted to spend time with Reina after so long, they knew how important it was for Makoto who had mourned her and missed just as much as they did but it was better this way for now, they knew they would all have their time to be with Reina.

They closed the door behind them to leave Makoto and Reina all by themselves.

"Come on," She wrapped her arm around Reina's waist and began to guide her to her bed so she could rest and she could see that Reina was in terrible pain from the way she limped.

She walked her to bed and sat her down, "Here lay down, lay down." Makoto gently eased Reina on their bed, whimpering as she did so but once she was resting on her bed Reina felt totally relaxed, letting out a soft exhale and her battered body felt at ease.

The red haired girl could see a slight confusion on Makoto's face, "My supernova almost killed me." Reina said as she could see Makoto was trying to understand her pain, "Our battle with Andromeda."

"I remember, I could never forget the day I lost you." Makoto retrieved a cloth and soaked it, and then she began to wipe Reina's face to clean the smudges on it, "How—?"

"Sailor Pluto saved me, moments before my attack claimed my life." She said, "That's why my body is in such a crappy state." She giggled only to wince from her pain, "So not cool."

"I missed you…"

Reina reached for Makoto's hand, seeing her pearl white ribbon wrapped around her hand and was shocked that she carried it for so long… it shattered her heart but she just had to ask, "Do you still feel the same for me? I just need to hear it, it's been years for you… and only a few hours for me since I last saw you."

"I never stopped loving you Reina, I always hoped that one day I'd see you again even if it was in my dreams." She reached over, caressing her face, "But now, I know my wish finally came true that I'd see you again and I'll never let you go again."

Reina couldn't hold it anymore, she broke into tears, "I'm sorry…"

"What? For what?"

"For leaving you like that… I'm sorry!" She began to sob, "I wanted to come back to you, but but—"

"Don't be," She said, "I understand now why you did it but I… I always hated that you did, it just wasn't fair you know..."

"Mako... I—"

"but it doesn't matter now, you're here now with me and that's what's important." She whisked away Reina's tears with her thumbs, "So please don't cry, cause then you're gonna make me cry." She softly giggled.

"Mako," She looked at her, "Kiss me."

Makoto didn't even need a second to think about it, she waited a lifetime for this moment to finally happen and the two locked into a very passionate and much overdue kiss. They only broke away slightly to breathe and resumed their passionate kissing for a few more minutes till they stopped and Makoto looked at her then caressed her cheek, "You must be so tired."

"A little." She said then that's when Reina finally had to say it, something that's been on her mind since she laid her eyes on Makoto, "You know something."

"Hmm?"

"I always thought you were so cute looking,"

"Eh!?" Makoto's face instantly went red, "What are you saying?"

"But seeing you now, you got so much more mature and you are so beautiful Mako…"

"Ah-ha y-you really think so?"

Reina nodded, "I know so," She then chuckled, "And it looks like I can still make you blush, that's really cute."

Makoto shared in her small laughter before running her fingers down Reina's face, "Get some rest honey."

The red head weakly reached for Makoto's hand, "Can you stay with me?" Reina asked as she was on the verge of losing consciousness.

Truth be told Makoto didn't want to even leave in the first place and she didn't even plan too, "As if I'd ever leave you." Makoto then made herself comfortable on her bed, laying next to Reina who had just fallen asleep and Makoto wrapped her arms around her and though she wasn't tired at all, she enjoyed every moment she had next to Reina who was now sleeping peacefully. Reina was truly at ease as she nestled her head on Makoto's shoulder and cuddled up really close to her, enjoying her warmth.

One thing Makoto did promise was to be there the moment Reina would open her eyes once more, "We have a lot of catching up to do." Makoto leaned in and removed the red head's tiara then kissed Reina's forehead before resting her head on the pillow and held her cute girlfriend.

* * *

The door opened up and the tall brunette stepped out, she didn't want to leave but there was just something she had to go get. However she didn't even take too steps when all her friends surrounded her and caught her off guard.

"Girls!?"

"So how is she?!" Serenity quickly asked, "Is she okay?" Minako followed up, "Does she need anything?" Ami asked, "Or is she hungry?" Rei added to it.

"Um," Makoto took a few steps back, "S-she's fine, she's asleep right now."

"Oh." They all said.

"She just needs rest."

"Queen Serenity!"

They all turned around, "Ah Miku-chan!" Serenity called out to her, "Come here!" She did just that.

"You're daughter is a joy to be around with, she is back in her room safe and sound my queen."

"Thank you so much Miku-chan."

Gemiku however noticed that everyone was in high spirits today, more then usual, "Did something happen? You all look so happy." Seeing them happy was enough to put a smile on her face as well.

"Reina is back." Makoto answered for her.

"Eh?" It took a while to process, remembering she had 'died', "Really!?" Everyone all nodded, "That's wonderful!"

"Yeah, she's in really bad shape though," Makoto turned to look at her room, "I was going to get something for her pain."

Rei then asked, "How long as it been for her? I don't really understand, she looks exactly as I remember her."

Makoto turned to look at her friends, "She said it's only been a few hours since she last saw us…"

"Really?!" Minako opened the door slightly and saw Reina sleeping peacefully, "That's… that's crazy… it's been so long without her."

"Did the battle with Andromeda harm her body?"

"Her supernova… I'm sure we all remember," They all nodded, "well like she said, Sailor Pluto saved her moments before her own attack took her life but it took a toll on her body."

Serenity looked through the door, "But she's okay right?"

"Yeah, she just needs to rest." Makoto crossed her arms, "God… you all have no idea how happy I am right now, I thought I'd be alone but," her eyes got watery and she was quick to wipe them, "I have her back."

"Your wish finally came true Makoto-san." Gemiku placed her hand on her shoulder.

Serenity stood next to her and said, "You told me once before that you no longer believed in miracles…"

"Yeah I remember, I think I can start believing again." Makoto smiled warmly, "I always prayed that I'd see her again, I had dreams about her, there were days when I thought I could smell her perfume… and now, she's here. I can feel her warmth and I know she's real."

"I'm glad to hear that Mako-chan." Serenity exhaled softly, "What are you going to do now?"

"Well I was hoping I could go get some medicine for her pain."

Ami lit up, "Why not give her a massage?"

Everyone seemed to gasp in surprise, "Ami? I didn't think you would be into that kind of thing." Minako winked.

Ami finally understanding where she was going with it was flustered as her face went red, "I-I-I don't know what you mean Mina-chan, I was just suggesting that a massage would be a good way to ease her pain."

"Are you giving them that idea because I did it for you—mmh!"

Ami quickly placed her hand on Gemiku, "Miku-chan! Not here!

"Oh come on Ami, we all know you and Miku have been together for quite some time now." Minako inched closer to her with her ever present grin.

Makoto then gave off a small hum, "Well anyway, that's not a bad idea actually, giving her a massage but I don't have any—"

"Here you go!"

"Eh!?" Makoto stared at the small basket Minako was instantly holding in front of her, filled with many bottles of body lotions, oils and ointments... where the heck did that even come from?

"Don't you worry, I have more where this came from!" She gave off a huge smile while sporting her usual innocent eyes.

"Do I even want to ask?" Makoto gave a chuckle and she didn't even need Minako to answer as Rei's face going red and turning away was enough of a clue, "Well thanks Mina."

"No problem, now go be with the love of your life."

Makoto opened the door and was about to go in when, "Mako-chan." Serenity called out, "Be happy with her, don't you ever lose her."

"Never."

* * *

Makoto closed the door behind her and hearing Reina's gentle breaths as she slept soundly. She set the basket on her lamp table then ever so gently turned Reina on her stomach, removed her boots and her gloves then managed to move her uniform enough to expose her back.

She grabbed one of the bottles, then after removing her own gloves she poured it onto her hands and then slowly lowered her hands to Reina's thighs.

Her heart began to beat faster and faster, so long she has gone without the feeling of Reina's soft skin and she wanted to remember that feeling once more.

Then her hands ever so gently began to rub her thighs and she slowly moved them down to her calves then back up and was getting a reaction from Reina as she began to give off soft moans. She then moved her hands up towards her exposed back.

Reina's eyes slowly opened, feeling Makoto's hands running all over her, "Mm, Mako?"

"Sorry if I woke you, just looked like you n-needed this."

Though Reina couldn't see it, she could tell that Makoto was probably nervous about doing this and yet probably enjoying it.

"Mmm, it feels really good…" Reina closed her eyes as Makoto continued her massage, and boy was she good at it. it was almost like all her pain was slowly going away for good.

Makoto then began working on Reina's shoulders and then her breathing became more heavy, "Hey… you know I want you right now right."

"Eh?" Makoto looked at her, "W-what do you mean?"

"I mean, I want to make love." She said.

"But you're hurt."

Reina opened her eyes, "I know… and this is making me want you more."

Makoto gave off a nervous chuckle, "H-how about we d-do that when you're feeling better."

"This isn't helping." Reina then gave off a soft moan, "oh you actually got a good spot right there."

"I still remember all your weak spots you know." Reina only responded with a giggle, "How about I run you a hot bath after this."

"That would—mmm… be great."

The massage lasted for another twenty minutes till Reina opened her eyes, "Hey."

"Hm?"

"How about we start the bath up?"

"Eh?!"

"It's your fault I'm like this now." Reina sat up, "Now I really want you." She inched closer then wrapped her arms around her.

"I-I didn't do anything." Makoto turned her blushing face away.

"Of course you didn't," She giggled at her embarrassed girlfriend, till she noticed something, "Are you crying?" She whisked those tears away.

"I'm just so happy to have you back."

Reina smiled at her, "Then how about it, that bath is waiting, you were enjoying feeling my body more then you care to admit right?"

"Y-yes, b-but at least let me set the mood." The two shared a small chuckle and Makoto helped Reina to her bathroom to get their bath started and share it together which the two knew would eventually lead to a passionate love making.

* * *

A few days since Reina finally came back into the girls lives after so long without her and they all have been spending as much time with Reina to catch up.

Makoto still had to help Reina walk every now and then as her body was slowly recovering from the damage her own attack had caused.

"So how has the city been for you Reina?" Minako asked her as she looked past the gate.

"Well I can't really explore it yet, I can barely move around as it is." It was true, she was holding onto Rei while Makoto went to assist Serenity with something.

"Ah true."

"I did see this nice flower shop though and… I kinda wanted to bring Mako some roses or something you know."

The girls all looked at each other, all thinking the same thing, "You know… that shop belongs to Mako-chan right?"

"What!?"

Ami nodded, "Yeah, Serenity has done a lot to keep it standing."

Rei then added, "Mako even named it after you."

"She did?" She looked at her.

"She… she was in a rough spot in her life after you were gone." Ami placed her hand on her shoulder

Reina's eyes saddened, "Yeah… I can't even begin to imagine that."

"But all that is gonna change now Reina-chan!" Minako jumped up behind Reina and held her, "Ever since she laid her eyes on you, her eyes have gained their shine! It's really cute!"

"You haven't changed much," The red head laughed, "But you all grew up… I feel left out now." The girls shared in her laugh.

"Don't worry about that Reina-chan, if it makes you feel any better we all stopped aging but we're all just happy to have you back."

"Ah I see— wait what?"

"Everyone!" Reina's confusion would have to wait as they all turned around and saw Neo Queen Serenity walking outside to them and following behind her was King Endymion and their daughter, Makoto followed soon after.

The Sailor Senshi all headed towards them and stopped in front of her, giving Serenity a bow, "Girls I told you all don't have to do that."

"If we don't you might forget you're a Queen." Rei softly said.

"What was that Rei!?"

Reina could see that Usagi, or rather Serenity hadn't really changed much at all, she was still the same lovable dumpling head she's known and it was a nice thing to witness, more so watching her bicker with Rei.

"Reina-chan, I want you to meet my daughter." A child soon stepped out from behind Serenity, and Reina was shocked at the resemblance to Serenity, she matched all of her mother's features beside her hair which was pink, "This is Usagi, but we all just call her Chibi-Usa."

Reina bowed her head, "Pleased to meet you Princess."

"I'm glad to meet you Sailor Nova, everyone's told me so much about you."

The moment Reina looked into her eyes, she could see that this girl had gone through so much and it helped mature this young girl to becoming a good person.

"Good to see you again Reina." Endymion greeted her.

"Mamo—Endymion, I'm glad as well." She was about to bow when she felt his hands on her shoulder.

"You don't have to do that, we're all friends."

"But—" Serenity quickly pressed her fingers on Reina's lips to shush her.

"No buts, we're all best friends as you are my Sailor Senshi," She looked at Reina, looking at her Sailor uniform, "Which reminds me." her hand began to glow which she then outstretched to Reina, engulfing her in a pure white aura.

"Serenity!? What are you doing!?"

"It's okay Reina, trust her." Makoto said as she gave off a smile as she looked at what was happening.

The glow got brighter and brighter till finally, it dissipated and the glow was gone. Reina let her eyes readjust and finally looked at her friends, "What was that?"

"Reina," Rei whispered with a smile, "Look at yourself."

"Huh?" Reina then did just that, what she saw shocked her to the core, "What!?" She looked at herself at every angle she could and saw her uniform was different, her main uniform color was no longer a dark blue but instead matching the same white color of everyone's uniform, her gloves were now white as well, and her collar, her skirt and even her boots were now a cyan color as for her ribbons, they were a deep green color and the tails on the ribbon on the back of her skirt were now a lot longer, just about reaching to the back of her knees just as her friends.

"Serenity? I—"

Serenity reached out and held her hands, "As we all always said, you were never an outcast. You belong with us, no matter what Reina-chan. I want this to prove that."

Makoto walked behind Reina and wrapped her arms around her, soon enough everyone else got closer to her as Serenity said, "Welcome back home."

"Hey Serenity! We should all have a little welcome home party for Reina."

She lit up, "That's a good idea!" She grabbed her daughter and Endymion, "Let's go!" Then rushed inside.

Minako then grabbed Reina by her wrist, "Come on Reina!" then began to pull her along.

"Mina! Wait I still can't walk okay!" But her cries went unheard as she was pulled inside all while her friends were laughing softly and followed them to catch up.

* * *

 **A few hours later…**

Serenity had explained to everyone that it'll take some time till they had everything ready for Reina's home welcoming party so she told everyone that there was something else they could show her. They guided her through the castle and towards a certain area that Serenity had set up.

"Where are we going?" Reina asked as she held onto Makoto.

"You'll see." Was all Makoto said and they continued on, and Reina watched as many people greeted Queen Serenity and King Endymion, it truly was so wonderful to see how much their people adored their queen and king.

It took a while and climbed a few steps till they finally made it, "We're here Reina-chan." Serenity turned around and stepped aside to allow Reina to see.

"What…" It was exactly how she remembered it from her memories, the ice skating rink they had in the Moon kingdom and there were a few people enjoying themselves as well, "It's just like…"

"Come on Reina," Makoto led the way, slipping on their blades and slowly walking on the ice and Reina could only hold on to Makoto as she really wasn't used to skating.

"M-Mako I can't really ska—AAH!" She began to fall only for Makoto to quickly grab her.

"Got'cha!" She chuckled and helped stand her up, "Alright how—"

"Aaaaaah!"

They turned around and saw Serenity still struggling to skate and was very clumsy at it, her friends were even teasing her about it.

"She's still the same Usagi." Reina added, then looked at Makoto, "You were saying?"

"Here, hold me like this and just follow what I'm doing." Makoto guided Reina's hands to her waist, "Ready?"

Reina nodded as soon as she felt Makoto's hands gently grip her shoulders and the two slowly began to move. Despite Reina's pain that ran through her body, she tried her best to push it out of her mind and focus on what was really important, and that was the beautiful girl in front of her. Reina closed her eyes and then rested her head on Makoto's shoulder, then feeling Makoto's hold her tightly and the two were now skating but it truly looked like the two were dancing on the ice and it was quite the sight to behold.

They were dancing slowly but the slow movements, how close they were to each other, anyone who so much as glanced at them could feel the love all around them and they knew that these two loved each other to the ends of the earth.

"Wow look at those two." Minako smiled as she causally skated on the ice, holding onto Rei's hand, "It's almost like no time has passed for the two." Rei then said, "You wanna dance?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" They skated towards Makoto and Reina and danced near the two.

"It's so cute!" Ami leaned back before feeling arms wrap around her,

"Someone say cute?"

"Miku?" Ami then leaned back into Gemiku's arms, "I thought you were busy?"

"Already finished," She looked ahead, seeing Makoto and Reina dancing together, "She looks so happy… just the way it should be right."

"Yes, it is." Ami turned around, "Would you like to dance with me?"

"Why, to be asked by such a pretty girl, I'm honored." She held Ami's hand who then led the way to the ice and joined the two other couples also dancing slowly.

"Hey dance with me!" Serenity looked at her husband.

"Huh?"

"Come on!" She giggled as she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the ice, "You don't have to pull so hard!" He cried out.

Before long, a crowd began to gather and watched as the Sailor Senshi danced with their significant other and their queen with her king as the music continued on well into the evening and everyone there had a good time.

Eventually they all came to a stop and made their way back to their castle to begin the welcoming party. The girls all helped set everything up and while Reina wanted to help, Serenity insisted to rest and Chibi-Usa kept Reina company who began to ask her questions about herself and how she met her mother, and she even began to boast how she saved her mother back in the day which Serenity quickly dismissed with an embarrassed look on her face.

Just as everything was about to ready, Reina heard a pair of footsteps behind her, "Queen Serenity wasn't kidding, the kitten is back."

Reina turned around, "Haruka! Michiru!" She quickly walked up and hugged them, "I'm so glad to see you again."

"I see you have a new uniform." Haruka ran her eyes up and down Reina's body.

"Yeah, I love it!"

"It really suits you Reina," Michiru gave her a smile, "We all missed you, especially a certain someone." She glanced at Haruka who merely looked away.

"I see," She chuckled, "Hey where is Hotaru? Or Setsuna?"

"We should see them soon, they told us to go on ahead without them." Haruka then walked up and took Reina in a warm embrace, "I'm really happy to see you again."

Reina felt Haruka tighten her hold and she exhaled softly as she returned the gesture, Michiru joined shortly after to hug the girl they had all missed.

"come on, lets get this started shall we?" Serenity called out to them and their party began.

It was a party filled to the brim with drinks, food and a few games here and there, each and everyone of them enjoyed themselves and welcomed the girl they all loved back into their lives. Serenity always believed in miracles and seeing Reina here, alive and well only made her believe in them further and as she looked at Makoto, Serenity knew that she too believed in them once again. To Serenity her Sailor Nova was never an outcast or anything of the sort as her new uniform proved, but a precious friend just like everyone she loved and held close to her heart, she would always treasure them just like they did her.

Eventually the party slowed down as the moon began to rise and Reina who was looking for Makoto found her standing by a balcony overlooking the city as its bright moon lit up the city.

Reina stealthfully made her way too and jumped on her back, "Raah!" She knew she got Makoto just by feeling her jump, "Ha got'cha!"

"R-Reina! Don't do that!" Hearing Reina's laugh, was enough to forget that scare and love every bit of it, having gone almost a lifetime without hearing it.

They glanced behind them seeing everyone come outside with them, "Mind if we all join you?" Serenity asked and the two nodded happily.

"Anyway I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." She slid off Makoto's back and laid her head on her tall girlfriend's shoulder, "You okay?" She asked noticing that odd look on her face.

"Yeah I am, it's just sometimes this feels so unreal you know, almost like a dream," She began, "I keep expecting to wake up and realize you aren't really here, or that I'm imagining you being here but every time I feel you, kiss you and hold you… I just—"

"Hey," Reina walked around and stood in front of her, wrapped her arms around her neck then raised herself on her toes and kissed her beautiful girlfriend.

Makoto without a moment of hesitation returned her kiss and held her.

"I'm not going anywhere anymore." Reina said, "I'm staying here, with you."

Makoto's cheeks began to blush, "R-Reina can I ask you s-something?"

"Of course?"

"I still remember, it's something I could never forget… we made a promise… it feels like I made it to you yesterday but… I want t-t-to m-marry you."

"M-Mako…" Reina's eyes were quick to water and she quickly wiped them, "That is supa cool!"

"Is that a yes?" Her face was beaming with happiness.

Reina nodded happily, "I want to marry you!"

"Why wait! We can do that right now!" Serenity cried out with a much ever present grin on her face and ran back in.

"Aaaw Reina and Mako-chan getting married! So cuuutee!" Minako followed behind Serenity.

"Ah ha, there she goes again," Rei turned to look at the two, "Congratulations you two, I'm so happy for you!"

"I can't wait to see what Serenity has planned!" Ami began to walk inside, "you two make such a cute married couple!" She saw their flushed faces as they only chuckled.

"Hey Ami, when can I marry my princess?" Gemiku asked, seeing Ami's own face blush.

"Ah w-well let's see," She opened up her compact computer, "Well according to data," then looked at her with a smirk, "Whenever you want too."

"Wonderful!" She ran up and dragged Ami inside.

Makoto bashfully rubbed her head, "Can you believe them?" She laughed.

"I can actually," Reina leaned back then kissed Makoto once more, "Come on, let's go join them, I actually want to see what Serenity has in mind." She began to walk away, however she felt Makoto grip her hand.

As she looked at her, remembering everything, how they met, how they spent time together in their past and current lives and how much they mean to each other. There was something that had to say to Reina, for something Reina had promised in both those lives.

"Reina," She embraced her from behind, "Thank you."

"Huh? For what?" She turned her head to look at her.

"For keeping your promise."

"Which one?" She giggled and when she looked at Makoto, her heart melted seeing so much appreciation and affection staring right into her.

"For finding me again."

Reina smiled as she reached up to hold her hands, "We found each other."

The two held each other before finally going off to see Queen Serenity's plan for their wedding, of course they both knew that it could only mean a lot of headaches for the two considering their friends would make it a nightmare but, with each other by their side they knew that no matter what, nothing could split them apart anymore and looked forward to their lives in Crystal Tokyo, together with everyone they loved.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N: Well Its finally done and I so much enjoyed writing this story, it was such a joy and I hope you all enjoyed it too. Now I do plan on continuing it with a sequel and it'll be some time before I write it as I have a lot of planning to do for it and I hope it all goes well. But anyway, thank you all for taking the time to read this story I hope you all have a great day and any comments and reviews are always much appreciated it.**


End file.
